Red Hot
by JennsEmeralds
Summary: Bella, Rose and Jasper are lifelong friends and are starting their Senior year. What happens when the Edward, Alice and Emmett move into the neighborhood. Romances bud. And new bonds form. Will this be their greatest year ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's JennsEmeralds! I am proud to say that I just loaded my second FF story. Bella and the gang are Seniors and they are about to have the time of their lives. I have been reading FF for about a year. I fell in love with as soon as I found it. I am up after midnight posting this. What can I say. I am a FF addicted. There, I admitted it. I would like to give a shout out to some of the authors that have inspired me: Mishief_Maker1, Fiberkitty, BrownEyeddGirl and more. You guys are my inspiration. And you do an awesome job.**

**Remember I do not own SM or Twilight. I just wish I did. TTFN. So read on!**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

_Why won't that incessant sound recoil from my head! What is that!_ My thoughts were reeling about the new school year starting today as I pulled up to Jefferson High. I was going to be a Senior! _Yay, me! Odd, the parking lot is empty. Did my clock get set wrong? Strange. Oh, well. It's good to get an early start on the first day,_ I thought. As I opened the car door, I turned my

waist to collect my shoulder bag carry my books. When I stepped out, I was still throwing the bag over my shoulder, not really looking at my feet. All of the sudden, the ground felt soft and squishy as if I was walking on sand. I stumbled forward only to see that I indeed was on sand.

_What the…?_ Just then, I heard a soft growling, and felt something brush against my neck. I swung around behind me only to see the rocks against the cliff's edge. "I've been waiting for you…so long," someone said in a soft voice, almost too hard to hear. I instantly turned to look forward again. Still I saw nothing. My shallow breaths were getting heavier by the second. My chest was heaving up and down at an alarming rate. I was starting to feel a fear that was indescribable. "So, so long." The male voice whispered.

"Where are you!" It sounded more like a statement that a question. For some strange reason, the stronger the fear became in me, the angrier I got. I was starting to get impatient. "Just get it over with if you are going to kill me! Show you face!" "You are a unique one." He said again softly. "I am not going to kill you. I just wanted to smell your scent. Feel your skin."

Just then, I saw a blinding copper colored light. It looked almost like a penny glaring in the hot sun. It streaked in front of me so fast that I could not figure out who, or what, it was. "Who are you!" I bellowed out thinking he was probably too far away for me to hear. "Oh, you will find out soon enough." He yelled back from the distance. Whoa! How could he hear me? He

sounded too far away. And it sounded like he was…laughing? "Soon enough," the voice echoed silently.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The beeping got closer. "Oh, and one more thing. Wake up!" That voice would be my undoing.

"Wake your sweet ass up, Bella!" It was Rose yelling at me while beeping her horn. She was parked outside of my window sitting in her bright red BMW. "She is going to make us late for our first day. Let's say we go inside and pull her 'sweet ass', as you so lovingly put it, out

of her comfy little bed, so we can get a move on." That was Rose's twin brother Jasper. He always wanted to make the perfect first impression. "Besides, I need to get a look at the new Freshman hotties." I almost forgot to say he was a vulture at heart swooping down on new Freshman blood. "Don't worry brother dear, I will make sure we get to school in time for you

to check out your newest victim. Besides, I wouldn't mind checking out the view for myself. I hear there are some newbies this year." She smiled. Jasper looked at her with a smirk and muttered, "I would bet," as he turned to open his car door. "Let's go get her."

Before I knew it my bed was shaking and they were pulling me up by the arms. My head was still slack falling backward. "Let me sleep five more minutes. Please. The penny was keeping me up…" I droned. "What is she talking about?" Jasper whispered to his sister like I couldn't hear him. "With Bella, you just never know. She has strange dreams sometimes. That's it. She was talking about a dream." She stated. "You're right," I groaned. "But it was so vivid." My eyes popped wide open. "What time is it?" I yelled. "Uh it is 7:15 A.M. on the first day of our senior year. The best year of our lives. Hellllloooo." Rose Chided. "Oh crap! I need to get dressed!" I said hurriedly as I started to throw my clothes off in a blur and run to the closet. "Meowwww." Jasper was ogling me with his eyebrows raised staring right at my ass. "Your right, Rose. She does have a sweet ass." He laughed.

"Get out, Perv, before I throw you out!" I screamed at him as Rose pushed him out of the door. "I swear, Rose, I don't know how you put up with him." "He's my brother, Bella. He doesn't eye me like a piece of meat. He protects me. And I love him for it." She smiled. Rose was right, Jasper would take a bullet for her. He would kick the ass of every member of the football team if they spoke ill of her, or made her upset. In fact, he has kicked some of the team members' asses for doing just that. He wasn't a very big guy, but he was solid muscle, and toned. He was fast on his feet. He was tough.

Jasper also looked after me. We had all known each other since the third grade. That's when I moved here with my Dad from dreary Forks. My mother had left him to run off and get married to a member of some Baseball team. It nearly killed him. So he decided to make a change, and we packed up and moved here to sunny L.A. I don't really miss her. It was miserable when she was around. She was miserable and all they did was fight. It was nicer and quieter this way. My dad was all I needed. He was always there for me even when she was still around. Well, I also needed Rose and Jasper. They befriended me the minute I arrived here. They lived at the end of our street, so when the moving van arrived, they started running after it to see what all the excitement was about. Well that, and their mother telling them that there was a new playmate moving in. It was a nice, upscale housing community. Nice houses, nice cars, nice….everything. But everyone knew what everyone's business was. And speaking of that business, there was a buzz going around about a new family moving in across the street, from my dad and me, with three kids around my age. The father was a doctor who was transferred from Seattle to L.A. He was supposed to be a fantastic surgeon. I thought it strange when I never even saw a moving van, but it looked like there was someone there already. Maybe it came at night. Maybe I would see them in school today.

Rose and Jasper's mother was also single, like my Dad. Like my Father, their father was also a police officer. Be he was killed in the line of duty when they were just four years old. Their mother is still trying to get over his loss. She and my father had that in common, because he never got over my mother leaving either. They would sit together sometimes, and have a pity fest, consoling each other about each other's losses. Rose, Jasper and I always thought someday that my dad and their mom would get together and just forget about the past. We couldn't be the ones to push them though. It had to be them.

"Bella, Belllaaa!" Rose was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh, yeah, I am getting ready." I was daydreaming again. Crap! She just smiled, "That's my Bella." I went to the closet and pulled out my little red and black uniform. We were on a dance team called the Red Hots. And we were good. We have been undefeated for the last three years. That's when we joined.

And those uniforms were hot. This was the one we wore to school. We also had one that wore to night games. I pulled on the red supportive halter top that stopped just above my belly button. It had black scriptive lettering that showed RH. And then the skirt, which went just below my ass, was also red with black in the pleats. My black bloomers had red script letting in the back that said "Red Hot." "We are twins again." Rose laughed as she helped me get my bag that held my books and a change of clothes for later. We always had our team rally on the first day of the school year to welcome in the newcomers. We had to show them that we were the best at what we did. And what we did was win!

Once we were in the car, Rose rolled down the windows and blared her stereo. We would get so many looks, and she liked the attention. I surprisingly did too. It was an awesome sound system with sub woofers and a separate amplifier that she had in the back. Rose and Jasper each got one for their cars for their sixteenth birthday. Rose BMW and Jasper's Audi. I am no audiophile, but it was pretty cool. I think it was a Pioneer system with Kicker subs. That is what I remember Jasper saying. He was the most excited about the specifications, and how well it produced. I thought I would go deaf the first time I heard it. But now I loved how it sounded. I was able to daydream about my dream I had. I couldn't get that glaring copper out of my mind. It was haunting.

We pulled up to the school. _Dejavue. _I thought, trying to shake the dream out of my head. Good thing my dark auburn hair was naturally wavy, with the open windows in Rose's car. I just had to shake it upside down and finger through the curls. When I looked over at Rose, she was doing the same thing. We really were twins in the sisterly sense. "Ok, all good, let's get to it. We've got some meeting and greeting to do." Rose was already half way up the walk way. She was always so good at public speaking. Everybody loved her, no matter what group they were in. She owned them all. And under her tough demanding exterior, she was the most giving of us all. I think everyone saw just that.

I looked across the campus and saw that Jasper was already hovering over some freshman blondie, dazzling her with his sky blue eyes. He had her backed up against the wall with his hand resting also on that wall at the front of the school. She was looking up at him with wide blue eyes. I couldn't tell if she was being mesmerized by him, or just scared shitless. I smiled knowing he would have her fainting or running soon. He had a very magnetic personality. His personality was so direct and strong, that people would either love him or hate him right away. He was down right terrorizing to some. But I knew he was just a marshmallow at heart.

"Hey chickies, ready for the new year?" It was Lauren, Jessica and Angela, a couple other members of the Red Hots. We kind of all hung out together like a gang or something. I laughed at myself when I thought of it like that. We were such girls. Always fixing our makeup, or checking for blemishes. You know, girl stuff. "Hey guys. I am glad we are together again. I missed you guys." I said as I hugged each of them. "Yeah us too." Lauren's parents took Lauren, Jessica and Angela on a trip to Paris during the summer. Rose and I wanted to stay close to our parents. We still worried about them getting lonely.

"Whoa baby! Take a look at that hottie! He could be a model. I'd like a piece of that." Lauren whispered a little too loudly. "I second that for sure," Jessica whispered just as loudly. They were getting closer and I think they heard them because they were both smiling at each other knowingly. I swear both Lauren and Jessica were salivating on there uniforms! God, girls can be such pigs, too. At least these two.

It was then that I saw them. There were two kids coming our way. They did both look like they walked right out a fashion magazine. The girl had dark, short spiky hair. She was smiling from ear to ear. She actually looked excited to be here. And the boy. The boy had dark hair. With copper highlights! Copper of all things! "Ohmygod," I barely breathed. I couldn't get the air to breath, let alone, talk out loud. My insides were constricted. I couldn't move. I think I was hyperventilating. "Are you Ok. Bella? I think you need to sit down." Rosalie looked at me, concerned. I was still standing? I thought I was sitting. I was surprised I wasn't falling straight over right onto my face.

"The penny that kept me awake" I muttered slowly. Rose looked at me and then the two kids walking our way. "What? Bella. Is that who you dreamed about?" Rose had always thought my dreams meant something. She would by stock in my dreams if she could. A few times through my adolescence, I would have a dream that I would tell her about. Once I dreamt that our close knit neighborhood turned into a lake, and I was fishing in it. And three days later it rained so much that it flooded our neighborhood. And then Charlie decided to go deep sea fishing with some of his police buddies. The two coincidences meant nothing to me. In fact, they really weren't the same. But Rose thought they were. She really listened when I told her my dreams. She knew everything about me. And she didn't think I was strange for doing it. I never felt like an only child after I met Rose and Jasper. Jasper knew about my dreams, too, but he didn't really see the connections like Rose did.

"God, Bella, get a grip. I saw him first." It irritated Lauren that Rose and I were so close. She was actually jealous I think. All of the sudden I heard a tiny, but vocal voice. "Hi." It was the girl who spoke first. Her voice sounded almost like she was singing. "We are new here, and I have seen you before." She was talking straight to me. "I'm Alice and this is my twin brother, Edward. Edward, say hi."

"Hi." The copper haired boy blurted out. He was staring at me! Oh my god, I am losing air again. "Hmmm Hmmmm!" Rose cleared her throat. "I'm Rose and this is Bella and this is…" "Lauren Mallory, nice to meet you," Lauren interrupted trying to grab Edwards's hand, but he backed away from her. _Ha! Take that, Lauren._ Was she still…drooling? "And this is Jessica," Rose cut in again, giving Lauren a look that said, "Do that again, and I'll rip your throat out." Lauren backed off. She was afraid of Rose. She actually though Rose was capable of doing it. Actually, Rose was capable of doing it. That though made me smile. "Oh I'm sorry. Hi. I'm Alice and this is….." "I heard you the first time." Rose recalled. "You look familiar also. Oh yes. I saw both of you on our new street. We are your neighbors." Alice beamed even more at the recollection. "Oh yeah, you guys just moved in. Hey, we didn't see the moving van, or else we would have come over to welcome you to the neighborhood." Anytime someone new would move into our neighborhood, Rose and I would bake something and take it over to welcome them "home".

"We hired movers, and they got their in the middle of the night of all things. We arrived shortly after. They were very good at setting up the house though. They were done before daylight. You'll have to excuse my brother. We haven't had much sleep. I think he is becoming comatose." Alice laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. So genuine. "Is that why he is still staring at Bella? Is he falling asleep or something?" "Oh, sorry!" He looked the other way so fast. He looked embarrassed.

"We can show you around if you would like. And after school we will bring you some baked goods to welcome you to neighborhood. Bell, here, is a great baker and cook." Rose smiled at me. "Rose! Stop!" Now I was starting to get embarrassed.

Just then the bell rang and we started into the building. I was still thinking about the dream I had and the copper haired boy in front of me walking. I didn't see his face in the dream. But, I knew it couldn't be him. I shook that thought off quick. My dreams didn't mean anything. It was just like any child having a nightmare, or dreaming about a fairytale. Suddenly I ran into something and it through me back out of my thoughts. "Owww!" I heard someone gasp. I looked up and it was Edward who was doing the gasping. "Oh. I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I had run right into the back of Edward, and stepped on that back of his foot. "No blood, no foul." He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a jolt of electricity pump through my body right where he touched me. And by the look on his face, I think he did, too. We jumped apart at the same time. "I think you should walk in front of me and help me find my first class," he said teasingly. "It's Room 308. Biology." "Oh, funny, that is my first class, too." I said. _This is going to be the best year of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I am back. I would like to thank ****Indunga ****for reviewing. I am glad to see to you are liking the story so far. And guys, please review. I will take suggestions to heart so please no flames.**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

I could hear Edward following behind me on our way to First Hour Biology. His footsteps sounded so light and graceful. And he definitely never stepped on the back of my foot as I, unfortunately, did to him a few minutes earlier. I was such a klutz at heart. If you didn't know me at school or see me in this uniform, you would never guess that I actually had rhythm enough to be a Red Hot member, or that I was a key part in winning championships.

As I was daydreaming about rhythm and dancing, I overlooked the first step of the stairway that led to Biology class, and tripped, falling flat on my face. _Perfect._ I thought. _Showing my ass to the world. Oh shit, Edward's behind me! I am so embarrassed. Keep your composure, Girl. Act like you meant to do it. Yeah right, you meant to try and knock your teeth out on the stairs. _I kept my thoughts at bay, and I decided to try and get myself off of the floor.

"Bella." Oh he had such a sweet, sexy voice. "Are you ok?" I was up on my arms and knees now trying to push myself up. "Oh let me help you! Sorry, I was just so shocked that this happened." He was looking at me horrified. He grabbed my arm to help pull me up. Then he tried to help straighten my clothes. He put his hands on each side of my waist and moved downward in a smoothing motion. "I see my sister, Alice, do this before school every day to smooth her clothes out." He looked at me with a smile, but it was a little crooked. Mommy.

I couldn't believe he was touching me like that. And I guess I had a look of horror on my face because he suddenly pulled his hands away. "Oh, I am so sorry! I was touching you and I didn't ask permission. It just seemed so normal. I fell like I know you already." He was rambling. Was he nervous? "No, it's ok. I was just a little surprised by the familiarity also." Did I just say familiarity? "Well, at least I know what those words say on your butt. 'Red Hot', is it?" My face turned about ten shades of red when he said that. He was looking at my ass when I fell. "Well as you probably have noticed, my friends and I have the same uniform on? We are on a dance team called the Red Hots. We go to all of the games where we dance and cheer, and then we go to competitions. We win…a lot." I wanted him to know that I didn't always fall flat on my face.

"That's impressive. It's nice to know I won't always have to be there in case you may fall." He said thoughtfully. Just then, the second bell rang. "We'd better get to class before Mr. Banner decides to lock the door on us late comers." I informed. We walked in to Biology and heard a shrieking, "Over here, I am so glad you guys made it." Alice was in the class, too. She had saved us seats at her lab table. There were four seats at each table. I sat next to Alice, and Edward sat across from me. "Wait don't lock me out yet!" Jasper was running in the door as Mr. Banner was trying to close it. He came to our table and sat down across from Alice. He look right at me and said, "Hey sweet ass," and he smirked. He decided that 'sweet ass' would be his new term of endearment for me. I didn't like it. I could see Edward tense in my peripheral vision. "Stop that, Jasper before I tell everybody what your sister and I called you in the sixth grade." I threatened. That seemed to relax Edward now that he could see we were joking. I don't know why I even care what Edward thinks anyway. Strange. "Ok, you win, Bella." Jasper conceded. "So, what are you doing in here?" I inquired. "Same goes for you, Alice," Edward added.

"My schedule was changed last minute. There were too many students and not enough seats in Chemistry. She explained. "That's what happened to me, too. I guess we were destined to be in the same class no matter what." Jasper said straight at Alice. "Have we met?" He said, still focusing on just her. That made Alice eyes light up. "No, but I am Alice." She smiled. "Well, Alice, I'm Jasper, here at your service, for….anything you may need." He wagged his eyebrows. He was sitting across from her. He leaned over the desk, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. God, he is such a player.

"And I am Edward. Alice's brother. I would watch what you say to my sister if you know what's good for you." Edward glared at Jasper. The look was actually quite scary. "We will see." Jasper glared back. "Oh, stop it you two. I have a feeling we will all be the best of friends." Alice said knowingly tapping her temple with her finger. That surprisingly quieted them both.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Edward? "Yes, she thinks she can fortell the future." He rolled his eyes. "I never said I could read the future. I just have insight on those close to me." She smiled at me this time. "Besides Edward here thinks he can read people's minds." She retorted. "Lies, twin sister, I said I can feel a persons vibe sometimes." He argued, but then smiled at her.

"You guys are twins? So are Jasper and Rosalie. Cool!" I said enthusiastically. "Shhhh, over there at table four, before I send you all to Ms. Smith." Mr. Banner looked over to us. He had a vein above his left eye that would bulge when he got irritated. It was bulging pretty good. Ms. Smith was the school principle. She was single, and rumor was that she was dating Mr. Banner, even though they had never come out and said it.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner. It won't happen again!" I apologized. "Kiss ass." Jasper whispered. "Hey, why don't you just KISS. MY. ASS." I emphasized each word smiling at him. "Bella, if you weren't such a good, polite student of mine, I would send you to Mr. Smith this instant for that language. But since you are normally such a sweet girl, and Jasper probably deserved that, I will let it slide just this once. Are we clear?" Mr. Banner said smiling at me. "Sorry again Mr. Banner." I said with a shy look. "Now do you see why I am a 'kiss ass' as you put it?" I whispered so only my table mates could hear. "Touché." Jasper surrendered. I liked to be liked by the teachers. I was generally a sweet person anyway. Besides, I couldn't get detention because I would miss the games.

The next couple of classes I had, were with at least one of the group. I had Trig with Rose and Jasper. I had World History with Alice. And then Fourth Hour was Phys. Ed. Strangely enough all of the members of the Red Hots were in this class. Actually, I think the director of dance and cheer planned it that way so we could practice that hour. "Hey!" I heard that singing voice again. "Hi, Alice! It's so cool that you are in P.E. with us!" I was excited. "You remember Alice, don't you, Rose?" I knew she did, but I wanted to get the conversation started. "Of course I do. How do you like your first day at Jefferson?" Rose sounded interested in Alice's response. "It's great. I'm just still trying to fit in though, you know?" She sounded a little defeated. I didn't like to see her so hopeless. For some reason I was drawn to her and felt in tune with her feelings.

"Speaking of fitting in. We have an opening on the Red Hots. How is your back spring?" I blurted out before thinking. "Well, I mean, if it's ok with the rest of team." I thought I had better backtrack a little. I knew when I said 'rest of the team,' I meant Rose. They would agree with whatever she said. She was Team Captain. "Well, since I'm Captain, I say I speak for the rest of the team. And I say…." She purposely stalled to cause suspense. That was my Rose.

"Welcome to the Red Hots!" She gushed. "I believe we have a uniform that's about your size in the locker room closet."

"Thanks guys. I feel so loved." Alice looked like she could cry from joy. We all circled around her and gave her a group hug. "Let's go and get that uniform." I led her to the girl's locker room where she changed into her new Red Hots uniform. "We wear these the days of the games. The night games, you will wear this." I held up a two piece uniform. The cap sleeved top was red, of course, made out of a light sweater like material that ended right above the belly button, like our halter tops. The RH was embroidered in black script, outlined in gold. The skirt was also red, and made from the same sweater like material. However, this skirt had black and gold layers underneath to make the skirt thick and ruffled looking. It was really pretty when did our spins and flips. The layers individually moved with us. Our bloomers were black with gold lettering also said RED HOTS. "Tonight we have a pep rally and a bon fire, so we will be going to that, too, in the uniform you have on because there is no game. You can make it, right?" I forgot to ask her, since it such short notice.

"Of course I can make it. My mother will be so happy to know that I am in a club." She said laughing. "Well, actually, it's a dance team, but who's keeping track, right?" I smiled at her. "Like I said before, Bella, we are going to be great friends." She hugged me. "Hey, I wanted to ask you…" We both started to say the same thing at once. "Jinx!" Again, we both said the same thing at once. Then we started laughing hysterically. I finally got the first breath and then asked, "Does ummm Edward ummm have, I mean does Edward?" I couldn't just ask because it was too embarrassing. "A girlfriend?" Alice finished my sentence. "How did you know what I was going to ask you?" I was surprised she knew. "Because I was going to ask you the same thing about Jasper." She giggled. "Oh. Ohhhhh!" I exclaimed. "No, Jasper doesn't have a steady girlfriend. And I love him like a brother, but how to put this delicately, he is a tramp." I laughed at that. "Thanks for the warning, but I think I might tread on some 'tramp land'. The moment he walked into Biology this morning, I felt a magnetic pull between us. And when he kissed my hand, the electricity surged through my body, and, oh boy, did I think some dirty thoughts." Alice must always be an energetic creature. She said all of that without taking a single breath. "Maybe you are more of match to him that I thought." I giggled.

"And to answer your question, Bella dear, no, Edward does not have a girlfriend. He is such a bookworm, and studies like there's no tomorrow. Then he has his music." She started to ramble again. "Music?" I asked. "Yes, music. Edward plays the piano. Anyway, he keeps himself pretty busy. Sometimes I think he keeps so busy so he doesn't have time to meet anyone special. Oh my God. Yes! I can see it now." Alice started to look past me at the wall. "What?" I was looking at her with a confused look on my face.

"You are like him, aren't you? You read a lot. Study a lot. And you have the Red Hots like he has his Piano. You would be perfect for Edward. Now I'm going to need some make up, sexy clothes, curling iron….I bet Rose would help me….." Oh, no she was talking about these things on me." "Alice, you are not going to make me over like a Jasper tramp; no offense; for your brother." I protested. "We'll see." She tapped her temple with her finger again. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I am back again. And I would like to thank ****Indunga again ****for reviewing. I am glad to see to you are liking the story so far. And guys, please review. Reviews are like marshmallows and cheesecake. If those are your favorites, of course. **

**We are moving on to the rest of the first day of school and bonfire now. Watch out boys, here come the Red Hots! And don't worry about Rose. Her Prince Charming may show at any time.**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

"Oh my God, I am so excited for tonight. You know this is my first time ever being a cheer leader.." Alice chimed. "More like a dancer." I corrected. Alice was practically bouncing up and down in her seat in the cafeteria. We were sitting with Rose and Angela waiting for the man of my dreams….uhh…I mean Edward, and Jasper to come and join us. "You have some killer dance moves, Alice." Rose was very impressed with Alice combining her style of dance and gymnastics. "Yeah, I think you were born to boogie." Angela was just as impressed. "Yeah, you ran circles around some of the other girls on the team." I added. "Ahhh, you guys are just being nice to the new girl." I think we were actually embarrassing Alice.

"They are right, Alice. You can 'pop and lock' like no one's business." Edward teased. "Shut it, Edward!" Alice shot back smiling and hitting his arm. He and Jasper had just walked up and caught onto our conversation. Edward had sat his tray next to Alice and Angela; and Jasper sat between me and Rose. "Hello, ladies. How about a Jasper sandwich." He laughed. "Gross, that's your sister, and I'm close to being your sister." I said in a disgusted tone. "What?" He said when he saw me giving him the stink eye. "I am just kidding, settle down…..sister." He grinned, and then added, "besides, there's enough Jasper to go around." He looked over to Alice. She smiled. I groaned. "Your brother is a block head." I told Rose. "Apparently, now he's your brother, too. So I guess he's our 'block head.'" She laughed.

"So congrats on becoming a Red Hot. I hear that it's pretty hard to get picked, unless you are Lauren and Jessica, who are grandfathered in because their mothers were Red Hots, way back when." Jasper was flirting with Alice, and she was buying it. At least I think she was. "You must have some very interesting techniques." He rolled his tongue across his bright white teeth. "Thanks, maybe you can help me practice my triple back flip later after the pep rally." She was grinning from ear to ear, and I think she winked at him. Jasper looked a little shocked, and then cleared his throat. Was this little pixie too much for the Jazz Man? Ha! Maybe he really has met his match.

"What do you mean, Lauren and Jessica were 'grandfathered' in?" Alice was curious now. "There is a rule here at Jefferson. If your mother was ever a Red Hot or a Cheer Leader, then you are automatically in. No questions asked." I explained. "What if they were, like, awful at it. Then what?" She was interested. "Well, luckily we haven't had that problem. I mean, they are pretty good. Not as good as you, of course. But good." I complimented her again. "Stop with that. But, thanks." She ducked her head. "Alice, being shy? I never thought I would see the day." Edward laughed out loud at his sister. She slapped his arm again.

"Well, I think their ears were ringing because here come Lauren and Jessica now." Rose noticed. "Hey guys, hey Edward." I knew that tone. _Get away from my man! _"Hey." Edward didn't know quite what else to say. He just sat there…waiting for their next move. They stood right in front of him with their chests pushed out and there hands on their hips. I think that if they moved any closer to him, they would have put an eye out. "We were wondering, Edward, if you would take 'us' to the pep rally tonight." Lauren was the spokesperson. Edward looked like he was going to dart out of the cafeteria at any moment. "Hey girls, Edward will be busy tonight. I will be showing him how to bag babes, like yourselves, from the rival schools that show up at our pep rally." Jasper interrupted. Edward looked so relieved to find that Jasper had saved him from the Bimbo twins.

"That'll show them not to show up at our pep rally. It may scar them for life." I joked. "Ha, ha. I'm sure Edward, here, will be a natural after I teach him a couple of tricks. He will have them feeding him grapes and shit." Jasper said proudly. "Language!" Alice shook her finger at Jasper, and Angela laughed and looked at me. I nodded back at her knowing what she meant. And I would make sure to tell Alice later that shaking your finger at Jasper is a bad idea, because you will be walking right into…oh, too late. Jasper leaned over the table and grabbed Alice's finger and put it in his mouth and moaned. "Delicious." He sighed and got up to dump his tray. He actually sounded like he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Whatever. Hey, Jess, I see Mikey over there. Let's see if he would like some company." Lauren pointed in Mike's direction. I was so glad when Mike had gotten over the crush he had on me since the sixth grade. Just then, Mike caught me looking after Lauren and Jessica in his direction. He winked at me! Ugh! I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to our table. "Boyfriend of yours? He looks like a stereotypical surfer boy" Edward said smiling. "Yeah, he does, and uhhh, no, he's not my boyfriend. He used to like me but I didn't like him soooo…" I sounded embarrassed. "He still wishes." Edward said as he saw Mike still staring over in our direction. "Here. How about I help you spell it out for him then." He scooted over next to me and put his arm around me and glared at Mike. Mike glared back, but then he looked away joining in on Lauren and Jessica's conversation. I was in heaven feeling the familiar surge from the last time he touched me. And then he shivered. He quickly pulled his arm back to his side. I was wondering again if he had felt it too.

Then I looked over at Alice. She was still in daze while her eyes followed Jasper leaving the cafeteria. "Alice, Alice." I waved my hand in front of her face. "Oh! What?" Jasper had left her in a huge daze. "God, Alice, what is with you? Don't let that Player get to you. You are smarter than that. Do I have to baby sit you when he's around?" Edward was ranting at her. He seemed to be very overprotective over his twin sister. "God, yourself, Edward. I know what I am doing. Besides, I thought you liked him. Don't be two-faced." She told him straight out. I think she was just trying to irritate him. I could tell she knew Edward liked Jasper. I mean she said we would all be great friends, right?

"I know I just met Jasper. But he seems like a pretty cool guy. And Bella knows him very well, and I trust her judgement. But you are my sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I am a little nervous about him showing me the 'ropes' as it were. I'm not that forward of a guy, and I don't date much." He said. "You don't date at all, Edward." She told him.

They went back and forth like siblings do, but I faded them out as I thought of Edward saying my name a second ago. _Bella. _It just rolled off of his tongue. _Bella. _The thought of his voice saying my name while we were entangled in a steamy heap sent goose bumps down my spine. Well, it did more than that. _Wait a minute. I am not ok with Jasper 'showing him the ropes'. But who am I. Just some love struck teenage girl with a crush on some gorgeous Greek god named Edward. Did I just use the word love and Edward in the same sentence? Oh, for all that's holy, please don't let me think that word again. I think my may die now. _

I shook myself from my thoughts only to find that Alice and Angela had left our cozy little table. That left just Edward and me, and he was staring at me with utmost intensity. I didn't know what to do or say so I just simply stared back at him. I knew he was gorgeous, but I never really got a good look at his face, and into those eyes. His face was pale, too pale for L.A., but very smooth. It was literally flawless. And, oh, those emerald eyes looked like they could burn a hole right through me. It was like I could see his soul through those eyes. They were so mesmerizing. I was, for the lack of a better word, dazzled.

"So um, how do you like it so far?" I had to break the silence or I thought I would faint. "Phenomenal." He barely muttered while looking right at me. _What was that? He couldn't have been talking about me. _"Oh, you mean school? Yeah it's pretty awesome. Can't beat the weather either." He scrunched his face a little. "Sorry, that was stupid." He apologized. "No, it wasn't. That was a true statement. The weather is awesome." I giggled at him. _I giggled?_

"Were did Alice and Angela go?" I said, looking around the room for her. "Alice said she had to get her arsenal together before the next class so she would be ready to go straight home after school to meet with you and Rose, and she took Angela with her." He smirked. I knew what he meant when he said 'arsenal'. That was the equipment she needed for my makeover. She told me she brought her bag of make up and goodies everywhere she went because she never knew when someone would be having a beauty crisis.

The bell rang for the next class. Creative writing. It was my favorite class. Well, it was until I had Biology with Edward. "I'll walk you to your next class." He said as I was getting up from the table. "Ok, no biggie." I had to play this cool. We were almost at the classroom door when Alice came bouncing up to us. "I just got a call from mom. Guess where big brother's doing his internship this semester. Here. In L.A!" She let out a high pitched scream. _Ouch!_ "And, the best part is that he is moving back home….with us!" She kept screaming. Wow, Alice sure had a lot of energy. "Oh, creative writing. Cool, Bella, I am in here, too." She was calming down a little now. And then she walked in. Strange girl. I went to follow her in, when Edward stopped me. "Bella, I just want to you to know that…." He paused for a couple seconds staring at me with a pained face. "You have beautiful, soulful eyes. I think I can really see 'you' through them." He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor like he was embarrassed he said anything, and then he turned and walked away. "Your's are beautiful, too." I spoke too low for him to hear me, at least I thought I did, because he turned his head to look back at and smiled, and then continued down the hall.

My last class, which was Home Economics with Rose and Alice, went by super fast. It was cool, though. We baked peanut butter cookies, and of course ours came out flawless. And of course, Alice is awesome at baking, too. It turns out that Alice's mother, Esme, has her own catering company. That family sure has a lot of talents. And when do they have the time to learn all of this?

"Ride with us, Alice." Rose said as we headed to the parking lot. Edward had left right away when school was over to go meet his brother at the house. When we got to the car, Jasper was already there leaning on the hood of the BMW with another one of his groupies. "Sorry, dear brother, your little 'hottie of the hour' there will have to find other means of transportation. Alice is riding with us. Run along now." She was now talking to the young blond. The girl huffed and stormed away. "Oh, well then, I guess I will just have to sit in back with the dark haired beauty here." He was eying Alice like she was a piece of eye candy. "Oh, how will I ever handle being so close to you without being in your strong armed embraced. You, stud, you." Alice spoke in a teasing high pitched tone. "Funny." He said squinting his eyes at her as she turned to duck into the back seat. Then he muttered something unintelligible about his 'strong arms and her ass' as he ducked in behind her. I rolled my eyes at that and got into the front seat with Rose.

"Why don't we just all go straight to my house to get ready. I have everything you need. And you can meet my brother." Alice was actually looking in Rose's direction when she said that. Something told me Alice was having one of her 'women's intuition' moments right then. Ok, why wasn't I creeped out yet? "You guys can stay the night, too." She continued. "Jasper you can sleep in Edward's room." She started to point at him, but then withdrew her hand in rememberance. _What about me, _I thought slyly. I think Alice noticed my expression because she just smiled at me and shook her head. Rose called her mom to let her know they wouldn't be home tonight. I called the police station where my dad was to let him know where I was. He was there a lot. And I was home alone a lot…when I wasn't hanging out with Rose and Jasper or on away games at least. So, it was a nice thought to be hanging out with a big family.

We walked in to the most beautiful home I had ever seen. It was so different from my house. You wouldn't know that I lived just across the street. The rooms were all elegantly decorated with the most lavish upholsteries. It was kind of Victorian, yet was very modern. "Wow." I breathed. "My mother did it all. She has been coming to the house and working on it long before we moved in." Alice said in a matter o fact way. "Funny I don't remember seeing her here. But I probably wasn't paying attention." I shrugged it off. "There you are. We've been waiting for you. Who are your friends, and what are you wearing?" Alice's mother, Esme was almost as energetic as Alice. I see where she gets it now. "Mother, this is Bella. She lives across the street. And this is Rose and her brother, Jasper. They are twins, too. And I am on a dance team now!" She said with much excitement. Esme gave her thoughtful look when she said Jasper's name. "Well, good for you my dear. And it's been a pleasure to meet you all. You are welcome to anything in the kitchen if you would like. Your brother's and father are out there having a heated discussion about the pros and cons of rhinoplasty." She let out a carefree laugh and walked upstairs.

We walked out to the back patio where Edward and two others were sitting. They were so deep into their conversation that they didn't notice us at first until the big one stood up and yelled, "Alice! I missed you little sister!" His booming voice startled me a little as he ran to pick her up and swing her around in his arms. "Guy's, this is my older brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella, Jasper and Rose," Alice said when Emmett finally put her down. "Nice to meet you Bella, Jasper and Rose." He said as he shook mine and Jasper hands. When he got to shaking Rose's hand, he lingered for a moment, raised her hand and then kissed it. "A rose by any other name…." He muttered, smiling into her eyes. Another figure got up behind us and cleared his throat. He must have been their Father, but he looked so young, just like their Mother, Esme. "I see you are fitting in quite nicely, Alice." Alice's father said looking at her uniform. "Oh, sorry Dad. Guys, this is my father, Carlisle." She said hurriedly. "Nice to meet you all. Edward was telling us some about you already. He said he and Alice met some great friends." Carlisle was looking at Bella. _Did Edward say something about me to his Dad? Oh, please,Bella, stop imagine things today. It is getting out of hand. _I chided to myself.

"Ok, introductions are over. We need to get upstairs and get ready for the pep rally! Jasper stay here with the boys, oh, and my father. He's a boy at heart." Alice giggled. "Girls lets get ready to amaze!" She shrilled. We went up stairs to Alice's bedroom. It was a pretty large room and very 'girlie', but also very stylish. It looked like it came out of a magazine. And through the bedroom was an even larger room. Was this her….Bathroom? Holy cow, it was. And she was so right when she said she had everything we needed to 'amaze'.

"Bella, sit on this chair, here. Rose plug in the flat iron, curling iron and hair dryer….." Alice was in General mode now barking orders. "Stat!" I interrupted. "Funny, Bella. Since we have doctors in the house." She informed. "Doctors?" Rose asked. "Yeah, Emmett's studying to be a plastic surgeon." She told us. "God knows L.A. can't have enough of those." I joked. "Seriously." Rose added. "And Edward plans to go to med school and become a surgeon, like my father." Alice informed. "And you know….Jasper is going to be studying sports medicine." Rose smiled knowingly at Alice. "Oh my God, how sexy is that. A house full of doctors. Oh, doctor I think I'm getting faint." It was me that blurted that out. I put my hand on my forehead and threw my head back for the swooned effect.

They looked at me in shock. Hell, even I was shocked I said that. I wasn't really shy or anything when it came to girl friends or dancing. I was pretty confident in myself, as a matter of fact. But when it came to guys? Forget about it. I was as 'green' as they came. "Does Bella have a crushy wushy on a certain future doctor?" Alice started to tease me. "Hey keep your mind of my Emmett!" Rose could be so dense sometimes. "What? I meant Edward, but, you? I knew it! I felt it as soon as he looked at you!" Alice tapped her temple again. Rose actually started blushing. I knew she didn't mean to say anything yet. She liked to portray a woman of strength. Not one that would get all mushy over a guy. But that's who she really was. A hopeless romantic. Her brother and I were the only ones that really knew her beneath her tough exterior. But I think Alice was about to break the surface, too.

"Let's just get ready already. We have to meet Lauren and Jessica at the gym in two hours. They have a possible new recruit they want me to check out." Rose huffed. After Alice added more product to get her hair looking extra spiky (and deadly if I do say so myself), and Rose added a few curls and hairspray to get her hair to stay full and flowing, they turned their attention to me. "Now, Bella, we know you aren't going to like us doing this," Alice motioned to her 'arsenal'. "But, you will just love it when we are finished. Trust me."

Rose nodded in agreement, and assisted Alice with my 'transformation' as it were. After about an hour of yanking and curling, and plucking and applying, they were finished. "Wow!" Rose look at me with wide eyes. "You look like a new woman."

I turned to look at the mirror and was astonished at what I saw. It was still me, of course, but with superstar qualities. Alice had brushed lucent powder across my face to make it look flawless like hers. Then she put waterproof mascara on my eye lashes, and added just a touch of neutral pinkish eye shadow, just enough to make my eyes pop. She finished with a clear pink lip gloss. Now the hair. The hair was utterly amazing. She flat ironed my long, waist-length hair, while Rose followed with the curling iron putting ringlets in with a large barrel. Alice then fingered through my hair as I did this morning, and sprayed my curls in place with some unknown super styling spray that made my hair soft but unable to flatten. _Where did they get this stuff?_ "Ok. I love it." I agreed with her. "Told you so." Alice chided. Then, we were finally ready. Or, so, at least I thought we were. "Wait?" Alice yelled like she saw a ghost. "Just one more thing." She sang. She produced a bottle of lotion. "Too make our legs more amazing." Alice was a trip for sure. She rubbed on the French vanilla scented body butter on her legs and on her arms, and passed to each of us to do the same. Once we were beautified and smelling great, we walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting. "It's about time." Emmett said, looking at his watch like he was the responsible one. _Something tells me that is not the case._

"Wow." They all three said in unison. "That's what Bella just said." Alice smiled. "Well, Bella is a smart girl." Edward said coming around to stand next to me. He put his arm around me again. I was ready for the surge of electricity this time. It made me feel all tingly inside. I even snuggled in closer to him. He didn't seem to mind at all. It was strange how comfortable and safe I felt at his side.

It's funny how all six of us gravitated toward our destined pairs. Jasper put his arm around Alice without even thinking twice, while she beamed in approval. Emmett even grabbed Rose's hand as we walked out of the door.

"You guys aren't getting away that fast." Esme was chasing us outside with a camera in tow. We stopped really quickly to pose. And she took a few pictures before Alice whined, "Mom, can't you wait until we have real clothes on?" Jestering to our uniforms. "Just making memories, Dear." Esme kissed her on the cheek, smiled and walked back in to the house.

"We are taking Emmett's car because it will fit all of us." Edward spoke up. "Emmett's car?" I asked. He was grinned at me and opened the garage door to a huge monstrosity. What I saw was definitely not a car! It was a raised Hummer! The shiny, clear coated, black behemoth with 30" Kuomo tires and Euro rims that looked like they cost more that the car, was sitting their in all it's glory. I was waiting for a chorus of angels to start going, "AHHHHHH!"

_Figures, big guy, big car. And I'm going to show my ass again trying to get into it. _Edward must have noticed my apprehensiveness because he came up behind me while I was looking up at this "thing" before me. "Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I swear I have never gotten more tingles and shivers before in my entire life since I have met Edward. He looked like he waiting for an approval from me so I just said, "Ok." I didn't have time to say anything else before he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up to the step. I was then able to grab on to the bar by the door and pull myself in. Emmett helped Rose up to the front passenger seat next to him, and Jasper helped Alice in next to me. We sat in between Edward and Jasper. I was actually thankful not to be sitting next to the window, because Emmett was a fast driver, and I felt safer in the middle. He turned on his even louder stereo than Rose's and flipped through the channels. "Stop here!" Rose yelled over the music. It was old school rap. "I love Eazy E. Woke up quick at about noon. Thought that I had to be in Compton soon….." she sang and laughed. So, the rest of the way to the school, which wasn't very far from our houses, we sang, "Boys in the Hood." It was funny that we all knew every single word.

We pulled in to the school parking lot. I could see the bon fire was already being started out in a designated clearing. It would be roaring by the time the pep rally was well on its way. "Hey, Rose!" It was Lauren and Jessica with Angela and someone else following, but I couldn't see who. They were headed our way as we were heading there's. "We would like you to meet someone. She is a great dancer." They pulled the red headed, pale faced girl out from behind them. "Victoria!" Alice screamed. "How did you…..what did you….?"

"My father was transferred to the same hospital as your dad was. They needed a good Obstetrician. He only had a couple of days to decide. So here we are." She laughed. "Hi, Edward." Victoria said quietly. "Who's this?" She looked at me and scowled. "Uh, Victoria, this is Bella." He looked at me with a look that told me not to worry. "And Rose." He pointed at her. "You know, Rose, the Team Captain I told you about?" Lauren gave Victoria a warning glance. "Oh, hi, Rose. Nice to meet you." She reached her milky hand out to shake Rose's hand, and Rose grabbed it, but didn't let go. "Hi. Victoria, was it? Here's how it works. You dance for me, I decide if you are good enough. I trump every one. Got it?" She squeezed Victoria's hand until I saw it turning red under the parking lot lights. And then Rose pulled her closer to her face. "An another thing, Vicki. Red Hot's never treat anyone badly. Don't think I didn't see your ugly scowls towards Bella. What are you? Jealous?" She spoke through her teeth, and laughed "Ouch!" Victoria yanked her hand away. "Got it, Ok?"

I really loved Rose when she got all Terminator on people. We walked in to the gym where Victoria did her dance routine. She did a few flips, but was more of a ballet type of dancer. She could spin around and around so…..fast, and not fall. She was actually very good. When her audition was over, Rose decided that Victoria, was indeed, great. And against her better judgment of Victoria's earlier bad attitude, she welcomed her to the team. But not before a warning of "I'll be watching you." I know she was referring to her ill manners toward me. First impressions and all that crap, you know.

Rose took Victoria to the locker room where the additional uniforms were. So, we all headed to the auditorium in the next building. Edward and I and were walking next to each other and I suddenly heard him mumble something that I couldn't quite make out. I stopped and turned to him while the others kept walking. "What was that?" I asked. "I said you don't have to worry about me and Victoria. It's not like were going out or anything. Our parents thought we would make an ideal couple, so we hung out a few times, but nothing ever materialized. I didn't see her that way. Not like I see….." He looked at me with frightened eyes and stopped with that thought, and proceeded with his original one. "She just…." He tried to explain. "She just….still likes you, is that it?" I interrupted. "Yeah, I guess so. That's why she was so rude to you earlier. We were standing pretty close to each other, and I guess she assumed we were together, which is totally not true, right?" Now, he was starting to hurt my feelings. "Right, I mean we just met. We don't even know each other. The thought is absurd." I agreed. "Right!" He agreed with me! I cannot believe he agreed with me. I thought he was going to say, "Not like I see you." And then he went and took it all away. Everything we were moving toward just went away in a poof of smoke. I jerked and moved away from him to turn and briskly walk away towards the auditorium. I didn't want him to see my wet eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I chanted to myself. "Wait!" He took off after me in a flash. I stopped and looked him straight in the face, and yelled with a venomous tone. "Save it!" I think I startled him a little because he jumped back a little. He didn't try to follow me then.

By the time I got into the auditorium, the girls, including Rose, was already there and ready to start our dance routine. I had to try and act like my heart wasn't just wrung out like a sponge. I mean I have been so excited to start my Senior year with a bang and falling for some guy right off the bat wasn't part of the plan. I would keep telling myself that. Rose came up to me and saw that I was upset. She rubbed my back and pulled me aside in to the back corner and said, "I heard you two…'talking'…outside. It will be ok." "No…it won't. I really felt we had a connection. I've never felt that way with anyone before." I sobbed. "He really hurt me when he said those things." Now my tears were really falling. Alice must have heard me. She came up and stood next to Rose. They were forming a sort of a protective wall around me. "My brother is the right guy for you, he just wouldn't see true love if it slapped him in the face. He was ignoring the signs. But I saw them." She was pointing at her temple again. I started to sob harder. "You aren't helping, Alice. What Bella needs is a rebound guy. Nothing too serious. Just someone to have a little fun with to get over her sadness." Rose interjected. "I'm not sure….." Alice sounded weary. "No, Rose is right. That is exactly what I need. I need to suck it up and show Edward what he is missing out on. Girls, get me to the bathroom!" I was starting to get really pissed off. "Alllright, Belllla! Let's go bring your sexy back. Oh yeah, and we need the other girls. I have got an idea to heat this party UP!" Rose was getting excited. "Well, if this is what makes you happy then I'm in, too. You know I love a good makeover!" Alice ran to find the other girls giggling all the way.

**A/N: I decided to this into two chapters, so I will be posting the actually pep rally next. Get ready for another surprise visitor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I am back with the next segment of our story, and with the actually pep rally. My chapter was getting too big. I just couldn't stop with the ideas.**** And guys, please review. Reviews are like marshmallows and cheesecake. Oh, yeah, and cherry pie. If those are your favorites, of course. **

**We are moving on to the rest of the activities for the day. Who do you think is going to show up?**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

God, I hate makeovers, but this one is going to get me out of my Edward rut. I just know it. So, I will endure it. We went into the large open 'powder room' that connected to the actual bathroom of the auditorium. There were plenty of mirrors for all of us to 'sex it up'. Rose threw her huge equipment bag down onto a large chair. "Ok, girls, this was going to be a surprise for when we go to Competition this fall. But we can come up with something new then, and this is for one of our very own. Bella? Would you like to do the honors of modeling for us? Right now drastic times call for drastic measures. Remember that, sweetie." Rose started taking out what appeared to be new uniforms. "They look kind of small, did they get the sizes right?" I squinted my eyes at them. "Of course, Bella. You wanted sexy right?" Rose laughed amused. "Yeah, but this will get us kicked out of the auditorium." I was actually worried about that.

"Already taken care of." Rose smirked. "I told the faculty that I was going for the Big "W." That, they understood. And, besides, they trust me. And Bella you are moseying a little too much now. Girls, we don't have a lot of time left, so lets just get these uniforms on!" Rose was slightly impatient. But we did have a pep rally to perform in. So here goes nothing.

_OH. MY. GOD! _I thought as I looked in the mirror at the 'uniform' Rose had designed for us. The black silky top covered slightly more than a bikini top. It did have wider straps though so they would be secure enough when we did our jumps. The black and red silky pleated skirt had a top band that started well below my belly button and ended right at the bottoms of my bloomers. Rose also got us thigh high stockings, in black, that went well with our black ballet style shoes. Alice brought out her 'arsenal' of hairbrushes, combs, hairspray and makeup. She gave us all smoky eyes and body glitter to add to our 'look'. _This would make a great vampire costume if I added the right touches for Halloween. I do look pretty hot. _I thought as I started to admire the design.

"They are starting to announce us, let's show them what we got." Rose led us out onto the stage. We took our places, and the smoke machine started with the music. The smoke gave us more of a mysterious look, and it actually covered some of our 'nakedness'. At least that's how I felt. But the music took over, and I was gliding flawlessly with the rest of the group. It's almost like we were all connected by an emotional thread. We danced as a group, but then we each had a kind of solo performance within the dance, since it was the first performance of the year. Rose went first, then Alice, then the rest of group. I was last. By that time, the smoke was mostly dispersed, so I felt really exposed. "You are awesome. Don't forget that. And you look beautiful." Rose whispered her motivational speech to me as I moved forward. She must have seen my nervous demeanor.

There was plenty of space between me and the front of stage, so I decided just to close my eyes as I let the music move me. Once I was in the 'zone', I opened them again so I could do my flips and spins, which were executed perfectly. I heard a, "Yeah, Bella!" I could only see the first couple of rows because the lights were shining directly onto the stage. So, I scanned the rows to find Emmett and Jasper in the very front yelling and screaming cat calls at me. They were cheering too. They were so sweet. To finish my routine, I did a back bend and lifted my legs up into an upside down split and held it there. When I did that, I saw two other figures moving to stand next to the guys. It was Edward, with a blonde guy. They were talking and patting each others backs in like a greeting. The blonde guy looked to see who Emmett and Jasper were yelling at. His sky blue eyes peered into mine and he smiled at me showing his big white teeth. Upside down, he almost looked like he had fangs.

Edward looked at his 'friend' and then looked at me, and then he also bore his emerald eyes into mine. He didn't smile really. His mouth looked aghast, as he took in my appearance, and then he looked like he was in pain. My arms, all of the sudden, felt like they were holding a thousand pounds so I quickly brought myself out of my pose. I got back into line with my team mates and we finished our dance and walked off of the stage. The crowd was cheering so loudly that I didn't hear the stranger come up to me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. It actually scared me and I gasped. "So excited to see me, hmmm?" It was the blonde that was talking to Edward. I didn't respond right away because I was looking for Edward. "Hi I'm….." He started say. "James!" Victoria interrupted. She jumped on him giving him a hug. "Not now, Victoria," he scowled and shoved her off.. "But I thought…." She trailed off and actually looked…sad? He just ignored her and then turned back to me. She huffed and ran away. "Now where were we? I'm James. And you're Bella? I go to Roosevelt High in the valley." He continued. "How did you know my name?" I asked wearily. "That guy over there?" He pointed to Edward who was now whispering in Victoria's ear. "We go way back. Our families know each other." He quickly explained. I barely heard him because I was still staring at the scene across the way from where we were standing. Jealousy rippled through my body as I watched Edward hug Victoria. No, it was more like an embrace. I was brought out of my trance when James took my hand and kissed it. _That is something Jasper would have done to one of his quests. _I thought, but then when James smiled at me, I shoved the doubts out of my head. _Confidence, Bella. _I could hear Rose in my head giving me a pep talk. And he looked so sincere. "You look like you want to get out of here, and fast." He said studying my face.

And then his eyes trailed down my body making me very uncomfortable. I was starting to change my mind about him and run away without looking back. "Oh." He noticed my legs shift. "I'm sorry for ogling you this way, but you are so beautiful. He quickly looked back at my eyes. "And your eyes are mesmerizing." _Good save. _He was really pouring it on thick now. I rolled my eyes, and then looked over at Rose, who was giving me the thumbs up. And then over to Edward who had his arm around Victoria leading her out to the parking lot. _He is not getting the better of me! _"So, do you want to get out of here or what?" James was trying to get my attention. "You know what. Sure. I'm game." I said as I let him lead me in same direction that Edward went. I waved at Rose and she smiled mischievously. I saw Alice, too, who was frowning at me disapprovingly. She turned to whisper in Rose's ear. But then I was outside and getting into James' car. He was being a perfect gentleman again opening the car door me. He got in and started the engine. It roared to life with loudness. When we were driving out of the parking lot, I saw Edward standing with Victoria. He was looking at me with a horrified expression. He took out his cell phone and started dialing. Suddenly, James' cell phone rang. He looked at it and sighed. "Hey Eddie. I'm kind of busy right now, man. I'll be over tomorrow." He laughed at the voice and hung up. I had heard yelling on the other side of the phone, so I asked, "What was he yelling about?" "Oh, you heard that? Uhhh, he just hates it when I call him Eddie." He said laughing again. Doubting that was the entire truth, I just let it go and sunk back into his leather seats, and wondered why Edward even called in the first place.

I was deep in my thoughts while James drove us to the valley. It wasn't until we pulled up to his house, that I realized just how far he had taken me and where. And I spoke for the first time since we left the school. "What do you think you are doing? Listen, I am not some skank that leaves with any guy after they just met, and I sure as hell am not going inside of that house with you!" I was starting to get a little scared. Me and my 'I can do what I want, even if it may kill me' attitude might have just gotten me into a huge conundrum.

"I knew the minute I saw you, even in that 'costume' of yours," He said gesturing to my half naked body, "that you were not that kind of girl. So, don't go all hissy fit on me. I just wanted to get to know you better without all of the distractions we would have if I took you home." He said calmly. "What do you mean…distractions?" I asked. "If you haven't noticed, Edward's all Mr. Hissy fit himself over me taking you away from his over protective watch. And I know Edward lives right across the street from you because he told me earlier. So, you see, this was the only other place I knew to take you…"

He was going to keep trying to talk me into coming in with him, when I realized what he said about Edward watching over me. "Edward still cares about me?" I felt like crying. I was so stupid. "Of course he does…..like a sister…." He added. Was he lying just to get me to stay with him? Well it was working. _If Edward really cared about me anyway, he would have tried to call again or follow me. _I was in my mind while he continued to talk to me, "I have a t-shirt that you can put on over what you have on. It will probably fit like a dress, but I am sure you will be more comfortable."

I just sat there with my arms crossing my body. "Suit yourself. The door's unlocked if you change your mind. I'll have the t-shirt on the door knob, and I will be in the game room." And he left me there. "Wait!" I yelled going after him. "Aren't you going to take me home?"

"Listen, Bella." He yawned. "It is a very long drive. I'll take you back in the morning. Sleep in the car if you'd like, but since my parents are out of town, I will be sleeping their room. You can stay in mine, first door down the hall on the left. But, like I said, I will be in the game room for now." He yawned again, stretching his arms up showing his well-toned abs. _Yummy? Bad Bella. You don't even know this guy. He seems nice enough though. And I'm still pissed at Edward, or hurt. I don't know anymore. I just know that I feel so empty, like a hole that's been punched through my chest, and James is here and he wants to fill that hole. Rose said I needed a rebound guy, right? She seemed to approve. But Alice didn't seem to like him or it could have been my lack of clothing I left in. And I left my phone, too. Crap!_

I kept in my head for a bit, but didn't say anything out loud. I just followed him in. He didn't say anything right away either. He just grabbed a T-shirt and tossed it to me. It did fit like dress so I tied it at the bottom to feel more secure. We walked into a huge game room with raised ceilings. There was every game imaginable from pool and pinball, to pacman and frogger. "Old school games, huh." I said starting to feel less freaked out. I mean he never really did do anything to make me feel this way, did he? I mean, other than kidnapping me. But then again, I didn't object at first, right?

"Ok, so you aren't trying to get down my pants. Yet." I smiled. "So I will take you up on your offer and stay in your room tonight. But don't get any ideas about setting foot in there tonight, or I will have to show you my taekwondo moves." I was totally serious when I said that. My dad made sure I was able to defend myself when we moved to L.A.

James just laughed at me and mumbled something about me being a real tiger in kitten's clothing. "You are one funny girl. I must say. Hey do you want to play me?" He was pointing to an XBOX 360. "I would really like to see your taekwondo skills at Mortal Kombat." Now he was making fun of me. "Fine, you're on!" I was feeling challenged. "First, we need drinks." He started heading toward the liquor cabinet. "Uh, no! You are not going to give me booze and then attack me!" I accused. "When are you going to trust me? I just want you to relax and stop being so tense so we can have a good time. Haven't you ever had a drink before?" He was trying to defend himself.

"Once, at my father's company Christmas party. Rose, Jasper and I snuck some champagne out onto the hotel balcony. We drank the entire bottle. I was in bed the entire following day. Dad thought I had food poisoning." I laughed at the memory. "Sounds like Rose and Jasper are great friends. You want to know something?" He looked at me with those sincere eyes, and held both of my hands. "I would like to be your friend." He winked at me. _God, he was very charming. _ "Ok, fine, one drink. Make it weak, though. I don't want to heave all over your precious XBOX." I teased. "Ok, how about a long island iced tea then. It's mostly….tea." He lied. "That sounds ok." I gave in having no clue what a long island iced tea was.

We sat there for at least 3 hours talking and laughing, and playing Mortal Kombat. I think I only beat him 3 times. But he seemed pretty impressed with my mad skills. I even asked him to make me another drink since they were so good, and I couldn't really taste any alcohol. Drinking all that liquid made me have to go to the bathroom. "Where is your restroom?" I asked starting to get up. "It's off of my bedroom. Would you like me to show you?" He asked sounding so sincere again. "No it's fine….ahhhhhh." I fell backwards back into the couch. "Are you ok?" He was in front of me hovering over me trying to help me back up.

"Mostly iced tea, huh. I should have known, you ass. You wait til Edward…" I started pointing my finger at him. "Wait until Edward what? He doesn't care, Bella! But I care! We were having fun until you tried to stand. If you didn't have to pee, we would still be laughing and I would be still beating your ass with Kano!" He was yelling now holding me up, grabbing the sides up my arms. "Please let me help you." His voice got mild.

"That stung." I said. "What stung?" He asked. "You're right. Edward doesn't care about me." I started to sob. I flung forward and wrapped my arms around James. Man, I was a lousy drunk. We stood there for several minutes while I cried, and he rubbed small circles in my back. Then I looked up at him and watched his caring, beautiful blue eyes gazing back. I closed my eyes and moved my head up knowing what he would do in return. He kissed me. Not hard. But just a short, soft kiss. I know it was the alcohol, but I didn't care right then. My inhibitions were lacking. And I needed to fill the void that was Edward. He stopped and hoisted me up on his back. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised at his actions. "I am taking you to the bathroom and then to bed. "Bed?" My eyes got wide with fright even though he couldn't see them.

"Silly, Bella. I am not going to ravage you just yet." He confided. "Yet?" I squeaked. "No, not tonight, at least." He laughed. I hoped he was joking. But just to make sure he knew I did not feel the same towards him. "Fat chance." I spat. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He sat me down next to the bathroom. "Just hold onto the wall, and you won't fall."

A couple minutes later I came wobbling out to the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I started to fall forward. "Oh, no!" I screamed as I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact. But I didn't hit the ground. Instead I fell against James. He caught me. "Ummm, sorry. I…I…" I was flabbergasted. "You what, Bella?" He put his hand under my chin to raise it up so I was looking at him. "I'm just…sorry….for….everything. For treating you like someone who was trying to molest me all night. And all you've been was sweet as hell. Even while pouring me drinks." I was smiling and on the verge of crying at the same time. Damn tea. "Molesting?" He laughed at my word choice. Then I started to laugh. "Yeah. I'm a self proclaimed dork." I admitted. "Sometimes, it seems that you are. But that's what makes you so irresistible. Here lie down and I'll tuck you in." He tucked the thin light blue blanket around me, and lowered down to kiss me…..on the forehead. "What a perfect gentleman you are." I sighed as I drifted into a very deep slumber, or rather, passed out.

**So, what did you think about Bella's rebound pick. You can thank Rose for that. And, what did you think about gentlemanly James, or manipulative James? He really knows how to use Edward against Bella. And then be there to catch her when she breaks down from it. **

**Something tells me he actually won't stay so sweet. But maybe he will. He is smart "tracker" you know. He knows what first impressions can do for Bella to lure her in and keep her there, if a certain someone doesn't try and pull her out…. And don't worry. This is a canon story. Edward just doesn't get that yet. He is riding the short bus for a while longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Honeys! I am lacking sleep so forgive me for that little term of endearment. We last left Bella passed out in James' bed. Hmmmm. I am thinking that could very well be taken the wrong way if someone were to show up. Hmmmmm…again. **

**Don't forget to review. I would like to thank Indunga and Vampgirl4ever for reviewing. And thank you for everyone else that reviewed if I missed you and thanks for those who added me to your favorites list. And did I forget to mention? Don't forget to review. Remember, reviews are like marshmallows and cheesecake. Oh, yeah, and cherry pie (it makes me think of Warrant.) If those are your favorites, of course. **

**We are moving on to the morning after….well, after Bella got her drink on. She is still a good girl, just very, very stubborn, and a little wild sometimes, and she will not bow down gracefully. Who do you think is going to show up at James pad?**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

**The dream is in italics in the beginning of the chapter. The reality is in non-italics.**

_Bang, bang, bang._

_Bang, bang, bang. _

_I was back at the beach again. But this time it was twilight, and the shadows from the rocks were floating across the sand like angels fleeting to the heavens. I was still wearing the t-shirt that James had given me. Yeah, he told me to keep it so he would always be near me. He sure had a knack for sappy lines. But it was such a relief to be around someone who just spoke out loud what they were thinking. At least, he seemed to. I still had a nagging feeling he wasn't being totally up front with me. Bang! God, what is that sound? Can any of my dreams have some peace and quiet?_

"_There you are. We've been looking for you." I spun around and saw James sitting in the sand. He was whispering to someone else that had their back turned to me. They had a red robe with a hood, so I couldn't tell who it was. I felt a chill in the air, so I stayed where I was. I was frozen with tremendous fear, and I wasn't sure yet why. I started to open my mouth to ask what the meaning of this was. "Shhhhhhh!" He looked at me and put his finger to his puckered lips._

_James continued to whisper to this stranger. Every once in a while, he would glance my way and give me a discerning look while nodding. Then he broke the whispered silence. "Come hear, Bella. You shouldn't fear us," James was reaching his hands out to me while looking into my eyes. Hearing James' trusting voice, the fear started to dissipate. I walked several steps closer to him. And then I saw his eyes. His crystal blue eyes were changing color. A crimson waterfall washed over them. _

_My wide chocolate eyes then looked to the other figure for comfort, who was also turning towards me and removing his hood. He was also letting something, or was it someone, slide from his grasp. And then I saw him. Edward! Blood was dripping from his mouth onto his hands. And then I saw the mangled body that was slumped over on the other side of him. Victoria!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I let out the most bone chilling scream that would probably win an Oscar. Just then, I heard that banging again that was in my dream. Bang! Bang! Bang! BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH! Then I heard James, "What the hell are you doing here! You're going to pay for that door, Cullen!" "Bella! Bella!" It was….Edward? "Don't make me use my mace on your sorry abducting ass!" Rose? "How dare you include Bella in your sick little games!" And Alice? _Sick. Little. Games?_ I started to sob again. And not just because my head was pounding.

"Oh look what you guys have done, you are upsetting Bella. Sweet Bella, it's ok. Why don't you go back to sleep." It was actually James' voice that was trying to comfort me. He started to pull the covers back over me, when Edward grabbed his arm and yanked him off of the bed. "Get away from her! Quit messing with her!" He spat at James. Then he looked at me, "Bella, what are you doing here? In James bed, and is that his shirt? Did you…?" He thought I slept with James. I started to sob again. "Get away from me, Edward! You left me. You took Victoria, and you left me. It hurt. So much!" I was screaming so loud that my throat started to hurt. "Just go away!"

"Bella, I…." Edward reached down to hug me. I jerked away from him. I looked at Edward and then I looked at James, "Get away from me! Both of you! I want nothing to do with either of you assholes! Rose? Alice? Can you please take me home?" I pleaded. "Sure, honey." Rose said softly. "And Edward, you are staying here. How could you think that Bella could do something like that? You ass!" Alice scolded.

As Rose and Alice walked me to Rose's car, they each had their arms around me protectively. These were the moments that really counted. I really needed my girls right now. I had only known Alice a short while, and I loved her as much as I loved Rose.

"We brought your bag to my house from the pep rally. Charlie still thinks that you stayed there. I had my mother call in an excuse for us and Edward at school today. She said she understands these things." Alice had formulated a plan. "Thank you." I whispered as we got into the car and sped off. We were half way home, when I broke the silence that filled the car. I didn't say anything. I just cried. I cried so hard that I had a hard time catching my breath. Alice just held me and pulled into her side, while Rose drove even faster. And I stayed there moulded to her until we got home. Well, almost home. We went to Alice's house since were all supposed to still be in school.

"I think you guys should stay here for a couple of days. Rose, we need to be with Bella." Alice didn't want me to go home in my state, especially since Charlie was working most of the time, and I would be alone. "And besides, I don't foresee Edward stepping foot in this house until the weekend.

Esme then proceeded to tell us that Alice was correct in her "vision". And that he had called her and said he would be staying at James' house for the rest of the week. That he also said something about fixing a door. We gave each other a knowing look. And Carlisle was out of town at a Medical seminar, so she sent Emmett to stay at Rose and Jasper's. She was my favorite person at the moment. I was in much need of some testosterone free time with the girls. And Esme was definitely one of the girls.

Since it was just us lovely ladies tonight, Esme just made a simple veggie salad with a homemade balsamic vinaigrette that was to die for. As we were at the dining room table eating our dinner. Rose spoke up. "What is with Edward and James anyway? I mean are they cool, or do they hate each other?" Rose asked for me because she knew I could not talk about it right now.

"Well, James' father used to work with Carlisle in Seattle when the kids were very young. They would leave James with us when they had to go out of town. They didn't take him because they said he was such a handful always getting into things, but I always say kids will be kids, so we would take him on vacations with us instead. We thought he was a great boy. He and Edward were the same age so they were pretty tight knit. Emmett hung out with them, too, but he was older so he hung out with his dad more. And Alice was Mommy's little girl. When the kids were about eight, James and his family moved here to California. They would still visit us on certain occasions, or just send James out to visit by himself. Of course, my kids loved that. When the boys, Edward and James, got to be about Jr. High age, James started to get very competitive with Edward. Everything Edward would get for Christmas and Birthdays and such, James would want and get, of course. His parents, our friends, God love 'em, bought James everything and more to keep him busy so he wasn't bothering them. I'm sure you've seen his game room, Bella?" Esme turned to me. I nodded not wanted to say anything else on the subject.

That's what Alice must have meant when she said Esme had understood. And when Alice told James to quit including me in his 'sick little games', she was saying he was using me to get to Edward. Did that mean Edward really did care about me if James was trying so hard to get with me? Or was Edward just as competitive, and I was the big shiny trophy? I silently pushed my food away from me and just put my elbows up with my hands over my face. "I am so, so stupid." I mumbled through my hands. "Honey, no you are not. At least you didn't sleep with him when he pumped you full of alcohol." Alice knew? She saw me look at her in both surprise and shame. "That's what he does, Bella. He did it to Victoria, you know. He took her to his place since his parents are never home. He was really nice to her and made her a long island iced tea saying there was hardly any alcohol in it, impressed her with his toys and sympathized with her when she cried on his shoulder about Edward not wanting her. But, she really fell hard for him. In fact, she made the advance towards him because he seemed so sincere, and she had sex with him, Bella. And you didn't. Because you saw through his bullshit. That makes you pretty smart actually. He is very convincing to most." What she was telling me was a mirror image of what he did just last night. To me. Well, minus the sex part. No wonder Victoria was so upset.

"So, she doesn't like Edward? She likes James?" I finally got the courage to say their names out loud. This was just too crazy. "Well, yes and no. Victoria will always chase after Edward because he has never given her the time day. In her mind, if she can't have him, then she will be a bitch to whoever can have him." Alice laughed. "But Victoria is a woman scorned. So we need to have a heart to heart with her. James really put her heart through the blender. She is our sister Red Hot , and we protect our sisters." Alice got an A-Men from me and Rose and we headed off to bed while Esme cleaned up.

We decided that we had to go to school tomorrow, no matter what the outcome, to keep up with appearances an all. We had our Red Hot reps to protect you know. We all three slept in Alice's California King Waterbed. That sucker could have probably fit at least six people. Hmmmm. _God, Bella. You are mad at Edward, remember? And you don't even know for sure if he even cares that you exist at this point. After what's happened at least. _I slept through the night without dreaming which was very strange considering I haven't done that in a decade.

Morning came and I was awoken abruptly by the tapping of my head by Alice and Rose's fingernails. "How annoying! Guys." I whined out slowly as I peeked at them out of my eyelids. "Get out of bed, Bella. We have three hours before school, and you need to look your absolute best if Edward shows up. Which I am sure he will to keep up his grade point average. My dear brother is a nerd at heart." Alice put her hands over her heart and looked up to the ceiling as she said that. "And you my dear have swollen eyes. We need some cucumbers." She added. "I do? But I didn't even dream last night." I argued. "You do have swollen eyes, sweetheart, and really, no dreams? That's good, right?" Rose chimed in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked. "Bella, here, has these the strange dreams sometimes. And sometimes, they come true. In a round about way anyway. But I think her dreams mean something, and she just brushes them off like nothing." Rose looked at me and hmmmfd. "Really, dreams huh?" Alice was starting to shake from excitement. "What." I said confused. "Well, it happens that my Mother and I both dabble in dreams, and their meanings. My mom has the huge leather bound book that would probably answer about any question you might have on the subject." Alice informed. "That's actually kind of perfect for me. Cool." I said as I went to get in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Alice was throwing clothes at me. I put on a white shirt with a very low neckline. 'Oh, sorry I forgot this." Alice handed me a baby blue push up bra to put under it. Ok, now really? This thing gave me cleavage from hell. Or heaven. Whatever it is, it was a good thing. I had to be careful though or the blue from the bra would peek out of the neckline. Then I pulled on the….skirt. I looked like a tube top, but was silk. And it was also baby blue to match the bra. To finish the ensemble, Alice had these four inch spiked heels. "Uh, Alice, do you want me to die today?" I looked at her with a horrified expression. "Bella, you kick ass at dancing and doing those acrobatics….." Alice started to say something else, and Rose cut in. "Bella may be a swan when it comes to dancing, but she will break her neck when it comes to walking. Give her those three inch wider heels, those are cute." Rose laughed at her play on my name. Alice tossed me the shoes. They actually matched my bra and skirt. She said she saw these shoes at the mall a week before she moved here, and just bought them because she knew someone would need them. Freaky girl. I was still a little uneasy about the three inch heels. "Really, I don't know…" I shifted my body. "We will be right there if you get all wobbly. Or maybe Edward…" Alice trailed off. "Nevermind. Let's get to your hair and makeup."

I actually thought Alice was exaggerating when she gave us three hours to get ready. But, two hours and forty-five minutes later, we were getting out of Rose's car and walking up to meet the other girls. Lauren and Jessica were already there talking to Angela and Victoria. They got very silent as we got closer. _Are they talking about me? _I was already waiting for the interrogations about James when I got to school. But, this made me a little more paranoid. "Hi, guys." We all said. They all responded with a "hi" except for Victoria. She looked like she was deep in thought staring at the ground. "Hey, Victoria?" I said it kind of quiet and waiting for a response. I needed to talk to her about the other night. Now that I knew she really liked James, I didn't want her think I…..Oh, too late. "Spit it out Swan." She hissed back. She looked pretty pissed. And pretty upset. Now I knew she thought I hooked up with James. "Hell, I will just say it then, out loud, in front of everybody. I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. James!"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to get it out before the weekend. I will out of town then. I will just say that it sounds like Alice has a little something up her sleeve to get Edward and Bella together, don't you think. Well, I think. She is a smart little pixie after all. But Bella is stubborn as hell, and Edward is pretty dense. So, who knows how hard she will have to try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, what did you think about James' and Edwards' past and current friendship together. **

**Well, they say opposites attract. I think that they will make up. Especially since Edward is helping him fix the door. But it is easy to make Edward feel guilty because he is such a good boy. And that would make James a very bad boy indeed.**

**We need to work that, don't we? In both cases. **

**I am going to start with adding the last paragraph in the previous chapter so we can pick up where we left off. It will be in bold and italicized. **

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

_**I actually thought Alice was exaggerating when she gave us three hours to get ready. But, two hours and forty-five minutes later, we were getting out of Rose's car and walking up to meet the other girls. Lauren and Jessica were already there talking to Angela and Victoria. They got very silent as we got closer. Are they talking about me? I was already waiting for the interrogations about James when I got to school. But, this made me a little more paranoid. "Hi, guys." We all said. They all responded with a "hi" except for Victoria. She looked like she was deep in thought staring at the ground. "Hey, Victoria?" I said it kind of quiet and waiting for a response. I needed to talk to her about the other night. Now that I knew she really liked James, I didn't want her think I…..Oh, too late. "Spit it out Swan." She hissed back. She looked pretty pissed. And pretty upset. Now I knew she thought I hooked up with James. "Hell, I will just say it then, out loud, in front of everybody. I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. James!"**_

I yelled so loud that I am pretty sure the entire campus heard me. I quickly looked around to see if anyone cared that I even said anything. I saw my girls first, all of them, just standing their looking at me with their jaws practically dropped to the ground. I felt a wave of heat cover my face, and I would imagine that my face was a nice shade of red. Then I thought I was really going to die. It was what I saw across campus in the parking lot. And it wasn't just one of them, but both, Edward and James were getting out of James' car. Alice was right, Edward would be here. But I wasn't prepared for both. Why wasn't James in his own school? And oh my god, they were headed right for us.

Suddenly all of the girls put their jaws back into place, and I could see Victoria in the corner of my eye checking her makeup in her compact mirror, and straightening her stylish ensemble. I figured she was doing it for James, but when the guys approached us, she sneered at me and turned right to Edward. "Hey, Edward. I missed you last night. I thought you were coming back to my house for a nice night cap." _Huh? _She wiggled over to him and tried to grab his hand. Edward started to fidget nervously and nonchalantly turned towards Alice moving his hand out of her reach and avoiding eye contact while he answered her. "Victoria. I never said I would be back over. You know I only took you home because you were up…., I mean because you needed a friend." Edward emphasized the word "friend." He didn't want to let James know she was upset over him. But he caught on I am sure.

"Whatever, Edward. That's not what you said the other night." She turned on one heel and walked away, with Lauren and Jessica following, while sneeking a mischievous smile at James. He smiled back. _Hmmmmm. Maybe there is hope for them after all. _"God, what a slut." James snickered. _Or maybe not. _

Then Alice spoke up. "Hey, Victoria is not a slut. In fact you are the first and only person that she has ever slept with, James! You took her virginity, you asshole, and then threw her away! And it is very well known that she is head over heels with you!" Alice was actually turning red. She was a real fire ball. "And another thing, Bella is off limits! So, keep your boney hands off of her! And…what are you doing here anyway?" She started to calm down now that she got everything off of her chest.

"He brought me to school, and we wanted to both apologize, Alice." Edward gave her "calm the hell down" look. She and Rose were still forming a barricade in front of Bella. "Do you mind? Will you let us through to at least apologize to Bella?" Edward put his head down and looked up through his eyelashes at his sister. _Sexy. _"God, Edward, stop with the pouting already. Fine. You'd better be nice. Rose lets go and find the girls." Alice winked at me, and then they left me standing there with the two guys I never wanted to face again, let alone face again all by myself. What was she doing? I will be scarred for life after this. I just know it.

So I did what I do best, and that was to put on a mask of bravery. I stood up as straight as I could and poked my chest out. I heard Edward gasp as he focused below my eyes. I forgot that about the low cut shirt with the baby blue bra underneath. _Ok, so no chest out. _I opted for the standing straight and putting my hands on my hips. "So?" My eyes shifted between the two of them. They both just stood there looking at me, and…great…they were moving there eyes downward, and back up again. "Ok, fine, if I wanted someone to ogle me all day, I would just go and find Jasper." I turned to walk away, and then I heard, "Hey did somebody call the Jazz Man?" Jasper walked up to us. _Great. _"Where are you going Bel…..holy shit, what are you wearing? B's a hot-tee today!" And then he turned to the guys and nodded. "Hey sup." They nodded back at him. "Are these guys bothering you Bella? You, know if they are, I am in the mood to kick some pretty boy ass." He looked at me and winked.

"I was, well we were, just trying to apologize to Bella for…." Edward started. "All they have been doing thus far is looking at me like I am something to eat." I told Jasper while giving Edward a dirty look. "It's just that you look so nice, and blue is my favorite color….." Edward was all tongue tied so James stepped in. "What Edward means to say is that Jasper is correct in saying that you look totally hot today, Bella. And nice, too…." He added that when Bella started gritting her teeth at him. "Bella's a spit fire, you know. You don't really want to piss her off, because she gets downright evil. Thanks to my sister for training her throughout the years." Jasper patted me on the back. "You should have seen her when we met her…." He continued. "God, what? All of you are..are..are guys!" I had to get away from them, all three of them.

I started to turn again and storm away. Then it all seemed to happen in slow motion. I guess James was standing too close and my wide heel caught his shoe. When I tried to correct my footing, my shoe slipped off, and I started to fall backwards. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the nice crack in my skull against the pavement, but a pair of hands caught me. I didn't have to look to see who it was because that familiar surge raked through my body like a lightning bolt. When I finally opened my eyes, I was looking into his emerald depths only a couple inches away. I could even feel his sweet smelling breath on my lips. Without even noticing, my lips parted a little pushing a little breath out of my own mouth. He quickly inhaled and smiled. We stayed in that position just taunting each other with our mouths so close to one another until….

"You guys look like you want to swallow each other whole. Get a room!" James laughed. _What an ass. _"Oh, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you stand upright." Edward started to smooth my clothes again. "I got it." I said not wanting to have anymore electrical surges at the moment. Besides, my body was already aroused to the point of having to go and take a cold shower.

"Well, gotta run, Cullen. See you later? Hey, Bella, I am having a huge back to school party at my house. The parents are out of town. Again. You and your friends are invited, too. It'll be a blast. And there will be lots of alcohol. I know how you love those long island iced teas." He laughed at me. I groaned back. "Whatever, you know you love me. See ya!" And James has left the…campus. _Barf._

"Wow, Bella. I guess I missed out on some things. Care to share?" Jasper waited. "Uh, not really. Maybe later though?" I looked nervously at Edward. "Hey, Bella?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, Edward?" I acted impatient. "Walk you to Biology?" He looked hopeful. "Sure. Jasper? You coming?" I didn't want him to know I was dying to walk with him to class. He wasn't getting off that easy." "Always do, baby cakes. Always do." Jasper did his signature eyebrow wag. "Tramp." I called him. "Vixen." He retorted. "You guys really love each other, don't you." Edward said sarcastically. Me and Jasper just looked at each other and started cracking up.

Alice was sitting at our Biology table when we arrived. The bell rang as soon we sat down so we dared not talk out loud or we would be sent to the principal's office. Well, Alice and I wouldn't, but the guys would, so Jasper wrote a note and handed it to Alice. I was sitting next to her so I could see what it said.

_Hey, babe, party with me at James on Friday? I will be there so it is guaranteed to be a good time. Wag, Wag._

_Jazz_

Alice scribbled something quickly and gave it back it him.

_Ahhh, Jazzie. You are too sweet. But, too bad, my girls and I will be going solo. You know, we ARE the good time, honey._

_Ali_

Edward gave me a nudge under the table mouthing, "what's that all about." So, I wrote him.

_Awww, big brother being overprotective again? They're talking about the party. _

_B._

He quickly passed it back.

_Cute! Little girl. You going?_

_E._

_What nerve! I am not a little girl! I am a budding young woman that could kick your ass any day of the week! And yeah, I guess I am going with Alice and the girls._

_B._

He smiled at me shook his head.

The rest of the day went smoothly as Edward insisted on carrying my books to each class. He was still trying to make up for his misbehavior. And I was loving every minute of it. I kept thinking about his and James friendship, and how messed up it seemed, even after Esme had told me their story. I guess nothing is ever fail safe. I mean I guess they were kind of like brothers in a way bickering through life and fighting over things, living or not. And then, I thought about the last dream I had. They were together then, too. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of all of that blood….and Victoria.

We were in front of Home Economics when I came out of my daze. Edward was waving his hands in front of my face. "So, is that a yes?" He asked hopeful. "What?" I said as I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. "I asked if I could drive you home after school?" He looked at me pleading with his eyes. "I thought you were staying at James until the weekend?" I suddenly remembered. "I changed my mind…things…changed." He looked like he was thinking about something. "Ok, well, I mean, since you have been carrying my books all day. I guess letting you drive me home is the least I could do." I gave in. Cheering on the inside.

"He's actually driving you to our house. Remember I have you all week and now the weekend. My mom already Ok'd it with your dad and Rose's mom. We are going to have so much fun!" Alice was vibrating with excitement again. "And Emmett and Jasper will be there, too. Apparently the growing boys were eating my mom out of house and home, so Esme told my mom that she was welcome to send them both packing. So she did!" Rose said excitedly. "And Emmett's going to the party on Friday, too!" Oh, she had it bad for Alice's and Edward's older brother.

After school, we all headed to the parking lot with our home made funnel cakes that we made in class. The boys were already inhaling the smell until I swear they were going to be dizzy. "I think you'd better take these with you guys. Jasper is starting to actually salivate, and we wouldn't want him to lose control and eat them all before we get home." Alice suggested to me and Edward. "Oh, that's not why I am salivating, sweet cheeks." Jasper gave Alice a huge smile and stared her up and down. "You'd better keep those eyes up here." She said pointing at her own eyes. "If you know what's good for you." She gave him a wicked smile.

"See, Edward. She doesn't need your protection. She's down right scary on her own." I whispered to him. He chuckled back at me as he opened the car door for me. _What a gentleman. _I thought as he was still standing there while I got into the car. _Wait was he just staring at my ass?_ I was thinking about the smooth material of my skirt and how it clung to me like a second skin. And then I saw him walking around to the driver's side shaking his head as if to clear his dirty thoughts. _Oh, he most definitely was staring at my ass._

Edward waited for Rose to pull out of the parking lot first and then proceeded to follow her to the house. We could see Jasper's head in the back seat moving back and forth as if he was in some huge conversation with the girls in front. And then I laughed silently as Rose put her hand up to his face with three fingers up. Slowly she was putting each finger down like she was counting. 3-2-1. Jasper sat back in the seat and didn't move then. "What are you laughing about? Can I be in on the secret?" Edward looked over at me smiling that beautiful smile of his.

I started to feel hot. "And why are you blushing?" He seemed amused. "Just stop." I turned to him with a serious face. "It's hard to speak when you are staring at me with that…that look." You mean this look? This time he gave me a huge smile, but it was a little crooked. "Not exactly like the last one, but this one may be worse." I put my hand on the center consol to brace myself and try to catch my breath. _Swoon!_

He slowed the car and pulled into a small park that was within our subdivision. "What are you doing? We are only a couple of blocks from your house." I was starting to get a little nervous. It was already hard enough to be in the same car with him without spontaneously combusting. "Three blocks to be precise. But I don't think your going to make it. You look like you are going to faint, and even though you are already sitting down, I think you need some air." He said as he got out of the car and came around to open my car door. I let him help me out and lead me towards the swings and other park equipment. He stopped short by the teeter-totters.

"Sit." He said it so direct that I sat without question, even though I still had that skirt on. But the handle would block his view. And at least it was stretchy. _I think I like Dom Edward. Yummy. _I shook my head quickly to get rid of that thought or I would be in even bigger trouble. He sat on the other side of the teeter-totter which took me up in the air, and then pushed up with his legs. I did the same when I reach the ground. "This isn't what I had in mind when I said I thought you needed some air. But when I saw these, a feeling of nostalgia struck me. Emmett and I used to play on one of these in Seattle. That is until he got a lot bigger and sky rocketed me off of one. My chin landed on a rock. My dad just stitched me up at house, but I have a scar right here." He lifted his chin to show me. "I've forgotten how I much I used to love these things, too. My mother…..ummmm. Well, later on Rose and I would play on these for hours. Jasper would balance himself on the middle bar and try and manipulate each side." I laughed at the memory.

Then I saw him staring at me. My self conscious side got the better of me and my smile turned half way into a frown. "Please, don't. You have a beautiful smile, Bella." He stopped and sat on the seat, with me up in the air. "Let me down!" I ordered. "Not until you show me those pearly whites." He teased. "There." I said as I gritted my teeth at him with my lips tight. "You'll have to do better than that, Ms. Swan." I laughed at that. "Why so formal, Mr. Cullen?" I kept laughing. I am not sure why I found that so funny. Maybe it was because I was just so happy at this very moment. I was alone with Edward, and we were having so much fun together.

"You were right, you know." I told him. "About what?" He asked. "About me needing some air. This is fun. Hey, why am I still up in the air?" I hadn't even noticed much while I was laughing. "Honestly, do you really want to know?" He asked. "Um, yes." I gulped and squeaked at the same time. He then made an evil laugh. "Well, I like the view. Your underwear matches your bra. Remember it's my favorite color?" _Oh, I am going to kill Alice. _I thought before I started yelling at him. "I thought I was covered, you..Man! I swear, you are all alike! Even if you do open the car door for me. God! Let me down!" I was getting upset now. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to keep my thoughts to myself with you. It's just that color drives me crazy. See I still can't." Now he was groveling. "And I could only see you when you were sitting up above me. So I promise not to leave you up there anymore. Just, please don't go…."

"Using the old teeter totter trick I see." Of course that was Jasper interrupting us. He was walking up with Alice, Rose and Emmett. "Nice going, bro!" Emmett boomed. I shot Edward an 'I'm going to cut your nuts off in your sleep' glare. He just smiled at me like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He mouthed to me, "I promise that wasn't planned." "I believe you." I mouthed back. And I couldn't help but to smile at him. He was just too cute. Neither one of us seemed to be able to keep our thoughts about each from each other. At least so far. It was kind of embarrassing actually.

"Were did you guys come from?" I asked not remembering the noise from their car. "We walked. We decided to go and look for you guys since you never came home. And I had a sneaking feeling you guys were here." Alice tapped her temple again. She did that a lot. "Oooh, swings, Jasper will you push me?" Alice and Jasper barreled to the swings with Rose and Emmett following. "Do you like it high?" Emmett was asking Rose. Rose just giggled. _Oh, boy. _

We all stayed at the park laughing and playing on the equipment until it was dark enough for the lights to come on. We finally started home when Emmett almost made us girls throw up by pushing us really fast on the Merry Go Round. The guys rode back in Edward's car; and Rose, Alice and I decided it would be good for us to walk back. Besides, we wanted to have to good old fashion girl talk with each other.

"So, it looks like you and Edward are getting pretty chummy. Do I see a prom date in the future?" Rose asked with wild eyes. "Yeah, no, well, I don't know. It's like when we are alone or with all of you, it's different. We seem to read each other's thoughts, and what we can't read, we say it out loud. And I mean everything. I can't keep anything from him. But, when we are at school, in public, all of the weight is put back on our shoulders, and we have to keep up expected pretenses or something. And then when he is with James, he turns into a real…well a real guy." God I was so confused. "You are just confused right now. It will all make sense sooner than later." Alice said like she could read my mind. _Don't point to your temple, I swear. _And then she did it anyway! But that was actually ok. So far, Alice's fortune telling seemed to be right on the money. I reminded myself to never bet against her. But, still I couldn't completely be sure of Edward and myself or our future.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's talk about Rose. Girl, you have got it bad. I can see nothing but raw desire in those blue eyes!" I was trying to shift the attention to Rose, as she always loved the attention. "Well, he did ask me to go to the party with him on Friday." She looked at me like she asking permission. "I already told her that we are going together. Emmett can go with the boys." Alice interrupted. "Fine, but you don't understand. I am burning on the inside. I can't stop thinking about him. I want him!" Rose's eyes started to turn darker. "Calm down, Rose. I think you have just described each of our situations in a nutshell because every time Jasper and I are even in viewing distance of each other, I just want to tie him down, cover him in honey and taste every inch of him, and then make him do the same to me." Alice smiled wickedly. "Wow, we do have it bad." I said. "And you have the right idea about the honey. Mmmmm." My dirty thoughts were kicking in again, and then I had a Zena moment.

"You know what? Screw Victoria and James and hell, even Edward. Well, for sure Edward. Hopefully." I laughed at myself. "I will spare no expense on Friday making my self look like the warrior princess hottie that I can be. Alice, we need to go shopping! Tomorrow, anyway. I am kind of hungry right now. Ham and pineapple pizza sounds good." I started to mumble to myself. Rose and Alice started laughing at me. "Bella you are one crazy chick! I love you so much right now. I promise that I will make you over so much that Edward, hell, even I will want to jump you on sight!" Alice started to vibrate again. "You are just happy that she wants to go shopping with you." Rose caught on fast. "But I am, too. Bella rarely goes with me, so I am all in. Those boys won't know what hit em' when we walk through James' door."

We linked our arms together and skipped the rest of the way to Alice's, like Rose and I used to do when we were younger. We couldn't stop laughing at ourselves knowing we looked ridiculous, but we didn't care. Nothing could spoil our fantastic moods as we fantasized about our dream guys.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I put some of my personal touches in it. Like the county fair is coming soon, and I love the funnel cakes, so I had to add that in. And ham and pineapple pizza is my favorite kind of pizza. Oh and of course the teeter totter. My sister and I had our own home made one at home, because the parks took them out due to too many busted chins. Ha Ha. What is funny, too, is that my sister and I both have scars on our chins. Children, I swear. LOL. Well, see you in the next chapter. The girls are going to go all out for the guys at the party.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, all! Thanks for the reviews. And I see quite a few people putting me on their favorite stories list. Please review guys. And I want to say, even though I already know where this story is going, go ahead and give me your ideas for a chapter, and if I can incorporate them in, I will. I will also give you a shout on my following A/N.**

**We are moving onto the same night as last chapter. But its two days before the big party where Bella, Alice and Rose get there seductions on! I will just say they are going to be so hot!**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

Once we were back at Alice's we decided to forego the pizza and just grab a quick bite, and go swimming. "I have to perfect suits for both of you!" Alice clapped her hands. "Alice, but the boys…." I started. "Nonsense! This is great practice. You were just talking about being a warrior princess and all, so why not start now. Besides, the boys are in the front room playing video games. So, it will just be us." She reassured. _Sure._

"How does this go on again?" I questioned the triangle pieces on the royal blue bikini that Alice had lended me. "Here, let me tie it on. There, you look so red rot. It's perfect!" Alice was jumping up and down. "How does this look on me?" Rose came out of the bathroom modeling a dark red halter bikini. "Oh my god, Rose, now you look red hot, too." I laughed, making fun of Alice's earlier corny comment. "No, seriously, you guys both look great in those suits." I looked at both Rose in her red bikini and Alice in her princess pink strapless bikini.

We decided to get into the Jacuzzi instead figuring that it would do some good to relax our muscles. We needed to start planning our dance routine for next game anyway. The heat must have cleared our minds because we were coming up with some really good stuff. "Ok, so Lauren and Jessica will walk in from the right, and Victoria and Angela will come in on the left. We will walk right through the center…." Rose was really into her planning when she was interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, we heard there were some hotties out in the pool. So, we decided to come take a look for ourselves, and then we find you here in the Hot. Tee. Tub. So, now we are sure that you are really hot chicks." Jasper was totally being a dork trying to use a play on words and was failing miserably at his attempt, so Emmett stepped in to try and correct the damage that was being caused. "What Jasper is trying to say is that you guys are making it really "Hard" to concentrate on our game in there while you are talking about doing splits and piling up on other girls." And by noticing the bulge in his swim trunks, he wasn't doing much to save their cause. "Why don't you let me try and save what dignity you guys may have." Edward stepped in. "Would you visions of Aphrodite mind if we joined you on this fine evening? Hmmm. Hmmmm." He cleared his throat. "And the truth being, we could hear you guys talking about you routines, and it sounded pretty hot, so we thought even the hot tub might cool us down." He gave me that crooked smile.

"God, you guys are hopeless…guys!" Alice laughed out loud. Then Rose and I started laughing and made room for them. "Sorry?" Jasper eased in next to Alice. "No, I love it! You are so funny." Alice pressed up closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Sweeeeet!" Jasper smiled lazily. "So, are you guys up for a game?" Alice smiled wickedly. _What is she up to?_ I started to shake my head 'no' when Rose spoke up, "Sure, I wouldn't mind playing something." She was stroking Emmett's thigh under the water. _Crap! I am so screwed! _"It's ok, I won't let them embarrass you too much." Edward padded the back of my hand in the water. He sounded like he knew what Alice had in mind. _Ok, time for me to channel my inner warrior princess. _"What are you doing?" I must have had my eyes closed, because when I opened them Edward was staring at me with his head tilted. He was smiling at me with those beautiful teeth exposed.

"Uhhh, nothing, just wondering what's up?" I have got to stop daydreaming around Edward. "We are going to play Never Have I Ever!" Alice was bouncing so much, she was making little waves. "Oh, no!" I said. "Oh, Yes." Rose said back at me. "Bella has had a traumatic experience when we played this game before. We were in Junior high, and I made her kiss Mike Newton because she had danced before." "Rose, it was on the cheek. But it was gross because he had just eaten a peanut butter sandwich, and there was peanut butter on his cheek!" I started to gag just at the thought.

"Wow!" You are like a 'freaky things to happen to someone' kind of girl." Emmett teased. "Ok, quit stalling, people." Alice was getting impatient. "The rules are when someone says 'never have I ever' done something, and then whoever has done that something gets a choice." She signaled to Emmett, and he went in the house. "What do you mean choice, and where did Emmett go?" I was suspicious now. I couldn't help it. I was with Edward in the water. The electricity flowing between us was unexplainable. And I was sitting so close to him. My body shivered at the thought of being even closer, exploring every curve….. Then, his body shivered next to mine. Was he feeling the same thing? I really needed to get up the nerve to ask him sometime.

Emmett came back with a blue bottle and six shot glasses. He put them on the side on the hot tub. "I got the Cabo, baby !" "Oh, Bella, you'll like this. It goes down so smooth. So, as I was saying, you have two choices. If you have done something, then you can either take a shot of Tequila, or you can kiss someone sitting closest to you." She smiled wiggling even closer to Jasper. "Meowwww!" Jasper put his arm around Alice. I looked over at Rose and Emmett and they were in a similar embrace. "Don't worry I'll watch over you." Edward grabbed by hand and whispered in my ear sending chills through my entire body. "O.." I barely breathed out. He must have figured I would be choosing the shots.

"Ok, I'll start! Never have I ever done a hand stand while doing the splits." Alice smirked at me. "Not fair!" I said as I looked at Edward, then at the shot glass. Emmett had them already filled to the brim. I was really nervous sitting next to Edward, so I reach over him and grabbed the shot glass and downed it. It shocked my system going down, since I have never had a shot, but Alice was correct in saying it was smooth. And Rose, being the loyal friend she was, took a shot right along with me. "Wait a minute. Alice, I have seen you do that before." I glared at her. "I know. I just wanted to see what you would do. So, I guess I have to choose, too. Hmmm." Alice put her finger on her chin and pretended to think hard about her choice. Then she quickly planted a wet kiss on Jasper's unsuspecting lips. "Do that again, and I might not let you get away from me, Darlin'." Jasper used his signature Southern drawl accent. It was literally a panty dropper in most instances. Alice squealed and gave him a peck on cheek. See?

"Ok, I'll go." Jasper eyed the group as if he trying to decide which person to target. "Never have I ever spent three hours in the bathroom getting ready for school. We three girls each took shots this time as Emmett refilled the glasses for the next round. It was even smoother the second time around. _I think my tongue is numb. _Then, Edward took a shot. "What? When do you take that long getting ready? You are a guy!" I said as I started to picture him with a round brush in one hand and a curling iron in another. I started laughing so hard that I started to sink under the water. _I am feeling the chemicals sinking in. _

I felt Edward's arm wrap around me so I didn't go totally under. "See, I gotcha." He said as I turned to look at him. His face was two inches away from mine, and I could smell his sweet breath. "Thanks." I replied, slurring a little, not knowing what else to say. I didn't move away either. I was totally comfortable right where I was. "And in my defense that was one time. Alice bought me the wrong kind of hair gel, and you see how unruly my hair is even with product in it…" "It's ok, I understand." I said still as close as I was before. "You're a girly guy!" I yelled in his face maybe even spitting a little as I started cracking up again. Before I knew it, Alice and Rose had joined it with Jasper and Emmett holding them up as well.

"I think we are getting a little tipsy." Alice acknowledged. "A little?" Jasper laughed. "Ok, ok. I'm next." I wanted to take my turn. "Never have I ever had sex before." I took a quick intake of breath, my eyes got wide and I could feel my face heat up. "Ummm, did I say that out loud?" I said timidly. "Yes, you did, Bella! That was awesome. I love light weight drunk Bella!" Rose starting giggling loudly as Emmett held her tighter. She was apparently a light weight herself. _Time to suck it up, besides I was getting drunk. Right? _"Well, drink up or kiss up, whatever you want." I slurred. Surprising only Jasper and Emmett drank. "Wow, Edward, you a virgin? I'm shocked. Hey me, too." I smiled at him and moved in closer again. "Yeah, I uh haven't found the right person yet. _Pick me, me, me!_

"Yeah, me neither." I said as I kept my eyes locked on his. His staring back was getting to be too much for me, so I changed the focus to someone else. "Yeah Rose is still waiting for her Prince Charming to come and swoop her up." "You know it." Rose said as she kept her gaze on Emmett. "Ok, guys, we are getting off track. Edward, you are next." Alice was determined to keep the game going. Apparently her goal wasn't met yet. "Ok, never have I ever gone streaking across the football field in the middle of the night." He was directing it towards Emmett, of course, but I also took a shot along with Jasper and Rose. "What?" Edward looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, well, Rose and I had lost a bet against Jasper on who could eat the most tater tots. Yeah stupid, I know, we were a lot younger, but we lost of course, and Jasper decided to do it along with us just for the fun of it." I was out of breath trying to explain the entire story. "You are full of surprises, my Bella." Edward was starting to slur now, and then he hugged me. _Don't ever let go, my Edward._

We were still in our embrace when Emmett's turn came. "Ok, never have I ever stayed up all night to study for an exam." Emmett laughed at both Alice and Edward. And, of course, Rose and I have done that, too, so I reached over to grab another shot. Edward's hand grazed mine as he reached at the same time. "How many is that now, Bella?" Edward's eyes were a little glazed over by now. I'm sure all of ours were. Well, maybe not Emmett and Jasper. "One more than you. You'll have to catch up." I sang while smirking at him. "I guess I will have to try my best." He downed his shot, and then I downed mine.

Things started to get a little fuzzy, but I was still in the game. However, I was glad we were in the water because I think it was helping me stay upright. Well, that and Edward's constant shifting closer to me as the night went on. I was really liking the fact that he had me practically sitting on his lap. "My turn." Rose was up. "Never have I ever skinny dipped in a pool." She said focusing on Jasper. Of course, Jasper took another shot, along with Emmett and Edward. And Alice? "Hey, I grew up with two brothers. I had to always show them that I could be just as crazy as they were." She had to explain because Rose and I were both looking her with shocked expressions.

"Now I am caught up with you. And I am so glad. Would you like to know why?" Edward looked like he might need some help sitting upright, too. "Why?" I had a big grinned plastered on my face, and my dept perception was a little off because my face kept drifting closer to his. "So, I can finally kiss you." He blurted out. Before I could even say another word, his lips crashed into mine, sloppily. "Ouch?" I mumbled, still with my lips against his. "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy." He said also without his lips leaving mine. " 'So k." I replied as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

He then grabbed my hips and pulled me the rest of the way onto his lap strattling him in his seat. I then deepened the kiss by shoving my tongue in his mouth. I wasn't very experienced in this, and I certainly have never initiated this, but he tasted so good, so sweet. I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. I couldn't help but to ground myself into him as I tasted and felt heaven, and I could feel his excitement beneath me.

"Oh my god guys, get a room! All of you!" Jasper yelled laughing. I pulled my mouth away from Edward's and turned to see Rose attacking Emmett in the same way that I was attacking Edward. "Shut up and kiss me!" Alice leapt at Jasper and nearly pushed him under the water with all of her force. She wasn't messing around.

"Well that was…..interesting." Edward gave me that crooked smile. And that was what did it for me. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Your room, now!" He wasted no time in getting out of the hot tub, and then helping me out. He lifted me up and carried me bridal style to his room with me giggling all of the way.

Once we got there, he lowered me on to the bed and hovered over me. He planted small sweet kisses all over my face and then trailed them down my neck. I arched up into him and groaned. "What, am I hurting you?" He sounded concerned. "Oh, no, it's just that I'm aching to be closer to you." I said, clearly spelling it out for him with my body that I wanted him to be my first. He suddenly scrunched his face up, and he looked like he was going to cry for an instant. And then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I brought my hands to his beautiful face, and tried to make him look right at me. He pulled away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't do this….with you right now, not like this. You're drunk, and I don't want to….." He whispered in a barely audible tone with his head down. Even though he sounded regretful, I couldn't get his words out of head. _He couldn't do this…with me! _So, I quickly interrupted him."What, so you can do it with Victoria, or anyone else. Just not with me!" I said it more as a statement of truth. Through my tears I couldn't really see his reaction to that. He just said, "Sleep in here since I am sure Alice's room is occupied. I will sleep in the den. I'm sorry, I can't…." And then he started to walk out. "No! You stay here. I wouldn't want to put you out of your precious room." I rammed my elbow into his side on my way out since he was standing in the doorway. He hissed in pain at the contact. _Good, I hope it bruises. _

I ran to Alice's room and without thinking, I pushed open the door. "Hey! Knock first." Jasper was in there with her. And they were lying on top of each other with only half of their clothes on. _Oops! _"Oh, hey Bells. Well, whatever, the more the merrier." He gave a suggestive grin. And then Alice laughed and slapped his shoulder. She looked over at me and tilted her head as she was figuring out what might me wrong. "Jasper, sorry honey, we will have to finish this another time." She pushed him off of her and came over to me. "What did he do now?" She sighed, knowing her brother well. She put her arm around me and moved me to sit on the bed. "Jazzie honey, can you go and get Rose from Emmett's clutches? We need some girl time." Jasper jumped up and ran to get Rose. "Man, he really likes you. He doesn't jump for just any girl. Only Rose and me." I tried to smile, but couldn't quite get it to stick. "I really like him, too. It's probably good you came in when you did, because I wasn't giving the impression of 'no' about anything he was trying to do. Not a bad thing with someone I really like. But I think I am waiting for the 'love' word to come out of his mouth first." Alice was really smitten with him. I could totally tell.

It wasn't two minutes before Rose came barging in. "This better be good. Me and Emmett were…..Bella, what's wrong?" Rose suddenly felt bad for being mad. She sat on the other side of me and put her arm around me like Alice was doing on the other side. "He doesn't want me." I started to sob. "Of course he does, I told you….." Alice was trying to tell she knew he did, but I curtly cut her off. "No! Alice. He. Said. He. Couldn't. Do. This. With. Me." I was trying to speak through the increasing sobs. "Well, that little…oh, wait until I get my hands on him….." Rose started to get up, and go strangle Edward. I was sure of it.

"Wait! Please, no more. I can't…take it. Can't take his rejections anymore. I love him, and he has hurt me for the last time!" I was getting so angry. "Wait, what did you say?" Alice looked directly at me. "I said, no more. I….." My voice was raspy. "No. You said you love him. In present tense." Alice was starting to shake the bed with excitement. "Listen, plan Zena warrior princess is still on for Friday. We are going to knock those boys' socks off when we walk through James' door. We will make them fall in love with us at first sight. Let's get to sleep. We are going to need it. We have major shopping to do tomorrow after school."

We were so spent from the night's _activities_ that we just fell asleep in our clothes. Rose and Alice put me the middle so they could rub circle in my back to sooth my quiet sobs. It worked, because before I knew I was having another dreamless night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, it's JennsEmeralds. I can't believe that Edward can act like such a girl, can you? Well, I guess you can if you know Edward. But, let's see what the girls do to the guys next.**

**Also, in this story, James and Victoria aren't out to kill anybody, but may try to ruin some bonds between friends. You see already what they've done in the beginning. **

**Well, I am working on a laptop right now, and the keys aren't so finger friendly, so I will do my best to catch spelling and grammar errors. Sorry guys.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. And special thanks to **_**myworldisblue**_** for the awesome multiple reviews, and critiques. That's exactly what I am talking about when I say, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Ok, well, let's get on with the story…..**

I could barely open my eyes as Alice's cell phone alarm sang away with one of her off the wall music choices to _wake us the hell up in the morning _as she had put it last night. However, I only heard groans of annoyance from the two girls lying on either side of me. So, I figured despite my throbbing headache, I would try and beat them to the shower. I quietly slithered from in between Alice and Rose, and made my way off the bottom of the bed without waking them. The alarm would go off every nine minutes anyway, so I headed to the bathroom.

I took my time as I let the scalding water, along with the aspirin I found in the medicine cabinet, metaphorically wash away all of the crap in my life, and pummel my headache into submission making the shower pretty much a win win situation.

I decided to dress up a little today since it was Friday, and since I declared myself officially 'free from men'. And that, of course had nothing to do with Edward rejecting me last night. The second I thought of his name, my chest tightened. _He couldn't do this with me! _ The words chanted in my head over and over. _Bella, get a fucking grip! _I said to myself as I took deep breaths to calm myself. _Let the good air in and the bad air out. Now that's a little better. _

I grabbed the navy blue mini dress that Alice had given me as a 'best friends' gift, and slid it on over my head. I put on the matching ballet flats, and took off to the kitchen. I figured no one would be up by now, and the timer on the coffee pot would have went off making the magical liquid that I loved so much.

"Hey." A voice came from the kitchen table making me jump back a couple feet. I think Alice saw this coming. I will have to thank her later for the flats. "Jasper!" I breathed out. "You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing up so damn early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I guess you could say I am excited to start the day." He actually had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Wait a minute, are you excited to see a certain someone today?" I teased as I sat down with him. "I can't help it. That girl has got to be the hottest creature to hit the planet. I like her…..alot!" He winked at me, and then offered to get me some coffee. "Is this the same Jasper that haunts the halls of Jefferson, and any other high school to collect every piece of ass he can?" I said with a smirk. "Yeah, don't tell anybody, OK?" He emphasized the last part making it sound like a threat if I were to say anything. "Yeah, well, I kinda already said something to her that I had a hunch about you." I admitted while shuffling my feet. "You, what?" He looked horrified. "God, it's totally obvious. I didn't even have to say anything, but I still did." I smiled slyly. "So, she knows?" He was starting to sound excited. "She does." I confirmed.

"So, what about you? You're up pretty early, too. Is it about Edwa…..?" He started to tease back, but I stopped him mid sentence. "Please, don't say that name." I grabbed my chest with both hands. "Jeese, Bella, you got it bad." He started to look concerned for his figurative sister. "Listen, he doesn't want me. I will be ok. You know I always bounce back from traumatic experiences." I reassured him with a fake smile. He, of course, saw right through it, and got up and stood behind me. He encircled me from behind with his protective arms. "I'm here for you. You know that." He kissed the top of my head. "I know." I said as I got up to wash my cup out.

Once I was caffeinated enough to my standards, I got up to go check on Alice and Rose. I was sure they would almost be ready, and I promised Alice that she could style my hair. Besides, I didn't need anymore brotherly pity from Jasper. I knew he meant well, but I needed my girls right now. And he was, well, he was a guy.

"Hey, you almost ready?" I said as I saw both Alice and Rose primping in front of the bathroom mirror. "Yeah, are you ready for me?" Alice said jokingly. She knew how I felt about the whole make over thing. "Sure, I need to feel like a new woman today." I laughed, not really joking. "Well, I am glad you said that because I have some better shoes for you to wear." Alice pulled out another pair of navy blue shoes. And I'll be damned if they didn't look like the four inch 'fuck me' pumps that I saw in the Victoria's Secret magazine the other day. She also pulled out some nude thigh highs that had the decorative line going down the back. "Alice, what did I tell you about high as hell heels and my impending death while wearing them?" I said with my eyes getting bigger by the second.

"We will be right there with you." She patted me on the back and went to get her flat iron ready. "That's what you said the last time before you left me with….." I couldn't finish the sentence without saying the name, but she knew what I was talking about. "Trust me, we won't leave you."

We left for school earlier than normal because Alice knew I didn't want to see him at the house. And, of course, she wanted my ensemble to be a complete surprise. I, on the other hand, was nervous as hell, since we would all be in Biology shortly together. And, hey I was doing this for myself, not him, right? _Right… Shut up. I am. _I chided internally to myself. We met with our normal circle of Red Hot teammates. I was able to tune out the constant chatter between Lauren and Jessica as I silently exchanged 'good mornings' with Angela. And I could see Victoria giving me dirty looks in my peripheral vision. "Like what you see, Vicki? Bella looks damned hot today, huh." Rose noticed her glares as she got in Victoria's face. "Or should I say, do you like being on the team? If you do not, I could arrange that to happen." Victoria backed away from Rose's wicked stares, and changed her expression quickly. "That's better. Hey are you going to the party tonight? You could come with us." Rose offered as I gave her an incredulous 'what the fuck' stare.

"Uh, sure, I guess. But you were just about to kick me off of the team…" Victoria surely didn't know Rose's quick mind changing once things started to go her way.. "Silly, Vicki. Surely I wouldn't kick off one of my better dancers." She said as she scowled in Lauren's direction. "I swear if you were a guy, I would totally tap that….." Alice giggled at Rose as she said it. "Yeah, that's what Bella says, but too bad I am head over heels with your brother." Rose laughed.

Once we started heading to our designated classrooms, and the other girls were out of hearing distance, I now had the opportunity to start freaking out. "Ok, now that you have once again confirmed your feelings about Emmett, can you tell me what the hell that was back there with Victoria?" "It's ok, we have a plan." Alice calmly stated. "And I wasn't in on this plan, why?" I was in interrogation mode. "God, Bella, you were downstairs this morning. We just came up with it." Alice grabbed my shoulders. "We just need to get her matched up with James. Then she will leave you alone. Remember, woman scorned." She stepped back and gave me a reassuring smile, and straightened out my dress with both hands. It reminded me of my first day of school when he did it. I hunched over a little and grabbed my stomach. "Let's get to class. See you later, Rose." Alice called to her as she gave me a sympathetic look and put her arm around me and helped me get there. I am sure she thought I wouldn't be able to walk in this state without falling. Hell, I would probably fall in any state with these shoes.

We walked into Biology only to find an extremely hung over Edward and slightly hung over Jasper, both with sexy as hell sunglasses on. Of course, as Alice had planned, both of their mouths fell open at the site of our arrival. Alice looked just as hot wearing a hot pink tube dress that flared out at the bottom with a cute little antique white shawl tied over her bare shoulders. She was also sporting high as hell heels that were also hot pink. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Alice yelled on purpose making them both cringe at the noise. "Shhhhh, less talk please." Edward whispered. Seeing him in front of me took the edge off of the pain I was feeling in his absence. But, still it hurt to know he didn't want me in the way I wanted him. I couldn't help but dwell on that. We were able to get through the hour with a peep from either of them. And for that, I thank god for liquor clouding there minds. I couldn't bear to think of what I would have even said if we were to get into a conversion.

But, of course, life couldn't be that perfect. He had to say something to me as we were leaving class. "You look nice today." He whispered in my ear when he walked behind me as I was getting out of my chair. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it sent indescribable shivers down to my pelvis. _What? _I meant down my spine. _Mommy!_

When school was over, we took off to the mall to get our 'party' outfits. I thought what I had on was fine, but apparently I was dead wrong when I suggested it to Alice, and she screamed in horror. "Bella! Everybody already saw you in that today, and even though you made Mike Newton practically spew in his pants at the site of your thigh highs, you need a new look tonight!"

We did find the most delicious, and I mean delicious dresses to wear. I got a black strapless velvet bubble dress that ended just at mid thigh. Alice found a super short green embroidered mini dress with spaghetti straps. And Rose found a rich purple strapless layered dress that ended just below her ass to accentuate her long ass legs. Alice had demanded that we all wear high as hell heels again that matched out dresses. But she did allow me to get cute strappy ones with wider heels.

After Alice and Rose had accosted me with the flat iron again making my hair looking smoother and longer, and we picked up Victoria in her blood red dress that resembled a short evening gown that made her boobs spill over the top, we drove off to James' house. We could hear the music from a few blocks away as we searched for a safe spot to park, and one that would be able to allow us to have a quick get away if things got nasty. He actually had the wrestling team from his school acting as valets. But Alice insisted, no 'boy' would drive her car unless it was family or someone she really cared about. "So Jasper's driving us home?" I laughed, and she slapped me in the arm.

We weren't even to the door when James zeroed in on us. "Welcome, ladies. You all look good enough to eat." He licked his lips, focusing on Victoria's chest as she licked her lips as well, while looking ready to attack him at any second. "Ugghh, James….and Victoria. Where is the rest of your posse?" Alice slyly said both of their names showing that she had noticed the exchange. "If you are talking about your brothers and your boyfriend, then they are being…entertained by some members of your little dance team." He smirked at his own boyfriend comment while Alice smiled looking over at Lauren and Jessica who were wearing some skimpy outfits trying to show off some dance moves to the upcoming game. "Oh, no they didn't!" Rose yelled as she took off in a fury determined to keep our new moves a secret until the big reveal. She practically flew over across the room as she towered over them all the while spewing threats of benching them for the night if they even made one more move that looked like the routine.

I saw Emmett trying to hold back his laughter while he looked on at the scene before him. "He is not my boyfriend….yet." Alice finally responded to James with a huge grin as she spun around to me. "Come on!" Alice started to pull me in their direction. My fear of being close to him in a social environment suddenly paralyzed every inch of me, and I just couldn't move. "I…..can't." I said as my feet froze to the floor. Both James and Victoria snickered. "You and you, go talk your own shit out, and stay out of ours!" Alice shoved James into Victoria. They actually walked away together with shocked faces. And then I saw James put his arm around her. He was probably going to try and "comfort" her while she played the hurt victim as she tried to, and failed, with Edward that last time.

Then she turned my shoulders so I was looking directly at her. "Bella! Look. At. Me." She yelled over the music as she pointed at her eyes. "You. Can. And you will. Do this. Breathe!" She ordered and I did as she said. Then she grabbed two tequila shots from a passing tray. _James spares no expense as these things. _"Down the hatch." She said as she leaned her head back and took the shot. I did the same, of course. No one could fight Alice. She was super nice, and super scary at the same time when she wanted to be. I took in a few more really deep breathes until I felt a little light headed. "Ok, I am ready." I linked my arm in hers, but didn't move right away. "Alice?" I said as she turned to me. "Thanks." I pulled her arm towards me and embraced her in a hug. "Don't mention it. That's what sisters are for. Let's go get 'em." She said in my ear and then pulled me again with me following this time while snatching a couple more shot glasses from another passing tray. Apparently she was trying to give me some 'liquid courage.'

Three shots down, we finally reached the group we were looking for. Emmett and Rose were the only ones to be found. Emmett already had one arm around Rose pulling her tight against his side. He was whispering in her ear making her giggle. He used the other arm to grab Alice and hug her. "Hey, sis, about time you got here. The guys have been pacing a hole in the floor waiting for you both." He motioned to the bar where Edward and Jasper were heading back with drinks for all of us. _Great! Here goes nothing. _I thought as I rolled my eyes. Rose saw me and left Emmett's side to hug me. "Just wait before you assume anything else. He really was waiting for you." She said into my ear. "Ok, fine_._ I will. For you." I said back and kissed her on the cheek probably slobbering a little, too. I was starting to feel the effects.

"Whoa! Do that again!"Jasper said as he walked up with Edward. We both gave them the 'dude, it's your sister look' as he wagged those eyebrows of his. "Hey, I am pretending it's just two girls kissing. That's hot!" He said in his defense. "Actually, it was only Bella kissing me…with a little sexy slobbering." Rose laughed while hugging me rocking me back and forth. "She's had a few shots, thanks to Alice."

As soon as Rose said that, Edward shot me a questioning glance. I was already so relaxed that I just swayed with Rose and smiled back. "Let me tell you, ladies, that you all look breathtaking tonight." He said without taking his gaze off of me. "Thank you, Edward. Now what did you bring us?" Alice walked over to him and took our drinks. She told me they were tequila sunrises. I sucked on the straw until mine was gone. It was pretty good.

"Hey, I think Bella liked it." Rose said as she also sucked her drink dry. "Yeah, I guess so." I heard Edward say as I looked up at him. He was just staring at me sucking on his own straw seductively. As I said before, I was feeling pretty relaxed, and having a lot of fun so I thought I would give him a little show and try and out do his sucking abilities. "Alice, can you get me another one of those sunrise thingys?" I asked her as she, of course, noticed mine and Edward's little competition. Nothing got by this girl. And as if she had read my mind, she tapped her finger to her temples, and walked off to get the drinks.

"Ok, we are going to play a game." Alice said as returned with a new drink for everybody. _Oh, no. _"Since Bella and Edward here were going to have a little competition of their own, I thought it would be fun to all be in on it. So, we are gong to have a sucking contest." She jumped up and down as Jasper's eyes followed her in the same motion. "Ready, set, GO!" We all started sucking as we tried to intimidate each other with our different stares. I tried to give the same seductive stare to Edward as he had given me earlier, but he out won me by licking the straw. I just stopped mid suck and dropped my mouth wide open staring back at him. "Got ya, didn't I?" He reached his hand out under my chin and pushed my jaw back into place.

He then softly grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his. "Oh, God." I breathed as he chuckled at me. "No God here, just me." He said with a torturous growl that sent shivers through my entire body. "I have to admit I got that from a movie trailer. A scary movie." He said, looking a little embarrassed. "Yeah? Well, that was pretty scary." I entertained his sense of humor a little. My heart couldn't take all of this without a little humor. It was pounding out of control, and I am sure my face was flushed. "Do you want to sit down? You look like you need another drink." He laughed again.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear. "Ouch! What!" I rubbed my ear. Rose won! I looked over to congratulate Rose, but she was now busy sucking on Emmett's tongue. I shook my head to get that vision out of my head, and turned to Alice. She laughed at me and said, "I know you guys were in your own little world when I saw Edward making jokes. He jokes a lot when he is nervous." "Alice!" He pretended to slap her in the arm. "You better watch out. I know what you are thinking about what you are going to do to Jasper later!" He laughed out loud. "Hey Jasper, she's gonna….." He called out. "Shut up! Because I already know how your night turns out!" She glared at him and snuck a smile. Alice, of course, won that little match with Edward who took a deep breath and I think he actually held it. He finally blew it out and asked every one if they wanted another round.

We were totally flirting with each other, and comfortably I might add when James and Victoria walked up. "She likes it soft, Edward." James whispered as he looked me up and down. Victoria just giggled and slapped James in the ass. "You are so awful." She told him as she let out a wicked laugh. Edward looked like he was about to jump up and kill James for that comment. "You both must get off on being total asses. So, why don't you take your asses and get the hell away from our table. I am sure Victoria would like to hear all about your many conquests, since she is already one of them." Rose knew how to hit where it hurt. "Whatever, let's go, James, I will show you what I have under this dress." Victoria said as she smirked in Edward's direction. "God, a match made in hell!" I yelled as they walked away.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said to Edward. "Will you please forgive me for being so weak?" I gave him my doe eyes hoping to win him over. "Hey." He said as he brought my chin up with his finger so I was looking straight at him. _Score! _ "There's nothing to forgive. I should apologize to you." He said seductively. "For what?" I breathed out through the lump in my throat. "For this." He said as he dipped his head down and slowly brought his lips to mine. I brought my hands up to his hair and pulled his mouth closer to mine. I just couldn't get enough of his taste, his scent, his touch.

He was the first to pull away. _Damn! _"Let's…uh…get another drink." Edward said as he ordered another round of Tequila Sunrises. The music switch to a snappy groove and Alice screamed with joy. "Let's dance!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the open living room. Rose was right behind us with her arms already waving in the air. We started in on our routine. Not our Red Hot dance routine, but a routine we had practiced for nights out like this. Not that we had many, or any. But we were prepared none the less.

We continued to bump and grind with each other using our signature moves until the song was over. We high fived each other as I felt hands grab onto both sides of my hips pulling me closer them. "Hey, watch it…..!" I turned around and found Edward. He was smiling at me with his own signature grin moving with me and the rhythm of the slower song that came on next. "Ohhhh." I turned back around and swayed with my backside grinding into him and feeling his excitement. "Don't…..move…like that." He whispered into my ear again sending shivers straight through me. "You don't like it, Mr. Cullen?" I said back playfully. "Oh you'll be liking it a lot if you don't stop." He threatened jokingly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said as I turned around to face him. "You really shouldn't have said that." He smiled wickedly as he through me up over his shoulder and slapped my ass making me scream with joy.. He carried me over to the others who were making out on the couch. "You guys ready?" He asked like he wasn't still carrying me over his shoulders. "Sure, Bro!" Emmett was laughing. "Hey, Bells." Jasper was laughing, too. "Sure, laugh at the helpless one." I teased back. "Hey, Angela and Ben said they would drive us home." Alice said as she broke free of Jasper. "Hey, Bells!" Now Angela was laughing. "Put me down, Edward." I growled. "No, don't do it, Edward. I like the view." Jasper was being an ass…again. "Honey, you won't even remember her ass when I am done with you tonight." Alice bit his earlobe. "Owww! I like it." Jasper smiled as he rubbed his ear.

Edward refused to put me down until he carried me to the car. He sat next to me in Alice's back seat, with Alice on Jasper's lap in the front and Angela driving. My hand found his instantly and my face nuzzled into the crook of his neck as we drove in silence back to the house. Alice and Jasper on the other hand were making out like two teenagers the whole way home, which I guess they are. I must have fallen asleep on the way because Edward was lowering me onto a bed when I woke. "Hi." I said softly as I looked up into his emerald eyes. "Where am I?" I didn't recognize this as being Alice's room. "I, ummm, we are in my room. Alice's room is very…..occupied at the moment, as well as Emmett's room. Angela and Ben are taking the guest room tonight. So, this is it. I swear I will just sleep on my sofa bed across the room." He looked at me apologetically. "Why, what? I didn't even know there was a sofa bed in here. Please, don't sleep over there on my account. I will sleep there." I started to get up as he smiled and tackled me to the bed. I couldn't stop giggling, partially because I was so surprised he did it. He hovered over me for a second and lowered his head to graze my lips.

"Then sleep next to me." He blurted out. I didn't even have a chance to respond before he rolled over behind me and pulled me into the curves of his body. I sighed and closed my eyes, content with his arms wrapped tightly around me. _This is where I belong._ I thought. _I never want to move from this spot._

I woke in the morning, still in same position as I fell asleep in. Edward's breath was hitting my neck in slow steady puffs. I noticed that we were still in the same clothes as last night minus our shoes, and I was surprised I wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable. I decided to just relish in the moment at hand, so I lightly turned around in his arms so I was facing him and just stared at his peaceful smiling face. His smile got wider as he parted his lips. "Good morning, Love." Edward said with his eyes still closed. _Did he just call me love? Don't jump to conclusions. He is probably still half asleep. _I let out a breath. "Morning." I responded. He opened his eyes looking a little shocked to see me so close to his face. I moved forward just a little to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

I pulled back a little so I could memorize every inch of his face. "Oh, no you don't. Get back here." He said playfully. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me face to his. With his mouth parted, he kissed me. This kiss was a bit more involved than the last. I kissed him back and followed suit parting my mouth as well. He ran his tongue around my lips and then begged for entrance. I willingly obliged, and let my tongue wrestle with his. He ran his hands up and down my back as I deepened the kiss. I pulled his body as hard as I could closer to me as I grinded into his excited body. "You need to stop that or I'm gonna…" He said into my mouth still kissing me. "You're gonna what?" I mouthed back into his as I playfully rubbed into him harder. "Ughhhh! That!" He yelled as he pushed us apart pointing at the wet spot on his pants. "Really? I did that?" I smiled proudly as I reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled it to my mouth. I licked up and down each finger while staring into his aroused eyes. "You have no idea what you do to me Ms. Swan. No idea…."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, it's JennsEmeralds. Well, the happy couple are getting closer. They still aren't official yet. I guess you will have to see what happens next.**

**Well, I am working on a laptop right now, and the keys aren't so finger friendly, so I will do my best to catch spelling and grammar errors. Sorry guys.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. And I see some people are adding me to their favorite stories list. Please review. I want to know how you like the story.**

**Speaking of the story. Let's get to it…..**

I lay in Edward's bed with his arms holding me tightly for a while longer. _This is where I belong. _I kept thinking. I just wish I knew if he felt the exact same. I had to be sure before I professed my undoubted love to him from the roof tops. I was just about to doze off when I heard a door slam, and lots of yelling. "I don't care if you aren't with her anymore. She called your phone and left _that _message while you were here with me!" It was Alice, and she sounded pretty pissed off. "But I can't help that Maria called me here. And it's been a while since I broke it off with her. I'm sorry, baby….." Jasper was digging himself deeper. "Don't. Call. Me. Baby!" I heard Alice and then a big bang. "Ouch!" Jasper cried. "Then stay out if my way." Alice said without feeling. Then another door slammed. I figured it was her bedroom door.

"I'd better go talk to Alice." I started to get up. "So soon? I thought we could stay like this all day. I love having you here in my arms." Edward said groggily. _There's that 'L' word again._ "But I agree Alice needs you right now. Uh, yeah, you'd better go now." He looked like he was concentrating. "You know you guys are too weird with the twin thing." I said as he let go of me to let me up. "I heard what you said to her last night. About hearing her thoughts? Is that for real?" I asked as he took his gaze off of me and looked towards the door. "Ok, well, maybe another time then." I opened the door and turned to him. "See you later?" I asked hopeful that he wouldn't start ignoring me again. "Definitely." He said with no doubt in his voice.

I met Rose out in the hallway as soon as I walked out of Edwards' room. "So, did you guys…?" She quickly asked. "No." I said curtly. "You?" I asked her. "Not yet." She smiled wickedly. "But, oh my god, his hands…" She started in. "La la la. I can't hear you." I sang as I plugged my ears. "Fine, you baby. Alice will want to hear it." She teased. "God, Rose. That's her brother." I loudly whispered as we got to Alice's door. We quietly knocked, but didn't hear anything. So, we walked in. Alice was in front of her bathroom mirror leaning over the counter with her little hands curled tightly over the bull nosed edge. She was staring into the mirror and I could see her swollen bloodshot eyes staring back at her. "He doesn't love me." She whispered as she acknowledged our presence. "You should have read the message that girl Maria sent him. It sounded like she just saw him yesterday. And those things she was texting. My inexperienced mind and body can never compare to that." She sounded so hopeless. It made me think of the way I felt about Edward.

"Bullshit!" Rose grabbed Alice by the shoulder and swung her around so they were looking eye to eye. Jasper loves you. And as for that bitch slut face, Maria? She has been haunting his ass for months now. She used to stalk him until he finally got a restraining order against her sorry ass!"

"Then why hasn't he told me? And why hasn't he tried anything with me further than making out? I was so sure it was him. What if I'm wrong?" Alice was so unlike herself. She must have felt some very strong feelings for Jasper to make her so unsure of her self. "Because he respects you, duh!" I could tell Rose was getting impatient. Everything was always so simple for her. She liked Emmett a lot, and nothing would sway her or make her feel inadequate. If some bimbo called him, she would make sure the poor girl would be sorry if she didn't stay away.

"Bella!" Rose apparently was trying to get my attention when I was in thought. "Huh?" I mumbled, now moving my thoughts to Edward. "I said that goes for you, too. Edward is totally crazy about you. Don't think for a second that he is not. I see the way he looks at you." Rose was a born leader. She always gave the best pep talks. They were direct and to the point. But I still had my doubts about Edward and his fickle ways around me.

"She's right, I have a hunch he's going to ask you to the Homecoming dance." Alice started acting like her chipper self again. I am sure it was the thought of making me over for the dance. "Wait, what? The dance? Did he say something to you?" It finally hit me that she said Edward might ask me to the dance. "God, Bella. You should know me by now." She tapped her finger on her temple again. "Right, the twin thing." I said to her. "What do you mean 'twin thing?' I have a twin, and we don't go around reading minds and telling the future." Rose was suspicious. And for good reason. She was right. Twins didn't have super powers just because they were twins.

"Ok, I will tell you guys a little secret. But since it is not totally my secret to tell. I will just make a long story short. My dad is a doctor." Alice started. "Yeah, he's a surgeon, right?" I interrupted. "Well, yes and no. He is a surgeon, but he also works with genetic engineers. That is why we came here, and that was what the 'convention' was about that he went to. He is very good at his work. But it keeps him away a lot." She stopped. "Well, what does that have to do with you and Edward?" I wanted her to continue now that the theories were running rampant in my head.

"Edward asked his dear sister to please keep her thoughts to herself." Edward came in from Alice's bedroom. We were so intent on listening to Alice's story that we didn't even see him in the bathroom mirror. "Don't worry. I was only summarizing. Besides, I don't think it's that big of a deal. But, whatever, you can finish the story when you are ready." Alice rolled her eyes at Edward. "You are so drama sometimes." She teased. He just ignored her and turned his attention to me.

"Bella." Edward looked at me and brushed his fingers along my arm. His velvet voice and touch sent chills through every part of me. "I would like to know if you would like to go with me…to….the store?" He sounded like he was going to say something else, and I saw Alice shake her head and smile at him. "Sure." _I'd go anywhere with you. _I thought as I smiled at him. "Well." I looked down at the dress I was still wearing from the night before. "Let me shower and change first?" I asked as he nodded and walked out.

I met Edward at the bottom of the stairs. I was wearing white shorts and a navy blue tank top. I left my hair down so that it fell over my bare shoulders. Alice said that it looked 'sexy' that way. I had just laughed it off, but actually realized she was right when he just stared at me while I walked down the stairs. And I stared right back at him. He looked simply irresistible wearing a white T-shirt and navy blue board shorts.

We walked outside, and I was just about to open the car door to get in when Edward was suddenly behind me. "Please allow me." He reached around me to open the door. He was in such close proximity that I could feel his body heat radiating from him. "Thanks." I said as I got into the car. "Where to?" He asked as I gave him a puzzled look. "I thought we were going to the store?"

"Well, we will get there eventually, but since I have you all to myself, I thought we could take a little detour first. Your pick, since you know the area better than I do." He gave me a huge smile. I thought I was going to melt right then and there. "Uh." I started as I tried to catch my breath. "I am a little hungry?" I didn't want to have him go somewhere he didn't want to, but since he really didn't know the area, I thought I had better guide him to my favorite little Italian café. I was getting close to one oh clock already. We sat ourselves on the patio. The waitress couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. She said he reminded her of some Hollywood actor and asked for his autograph. She finally backed off when he assured her he wasn't him, and he pulled my chair closer to his, and he put his arm around me.

"This is a nice place, Bella. So, um, I kind of wanted to ask you something. Do you wanna…" Edward sounded nervous. "Here are your cokes. What would you like order?" The waitress had terrible timing. And she was smiling at Edward, and glaring at me. So, I snuggled closer to him. _Channel your inner Rose. _I thought and giggled out loud. "Oh sorry. I will have the mushroom ravioli. And he will have the…?" I wanted for his order. "Oh, the sausage lasagna." He looked at me amused. The waitress wrote it down and huffed off. "That'll show her. You are so in charge. I like it." He chuckled and brought me in tighter against him. "I'm glad you think so because I don't always feel in charge. Especially now." I blushed, and bit my bottom lip. _Too much information, Bella!_ "I know the feeling, trust me." He mumbled.

Edward raved about the lasagna. And I let out satisfied moans as I ate my ravioli earning glances from Edward. This food was the best around. At least I thought so, and I think Edward agreed with me. He ate the entire entrée and then ordered desert. He even fed me a few bites of the tiramisu which was absolutely to die for.

Neither one of us were saying a word as he drove us to the store. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. He looked so pensive while he stared straight ahead. That was when I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't sure if it was the great time we were having together, or the pep talk from Rose that gave me the recharge I needed to express myself, but I finally decided enough was enough, so I broke the silence. "So, what was it you were trying to ask me all day? And what are we exactly doing? I mean I like, no I really like messing around with you and hanging out with you, but what is this? Please tell me? I don't know how much more I can take of this, not knowing how you feel about me?" I kept rambling as he pulled into the grocery store parking lot. He parked and just sat there staring at me. His smile kept getting bigger and bigger. Then he pulled that crooked smile on me. I lost it at that moment and dove at him. My lips crushed into his. I couldn't help myself. I was burning up inside, and the fire wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

But, of course, Edward stopped. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back away from his face. "What is it now! What is wrong with you, Edward?" I started to yell at him out of frustration. "Bella! I….I wanted to….." He stuttered out. "Say it! Say it out loud, Edward!" I swore I was going to strangle him if he didn't spit it out.

"I am in love with you, Bella! God! I love you!" He yelled back at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, it's JennsEmeralds. Well, the first step has been taken by Edward. Can I say, finally! I guess Bella just had to provoke him a little. She is beyond fed up with his elusive behavior.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. And I see some people are adding me to their favorite stories list. Please review. I want to know how you like the story.**

**Speaking of the story. Let's get to it…..**

_My lips crushed into his. I couldn't help myself. I was burning up inside, and the fire wasn't going to stop anytime soon. But, of course, Edward stopped. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back away from his face. "What is it now! What is wrong with you, Edward?" I started to yell at him out of frustration. "Bella! I….I wanted to….." He stuttered out. "Say it! Say it out loud, Edward!" I swore I was going to strangle him if he didn't spit it out. _

"_I am in love with you, Bella! God! I love you!" He yelled back at me._

"Wha…what?" I said in shock. I was thinking he was trying to ask me to the dance. I wasn't expecting _those_ words to come out of his gorgeous mouth. Tears suddenly came falling down my cheeks onto my shirt. "Oh, my God, Bella. I am so sorry. I wouldn't have…I mean if you don't feel that way….are you ok?" Edward pulled me into his chest and rocked me. I pushed back off of him and looked dead straight into his emerald eyes. "No." I said still unable to form many words at once. "No?" He looked down at the seat with such anguish. "No, I mean, stop talking. God, you have me so wound up right now, I can't speak straight. What I am trying to say is that you need to stop saying those things. I am glad you said it because I am so in love with you, too." I was laughing and crying at the same time. "Really?" He asked forming tears of his own. "Really." I confirmed.

He pulled me to him again, and kissed me so softly, with so much love behind it. He placed light kisses down my neck until he nuzzled back into it. "I've been waiting for you…so long." He whispered. Memories of my first dream about him came flooding into my mind. I remember it was very cryptic, and at the time, I didn't know it was him. But, he said those exact words. It was him! It's always been him! I just rested my head on his and closed my eyes again thinking there was no other place I'd rather be right now than here in Edward's arms. I could be anywhere with him and not want to be anywhere else. And we were still in the grocery store parking lot. Oh, yeah, the store.

"Do you still want to go in?" I asked as he started humming a relaxing tune. "Sure. Mom wants us to get stuff for a Bar B Que." He lifted his head, gave me a quick kiss, and opened the car door. I saw him running around to get my door, so I waited. He took me by the hand and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me so tight. "I am so happy right now." He spoke into my hair. "Me too, Edward. Me, too." I relished in the moment with my face against his chest. I could hear his heart beating faster. And I could definitely feel mine swelling with joy.

We had so much fun shopping. We took turns pushing the cart while the other rode on the front. We were so carefree, laughing until the tears ran out of our eyes. It was just so easy with Edward, so comfortable. We had completed our list, or so we had thought. "Oh, we forgot the brats and buns. Emmett wanted those." Edward said as he was unloading the groceries at the check out aisle. "I'll get it." I ran while I was still looking at him. As I rounded the corner to the bread aisle, I stumbled back as I hit something, or someone.

"Hey, watch it….oh, hey Bella. I knew you couldn't get enough of me." I had run into James! "You wish. Are you following me or something? What are you, a tracker?" I spat. I tried to ignore him any further, and walk past him. "Something like that." He mused, grabbing my arm. "Not so fast. We never got to finish our time together, since you've been with Cullen non stop." And then he moved his ice cold lips to my ear. "I keep thinking of that tight little body of yours under my t-shirt. You owe me." He whispered as he ran his skinny finger across my cheekbone. It sent frightening chills through my body. "Let go of me." I rumbled as I tried to pull away. He was hurting my arm.

"You heard her, James. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward was walking towards us with a murderous look on his face. "Fine, you can have her. I was just playing around anyway." James smiled as he let go of me when I was still pulling away from him. I flew back expecting, like I always did, to crack my head open on the tile floor. But, instead, I hit soft arms. "You ok, love?" Edward asked checking me for bruises. "Yeah, sure." I said as I silently favored my arm.

"Love? Huh. Cullen, you move quickly. That's ok, I've still got Victoria nibbling at my heels. She's a fun girl. You should've taken her for a spin when you had the chance." James was such a disrespectful ass when it came to girls. Edward ignored his attempts to get a rise out of him. "So, you never answered me, James. What the hell are you doing here? This isn't even close to your neck of the woods." Edward sounded suspicious. "Funny you should ask. Your mom invited me to a cook out since she knows my parents are out of town. She said to bring a friend if I wanted. So, since Bella's already _your _friend, I guess I will bring Victoria. She's always game for a good time." James snickered.

"Lovely." I mumbled. "Whatever, James. But, I swear if you even look Bella's way while you are over, I will beat you down." Edward growled. "Ok, Tiger, see you there." James laughed as he walked away. "God, he is such a freak. Why are you even friends with him? He is so creepy now that I know him." I still had the heebie jeebies. Edward cringed at the word 'freak'. "We have a….history together, Bella. I can't just tell him to get lost. Besides my mom feels like she still needs to take care of him. It would hurt her if I did that." He actually felt sorry for him, I think. "Ok, so I will just learn to deal with James, then. Since you love me, I mean." I kissed him quickly. "Let's get home." He smiled as he hoisted me up on his back again, and took me to the car. Of course, I giggled the whole way.

By the time we got back to the house, Alice had already orchestrated an outside BBQ Pool party for a few close friends, and James and Victoria. I couldn't help but think that. _I will try and have nice thoughts….for Edward's sake. _I kept repeating to myself. But, I just couldn't get those unsettling thoughts out of my head. Something about the pair of them really freaked me out.

Alice had invited Angela and Ben, and the rest of the Red Hots crew. "Hey, Bella, what's shaken'?" Jessica was sure bubbly. "Hey," I said. As I got closer to her, I could see why she was in such good spirits. I gave her a thumbs up. "I know...right?" She mouthed to me. She was attached to Mike at the hip, and he had his arm wrapped snuggly around her. "Hey, Mike." I said to be polite. "Hey girlfriend." Mike replied. I swear sometimes Mike sounded like he played both ways. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Just sayin'.

Lauren brought her on and off boyfriend, Tyler. She also had him tethered to her side. He had a 'help me' look on his face as she prattled on and on about dancing and shopping. Rose was listening closely to make sure she wasn't again talking about our routine. Speaking of the routine, we had practice at the butt crack of dawn in the morning. Homecoming was coming up faster than I wanted, and we had to be perfect. Or General Rose would tear us a new one. And, hey, not that I am complaining about what Edward confessed to me today, but he never asked me to the dance. My mind was everywhere but where I was when I felt Edward's lips melting into my own. I instinctly snapped out of my daydreaming, and snaked my arms around his neck. I was, however, still completely oblivious of my surroundings and who was watching at that moment. And, I was so not expecting the blatant PDA from Edward. But I liked it, a lot.

He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. "Where did that come from?" I was still buzzing from his connection. "Well, I was trying to get your attention. You…seemed so distant, and so I decided this would be the best way to snap you out of it. I hope you didn't mind me kissing you in front of everyone." He said with an innocent smile. "N-no…not at all. It was ….nice." I breathed out. Our eyes were still locked together and our faces were slowly gravitating together again. "Don't swallow her whole, man." James laughed and Victoria followed with a snicker. _Ugh! Way to ruin the moment. _"I think it is great you two are finally together. I say it's about time, Bro." Emmett patted Edward on the back. I looked over at Alice who was beaming at us. "I told you." She sang and danced off.

Emmett and Jasper both decided to grill since they each thought they were the 'King of the Fire'. Emmett did the brats, and Jasper did the burgers. I'd say it was a tie of who did the best. One can't go wrong with blue cheese and bacon burgers and jalapenos and cheese stuffed brats. I ate until I was sure I couldn't move. Edward and I were sitting on a lounge chair. I sat in between his legs with my back leaning on him. He was breathing in my ear giving me the most delicious chills. I was lost in the moment when a shadow was cast over us.

"Can I have my best friend please?" Alice stood in front of us with her hand extended out. "We are going swimming now, and you have to get changed." "Fine." I said as I grabbed her hand as she pulled me up knowing I couldn't win against her. Edward laughed as he said, "I'm right behind you, love." I opted for an emerald two piece suit that looked like a halter top with boy shorts. Alice said we were playing volleyball, and I didn't want anything to pop out when I jumped.

The guys were putting up the volleyball net when we got back out. "Girls versus guys!" Alice yelled. She got cheers from Rose. Rose was very good at the sport. I was decent because we played often to keep in shape, but not as graceful. But, I was sure the water would help me out. Rose served first. She spiked the ball so hard that it splashed like a cannonball onto the other side in front of Mike blinding him with water. "Watch out, man, Rose is deadly with balls." Jasper snickered earning a worried look from Emmett. She served again, but this time Edward bumped it in the air and Emmett slammed it over the net straight in my direction. I was able to set it up for Rose who bumped it to Victoria. I thought she was spiking it over the net, but instead the ball hit me in the head.

"What the…..!" I glared at her. "Oh, sorry." Victoria gave me am innocent look and grinned. I shook it off determined to win the game. Jasper was up to serve. He slapped the ball towards Alice. She set it up for Rose, who aimed it directly in front of Emmett. He dove for it, face planting in the water. He still managed to get it to James. James, of course, spiked the ball directly towards my face. Angela dove in front of me and saved me and the ball. She set it up for Rose again, who spiked it back at James. "Watch who you're aiming at, ass!" Rose spat at James.

We went back and forth, until we were tied at 10 points. It was my serve. I concentrated, focusing on Edward's beautiful face. He was smiling at me and gave me a nod to continue. It felt like slow motion as I threw the ball up to spike it over. I growled as I hit it over, somehow making it more deadly as it hurled towards James. I don't know if I was trying to get back at him for his actions earlier, or trying to get back at Victoria through him, or both. But the anger and determination worked towards my revenge. The ball hit him square in his face. He immediately put his hands over his nose. When he lowered his hands, all I saw was red flowing down over his mouth. "You broke my nose!" He cried. Edward went in physician mode checking to see if James was correct in his assumption. Victoria swam over to sooth James.

"I'll go and get some towels." I said as started to feel guilty for my letting my anger get the best of me. "He deserved it, Bella." Jasper was immediately at my side. "He was mumbling dirty shit about you the whole time he was next to me. Edward didn't hear him because he was staring at you the whole time." He smiled at me. "You guys are really in love aren't you? I mean I don't know him that well, yet, but I didn't peg him for a 'suck on your face in public' kind of guy. But you seem to bring it out in him. And he you." That made me smile back at him.

"Well I am sure you and Alice will get there, too." I gave him a sympathetic look. "You know, she loves you, too. It's just that you didn't fight for her hard enough when that psycho, Maria, sent you that message."

"Is that what she wants? Me to fight…harder? I've been giving it all I've I got, Bella! I love her so much, and she doesn't see it. What else can I do? I haven't even tried to get down her pants because I want to show her I respect her more that anything." He lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to hear his conversation. But it was too late.

"Is that why you have been ignoring my advances?" Alice heard him talking as she came in the house. "Oh, Jazzy, I thought you didn't find me attractive enough. But you love me. You really love me?" She jumped at him almost knocking him down. She had a little body, but it was strong. "Sure do, Darlin'." He drawled. And then he planted a big wet kiss on her eager mouth.

"Um, I'm going out with the towels." I said knowing it was falling on deaf ears by this point. They were devouring each other like hungry vampires. When I got outside, I could see that Edward had James out of the pool. He told James it was just a broken blood vessel, and that holding pressure on it would stop the bleeding. Victoria was on the other side of Edward, no doubt taking advantage of the situation by getting as close to both of them as possible.

But as I got closer, I saw a familiar scene. James and Edward huddled together talking, and Victoria sitting on the other side of Edward. And I could see that both Edward and Victoria had blood on them as well. _Wow, de ja vu. _I shook off the chill as I thought of my dream.

"You sure aren't as frail as you look, Bella. You've got some punch to that hot little body." Even with James talking through his nose, he still could come up with something degrading to say. But I had promised myself I wasn't going to let him get to me anymore. So I opted for gloating. "Well James, my 'hot little body' won the game by beating your ass down!" I did a little dance move, that Rose gave me a glare for since it was part of our routine, and dove in the pool. I heard Edward chuckle a little as I went under the water. Rose and Emmett joined me for a little while as I swam laps. I loved how the water rolled over me relaxing my muscles, while at the same time toning them as I swam harder. At one point, I saw Emmett give Rose a peck on the lips and cop a feel on her breast. Then she pushed his back against the pool wall and went for a long, searing kiss. "That's my queue to get out of here." I said not really thinking they heard me. They were totally perfect for each other for sure.

I went in the house still expecting it to be filled with people, but instead I only found Edward, Alice and Jasper at the table with Esme and Carlisle. "Come in and sit down, Bella." Carlisle said as Edward pulled a chair out beside him. "Nice to see you again, Carlisle. How was your trip?" I asked. "Great….uh, that's what we were just discussing. And since you and Jasper have an interest in Edward and Alice, I thought you would want…or need to know what happens next." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean 'what happens next'?" I was very confused by this point. "Edward, you didn't tell her?" Alice asked him. "What, you just barely told Jasper a second ago!" Edward argued. "Ok, Bella, I…..no…..we, Alice and I, well, we….." He stayed silent for a moment and took a deep breath. I those few seconds I had imagined everything from them dying to them having supernatural powers. I was hoping for the second theory. _Please be the second option. _I prayed in my head.

"Mom…can you, please" Edward had asked Esme to explain. "Ok, dear. Bella, when Carlisle and I were married, we wanted nothing more than to have a house full of children running around. Then after year of marriage, when we still had no babies, we went to the fertility doctor for help. We were told that because of a rare childhood sickness I had, it would be highly unlikely for me to have children. We went forward with the treatments anyway with high hopes and prayers. And then I got pregnant with Emmett. It was a miracle. We felt so blessed to have at least one child that we gave up trying for more." She started to continue.

But Carlisle interrupted. "That was until I got a job offer at the hospital from one of the head doctors in the Genetics department after one of my toughest surgeries. It was, of course, a success, and he thought I would be very useful in Genetic research having researched my family's history. We were testing a new drug that would cure 'sick' genes in the human body. I immediately thought of Esme, and spoke to her about it. We believed that if she took the drug and it cured the damaged genes in her body that the sickness caused, then she would be able to have more children. I administered the drug in low doses at first. When nothing had changed. I increased the dose."

Esme interrupted when I looked at Carlisle horrified. "It's ok, dear. I knew and condoned the dosages. I was again determined to fix me so I could have the family I had always wanted. I believe it was about a month after Carlisle had given the last dose that I started to feel 'different.' Carlisle ran tests to see if I was pregnant, and I was! It didn't feel like the original pregnancy. Everything seemed to come faster. The morning sickness, the dizziness, the mood swings. Every time Carlisle came home, he would duck coming in the door because I was so emotional. When I gave birth to Edward and Alice, the other doctors immediately wanted to run tests on them to test them for the same disease that I had as a child." She sighed. "The gene that had carried the disease showed up. I was mortified."

"And so was I." Carlisle continued. "I was determined to cure them. So I ran more tests, and when I knew it was safe enough, I administered them with the same drug that I did Esme. They were probably a year old when we first noticed the exchange between them. They would be playing together, and Alice would get Edward a toy before he went for it. And then Edward would do the same for Alice if she looked at him. It was like they were communicating on a different level than the rest of us. I knew what was happening, but didn't know why it affected them in that manner, when it didn't to Esme. So, after doing some more research and testing, I found that twins, already having a special bond between them selves in the first place, were bound to have accelerated mental development with the drug. The only problem with that is that they have to continue to have yearly doses to keep those 'mental' genes from deteriorating."

We all were silent for a moment. I was still trying to process what Carlisle and Esme had told me. "So, that's why Alice can 'see' things, and Edward can read her thoughts? Can he read anyone else's?" I heard Edward shift nervously in his chair next to me as I directed my question at Carlisle. "No, not that we have seen yet. It's only a bond between them." _Thank God! _I thought as Carlisle continued. "My Team wanted to test further…do….experiments on my kids, but Esme and I wouldn't agree to it." Carlisle looked at Esme who was staring at the table. "That would be something for them to decide when they are of age. Which is coming up soon." He smiled at Edward.

"So, that's why you were in here 'discussing' things?" I realized as ice ran through my body. _Would Edward agree to this? I can't, no, I won't lose him when I had just found him. _I looked over at Alice and Jasper who was wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss on her spiky hair. "I will stand by you, whatever you decide." Jasper whispered in her hair. Then I looked at Edward, whose eyes looked like they pleading for me to say something to him. "I….don't, I…can't…..lose you, Edward." I started to sob. Traitorous tears started flowing down my face. He quickly embraced me tightly in his arms. "You won't….ever, my Love. You are my life now." He looked at Carlisle who gave him a reassuring nod. Edward looked at Alice who also gave Edward a nod. I knew right then that they were going to go through with this.

"So." Alice spoke aloud. She was smiling so big that her teeth were gleaming under the chandelier. "Any ideas for the big birthday bash?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, it's JennsEmeralds. Please no flames on the turn of events. I couldn't help but put a little fantasy in the story. And so the drama begins….well, maybe not yet. But it is going to get a little messy before it gets better.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and I also want to apologize for taking sooooo long to update. Sometimes life happens. But I am back to post more chapters.**

**I want to warn you that there is a scene in here that I would probably call PG-13, but if you are not 13, then you should skip those couple paragraphs towards the last part of the chapter.**

**Remember I do not own SM.**

**So here it goes…..**

"_Bella! Bella!" I heard a faint familiar voice call my name. "Where are you, Bella?" I followed the voice as it sounded more and more frantic. I knew I was getting close when I heard a loud gurgled scream. _

_I opened a huge door that led me to the Cullen's dining room. The entire family was sitting there at the table. And then I saw Rose, Jasper and ….. my mother?_

"_Come and sit, love. We've all been waiting for you." Edward was sitting with his back to me and used his hand to motion to the chair next to him. I smiled at his gesture and complied. "I love you." He said with a strained voice. "I love you, too." I said with a hint of suspicion. "Don't listen to him, Bella! He's not..." My mother started to say. "What are you….?" I started to say back to her, and then I saw what she was trying to say. Edward was suddenly behind her across the table. He was looking at me smiling. His lips then started to curl over his teeth. Alice started to laugh as she mentally spoke to Edward. He nodded at her and looked at me. "Your mother has something she wants to tell you." _

"Bella, get your ass up, we have practice!" Rose was yelling at me. I sat up in my bed, startled at the alarming tone. _Wait, my bed? Oh, yeah. _I had come home last night, to Edward's dismay, to think about things alone. So much information had been thrown at me in just a short time from the moment Edward professed his love to me. "God, Edward." I whispered with tears welling up in my eyes. "It's ok, honey. Emmett told me everything. I am always here for you, you know that." Rose was looking straight in my eyes as she wiped my unshed tears with her thumbs. "I know, thanks for that. I love you, sister." I gave her a tight hug. "God, Bella, you are knocking the wind out of me." Rose gasped as she hugged me back. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten in to me. I guess I've been eating my spinach." I shrugged and laughed it off. The truth was that lately I seemed to have been feeling a little stronger. Normally I would've never been able to make James bleed like I did yesterday. And my emotions were at an all time high. Ever since Edward came into my life…

Rose pulled up in front of the Cullen's to pick up Alice. I didn't even want to look at the front door. My latest dream had been so intense that it gave me the chills just thinking about it. "Hey, guys!" Alice came bouncing out in her practice sweats. When I looked up to see her, I couldn't help but to see Edward standing at the front door. He was staring at me hopelessly. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to say everything would be ok, that he and I would make it through, but in reality I didn't know what was going to happen. I would give my life for his if it meant he didn't have to go through those tests. What if it killed him? I don't know if I could live on without him in my life. I had just found him, and now I could lose him. I looked away once traitor tears started to fall down my face. "Please go, Rose." I could barely get it out. "Sure, Bella." Rose said silently as she drove off.

"He loves you, Bella. You know that, right?" Alice gave me a reassuring rub on my shoulders from the back seat. "He needs you, and you need him." She was starting to annoy me with words I knew deep inside were true. "But, how do we…" I started before the sobs came again. "Damn emotions!" I slammed my hands down Rose dash board. "Watch the car!" Rose screamed. "Oh, sorry." I whispered. "I don't what's gotten into me lately."

"Has this been happening a lot lately? The anger and heavy emotion?" Alice asked seeming very curious. "Yeah ever since me and Edward…..Is there something you know about this, Alice?" I glared at her. "No! It just reminds me of me and Edward when we were young and going through…nevermind. It's probably nothing." She didn't look like it was nothing. But we were pulling up to the park where we practice and I needed to get in the zone. We had a huge homecoming show to put on, and we needed to pull together everyone's strengths to get the best performance.

Practice was grueling with General Rose at the head of things. It didn't help that Victoria came late, and that James had dropped her off. He planned on staying to watch until Rose told him to 'leave now before she put her ever loving foot up his ass.' She was so awesome. That totally made my day.

"Bella! Keep your ass up! Jessica! Shoulders straight, and suck that gut in! Angela! Pay attention!" Rose was speaking through the megaphone. I did what she said, but I kept my distance from her in order to not stick that megaphone where she'd never find it again. "Good, Victoria! Nice flip!" Rose was praising Victoria, and yelling at me? "Not gonna happen." I mumbled to myself. Alice somehow heard me and chuckled under her breath. "Go get her, Bella." She whispered to me.

I ran towards Victoria planning my next move carefully. I dove to the ground using both hands to vault my legs up over my head. Once over, I tapped my feet to the ground and landed on one hand doing a headstand while rotating my body and vaulting up again. I flipped again in the air and landed on the ground while doing the splits. "Oh my god, Bella! That was beautiful!" Rose was running towards me. "Girls, we are using that move in our routine. Come on, let's get to it." Rose was definitely impressed. _Take that, Red. _I thought to myself as Victoria made a 'hmmmf' noise and turned away on one heal with her arms folded.

"But that's impossible. I can't do that." Jessica whined. "Yeah, what the hell was that, Bella? That was like some freak move or something." Lauren chimed in. "Please, girls, you can do this. You are Red Hots. And Red Hots can do anything." Rose was giving her motivational speech. "And if you don't, you are off of the team." Now that was motivation. The girls instantly started into formation. Three hours later we were in sync and totally kicking some ass.

"Holy shit, we rock!" I yelled. "Bella! Language!" Alice joked. We gathered our gear and headed to car. "So, are you ready to talk to my brother yet?" Alice was really pushing me. "Alice? You are becoming a little annoying." I said through my teeth. "Just a little?" She teased. I actually felt better after the long practice. It had really cleared my head. "Yes, I am." I let out a long breath. "Great. Everybody's at the house. And Jazzie will meet us there, too." Alice jumped up and down beaming at the thought of seeing Jasper, no doubt.

When we pulled up to the Cullens', I started to get that chill again from this morning. I couldn't shake that dream about my mother. "You ok, Bella? You're shaking." Rose put her hand on my arm. "Yeah, fine." I said as I got out and walked in behind Alice. "Hey, baby. I missed you." Jasper welcomed Alice with a kiss. "Um, we will be up my room." Alice giggled as she led Jasper by the hand. "Go talk to him." She whispered to me. I shook my head at her and started to tell Rose that I had changed my mind and wanted to go home when I heard a booming voice coming toward me. "Bells! I'm so glad to see you!" Emmett yelled as he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around. "God, Emmett, you are squeezing the air out of her." Rose laughed as he put me down. "Oh, sorry. It's just that you left last night, and I was afraid that you…..well, he was…" Emmett was actually fidgeting. "He's in his room."

I was surprised that Emmett was taking Alice's place of getting into my business. I guess they were very protective of each other. "Ok, I give. I am going up." I nodded at him as I went up to knock on Edward's bedroom door. "Alice, I said to leave me alone. She doesn't _want _to be with a freak like me, ok?" He was on the verge of tears. "You're wrong." I said softly through the door. "Bella? Is that you?" I could hear him getting off of the bed and walking to the door. "The one and only." I giggled through the door. I heard him breathe out a sigh of relief, and then he opened the door. "I missed you." He pulled me through and locked the door. He led me to the bed. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "I really missed you." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We sat there in silence for God knows how long before he spoke first.

"I thought you were gone. I thought…" I could hear his voice hitch a little as he tried to fight the tears. "I thought I had lost you." He breathed out. "You could never lose me. I won't let you." The words just came out of my mouth so easily. And I meant them. I mean, a few hours ago I was sure we were a doomed couple to walk the streets alone…no, apart….forever. But as soon as I heard his voice and saw how much pain he was really in, with the single thought of losing me, made me realize that I was in the same pain without him. We were destined, somehow, to be together. And even though the future seemed so dim that I couldn't quite see where we were headed, I knew we would get there…somehow. I groaned in frustration at the thoughts in my head when Edward finally spoke again. "Please tell me what you are thinking. I can't stand knowing there are so many things in your head, and I can't hear it."

"How do you know I am thinking anything?" I raised one eyebrow. "I can read your eyes a little. I have been trying to watch your face, too, but you're very difficult to read." He was studying me now, watching every twitch? "Great, I hope I don't have anything on my face." I joked. And he laughed at me. I looked over at him and saw that his smile was so big, that his teeth were showing. Suddenly, parts of my dream of him curving his lips over his teeth came into my head. I shuttered and wiggled my way on of his lap. "What's wrong?" He looked at me startled. I knew that I had just told him that he couldn't lose me, and I still meant it, but my dreams paralyzed me. They had control over me. "Bella." He got up, and I started to back away from him towards the door. "No." I said. "Bella. It's ok." He whispered calmly. "Is it, Edward? Is it ok that I let my dreams take over, and I can't even be close to my own boyfriend because of it?" I started to breath heavier.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused about what I was saying. "You know everything about me, Bella. I was so afraid when you found out that you would leave me, but you didn't. For some miracle, you didn't. And now you need to tell me about these dreams, Bella." He had his hands on my shoulders staring straight in my eyes. "You need to tell me." He whispered. I almost thought Alice would tell him, but then she was a great friend that I could confide in, so this was up to me now. Unfortunately.

"You're right. I need to tell you. I love you." I had to remind him of that before I started talking. "I have these dreams, Edward. I have had them periodically in my life. And sometimes they come true." I stopped and looked at his eyes to gauge his reaction thus far. "I'm still here, Bella, go ahead." He coaxed me. "And, lately they have been about you, and me, and others." I told him about the dreams I had when school had started, and how they somehow came true in a round about way. His eyes went from mesmerized when I told him about our first meeting in a dream, to wide with anger when I told him about James and Victoria, and the blood. But he smiled a little when I reminded him of how I made James bleed.

"So, I have told you up to last night. But, the dream I had last night is why I am so shaken." I took a few breaths before the tears started to well up. "Bella, I said I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. I love you with everything I've got. You can tell me." He held me to his chest and rocked me on the bed. "I'm here for you, always." He gave me a kiss. "Ok, here it goes. Edward, I dreamt that you weren't you. You were…..something else. You're teeth were…..evil." I stopped when shivers went up my body. "And my mother was there, too. You were holding her there, and the entire family was in on it, including Rose and Jasper." I stopped again.

"What were we, Bella….in your dream?" Edward was really interested. "I think you were….Vampires!" I whispered it loudly. "And you said my mother had something to tell me. And then Rose woke me up for practice. I just hadn't seen my mother since I was a kid, and to see her there in my dream. It was so real, Edward, all of it!" I started to sob into his chest. "And what truth can come from that dream?" I shivered again. "I'm so cold."

"Here let's get you under the covers. I'll lay with you. You need to sleep, Bella. You need to….." He was trying to comfort me. I knew that. But, I pushed him away from me. "Sleep? Is that you remedy? When I sleep, I dream, Edward!" I was yelling now. "Ok, ok. No sleep. Let's just cuddle." He lay behind me and pulled me into the curve of his body. I couldn't help but feel that he was a little excited to be so close to me and I giggled. "What?" He said sounding like he was smiling. "It's just that I can feel you, you know." I giggled again. "Can you blame me? I am lying next to the most beautiful on earth." His deep seductive voice cause chills to run through my body as he wiggled closer to me if that was even possible.

"Are you still cold?" He asked noticing my shivers. "No, it's just your voice and your smell…..and everything about you that makes me love you. That's all." I sighed happily. "Oh, is that all. What about this?" He whispered in my ear as he started to place kisses along my neck behind my ear. "Uhhhh…." It felt so good that I couldn't speak, just groan. "You like that, do you?" He chuckled. "Well, I can't wait to see how you react to this." He sounded smug, but confident as he reached under my shirt and unclasped my bra. I tensed up a little, surprised at his actions. "I'm just going to give you a massage, Bella. Relax. I happen to have the hands of a future surgeon." He laughed as he started to move his magical hands across my shoulders, and then he moved up and down my back. "Feels so good…" Was all I could get out as he continued to work my muscles. I actually couldn't help but to relax with the massage he was giving me. He should charge for this. He was that good.

And I couldn't help with every move that he made, to make a move of my own by grinding my body closer to his again. "God, Bella." He groaned as I found purchase against him. He tried his best to keep massaging my back at such close proximity. And I could feel his fingers moving towards my sides to graze the sides of my breasts. I loved it when he touched me. It was heaven. I wanted him to put his hands on my breasts and start massaging, but I remembered the first time I tried to push him further when he rejected me. And I couldn't take it if he did say no again. So I continued to move against him hoping he would take the hint. The anticipation was unbearable to see if he would do it on his own. And then he did.

He started to grind with me while his hands found my hardened peaks. He massaged them like he massaged my back. His touch felt so good that I swore my eyes were rolling to the back of my head. His lips moved across the back of my neck as his hot breath hit my shoulders. We continued like this for a while as we let out little moans of pleasure and heavy breathing. Then I started to hear his breathing speed up so I decided to move my body against him harder and faster. Suddenly, he let out a guttural moan as his hands squeezed my breasts. "Bella….." Is all I heard him say when he fell over the edge. "Bella." He whispered as he turned me over to face him. His lips crashed into mine. Our tongues wrestled with one another as his hands still roamed over my breasts and to my back. My hands kept to his back even though I wanted to feel more of him. But I wasn't sure how far he wanted to go. So we just continued to make out until the room started to turn dark. It was twilight.

I'm sure it had been hours before we finally ceased our 'make out' session. "I love you, Bella more than words can express. Do you know that?" Edward smiled as he reached around to fasten the clasp on my bra. "That's the second time you've been able to do that to me. And we never even took our clothes off. You are amazing." He kissed my forehead. "Oh yeah? Well, your hands are amazing. They felt simply amazing. Do you know that?" I kissed the bridge of his nose. "Is that so, my love? Well, they do have a mind of there own." He smirked. "In fact, they wanted to feel more of you, but I held them back. You just felt so good." He made an evil laugh sound as I made an involuntary intake of breath and held it. "Breath, Bella." He smiled. "Sorry, you just excited me a little." I admitted. "Oh, really. I'll keep that in mind." He looked like he was filing away that tad bit of information for later. At least I hoped he was. "So what are doing for the rest of the evening, my love?" He asked as he stared into my eyes. "Ummmm. I was actually supposed to help Rose with the uniforms for our homecoming routine." I didn't really want to be apart from him, but I had a job to do. "But, what are you doing later?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment he studied my face again. "I was wondering…." He finally spoke. "What kind of dress you were wearing to the homecoming dance?" He smiled while I just looked at him dumbstruck. "You know, so I can coordinate with you." He explained. "Really?" I jumped up and down and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a big fat kiss on the lips. "Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?" He flashed his crooked smile at me making me melt where I stood. "Yeah, I guess I am." I grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room. He stopped me. "I need to shower and change. Remember?" He said as he looked down at his pants. "Oh, yeah, right, because of my mad skills." I patted him lightly on his wet spot as he groaned at my touch. "Bella. Please, don't go." He breathed.

Just as I was going to give in to Edward's 'invitation', Alice yelled my name. "Bella! You need to come out of there…..unless you want me to come in there after you!" She sang knowing what she would find. "I'd better go." I sped out of the door after I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's up?" I asked her innocently. "Right, like you don't remember that I can see these things." Alice winked. "Well, not everything." She corrected when I looked at her horrified. "Jeesh, Bella. Relax. I called you out here because I know you have to go pick up the dance uniforms with Rose. And I'm going with." She flashed her huge pixie smile. "Yeah, we need to get there soon because Emmett said the boys have something planned for us later." Rose beamed. "He is so sweet, and those muscles…" Rose started to daydream. "Snap out of it, sister. Let's go." Alice snapped her fingers. "That's funny, Edward didn't say anything about what we were doing later." I pondered. "That because it was supposed to be a surprise." Jasper came up from behind Alice and gave her a squeeze on the tush. "Don't be long, Emmett is busting at the seams already." He kissed her on the neck as she giggled.

"So, are you guys all better now?" Rose asked me as she sped off with us in tow to get the kick ass uniforms. At least that's what she had promised. "Uh, yeah, you could say that." I smirked. "I told him about my dreams." I said nonchalantly, hoping not to draw much attention to the subject. "Good." They said in unison. "Yeah, good." I repeated back and sunk back into my seat smiling about the memories of earlier with Edward.

"Oh my God! They are absolutely gorgeous!" Alice gushed when Rose held up the uniforms that we were going to wear to the homecoming game. "You have so way outdone yourself this time, Rose!" I added. The glittered top and skirt were the color of blood red. The top had quarter sleeves because it was getting a little cooler, but the hem was still just above the bellybutton. And the skirt's hem hit just below our asses, of course, to show our assets. Rose chose nude tights to wear under our bloomers knowing we would be outside most of the time. "I cannot wait to show this to Edward! Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I" I blushed. "You will show him when we show our men. At the game." Rose instructed. "Fine, but he will flip, and maybe I can get a little further past first base with him." Was I actually saying this out loud?

"You are becoming quite the siren, Bella Swan. I like it!" Rose commented, smiling so big that her teeth were all showing. "Ooooh, don't do that, Rose. You are giving me the chills." I shivered. "Just trying to bring your dreams to life." She joked. "Not this one, please." I begged. "Ok, ok. Let's get back so we can enjoy what the guys are planning." Rose said as we headed to the car.

As we were headed back to the house, I couldn't help but picture Edward, Jasper and Emmett wearing red Speedos, serving us dinner by candle light. Then I wondered what they were really planning for us, even though I hoped deep inside that it was, in fact, Speedos by candle light. I swore at that moment that Edward would no doubt be the death of me, or the rebirth, whichever would be the most fitting. But we will see….


	12. Chapter 12

**First I want to say thanks so much for reading the story. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews on both of my stories. They inspire me to write faster, even though I also write because I love it. And, I see many of you have added me to their favorite stories list. Please review, too. I'd love to see what you have to say. **

**Also, it looks like Edward and Bella are getting a little closer in their own way. And, I just can't wait to see what the guys are planning for tonight. I don't think it will be the Speedo clad men that Bella is day dreaming of, but maybe she can get Edward to wear it later. What is up with her lately?**

**I also want to remind everyone that I do not own SM or her characters. But I do love to create new adventures for them. So, here we go!**

The house was dark when we got back from picking up the uniforms. "What are those boys up to?" Alice pondered out loud. "Probably up to no good." Rose added. "Come on, let's find out what they are planning for us." I said as I hurried toward the door. "Look who's all excited." Rose teased making Alice giggle. "Whatever, Rose, you know you want to be up all in Emmett's shit. And, Alice? You can't stay apart from Jasper for two seconds before whining about missing him." I scolded them both. "Touche." They said in unison. "Jinks, you owe me a coke!" Rose said to Alice before she could get it out. "Not fair." Alice pouted. "God, girls. Playtime's over. Let's…..go." I grunted as I tugged them both by the forearms towards the door.

"Hello…..we're back!" I yelled still seeing no one in sight. "Hello?" I repeated. Just then I heard shuffling towards the garage. Then I heard hushed tones. "I think they're in the garage." I whispered to the girls looking back at them as I walked forward. I quickly turned around only to find myself knocked back onto my ass by Jasper. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" He said as he reached to help me up. "Hey, what are you doing to my girl?" Edward came up behind him with a trailing Emmett. "Dark doesn't help the uncoordinated." I let out an embarrassed giggle. "Yeah, where are the lights?" Alice asked them with her hands on her hips. "Bella could have broken something!"

"Sorry about that. We were just getting the car loaded for our trip!" Emmett belted out. He appeared to be having a hard time containing himself. "I still can't believe you are calling that monstrous thing a car, Emmett." I laughed, and then I realized what he had said. "Trip?" I asked him. "Yeah…it's a surprise, right Emmett?" Edward added. "Yeah, you'll see soon enough. We'd better get on the road before it gets too late. You know, I missed you while you were gone." He gave me that crooked smile that sent shivers all the way through me. "I missed you, too." I breathed. "Break it up, you two love birds, let's go!" Emmett was practically bouncing as we all headed toward the 'car'.

The ride to our secret destination went by pretty fast with Emmett choosing songs on the radio that we could sing too. "Oh wait, wait, I love this one! It's so angry, it's cool!" It was some all girl punk band where the girls were yelling unintelligible words. I started to bang my head up and down and pretend to know some of the words. "Bella. You continue to surprise me with your taste in music." Alice laughed as she joined in. Soon, we were all banging our heads up and down to the racing beat.

"We are here!" Emmett yelled. "Oh my God, this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed. I was so taken aback by the scenery. Even with the sun going down, it was still breathtaking. We were at the ocean near the cliffs. There was a huge pier made out of the earth that reached out over the ocean where people probably fished. But we were the only ones there, and it was so perfect. There were just so many words to describe where we were, I was simply amazed. I stood there for a moment just gazing upon the beauty in front of me.

"I take it you approve." Edward came up behind me and nibbled on my earlobe. "Come and join us on the rocks. We brought food and drinks." He said as his breath still blew in my ear. "If you don't get away from my ear, I may just have you for dinner, right here, right now, Mr. Cullen." I turned to face him to show him that my eyes were not kidding.

"Bella! Get over here! We have food and alcohol!" Alice interrupted our little game holding up a bottle of wine and a bag of something. "It smells like your favorite! Italian!" She continued. _How does she know these things? _

When I walked over to the huge display that was set up before me, I could see that the guys had really planned this out. They covered everything from food and drinks to blankets and sweatshirts if we caught a chill. "Oh you guys are too sweet. This is great. Where's the food I am so hungry." I laughed as Edward dished up my plate of food. "Here, sweetie. We don't want you to starve now, do we?" He joked. "Oh, this is so good, and it's still warm? How did you…." I started to ask, quite surprised. "Nah uh uh. That's our secret, Bella." Emmett smiled as he gave Rose her plate.

"And you guys are serving us, too? You are so going to get thanked later for this, Jazzie." Alice cooed to Jasper as she took her food from him. "And I won't let you forget it, baby." Jasper was grinning from ear to ear as he kissed her on the nose. They were too cute for words.

"This is the best place you guys could have picked. I say that we make it official that this will be our special place." I stated. "It's actually a public beach, Bella…" Edward tried to make me aware. "I don't care. We will just tell them that we have it reserved….forever." I put my empty plate down in front of me. "I can't believe I ate the whole thing. I think I may burst." I said as I rubbed my belly. "Allow me." Edward took my hand as he started to rub my stomach with the other. "Does that feel better, Love?" He kissed my forehead.

"Please stop. I am still eating." Emmett smiled with a mouth full of food. "Besides, I am making friends with the seagulls, and I don't want you to scare them. They like the garlic bread." He kept throwing bread over to the birds, and more and kept landing to get some. "You're feeding them too close to us, Emmett. They are going to get mad and attack us when you run out." Alice warned as we girls were packing of the food just in case we had to make a run for it. "No they aren't. They love me. I'm Bird's Best Friend." Emmett was such a goof. And he was also very wrong. Because, when he ran out of bread, the seagulls waddled closer to each us searching out any crumbs that we may have left. And when they realized that everything was gone or put away? They started squawking something fierce.

Before we knew it, we are all running down the beach with a Flock of Seagulls chasing us. "Never..bet..against..Alice!" I panted out while running as fast as I could. Then I almost tripped over a piece of driftwood, but Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along. "What is in your pocket, Emmett!" Rose yelled as she sprinted next to him. "Is that garlic bread?" She questioned him. "It is! Throw it to those devil birds!" She demanded. "Ah, Rose, I was saving it for later. I'm gonna get hungry again." He whined. "Do it, Emmett! And I will let you give me a massage later." Rose was good at getting what she wanted. "Done!" He said as he threw the rest of his bread out behind us. And it actually worked. The birds stopped and started to peck at the delicious morsels.

We kept running until we got to higher ground. I don't know what higher ground had anything to do with being safe from birds. I always thought that it kept us safe from flooding, but that's what the guys wanted to do. So, we followed. "Hey, are those people over there, and is that a bonfire?" I asked as I saw the orange glow a little further down the beach. "Let's go see." Alice said as she started to run over pulling Jasper behind her. "Wait for us!" Emmett yelled. "I don't want to get caught by those evil birds again!"

I started to get up when Edward pulled me closer against him. "Stay. Enjoy the moment with me?" He asked. He looked so adorable sitting there staring at me with his puppy dog eyes. "How could I resist?" I said back to him. "I have an idea." He said looking at me with hooded eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said as I brought my face toward his. "If your thinking tickle fight then yes you are!" He dove at me and pushed me gently to the blanketed ground. "Hey, no fair!" I tried to yell through the giggles that were erupting through me. "You are so going to pay for this."

And then I somehow rocked my way to my side and grabbed his elbows. I was able to pull him down and straddle him. "I'm not ticklish, so you are wasting your energy." He laughed. "Oh yeah? I'll find the spot." I shot back as I moved my fingers in a tickling motion over his chest and up and down his sides. "See, I told you." He smiled.

"I will find it. Everybody has at least one tickle spot." And then I felt around his neck area. When I hit the spot that was in between his should and neck, he started to squirm, and burst out laughing. "I told you so!" I yelled in delight. My legs had him locked in a death grip so he couldn't get up, and I tickled him until he had tears in his eyes. He finally realized that he could touch me almost anywhere and find a ticklish spot, and that caused me to lose my grip on him, of course. In no time he had me on my back again. "I am the tickle master, say it, call me the master!" He went into a fit of laughter while continuing to tickle me mercilessly.

"Ok, ok, you are the master, now stop please! You're gonna make me pee my pants!" I roared. "Ok, since you said please…and called me Master." He helped me get back up in a sitting position. "Guess what I was able to smuggle from our picnic earlier." He looked like he was up to no good. "I got the last bottle of wine." He smiled as he pulled out a bottle and two plastic wine glasses from under the blanket that was folded up next to him. "Oh, really. Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cullen?" I teased. "Well if you call sitting here enjoying time with your girl friend while we polish off an entire bottle of wine while the rest of the group are elsewhere oblivious to what we are doing, then yes." He poured the wine and gave me my 'glass.'

"Let's toast to something." I said before Edward could take a drink. "Ok, allow me." He raised his glass, and I did the same. "To, my first and forever only love, Bella. May you never tire of me and always love me at least half as much as I love you…" Edward stopped when I frowned at him. "What?" He actually didn't know why I was frowning. "That won't happen Edward. I will never tire of you, and I will most certainly love you as much if not more than you love me. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do…." I started to get tears in my eyes. "It's ok, Bella. Shh Shh." He wiped my tears. "Nothing will happen to me, or us." He smiled at me. "Cheers?" He looked at me with his glass raised again. "Cheers." I smiled as I touched my glass against his.

"Are you sure it's all gone?" I slurred as I tipped the bottle upside down to let the drips fall into my mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure." Edward laughed at me and took the bottle from my hands. "Thanks. Now I have my hands free to do this." I swayed a little as I put my hands on his head and grabbed his hair. "Bella, wait….." He started to say as I interrupted. "No more waiting." And I shoved my tongue into his mouth. "He succumbed to my advances and started to run his fingers through my hair earning a moan from my lips. "Edward." I panted. "Yeah?" He answered still kissing me. "I'm hot." I said still panting in his mouth. "Me, too, baby, me too." He was still very involved in the kiss.

He gently started to push me down onto the blanket while moving his lips down my neck. He was undoubtedly relaxed from the wine just as I was. "Edward, God…." I breathed. "So which is it, Edward or God?" I felt his lips curve into a smile as he pulled my neckline on my shirt down so he could lick my collar bone. "Remember what I told you. No God, just me." He stopped and gave a huge smile, showing all of his teeth. Then he looked almost evil as he pulled his shirt off and then mine and started to attack my belly button. "Ahhh, that tickles!" I broke out into laughter. "Perfect. A new game. How many places can I find on Bella that are ticklish without using my hands?" He chuckled wickedly.

Then he stopped for a moment and stared at my stomach like he was in a daze. Suddenly, I felt my stomach start to churn. I was starting to feel him rejecting me all over again. My pulse quickened making my stomach jump. That brought Edward out of whatever world he was in, and he shook his head to get rid of what ever thoughts he had been thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked weakly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's Alice. They're coming back." He breathed. "I was just so happy here with you, and I didn't want it to end." He handed me my shirt as he put his on. _Dang!_ Then he looked at me and noticed the tears in my eyes that were glistening in the moon light. "Bella, why are you crying?" He looked so alarmed. "I just thought that you were…" I did want to say it. I felt so stupid now. "You thought that I wanted to stop…again, didn't you?" He finished for me.

"Yes." I squeaked out as I hid my face in my hands. "I'm sorry?" I said as I saw his face look so pained by what I had mistakenly said. Then he looked almost angry as he raised his voice at me. "No! Bella. I am the one that is sorry! Don't apologize for feeling!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked right into my eyes.

I jumped a little at his aggressiveness, and then felt bad for doing it. I was with the love of my life. He would never hurt me. "But, why are you sorry?" I asked quietly, and then continued. "You have nothing….."

"Yes, I do, Bella. Remember the first time we were together after the hot tub. We were drinking, and I carried you to my room having full intention on going as far as you wanted to go. Then I hurt you so badly by rejecting you, and telling you that you were drunk." He stopped when he saw my face turn into one on anguish. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled. I smiled back knowing he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"I lied to you, Bella." He continued with his explanation. "I knew that you were fully aware of what you wanted. It was me who was afraid. You didn't know everything about me yet, and I was afraid I would hurt you by telling you, or you would hurt me by leaving me. But you didn't leave. And you keep opening up the door to my heart and soul. And I keep trying to let you in. But it needs to be opened slowly, so the demons don't all come out at once and….!" He started to raise his voice again, and his chest started to heave again.

"Wait!" I put my hand on his heart. "Stop with the demons, Edward. You are a good person. And thank you…for explaining, but you didn't need to." Even though I was glad he did. I stopped when he started to speak again. "I just don't know what will happen when we go back…I am so afraid that I won't be the same…..that you won't love me anymore." He started to sob lightly. I pulled him to me and let his head rest on my shoulder. "You mean when you and Alice go back to be…..experimented on." I shuttered against him and I knew he felt it. "That won't happen, Edward. I will always love you."

I suddenly felt the urge to protect him. "Listen, Edward. I will be right by your side the whole time. I will not dare let those doctors hurt you or Alice." And then I had a revelation. "In fact, I want them to test me, too. You know, to find out why I have these dreams, and what it all means! Oh my God. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" I was on a self inflicted high now. I didn't even notice Edward digging his fingers into the ground. And then he glared at me. "No! You will not have those…those monsters experiment on you!" He growled. I found myself scooting back away from him, still on my butt. He actually looked like a different person. He was so angry and scary looking. Apparently, he was very angry that I had said that. And he was crawling towards me. And I swore I could hear him still growling under his breath. "No." He whispered. This must have been the 'demons' he was talking about.

"Edward?" Alice came running up. "Edward! Get away from her!" She pushed him away. "I'm so sorry it took me so long. I saw this coming. He's fine. He's just…" Alice tried to apologize for her brother. "We're both so messed up over all of this, and he is so over protective of you." She finished.

"I know. It's ok. He wouldn't hurt me." I stated. "Edward. It's ok. We will be ok." I scooted back over to where Edward was now curled into a ball sobbing on the blanket. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to sooth him with my touch. I started rubbing little circles over his arms, face and back. "I'm…so…sorry." He tried to talk through the sobs. "I can't ever let myself lose control with you." He said softly. "You won't." I kissed his face all over. "You won't."

We were all pretty quiet as we drove back in the dark until Emmett couldn't take the silence anymore. "We missed you guys down by the fire. Some kids were having a party by the water. It was pretty happening. I am sure you would have known some of them." He tried to coax a word from someone. "Yeah, we actually saw Angela and Ben." Rose added. "That's cool." I muttered. Then I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were pulling up to the house again.

"I think I'm gonna go home tonight." I spoke out to everyone. "Not so fast." Edward grabbed me by arm, lightly, I might add. "Let me get some clothes, and I will be right back. I am not letting you get away from again." He smirked. "But, what about Charlie?" I called out, but he was already gone upstairs. "He actually called my mom and said he would be working all night." Alice interrupted looking at the note that Esme had left for me. "Give him a chance, Bella. He will work it out with himself and with you. And I can't believe that I didn't think about you going with us. I just know you have something special in that head of yours." Alice tapped her temple.

As I walked across the street with Edward, I started to feel a sense of relief that we were discovering so much about each other, and that we would be alone for the night. These last few days have been so draining. We each took showers to wash the sand off of us, and we were snuggling together in bed. "So, where were we earlier?" I asked him giving him my most sultry look. "You know I love you with all my being, right?" Edward gave me a very wet kiss on my mouth. "But?" I knew what he was going to say. "I don't want to do 'that'" He wave his hands around in the air. "In your father's house. I….respect him, and I want him to trust me…someday." He looked at me waiting for my response. "He trusts you, Edward." I laughed.

"Right, Bella. He trusts me to clean your driveway, or to rake the leaves out of his yard. If he knew who I really was…who was actually dating his daughter? He would call an exorcist." He looked so serious. But when he said the last part, I couldn't contain myself. "An exorcist, Edward? Really?" I burst out laughing. "Yeah! Really!" He couldn't help but to crack a smile.

Then I put on my serious face. "You know, I am doing this with you. I am going to the doctor with you. I will have to talk to Charlie first, and let him know what I am going to do, but he doesn't need to know the EXACT details. And I won't tell him about you and Alice. You both can do that on your own if you like. I will be eighteen soon, so I won't need a signature." I was putting all of my plans into words while he just laid there with me looking at the pillow. "I know." He whispered. "I can't help being worried about you. I would literally die if something happened to you…" He was so emotional about this.

"So would I, Edward. Haven't you heard anything I have been saying to you in the last couple of days? I would kill me if something happened to you, too." I couldn't express it enough to him that his loss would stab me right through my heart. "Can I ask one thing, Mr. Cullen?" I looked in his beautiful eyes. "Yes you can, future Mrs. Cullen." He stopped when he realized what he had just said. "Will you be….someday?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I quickly took in a deep breath through my teeth and froze for a moment.

"What?" He asked looking a little hurt by my actions. "Marriage really was never one of my hopes for the future, Edward. But when I picture you in my future, which I do pretty often, I'd say maybe…someday?" I waited with baited breath to see his reaction. I hoped that I didn't just start a huge debate on marriage statistics and divorce rates. He finally responded. "I can live with a 'maybe'…..for now." He smiled and pulled me closer to him under the covers. "So, what were you going to ask me before I went all 'Mr. Plan for the Future' on you?" He whispered in my ear. "A kiss?" I shivered.

"I'm sure I can handle that." He said as lips melted with mine. "Was that ok?" He asked playfully. "Yes, it was perfect." I smiled lazily. "Now, get some sleep, my love. We have a big day tomorrow." He reminded me. "Of course, school and dress shopping with Alice." I groaned. "It won't be that bad." He chuckled. "I'll be there. Well, at least for the school part." He sighed. "Sweet dreams, my Bella." He kissed me again. "Sweet dreams, my Edward." I yawned and nestled myself into his body.


	13. Chapter 13

**First I want to say thanks so much for reading the story. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews on both of my stories. They inspire me to write faster, even though I also write because I love it. And, I see many of you have added me to their favorite stories list. Please review, too. I'd love to see what you have to say. **

**Edward and Bella are both changing, for the good and the bad, as they grow more emotionally attached to each other. Read these signs as the story progresses. There is a reason for this. **

**There are many more things to come also. Homecoming is approaching and then the big Birthday party bash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**Read on:**

Daylight streamed into my room as I rolled over to snuggle against Edward. But all I felt was a void on the other side of the bed. _He left! _I felt an involuntary panic start to set in. "I'm here, Bella. He said softly. I opened my eyes and scanned the room for him. He was already dressed, standing in front of the window looking out into the street. "What are you doing? I thought you left, but you're still here….." I let blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm not leaving, Bella. Not ever." He gave that crooked smile of his and I swore I felt it surge through my body.

"Alice texted me to say that your father just got home, so I thought I would be ready to make myself scarce in case he came to check on you. Besides, I think you need to get ready?" He gestured towards my clock. "Oh…ohhh!" I exclaimed, realizing it he had let me sleep in a little. "I need to get ready…I need a moment…." I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I started to think about our conversation last night...about me being Mrs. Cullen some day, and the thought brought a huge grin to my face.

I could here Charlie snoring away, so I knew it was safe for us to go down the stairs and out the front door, instead of Edward trying to jump out of the window. When we got to Edward's front door, Alice was there waiting with a breakfast sandwich for each of us. She just tapped her temple when I started to ask how she knew we didn't eat. I opted to drive with Edward to school while Alice and Jasper took a little time trying to pry Rose from Emmett's arms. Eventually, Alice got the upper hand as she pinched Emmett on the ear threatening to keep Rose all hours of the night shopping. Little did he know that was her intention anyway. She was bound and determined that we all three would find a dress today since Homecoming was only a week away.

As I leaned into Edward while he drove, I realized that this was our first day at school as a real couple in love. I could think of all the places that I could drag him to for our 'make out' sessions. Yummy. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as he saw me grinning from ear to ear. _Oops! I will have to keep my thoughts a little more discrete. _I thought while I came up with a clever answer. "The many places I want to pull your sexy body to so I can taste you all day." I answered not feeling clever enough. I had actually told him exactly what I was thinking. _Damn! Can I not keep my thoughts secret from him even when he can't read my mind? _I started to blush at what I had said. "So, I have a sexy body, too? I thought you just loved me for my mind." He teased. "Now, you on the other hand…..mmm, well, I am in love with your….everything." He looked me up and down, finally settling on my eyes. _Aren't you the clever one, Cullen? _I thought to myself.

Alice actually beat us to the campus since we were taking our sweet time just being with each other. "There you are!" She yelled. We were getting stares from everyone, and I mean everyone, as we walked up to her hand in hand. "Ignore them all. You guys are just too adorable for words." Rose said as she shot everyone daggers around us. That wasn't like her to use such mushy words. But ever since she and Emmett met, she was beginning to soften. "Stare one more time and I will grind you up with my teeth!" She yelled at the crowd starting to form. _Or not…._

"That's ok, Rose." Edward smiled at her. "Let's really give 'em something to stare at, huh, Babe?" He smirked at me, and then before I could respond, he planted his lips firmly against mine. The crowd applauded as he dipped me with his arms while we gave everybody a great show. Did I mention that I love Edward's PDA side?

"So, have you decided what colors you are going with for your dress yet, Bella? I think I am going with pink, or white. I wonder what Rose is thinking…?" Alice prattled on in Biology, not really expecting an answer from me, while we were waiting for Mr. Banner to have his 'discussion' with Ms. Smith. I finally mouthed to Jasper to please shut her up. He caught on and sported a huge mischievous grin while he let his hand fall on her leg and started inching up under her skirt. "Eeeek." She tried to muffle her surprise as she quieted. "Thank you, Jasper." Edward said out loud. But Alice was too preoccupied by Jasper's whispers and roaming hands to say anything or even care what we were up to.

Mr. Banner had returned to start the class. So, we all had sit up and pay attention. I felt a tap on my leg under the desk. Edward was handing me a note.

_We can stay at your house again tonight if you want. That is if it is ok that I stay with you again._

I laughed silently that he was still unsure of my wanting him with me all day, everyday. But then again, I was just as unsure. He looked at me questioning my laughter so I scribbled something down and handed the note back to him underneath the desk.

_Of course, silly. Wherever, whenever…_

He got a huge grin as I gave him a sultry look, and slid my hand into his. "Uhh hmmm, Mr. Cullen, would you like to share what you and Ms. Swan are passing back and forth." Mr. Banner cleared his throat, and he was standing right behind us staring at our entwined hands. I pulled my hand away quickly much to Edward's dismay as Edward gave him the folded piece of paper. "It's just our notes, sir. Bella was kind enough to share hers with me so I could be as organized as she is."

Mr. Banner examined the note quickly and gave it back to Edward. "Very, well, Edward. You should take Bella's lead. She is quite the note taker." Mr. Banner said as he nodded at me and went back to the front of the class. "You can start breathing again, Love." Edward whispered as I realized that was, in fact, holding my breath.

"Thanks, dear sister." He mumbled to Alice as she smiled knowingly. I realized she knew what was going to transpire and warned Edward. It must have been a little erie for her knowing things like she did. But when I looked over at her, she was just watching Jaspers every move as he watched hers. She didn't even act like anything just happened. But she had saved our asses today. I was so close to not being able to perform for Homecoming. Mr. Banner did not tolerate note passing.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew he would come over." I growled at Edward as he walked me to my next class. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure that he would. Alice's 'visions' aren't always exact. She just gave me a heads up this morning that he might ask for the note, and then as he walked over, she told me." He explained. "You read her mind." I corrected. "Yes." He confirmed, looking sadly at the ground. "What's wrong?" I didn't like the frown on his beautiful face. "You were scolding me. I was just trying to protect you from being caught. I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He was actually on the verge of tears. Poor Edward! "No, I'm not. Please don't be sorry. I am not mad. I was just surprised. That's all. I don't really like surprises. I am so sorry for acting like a bitch, Edward. I don't know what's gotten in to me lately. I….." I was stopped in mid sentence by his tongue invading my mouth. "Stop." He mumbled while making me melt into his arms. I sighed with disappointment when he pulled away. "Well, we do have to get you to class on time, don't we? Don't we?" He asked again when I didn't respond. I just pulled him towards the parking lot. "Can we skip just this one class? Can we go to your car, Edward?" I tried to say his name with as much sexiness as I could muster. "S..s..sure." He stuttered as he let me lead him away from the buildings. Class was starting, so I don't even think anyone saw us go.

He fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the passenger side door for me. Once he opened and helped me in, he ran around to his side sliding across the hood. I laughed at him as he quickly settled in beside me and locked the doors. He just smiled back at me and put in a CD. "Now where were we, hmmm?" He said seductively. "Ummm, I th….th….think we were kissing?" Now it was my turn to stutter. Then he shot me that crooked grin and I just went to putty and started to slump down. He grabbed me and cradled me in his arms. "Are you ok?" He half laughed and then pinched his eyebrows together looking concerned when I didn't answer right away. "Bella?" He asked as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

But I was having none of that softness as I came alive in his arms and grabbed his neck roughly and pulled his head down firmly against mine. My tongue wrestled with his as I tried to get the upper hand. He tried to pull away, but I held him tightly not wanting to take a breath at the moment. "Mine!" Is all I said as I kept fighting for dominance. "No, mine!" He said roughly as he jerked away from me and jumped in the back seat pulling me with him.

I just giggled when he laid me down on the back seat and hovered over me. But my giggles ceased when he looked at me hungrily, breathing heavily and crashed his lips back into mine. His hands started to roam up under my shirt where he traced the outline of my bra. And then out of nowhere I blurted out. "I want you, Edward. Now!" He didn't respond when I said that. He only started to kiss me harder. So, I started to fumble with his shirt buttons. I got half way down his shirt when he must have realized that I was dead serious.

"Bella…" He breathed out in a deep sigh as he stopped to look into my eyes. I immediately felt the rejection that I was trying so hard not to feel again, and tears started to form. "No, I do want you, but…..not here, not like this." He looked so frightened that he had hurt me again. "But, Edwaaard." I whined, but I agreed with him. I was so ready to go to the next step, but I wanted us to remember all of the special moments. So, I started to button his shirt back up. His concerned frown turned into a smile. "I love you so much." He kissed me deeply again as I started to writhe under him. "Ok, bad idea." He stopped and laughed. "Let's get you back to class before they send a search party out." He said as I groaned. "Fine. But I won't let this go, Edward." I smirked. "I wouldn't dream of letting you….forget me." He walked me to my next class.

The hours drug on for the rest of day as I thought of Edward and myself in the throws of passion. And, of course, my thoughts were interrupted by the hyper pixie bouncing next to me. "So, we are leaving right after school. I found this great little dress shop. The woman I spoke to said she would keep the store open as long as it took." Alice said as I pulled a chocolate cake out of the oven in Home Ec. "We are taking that with us." Rose was licking her lips. Chocolate was her downfall. Hell, who was I kidding it was mine, too. _Hmmmm. Chocolate covered Edward…_ "Bella! Let's go, were done here, didn't you hear the bell?" Alice was pulling me out to the parking lot with Rose and the cake in tow. I guess Rose wasn't kidding about taking it.

"Hey, where are you taking my girl?" Edward ran up behind us as we were getting in Alice's car. "You know where I am going, Edward." I giggled like a little school girl. But I guess I still was, so….. "I know, beautiful. I just wanted to send you with something to remember me by." Then he gave me the biggest, most deepest kiss that he could muster. I wrapped my fingers in his hair trying so hard not to let him get away from me. The kiss was so intense that my knees started to weaken. "See, I told you I would let you forget me." He chuckled as he tried to pull away from me. "Ow, Bella." He gave me a strange look as he helped my now limp body into the car. Once I was in, Alice just looked at me and smirked. "Ok." She said as she skidded out of the parking lot.

We were at the quaint little dress shop in no time with the way Alice drove. "Hello?" Alice called as our eyes searched for a live person among the many manikins in the room. It seemed that each one was immaculately dressed with one of the many dresses in the shop. "Hi." A voice answered as a petite woman with red hair stepped down from beside one of the manikins. "Oh, Dear God!" I screamed as I nearly jumped in Rose's arms. "Sorry, I was adjusting the dresses on the manikins and…..I'm so sorry, where are my manners. I am Maggie, and you must be…." The dress shop attendant said as she searched our faces, and zeroed in on Alice. "Alice?" She asked as she shook her hand. "Yeah, and this is Bella…and Rose…" Alice gestured at us and smiled as she shook back. "How did you know my name?" Alice still looked a little dazed. "I just know these things, dear." Maggie said as she smirked and put her finger up to her temple.

All three of us gasped in surprise and gave each other knowing glances. I couldn't believe she just had just done the same gesture as Alice had done countless times! "So, what are you dear girls looking for in a dress?" Maggie eyed each of us waiting for a response. And I couldn't help but notice that she held a long glance at me before moving on to Rose. In fact, she had paused and started to open her mouth to say something to me and then shut it quickly.

"Rose? Shall we start with you? Your expression tells me you know exactly what you want." Maggie already had Rose pegged. Rose always knew what she wanted, and would wait an eternity to get it. Like she had waited for Emmett. "Oh, I want a long gown, not to frilly, but sleek and sexy. And I want a plunge neckline, in blood red….." Rose could hardly contain herself as she continued on her extended description of the perfect dress. Maggie excused herself to gather a few selections that she thought Rose would absolutely die for.

"Did you see?" Alice asked as soon as she saw Maggie disappear from the room. "Yes!" I whispered loudly. "And did you see her stare at me. She looked like she wanted to tell me something!" I was trying to still contain my whisper. "I saw that, too. I think she knows us. I can just feel it." Alice quickly stopped talking as she saw Maggie enter the room again. "Here we go. Rose, why don't you go ahead and start trying these on, and I will be right there in a moment to help you. I want to see what these ladies would like to start with." Maggie handed Rose the dresses and turned her eyes on both of us. "Alice? What did you have in mind?" She waited while Alice thought for a moment. "Something short and sassy with sequins and lace, and hot pink, or maybe fuscia…." She paused, still thinking. "I think I have the perfect selection of dresses for you to try on." Maggie stopped, and looked at me. "And for you?" She asked me. "Ummm, I still haven't completely decided. I was hoping that you could help me find my perfect match. I do know that I want something in blue." I smiled hoping that she really could help me. And I knew I would know it when I saw it on me. "Sure, dear. You know….it's funny how things always find a way back together when they are meant to be…." Maggie put her finger on her chin. I was beginning to think she wasn't just talking about my dress.

Pretty soon, we were all three in dressing rooms trying on our dresses that Maggie had chosen for us. "Oh my god! I think I've found THE ONE!" Rose yelled as I heard her bouncing. Then I heard. "Crap!" As she bumped into our adjoining wall. I couldn't help but let out a small snicker under my breathe. She really deserved to be happy, hell, we all did. I just hoped that Alice and I would have the same fortune in the future.

We were at the dress shop for four hours when we all three found our dresses. I loved my dress. I just loved it. It was blue, of course, and…..well, it was perfect. I decided I would keep it from Edward until the dance. Alice just knew he would go crazy when he saw it. Alice dropped me off at home so I could put my dress away and wait for Edward. "Hey, your dad's car is here." Alice point out. "That's strange, he's never home this early." I said as I got out of the car. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled as she sped across the street.

"Hey, dad!" I yelled when I went through the door. "Hey, Bells! I'm got home early and thought we could have dinner together, but you weren't here so I picked up pizza. Sound ok?" He couldn't cook to save his own life, or even mine. So, pizza sounded like a safe alternative. "Sure, dad. I'll grab the plates." I said as I went into the kitchen. Just then I got a text from Edward.

"_I'll be over in an hour. I want to properly introduce myself to your dad. Did you tell him I was your boyfriend yet?"_

"Ugh." I mumbled and I quickly texted back.

"_Can't we wait a little longer? I mean we have like an eternity, right?"_

I smiled at that and hit send. Of course, my phone vibrated right away.

"_No, little miss procrastinator. I'll see you in a few. Enjoy your pizza. I love you."_

I started to wonder how he new about the pizza, but then I realized. "Alice." I giggled as I took the plates back in to living room.

"I thought I was going to have to start without you." Charlie chuckled as he took a huge bite of pizza. "So, how's school?" He was now talking while chewing. It wasn't often that we got to catch up on things, or even talk anymore. I mean with his crazy schedule and all of my activities. "School's…good." I didn't know how to tell him about Edward or letting a genetics team run tests on me. But now was a good as time as any so I just dove right in while Charlie was taking another bite of pizza.

"Dad? You know…the Cullen's across the street?" I started slowly. "Of, course. I know Carlisle and Esme…er…I mean I just met them. And I know you are friends with Alice." He took another bite of pizza. "Well, I am also friends with Edward and Emmett. Alice's brothers. Um, I am…um…going to the homecoming dance with Edward." I blurted out before I chickened out. "Ed..Edward?" Charlie almost choked on his pizza. "Bella, you need to know something about Ed…" He started then seemed to think about what he was saying. And then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I jumped up hoping someone could save me now.

"Hi." Edward was on the other side of the door smiling with all of his beautiful teeth showing, and he was looking as sexy as ever, might I add. "Sorry, I'm a little early. Alice said I should…." He apologized. "No, don't worry, she was right. Tell her…thanks." I said as I turned to face my dad. "Dad, this is um….Edward….my boyfriend." I brought him in to sit on the chair across from me and Charlie. Charlie's face turned a little red, but he kept calm. He was good at putting his anger and even feelings aside to keep me from severe embarrassment. "Hello, Edward." He gritted his teeth, and reached out to shake his hand. Edward pulled back a little when Charlie squeezed way too hard…on purpose. "Nice to formally meet you, sir. Bella talks very highly of you." Poor Edward was trying so hard to impress my dad, but my Charlie wasn't going to make it easy for him to date his only daughter. "And I know I am doing this backwards, but I have asked Bella to go with me to the Homecoming dance, and I would like your permission….sir." Edward stopped talking and sat back down to wait for a response. It was like forever before Charlie said anything. "Well, Edmond, Bella doesn't need my permission to go with you to the dance. Bella apparently comes and goes as she pleases." Charlie said his name wrong on purpose, and he was a little angry with me for not being around lately, even though he hasn't been either, in my defense. "But, I trust Bella's judgment, and I know she can protect herself because I've taught her. And, she knows how to use a gun." Charlie was trying to intimidate Edward. And it was definitely working.

"Ok, sir. Yes, sir." He as he shook his hand again as he quickly stood up. "Well, Alice is calling me….uh….on the phone, so I better get going. Can I pick you up in the morning, Bella?" Edward pulled out his phone to cover up that he actually heard her in his head. "Sure." I tried to give him a reassuring look. And then I mouthed. "Call me when you get home." I made sure Charlie didn't see. "Uh, nice to meet you, again, sir." He said quickly as he let himself out and disappeared into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**First I want to say thanks so much for reading the story. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to write, even though I also write because I love it. And, I see many of you have added me to their favorite stories list. Please review, too. I'd love to see what you have to say. **

**So, what did you think of Maggie? It seems she knows more than she is letting on. And is Charlie keeping secrets from his daughter? The plot thickens as we try to unravel the mystery of all that is Edward and Bella.**

**Homecoming is approaching, and Bella's dress will be revealed, along with Alice's and Rose's. And don't worry, we will see more of Emmett and Jasper, too. I love their characters. They can be so crazy at times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Here we go again…**

Edward called me as soon as he saw my bedroom light on. "Can I come over?" He sounded like an excited little boy on Christmas morning. "Um, sure. My dad's asleep already. Just come to the window, ok?"

"Ok." He said as I heard a knock right then. He was still on his cell laughing at me when I jumped. "Jesus! Edward. I didn't know you meant right this second. You scared me." I acted like I was pouting. "Oh, my poor baby. Come out and let me make it better." He cooed. "I thought you coming in?" I looked at him and tilted my head. "What's that?" I asked as I looked at the metal contraption sitting next to him. "It's a folding ladder. I thought if you had to sneak out through the window, that you might need a ladder." He explained looking serious.

"Really, Edward? I can do a handstand and back flip out of higher places." I huffed as I climbed out on my own still wearing my T-shirt and boy shorts that I had dressed in for bed.. "Where to?" I asked knowing I didn't really care where we were going. I just wanted to be with him. "Across the street." He grinned, looking at my outfit. I think he liked it. "Really, that's…..so daring." I said sarcastically. "I wanted to show you something." He mused. "Something, I made for you."

"Really? You made it?" I asked liking the sound of this surprise for once. "Well… you'll see." He gave me a shy smile. He took me by the hand and quietly guided me to his front door. Alice opened it before he could touch the handle.

"Oh, you are going to like this so much." She vibrated. "Alice!" Edward hissed at her. She looked like she was going to say something else and then clamped her mouth shut. "Now where were we?" Edward looked at me with his emerald eyes and flashed his crooked smile. My knees buckled as he caught me. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He smirked, knowing exactly what that did to me.

He then turned and walked to what I thought was a wall. But he slid the huge panel open. "This is an extended living room for when my parents have guests over. Well, they haven't had a chance to have anyone over yet, but you get the picture." He smiled at me again before closing the huge panel and locking it. He walked over to a beautiful piano that was sitting in the middle of the room. He sat down on the bench and patted the space so I would sit next to him.

"I have been working on this for a while, even before we moved here. I finally finished it when I met you." He started to play. His fingers glided effortlessly over the keys. He started out with a frantic melody. The music surged through my body. It held an emotional sadness to it. Then the music got faster and faster until it reached the peak. He then started to bring the tone down and play a softer melody. I could feel the tension releasing from the music itself.

A sudden calmness rushed over me. "So beautiful." Was all I could say as I stared with my mouth agape at his brilliant fingers floating over the black and ivory keys. "Who? Me or the music?" He chuckled as he continued to play. I could see that his playing really calmed him, too. "Funny. And both." I smiled as I then stared into his eyes. He was still playing lightly, but looking back at me.

I was lost in the music when it finally stopped. "Thank you, Edward. That was…I can't even find the words. Thank you!" I choked out with tears spilling down my cheeks. I through my arms up around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled kissing me back. "I loved it, Edward, and I love you. That was the single, most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much." I started to kiss him harder, and I tried to break open his lips with my tongue asking for entrance. He, of course, granted it by entwining his tongue with mine.

Breathing heavily, my mouth broke free of his as I started to kiss his face, and then moved down to his neck. He growled with pleasure as I lightly sucked, placing a small light red mark. I didn't stop there as I started to frantically unbutton his shirt. "Bella." He sounded out of breath. "We…can't." He sounded like his resolve was breaking as I continued to suck on his neck leaving little marks. I had found his weak spot, and I was going to take full advantage of it. Suddenly, he snapped open his hooded eyes and quickly lifted me onto the piano. He stood up and started to attack my neck with kisses as he raised my shirt up over my head leaving me only in my sports bra and boy shorts. I continued to unbutton his shirt, and shook it off of his shoulders exposing his bare chest. I tried to lean forward and kiss him, but he held me back as he sucked on my earlobe. _My weak spot. _"Edward." I moaned as I threw my head back giving him full access of my neck and chest. He ghosted his lips over my collar bone sending shivers through my burning body. And then he traced his tongue along the hem of my sports bra.

It seemed as if he was contemplating whether or not to go further with me. _Let's help him out, shall we? _I asked myself smiling like the Cheshire cat as I started to take my sports bra off. "Allow me." Edward whispered to my surprise. He slowly raised the sports bra over my mounds trailing kisses inch by inch behind the previously covered skin. He left it on though just enough to get access to my hardened peaks. I writhed as he placed feather light kisses over my breasts. I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so he would get the hint that he could get a lot rougher with me. I wasn't made of porcelain, after all. Hell, he felt so good at what he was doing, I wouldn't care if he bit me a little. _Maybe we could get to that point in the future_. I thought as he pushed me against the hard glossy surface.

By now, we were practically laying on the piano. We stayed like that for a while as he continued to taste my flesh, and I writhed and clawed at his back. Then his head snapped up. "Not now, Alice." He spoke through his teeth. "Your father is going to check to see if you snuck out. I need to get you home." He sullenly placed a kiss on my belly button and pulled my sports bra back down. "But, Edward, I want you to touch me." I whined. He smiled and helped me get my shirt back on. "Later, baby." He smirked as he unlocked the huge panel and slid it open. As we walked out of the room, I saw Alice standing there staring at me. "Thanks a lot, Alice." I mumbled at her as she looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, but you were going to be grounded and…" She frantically tried to explain. "It's ok, Alice. I forgive you…this time." I smiled at her as we left the house.

"She feels really bad you know. She going to try and make it up to, and when she does, just let her, ok?" He informed me as he hoisted me through my window. I could have got back in myself, but I like the way he cradled my ass as he pushed me through. "Fine. I will….let her then, ok?" I waited for him to come in, too, but he just stood there shuffling his feet. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked him hoping he would take my invitation. "Uh, no..I can't. I want to, but….I mean, I don't know if I can control myself around you, and your dad is here…" He stumbled through his words, probably trying not to hurt my feelings.

"You're right, I mean, ummm, we should just see each other tomorrow then." My chest literally ached at the thought of being apart from him after we just acted like horny teenagers on his piano. He leaned up to give me a kiss goodnight. I readily invited his tongue in my mouth. "Ok, see you in the morning." He said as he gave me a panged look, and then he started to walk away. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" He turned to look at me. "For playing for me. You really don't know how much it meant to me. I…." I stopped when he walked back over to me and reached his hand up to caress my cheek. "I love you." He said. "I love you, too." I said back as I choked back the tears. "Sweet dreams." He smiled at me. "You, too." I whispered.

Lying in bed, I thought of how far we have come in only a few weeks. And, how if it wasn't for Edward, we might not have become as close as we are now. _I almost gave up the first time he rejected me. I am so weak. _I thought to myself as guilt crept into every pore of my body. I didn't deserve him, and I knew that, but something kept bringing us closer. Then my thoughts moved to the woman at the dress store. Maggie. She said something that kept floating around in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

"_Some things have a way of finding their way back to each other." A familiar voice whispered from somewhere in the distance. I couldn't see through the fog that had so quickly appeared at my feet. "Who are you?" I called out hoping the voice would sound out again so I could follow it. "Damn fog, I can't see a thing. Whoa!" I shuffled my feet into something on the ground. I reached down to feel what it was that almost made me trip and fall and possibly break a bone. I followed the shape of the hard, cold texture. There was a handle on it. I picked it up by the handle, and I gasped as I saw that it was a baby carrier that I was holding. With a baby in it! The baby giggled and opened its eyes at me. Then I almost dropped it….I mean him. Bright green eyes! Like Edward's! "I think he likes you." A red haired woman appeared from the fog. Maggie? "Give him to me, Bella." Carlisle said as he joined her side. "It's ok. He'll be fine." Carlisle noticed my nervousness as I slowly handed him back. _

_And then I heard another man's voice. "Such a good girl. Here take another dose." The man who resembled James, only older appeared next to Carlisle, holding another baby with dark hair. A girl. He looked to be about Carlisle's age, and had blond hair. The fog started to dissipate, and I suddenly realized where I was. The genetics lab. I do not recall ever being there before, but I knew exactly what it was. This is where they ran tests on Alice and Edward. But why was I here?_

_I blinked for a moment and shook my head in disbelief. When I opened my eyes, I was lying down next to the babies. I reached out to take baby Edward's hand. But I only saw a tiny reaching for his. And it had a tiny butterfly IV in it. "Now, now, Bella. Don't reach too far. You'll pull your IV out. You want to be big and strong when you grow up, don't you?" Maggie rubbed the top of my head. I started to scream out that I was 17 years old. I wasn't a baby. But I just heard crying when I opened my mouth. _

"Shh, Shh. It's ok, it was just a dream. You're with me now. Always." Edward was whispering and gently rubbing my forehead. "Edward? When did you get here?" I sat up quickly. My voice was hoarse. "It's morning, Bella. 5 A.M. Your dad just pulled out, and I ran over. I missed you. You were screaming…." He looked at me with his head tilted. "Here, let me get you some water." He jumped up and ran to the bathroom to fill my glass, and ran back to my side. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you last night. Are you ok to go to school? I can stay with you today if you want. We could just lie here…." He was tempting me, smiling lazily. Then he paused and put a serious face on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…yes…I don't know. It was…strange, Edward. It was in the past this time. It's never in the past. I'm scared." I felt myself shivering. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he rocked me back and forth. "You don't have to talk about it right now." He breathed with his lips in my hair. "We don't have to go anywhere today either." He added.

"But I need to! We have homecoming this Friday! Rose will kill me if I don't show today!" I think I scared him a little with my outburst because he jumped back. So, I toned it down a little and made my voice softer so I wouldn't alarm him. I could hide this fear. I was good at that. I was like my dad in that way. "Besides, if I practice in P.E. today, I will get more time with you later." I moved to him and sat on his lap. I straddled my legs facing him so I could give him a good morning kiss. "Don't you want to see me…later?" I softly whispered in his ear earning a shift in his lap.

"Of course I do….are you sure you're ok?" Edward sensed that I was covering my feelings. He felt me like I felt him. Sometimes it was like we were attached in mind and body. He caressed my back and pulled me closer so that we were forehead to forehead. He was so gentle and loving. I have never known anyone as pure at heart as he was. I let a deep breath as I realized I was actually holding it. And that made Edward sigh in return. "I'm fine, Edward." I said as I shook my head quickly and laughed it off.

I started to get off of his lap and he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't go. I like you here." He gave me the combo puppy dog eyes and crooked smile. _Damn that's hot. _But I had to be strong and get ready for school. It was an important week with Homecoming just around the corner. There was practice, the Homecoming rally, and the parade. "Oh crap! The parade!" I said out loud. "So?" Edward asked, looking at me like I was over reacting.

"Oh, Edward." I whined. "The girls and I have to work on the float after school. And I have to walk in the parade." I kept whining. He still wasn't the big picture. So, I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I won't be able to see you until…like….the dance!" I sat there still on his lap waiting for a response. And he let out an evil laugh. "What are you laughing at? Are you not going to miss me?" I was crushed at the thought that my feelings on this weren't being returned. "Silly Bella. Don't worry. You will see me." And that's all he said leaving me confused. "Now go and get ready." He ordered as I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Wait!" He yelled after me. "Alice wanted me to give this to you. She said I would really enjoy you in this today." He purred as he handed me a bag. "Oh she did, did she?" I tried to sound irritated, but could help smiling. I mean, really. Alice did know her fashion. And she definitely knew her brother.

Thirty minutes later we were in the car on the way to school. I kept catching Edward staring at my legs as he was supposed to be driving. "Watch the road." I laughed as he pretended not to look at me. "What." He kept saying. He was so adorable. I was very please with Alice's choice today. It slightly resembled a three piece suit. But the green jacket that stopped at my waist was left open at the top to show the cream colored camisole, and not to mention, the tops of my breasts. _Yeah, she also included a cream colored push up bra and matching panties. _And the short as hell skirt hit me at mid to high thigh. She was kind enough to include neutral peep toe pumps that were safe for me to walk in. I knew why she didn't choose Edward's favorite blue color today. I just had to look at eyes, and see that it was mine instead.

"Bella! Over here!" Rose shouted from across the campus as we started to walk up. I tried to grab Edward's hand, but he put his arm around me and pulled me close instead. "You look so hot today." He whispered in my hair which sent all kinds of chills down my spine. "It's all for you, baby." I whispered back still look straight ahead. "You better watch out or it might be me dragging you the parking lot this time." He sighed and then chuckled.

"Hey, you look hot today, Bella." Rose gushed as she pulled me from Edward. "Yeah, I wonder who will be playing the teacher later. You'd better be good Edward, or she'll get the whip out." Jasper laughed jokingly. "Whatever, Jasper. I hear Alice has already showed you hers." I laughed back at him. "You know it." Jasper did not get embarrassed easily. But I still tried. I did, however earn a slight blush from Alice. "I miss you, Girl." Rose said as she hugged me. "I know. Me, too." I put my head on her shoulder. We basically grew up together, and were pretty much inseparable. That is, until we found the loves of our lives. I guess this is what growing up was all about.

"God, do you think you're going to make out next? I want to watch if you are." Jasper smirked. "Jasper! Ewww! We're both….like…..your sisters, remember?" I reminded him for the thousandth time. "Ok, fine then maybe Alice and Bella can…." He started again then. "Owww, what was that for?" Jasper was rubbing his head where Alice had just hit him with her handbag. "If you think I will ever share you with anyone else, you've got the wrong girl." Alice warned him earning an 'Oooh' from Edward. I just giggled at him. I think he knew his sister wasn't joking. "Yeah, you're Tramp days are over. Oh man. I can't call you the Jazz Tramp anymore. I guess I can call you Jazz the Whipped." I started to laugh so hard at my own joke that I didn't notice that Edward was just looking down at the ground.

So I stopped laughing. "What's wrong, Sweetheart. I'm sorry if I am too corny for you. I just thought it was funny." I smiled trying to get him to do the same. "If you think Jasper is whipped, then I guess I am whipped, too. And you are making fun of him." Edward whined actually looking a little hurt. "Oh, honey. There is nothing wrong with being whipped. I just couldn't find anything else to call him. I will think of another name for him later. I love you." I felt bad for hurting Edward's feelings. And I thought I was sensitive. I guess my true colors were coming out more that I felt more comfortable around him. I was normally a joker and teaser. At least with Jasper and Rose. I just had changed a little when I met Edward. He….changed something inside me. I guess he brought out the love.

"And I love you just the way you are, Jazzie." Alice kissed Jasper on the nose. "But don't forget that I will rip your head straight off if you go back to your straying ways." She shook her finger at him smiling. She knew what he would do, too, as he brought her finger to his mouth. "Don't change that either." She giggled.

"Ok, are we done coddling to the boys? We have practice and a float to build." Rose was stomping her foot repeatedly. I knew this made her miss Emmett, so Alice and I said goodbye to our boys, and followed Rose. I could almost feel Edward's eyes burning into my backside as we sauntered away. We weren't even expected to go to class since we were getting ready for Homecoming.

Being a Red Hot definitely had its advantages.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to write more in this chapter, but I thought I should give you guys something since it has been so long. I am working hard on updating sooner next time. Thanks for reading, and please review…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**First I want to say thanks so much for reading the story. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to write, even though I also write because I love it. And, I see many of you have added me to their favorite stories list. Please review, too. I'd love to see what you have to say. **

**It seems that Bella is starting to unlock the mysteries of her past in her dreams. Since this a first for her, she is a lot freaked out, and even though she is great in suppressing her fears, she may display random outbursts in her personality. **

**Homecoming is coming soon. I promise. And I haven't forgotten about their Birthdays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Here we go again…**

"Great job, Girls!" Rose yelled through the mega phone. We all just smiled at her, ready to collapse at any moment's notice. "I think that this may have been the best practice yet. And Homecoming will be even better. And with the vault, twist moves that Bella performed at our last practice, we are going to win this year again!" Rose was getting excited. With every new sentence that she began, came a louder roar through the mega phone, causing us all to do a victory cheer. "Can't you guys just feel it in your bones?" Now she whispered that to us like the words were sacred. _Yeah, the chills you are giving me because you are acting a little freaky right now. _I giggled internally. I knew in all actuality that Rose was just being Rose in excited mode right now. She loved to win. And she won at practically everything. Hell, she even won Emmett's heart before he even knew it. _And you won Edward's heart. _An internal voice chided. I just shook my head and headed towards Alice.

"I have never sweated this much in my entire life." Alice said as we walked to the locker rooms. "Yeah, I am thinking this tops my sweaty moments, too." I laughed. "Do you think Rose is right? Do you think we will win at Nationals this year?" Angela came up behind us. "Of course, we will. When have we not?" I was very confident when it came to competitions. "I guess you're right." Angela sighed, and put her head down. "Hey, Alice. Go ahead without me. I need to talk with Angela." I pleaded with my eyes for Alice to leave us. "Ok." Alice nodded and looked at me warily.

I waited for Alice to disappear from my sight before I started talking. There was definitely something up, and Angela wouldn't say it in front of Alice. "So, what's with the ho hum attitude Ang? You are always so…..happy." I stopped to study her face. "Ben's dad says that Dr. Cullen is….and now you're with Edward and….well, I am going to miss you guys…um… next year." She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wait, I'm going to miss you, too. But nothing else you just said makes any sense. What did Ben's dad say?" I waited for an answer. "Nothing….it was nothing…hearsay….but his dad knows James' dad, and he use to work with Edward's dad. And they did bad things…to kids. Tested them." She cringed back looking like she was afraid that I would hit her for saying it. "Listen, Ang. I know about it. But there is more to the story. He had a reason for doing what he did. A good reason. And I want you to come to me when you hear things like this, Ang. You are one of my best friends. I love you, Girl. You can talk to me about anything. I and I feel like I can talk to you about anything, too." I gave her a reassuring look to show that I knew what I was talking about. She nodded and smiled and gave me a hug. "I knew there was more to it than that. I'm sorry I held it in. I love you, too. And Edward is lucky to have found you…" She sighed in relief. _Found you again. _A voice said in my head. I decided to ignore it again and put my arm around Angela. "God, we stink, Ang. Let's go shower." I giggled and she followed.

The shower felt great. I hadn't known how many muscles I could use by doing so many flips in a row. I was definitely testing my self today to see how far I could push it. And my limits seemed to be expanding lately. It also cleared my head. And now there were voices? When will this madness end? "Let's go, Bella! The floats are waiting." Rose broke me from my thoughts. She was determined to build the best float because why? Rose liked to win….at everything.

We walked down to the field where the trailers that held the floats were. I was ahead by a few feet, but was suddenly stopped in my tracks. "Oh my God will you look at that." I turned around to look at the girls. They were just staring down at the field with drool practically hanging out of their mouths. "Emmy Bear!" Rose yelled as she took off running. Yep, our men were down there working on the floats. All of them. SHIRTLESS! "Wow." Angela was eyeing her man, Ben. "I second that." Alice was looking at a very well-toned Jasper. Even Mike and Tyler were there. And then I realized when I had said all of the men were there. I guess I meant all of them. "James! Hi, James!" Victoria scurried down to put her hands on his bare chest. "Disgusting." I grimaced making Angela laugh. He still gave me the creeps even though I had made him bleed days earlier.

The other girls trotted down to the field to 'feel up' their men as I tried to keep my cool by slowly walking towards the bronzed haired God that was currently bent over, lifting something heavy. Suddenly, and electrical surge shot through my body as he sat down whatever it was that he had onto the trailer, and looked up at me. He smiled so big, and started to walk over to me. It was like a movie in slow motion when he shook his head to get the hair out of his face, and the little beads of sweat flew off. And those same beads of sweat looking almost like diamonds on his rock hard chest as it glistened in the sun. "Hi." I breathed as he stopped in front of me and took both of my hands. "Hi." He smiled down at me. "I didn't know you would be here?" I questioned him with a confused look. "It was a surprise. The guys and I got together and thought if we helped, you would be done faster, and then we can have some alone time." He beamed showing all of his pearly whites.

"Very clever, Cullen? Do you know what it takes to build a float. It's a lot of hard work and imagination." I purred as I let go of his hands and roamed them up his chest. Then I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. "Stop that, or else….." He shivered a little. "Or else what?" I teased, still whispering in his ear. "Or else this!" He laughed out loud with an evil tinge, and threw me up over his shoulders. He carried me caveman style down with me laughing and screaming all the way to the field.

"Put me down! I'm flashing everyone!" I bellowed. "Oh." He realized as he gently set me on the ground. "We didn't mind. Cute undies, B." Jasper smirked and let out a cat call. "Funny, J. Now let's get some creativity flowing." I said as we each added our personal touches to the float. Of course, it was your traditional float with the school colors and football references, but the crimson and bright white paper machete decorations that Alice and I had created…and the life size football player in mid tackle that Emmett (of all people) built really added to scene. Not to mention the Red Hot standing on the side lines watching him. _I think it looks like Rose watching Emmett._ I smirked internally. And all of the other volunteers that had offered to help made our float unbelievable. It was definitely straight from a Hollywood set or something.

And, like I said, the float was still very traditional meaning other schools might mimic our football theme, but none would look this realistic. I mean, the football player looked like he could jump straight off of the float and start running down the street. And no one could compare to the choreography that Rose had put together for us. We were dancing through the parade behind the float. We would be the best….

"Bella, Bel-la!" Alice was standing in front of waving her hands. "I think she is caught in the moment." Edward laughed from behind me. "I was….actually. This is so awesome. We have definitely outdone ourselves this year." I smiled turning a little pink from embarrassment. I was always caught day dreaming. "You heard Bella! Great job, Everyone!" Rose yelled through the megaphone. We all cheered, and the crowd started to disperse. "God, I'm beat. What time is anyway?" I asked Edward while I stretched my back into a back bend. "It's 10 o'clock. Here, let me help you up." Edward bent down and put his arm under my back to cradle it. He hovered over me smiling like he was about to attack his prey. And I was definitely happy to be his prey.

"You are pretty limber. I think I can handle this." He chuckled as he lifted me up with his arm still placed securely behind my back. He pulled me tightly to him and lowered his mouth to mine. My lips melted into his. I really loved kissing Edward. "Will you come over tonight?" I asked him as he drove quickly down the dark streets. "I might be able to arrange that." He smiled and he looked straight on. His hand came over to rub the tops of mine.

My dad was already home when we Edward dropped me off so I gave him quick kiss and ran inside. "Hey, Dad." I smiled and sat on the sofa next to him. He still had his police uniform on so I knew he had just gotten home. "So, how was school? You are home pretty late." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Dad, we had to finish the float today, remember?" I spoke to him wide eyed. "Oh, right. Sorry, Bells. I had a long day, and a lot on my mind." He put his arm around me. "It's ok, Dad. Are you hungry? I can make you something." I offered even though I probably wouldn't eat anything. I really just wanted to go to my room and call Edward. "No, I actually ate already. I…..ran into an old friend today. She offered to take me out to dinner, so I accepted…." Charlie paused, waiting for my response. "She? Who is she? What's her name?" God, I was starting to sound like Alice.

"Uh, you wouldn't know her, but her name is Maggie, and it was a long time ago, Bella. We just ate and caught up a little." Charlie didn't show much emotion, and I knew it embarrassed him that I would be possibly asking about his love life. So I backed off a little. "Maggie? Funny I just met a Mag…." I stopped realizing what I had almost said. Could there be two Maggie's running around in two days when I have never in my life met a Maggie before? "Bella? Are you ok? You look a little more pale than usual." My dad put his hand on my cheek. "Um, yeah, Dad. I..uh, just need to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired." I let out a yawn, and stretched. I kissed his cheek. "Night, Dad." "Night, Bells."

I walked into my room and shut the door. I left my hand on the knob for a second and just leaned my head on the door. _You wouldn't know her. Her name is Maggie. _That statement kept running through my head. I turned around to walk to my closet when I heard a creak on the bed. "Hey, beautiful." Edward was sitting on my bed with his back up against the wall. "Jesus!" I breathed out loud. And then I smiled, relieved he was there at the right time. I really needed someone to talk to. "How did you….?" I started to ask. "Window." He smiled and motioned towards the open window. "Oh." I said feeling stupid for even asking. "I need to change. I'll be…" I pointed towards the bathroom. "I know…human moment." He laughed quietly. "Cute." I smiled at him and his quirky saying.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed from my hot shower. "Do you want to talk about it?" Edward was still in the exact same place from when I left. "What makes you think I need to talk about anything?" I raised my voice at 'anything.' "You're getting defensive….never mind." He shook his head and looked down at his legs. He looked like he had been scolded. This boy was way too sensitive. _Are you sure you're human? _I internally questioned and smiled. I walked over to the bed and let out a deep sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that so many things are happening right now, and I don't know what to think or do anymore…you know? And…I am glad you are here." I sat in between his legs and leaned my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Just let me know when you're ready to talk about it." I felt his lips curve into a smile against my neck. "I guess I'm forgiven then?" I asked smiling.

"What do you think?" He started to place those famous feather light kisses behind my earlobe and down my neck. I relaxed instantly and leaned limply against him. "Ok, I am ready to talk." I let out a deep contented breath. "I'm listening." He stopped kissing me and straightened up. I crawled away from him on the bed and sat cross –legged facing him. He did the same facing me.

"I think there is something going on that my dad isn't telling me. The other day, when we got our dresses for Homecoming, there was a woman named Maggie that owned the little dress shop. And she knew who we were." I whispered the last part out and stared at him intensely. "Of course she did, didn't Alice tell her you were coming?" Edward smiled and grabbed my hands from across the bed. "Ok, I know that, but she guessed each of our names when we got there. And….my dad just happened to run into her today, and they knew each other from a long time ago. And I think he knew your parents back then, too." I stopped when Edward started to look at me like I crazy. "Bella, are you sure you didn't inhale too much glue from the float." He let out a small laugh and then stopped abruptly putting his serious face back on when I gave him the 'you just hurt me by not listening to me' look. "You're serious about this aren't you, Bella?" She asked me now looking concerned for my sanity. "As a heart attack, Edward. And you know, I probably wouldn't believe it myself if my dream hadn't seemed so real." I solemnly mumbled looking down at the bed.

"The dream you started to tell me about. The one that you said that was about the past this time. Oh, Bella, I'm sorry." I could tell Edward felt bad for doubting me, and he saw the way the dream had affected me, but hey, it did sound like a pretty crazy assumption. "I know it sounds crazy, Edward, but it was so real. Remember I told you that it was in the past. Well, we were babies, being given something in an IV. And your dad, Maggie and James' dad were there. And you know before I had met you, I never put much stock into these dreams, but since I've met you, I have had some crazy dreams, and they have all come true in some weird way. But this one. This one already happened. Why was I there, Edward? With you? I need to know." I was shaking by this point.

"Oh, Bella." Edward looked at me. His eyes reflected my pain as he pulled me into him and rocked me while smoothing my hair. "We will talk to my father tomorrow. Maybe get some more answers. But you need to rest tonight. It's pretty late." He laid me down with him, as I nodded in agreement, and he pulled the comforter over us. He held me tightly against him as he continued to rub my head. He knew exactly what to do to make me feel safe. And I have never felt so loved. Edward was my rock. I needed him like I needed air to breath. I kept picturing his face in my mind with that hot crooked smile of his. And then….blackness.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke in the morning, Edward was still holding me against him, and rubbing my head. "Good morning, didn't you sleep?" I asked without turning my head. "I slept a little." He mused. "I'm sorry if I kept you awake." I said apologetically. "No...you didn't. I just like watching and hearing you when you sleep. It was relaxing, so I did get rest. I just didn't actually sleep….much. I'm ok, really." He explained. "We should get ready for school." He suggested trying to get up. "No, why can't we just stay like this all day." I whined trying to pull him back down on the bed. "Because." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose. "Tomorrow is Homecoming and you said yourself that Rose will be pissed if you miss practice today." He used the Rose card. _Great. _"Fine." I got up and pouted all the way to the closet door. I felt his arm wrap around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry, Love. I will make it up to you later." He whispered in my ear sending those all too familiar chills through my body.

When we walked hand in hand out side to go over to Edward's and get his car, Alice was at the door way staring out at us. Chills hit my body again, but this time it was from her grave face. She looked frightened as she silently communicated with Edward. "Bella I need you to drive with Rose today. I'll see you later. Ok?" He tried to give me a comforting look, but I saw right through his façade. "I….I love you. Please wait for me at school. Don't leave there?" He hugged me tight and kissed me softly on the lips. He held me there for a moment before releasing me. It almost felt as if he was afraid I would disappear. "I love you, too." I said softly as I turned to go back home and wait for Rose, only to see her racing up the street and stopping in front of me.

"So, sexy, I hear you need a ride." Rose was all smiles this morning as she looked around for Emmett. "Yeah, I guess my boyfriend has better things to do that drive me to school, so…" I smiled in Edward's direction knowing he would hear me. "Bella, please don't do that." Edward pleaded looking very sorry. "I love you, Edward." I sang to him and blew him a kiss as I got into the car with Rose. Edward walked inside the house looking a little solemn. _What is going on? _I wondered inside of my head. I knew Alice saw something. Something not good. And Edward was trying to keep whatever it was away from me. _Why did he what me to wait for him at school?_

My thoughts were broken up as Emmett's booming voice greeted me. "Hey B. What's shakin'?" He had a huge smile make his dimples show as he kissed Rose goodbye. "Hey Em, your starting to sound like Jasper." I laughed. "Did I hear my name?" Jasper was coming out of the Cullen's door. "Oh really, Alice?" I gave her a 'you better give me details later' look. Even though Edward and I have stayed countless nights together, and haven't went the distance yet. But that was because of him. He was a lot more in control of his 'urges' than I was for sure. And I knew Jasper was nothing like Edward in that way.

"Bye, Alice, see you later." I waved as Rose took off, blaring her stereo with the top down. "So, you and Edward are getting pretty close, huh." She winked at me as she lowered the stereo a little so we could talk. "Um, it's kinda like it's…..hard to breath when I am away from him for long periods of time?" I could always tell her how I felt about things. "Yeah, me, too." She smiled thoughtfully. "I am so glad you found someone, Rose." I patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, I'm going to get a toothache from all the sweetness in here." Jasper piped in. "Oh, shut up, I know you are completely whipped by Alice." I turned around and glared at him in the back seat. "Hey, I am not afraid to say that I am completely and irrevocably in love with Alice Cullen. And I would do anything, and I mean anything for that Goddess." Jasper winked at me. "Yeah, the Cullen's are kind of like a drug, don't you think? We just can't get enough of them." Rose sighed and smiled.

"Yeah they are." I agreed going into my thoughts. "Edward told me to wait at school for him today, and not to leave. Did they tell you guys anything about that?" My mind went back to Edward's frightened face. "No, but Alice was a little distant this morning." Jasper noted. "Yeah, she gave Edward that look that she does when she sees something, and I don't think he liked what she saw." I was starting to get worried all over again. "Well, I don't want to freak you out, Bella, and I really didn't think anything about it the time, but Alice whispered to me to 'keep Bella safe.' I thought she was taking a shot at your inability to walk without tripping." Jasper let out a half concerned laugh.

"That's it, we should turn around and go back!" I yelled at Rose. "Bella? Calm your pretty little ass down. We have practice today, and you have to be there!" Rose ordered. My hair was blowing into my face as I looked out into the road. I was glad because it covered my tearing up eyes. "Listen, Bella. We are all worried. Let's just lean on each other today? Ok?" Rose used her thumb to wipe the tear that was about to run down my cheek.

We pulled up into the parking and waved goodbye to Jasper. We were excused from class again today since we had one day left to practice for our Homecoming routine. But, before we could do that, we had dress rehearsal for the parade in the morning. I almost ran into the makeshift float that was set up in field, for our practice run, several times. "Bella, be careful. I don't want you to get run over tomorrow." Rose warned me. "I'm sorry, I just keep thinking about….." I stopped knowing she knew what I was, in fact, thinking about. "I know, honey." She gave me a hug. "Ok, girls, take 5!" Rose yelled through the megaphone. "So, when Bella needs a rest, we just take a break? Is that it?" Lauren scowled as she, Jessica and Victoria headed towards us with menacing stares. "Yeah, hey, where's Edward today? I see Rose had to drive your car-less ass." Jessica smirked. "Yeah you guys break up?" Victoria looked hopeful. Then she walked right up to me and got in my face. "You know, it's good that I had him first, because now he knows what he missed by trying to date a pathetic twit like you." Victoria's breath was hot on my face.

All of the sudden, something inside of me clicked. Red started to cloud my vision. I could hear a faint, feral growl in the distance, and I think was actually me. Before I knew what I was doing, I lept at Victoria, knocking her to the ground. "He did not leave me! And you…never…had….him!" "Get off of me! Rose!" Victoria was crying out for Rose's help. _Classic_. "Bella. Bella, it's ok. You can get up now." Rose didn't know how to react as she gently grabbed my arm. Her soft touch shook me out of the rage that was consuming me.

I pushed off of her chest making her grunt in discomfort. "Stay away from my man, BITCH!" I yelled as I walked away with Rose. I could the other girls gasping in disbelief running to check on Victoria as I tried to breath. "What the hell, Bella!" Rose shouted in surprise as we reached the lockers. Before I could answer, her eyes widened at me. "Bella, what happened to your eyes!" She turned me towards the mirror. "Wow." I gasped. My eyes were dilated showing mostly black with a tinge of crimson shading the whites. "I'm starting to freak out, Rose. I need Edward." I sat on the bench and rocked back and forth. "Where the hell is he?" I was still trying to catch my breath as she pulled me to her. "It will be ok, Bells. I love you." Rose cooed as she rocked with me, her arms wrapped tight around me.

**Hey everybody. It took me a while to get this chapter done. And I was so excited to post it. But apparently there are technical problems with the search engine on fan fic. At least that's what the error message says. So, hopefully, it will come up soon. And, of course by the time you read this, it was obviously fixed. I just had to explain why I am sooo late at posting. I hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**First I want to say thanks so much for reading the story. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to write, even though I also write because I love it. And, I see many of you have added me to their favorite stories list. Please review, too. I'd love to see what you have to say. **

**Bella is trying to unlock the door to her past, but keeps running into road blocks along the way. Even though she is starting to see and feel the effects of her early life, it is still hard to grasp that this is really happening to her. Therefore, she is good at suppressing her fears. But, she is starting to loose her edge, such as attacking Victoria. That was so awesome, don't you think? I am letting out a loud evil laugh right now.**

**Homecoming is around the corner. Yes, they can still have fun in the midst of a crisis. I promise. And I haven't forgotten about their Birthdays, but there may some drama first. Sorry, that's just how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?...**

"How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours or so? She collapsed in my arms….I…..I couldn't reach you on your cell….I"

"It's going to be ok, Rose. We need to get her out of here and to my dad's office so he can check for a concussion.…"

"I'm so sorry, baby. We'll make you better…"

I could hear faint whispers talking back and forth as I came to. "Ouch." I reached my hand up to feel my head. Yep, there was definitely a lump. "Bella? Oh, thank God, Bella. You're awake." My vision was blurry so I could only make out shapes and shadows. But I knew the velvety voice. "Edward?" I barely croaked out. "I freaked out, Edward. I'm sorry. Whoa!" I tried to sit up, and the blood rushed from my head, making me super dizzy. I guessed that was what did it anyway. "Bella!" Edward caught me before my head hit the bench…again. "You don't have to be sorry….." He started. "But, Victoria….." I tried to explain what happened, but it seemed he already knew, and….he was ok with it? "Alice didn't see until I had decided to pick you up." He told me.

"Is she…ok?" I actually felt really bad about attacking Victoria. _The bitch deserved it. _My internal voice cut it. "Shut up." I mumbled clenching my teeth together.. "What?" Edward asked me looking confused. "Um, nothing." I smiled shyly at him. I didn't want to tell him that I was hearing voices. He would think I was going insane. "She's fine. Are you ok?" Rose spoke up. "Rose! I can't believe I did that to her." The more I thought of what I did and said to Victoria, the more embarrassed I got. I was mortified. "Hey, she did start it by trying to piss you off. Don't worry about it. Besides, we have to get you right so we can kick some ass tomorrow." Rose smiled at me reassuringly. "I need you, Bella." She brought her face to mine and kissed my forehead.

Edward carried me to his car despite my objections. I kept telling him that I was a big girl and I could walk just fine. He just used his sexy laugh on me leaving me speechless in the end. We arrived at Carlisle's office where Alice was waiting. "It's about time. You kept switching routes so I couldn't see you." Alice whined at Edward. "You don't always have to know it all, Alice." Edward snidely said to her making her frown back at him. Then she just rolled her eyes and turned to me. "How are you feeling, Bella?" She smiled at me rubbing my head. "I see Edward thought you were too ill to walk on your own." She eyed me still in Edward's arms. "She might fall again, Alice." Edward said to her wide eyed. "She hit her head pretty hard. Where is Dad?" Edward looked down the large hallway. "She will be fine, Edward. And he's coming….right….now." She smirked as Carlisle opened the door to his office. "I'm ready for her." He told Edward.

Alice stayed with Rosalie in the waiting room while Edward carried me in to what looked like a normal examining room. He laid me down on the table, and then Carlisle shut the door and locked it behind us. "Less interruptions this way." Carlisle smiled as he put the little flashlight into my eyes. I am sure he was thinking that Alice might barge in at any given moment. "Follow the light, Bella….Good…. Ok." He said, apparently pleased at my responses. "Is it ok if I take a blood sample, Bella?" Carlisle asked me first, probably not wanting to just stick me while unprepared like some doctors would do. I didn't really know what he needed my blood for since I had only hit my head, but I trusted him. "Um…sure. I just can't look." I said as I hid my face in Edward's arm. Edward let out a quiet chuckle as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're too cute." He whispered into my ear. "Try and not to raise her heart rate, Edward?" Carlisle smiled knowing I was being affected by the wooing of Edward Cullen. "I'll try not to." Edward laughed.

"You two remind me of myself and Esme." Carlisle noted as he checked my head further. "You mean when you two were younger?" I questioned. "Not that you are old…I mean…." I was sure that I was turning red, and my heart rate was rising just from that. _Way to go, Bella._ "It's ok, Bella. And to answer your question, yes, when we were young, and even now. I just can't keep my hands off of her. She has the most amazing…." Carlisle started to use his hands to describe what he was trying to say. "Dad! Stop! Please!" Edwards face turned bright red. I just started laughing and pointing at him. I had never seen him blush before like that. It was hilarious.

"Ok, I think you are in the clear. But I want to rest. Ok?" Carlisle helped me sit up as I nodded at him, and then he started to put things away. "Dad? Bella and I want to talk to you about something." Edward spoke up. I knew he wanted to talk to him about my dreams. "Ok, son. I'm listening." Carlisle stopped what he was doing and sat on the chair across from us. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet dangling off of it. "Well, Dad. Bella and I were talking and…." Edward started slowly. "Wait, Edward. I think I know what this is about. And I might be able to save some embarrassment by cutting right to chase." Carlisle got up and opened a drawer containing…. "What are you doing, Dad? No, that's not what I was going to say. Bella and I are not….!" Edward protested, and then I saw what he was talking about. "Oh, no, Doctor Cullen! We are most definitely not…..!" I almost fell off of the table when I saw him pull out samples of birth control and condoms. "Ok then. This is a little awkward." He chuckled. "You just seem so close. It's uncanny. Well, as your doctor…and father." Carlisle added. "It is my job to prepare you for things to come. So, before you two decide to take the next step in your relationship, please come and see me." He straightened up in his chair. We were both speechless as he got up and walked towards the door and unlocked it to open it.

Edward helped me off of the table, and we walked out following Carlisle to where Alice and Rose were still waiting. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. Was there still something you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle turned around to ask us. Edward looked at me, and I gave him a wide eyed look, and slightly shook my head 'no'. "No, Dad. We can talk later. I think the unplanned 'sex talk' was enough for today." Edward grimaced. "Ok." Carlisle smiled. "Later then."

Carlisle watched as we crossed the street toward the parking lot. I spent the walk assuring Rose and Alice that I was perfectly fine. And I would have no trouble performing for tomorrow's Homecoming events. But, to no avail, Edward, Alice and Rose decided I would still need rest and supervision, so we would be headed to the Cullen's' since my dad was still working. "Rose, go ahead and ride with Alice. I need to talk to Edward." I whispered to her as I headed towards Edward's car. She nodded knowing I would need some alone time with him since so much had happened today. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I looked back only to notice that someone had approached Carlisle as he was walking back into the building. "Who's that?" I asked Edward. "What are you talking about?" He looked at me questioningly. "The man standing with your dad." I told him. "Oh. I don't know. Probably just another doctor." He said as he gave a quick glance, shrugging it off. "He just looks so familiar." I trailed off and turned back around in my seat. We were getting further away so I couldn't really see his face. I kept running images through my mind trying to place him. I didn't even realize that we had stopped in front of Edward's.

I just about jumped ten feet off of my seat when Edward suddenly opened the car door. "Sorry." He chuckled. "I told you we were here and you just nodded looking off into space." He was still smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and my dance bag, and led me into the house. "Sit." He commanded as he propped my back and feet up with pillows. "I am not a dog, Edward. And why do I have to sit?" I laughed at his serious attempt to 'nurse' me back to health. "I feel fine….really." I tried to reassure him for the thousandth time. "Bella, just please do this for me? I feel bad enough already that I wasn't there today….that I couldn't save you from…." He paused looking away from me. "What, Edward? Save me from myself? Is that it? Because that is exactly what it would have been. You couldn't have done…..anything." I realized that my teeth were grinding together. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." He let a deep sigh.

"I just felt bad, that I wasn't there. That's all." He looked at me with sullen eyes. "Where exactly were you, anyway, Edward?" I prodded even though he was clearly upset. "Um, we were…." He started to tell me.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Alice came in first shooting a warning glance at Edward. _What was that all about? _"Hey, Alice. Edward is making me sit here…like a dog!" I whined to her smirking at Edward. "Edward, don't be so mean to Bella. Come on, Bella, you can come up to my room, and we can have some girl time. You can sit and relax while I braid your hair." Alice ran up the stairs with Rose following. "Come on, Bella!" She turned around and waved me to come. "Your sister beckons." I smiled as I got up. "Well, maybe I can give you something to ease the pain, just a little." Edward smirked as he proceeded to put his hands on face bringing me closer to his, and he kissed me deeply. "You taste good." I whimpered when he pulled away. "Maybe I can relax this way instead…" I started to go in for another one of those therapeutic kisses. "Bella! Don't make me come down there!"Alice yelled from up stairs. "Protect me?" I joked. "From anything or anyone….except my sister." He chuckled and glanced upstairs.

"You'd better go." Edward laughed as he smacked me on ass causing me to yelp. "Payback's a bitch, Cullen." I laughed wickedly as I walked carefully upstairs. I really didn't feel one hundred percent yet. And I did need rest. But I wouldn't tell them that. I didn't need anyone trying to worry about me. I would be fine…..other that….. "Oh, Bel-la...I have a chair with your name on it. Come…sit." Alice was waiting for me. Rose was on the bed, giggling at my expression as I walked into the monstrous bathroom. "And you're next, Blondie." Alice turned quickly and shot an evil glance at Rose, which made her shut her mouth.

"Ok, now that I've got you away from Edward. Spill it, Bella." Alice was smiling from ear to ear. "What are you talking about?" I asked her knowing full well that she heard her dad back at his office. "Helllooo, the sex talk? The one that my dad gave you guys when you were in his office? And what was the deal with the locked door?" She asked without even taking a breath. I knew that if I didn't tell her what went on, that she would keep bugging the crap out of me until I did, so I started explaining. "Ok, one at a time, Alice. First, that 'sex talk' never should happened. And second, your dad obviously knows you pretty well. "True, he does." She said thoughtfully. "But, wait. That still doesn't explain the 'talk'. Are you and Edward…..Is there something that you didn't tell me?" She got a little louder. "Tell us?" Rose interjected.

"Shh Shh!" I shushed them just in case Edward was in listening range. "There is nothing to tell. We are not having sex." I spoke low, motioning to them that he might be listening. "Not that I wouldn't want to ravage that hard body of his, but we decided to wait. Carlisle just thought we were a little too much like himself and Esme…." I am sure I said too much, but I couldn't help but to tell them how I felt. It was definitely a strong need that I had, and talking to both of my 'sisters' seemed to ease some of the pressure of it all. "Enough said." Alice apparently didn't want to discuss her father's sex life any more that Edward did. "Wait a minute." Alice looked in deep thought. "You mean Edward wanted to wait and you are going along with it." She hit the nail on the head. But I kept it neutral. "I mean he suggested it, and I agreed. It's too soon. And we've got a lot going on without bringing sex into the mix. Besides, he just doesn't seem to be as 'easy' as your men." I decided to take a shot at them to deter from my situation.

"For your information, Ms. Thang. I have not done the deed with Jasper….Yet!" Alice huffed and looked over at Rose for support. "Yeah, B! Emmett and I haven't gone all the way either. Jeese!" Rose huffed, too. "I guess I just thought since you guys are always locking yourselves in there rooms and spending the night with them, and um…." I felt like a total bitch to my best friends at that moment. "Yeah, like you and Edward?" Rose pointed out. I was such a hypocrite. "Oh my God, you guys! I haven't been around enough to even know what my girls are doing! I am so sorry. And you are totally right, I am the biggest hypocrite!" I put my arms up in the air. "Just kill me now, I feel awful."

"It's ok, Bella, we've been a little preoccupied, too." Rose admitted. "Yeah, we still love you, sis." Alice giggled. "Ouch, watch the lump on my head, Alice." I whined, rubbing my head again. "Oh, sorry. You really got yourself good, didn't you?" She frowned. "Yeah, I guess I did. Um, Alice? What are doing to my hair anyway?" I was watching her twist and braid my hair in all directions. "I am preparing your hair for its 'look' for tomorrow's activitities, silly." She looked at me like I should have known. "Sorry, Alice. But what 'look' are we going for?" I kept pressing her. I think she was trying to make it a surprise. But as I have said before, I do not like surprises.

"Fine, if you must know. I am twisting you hair and braiding it like this because, after you sleep on it tonight, we will take the braids out. Then tomorrow, you will have wavy ringlets. Your 'sex kitten' look will drive Edward crazy." Alice started to jump and down and clap her hands. "But remember, when he tries to run his fingers through your hair, and he most definitely will, do not, and I repeat, do not let him until after our pictures are taken. Trust me." She said the last part with a blank stare, like she was actually seeing it happen. Which I am sure she was. "Ok." I said rolling my eyes. Like she would even have to tell me to trust her.

And she wasn't kidding about me relaxing while she did my hair. I think I dozed off for a while. "Bella. Bella." Alice was quietly saying to wake me. "You're all done, Bella." She was almost singing my name. But she scared the shit out of me anyway because I was starting to dream. "Don't take him. PLEASE!" I screamed and jumped in my seat. "Ow." I hurt my head in the process. Of course. "Bella, are you ok? Who are you talking about?" I heard a low musical voice behind me. I didn't need to look up into the mirror to see who it was. "Edward." I said groggily as I rubbed my head again. "I don't know. I think I was starting to dream. But I don't remember what it was about. I guess that's good, right?" I smiled warily at him, and put my arms up to stretch into a yawn. "Where's Alice and Rose? Why am I still in this chair?" I was still pretty out of it. It must have been because of my head. "They went to get you some ice for your head. And here, let me help you to the bed." He lifted me off of the chair and carried me to the bed. "What did Alice do to your hair?" He asked as he laid me on the soft covers. "It's a work in progress. She said to trust her." I smiled at him. He nodded, comprehending.

I stared at him for moment as I watched his lips twitch. His eyes moved from mine down to my lips also. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You are going to be the death of me. Haven't I told you that?" He mumbled as he bent down to cover my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him on top of me as I giggled into his mouth. My giggles stopped as I felt his arousal grind into me. Our mouths continued to melt into each others' as we kept kissing, tasting, groaning…..

"Oh. My. God. Edward! Not on my bed! Gross! But, you go, Bella!" Alice clapped almost losing the ice pack. But Edward didn't stop. He kept his rhythm going with mine as we went for the marathon make out. "Guys, come on!" Alice started to whine. Edward chuckled as he stopped and pulled his face away from mine and stared into my eyes. "See? The death of me." He softly kissed my forehead as he slowly pushed himself off of me. "Ok, ok, you proved your point, Edward. Now we need our beauty rest if we are going to any good tomorrow. So, good night, Edward." Alice said as she pushed him out of the door. We watched each other until we couldn't see either one through the closing door.

Alice had already planned that we all stay at her house the night before homecoming so she could get us all ready, so I had all my uniforms and dress with me. We started to change into our t shirts and boy shorts for bed when my stomach growled. "Oh, Bella. I forgot you didn't eat. I'll be right back." Alice scampered off down stairs to the kitchen.

"Bella?" Rose asked while Alice was gone. She looked a little worried as she sat on the bed across from me. "Yeah, Rose?" I answered. "I didn't tell anyone about your eyes because I didn't know if you wanted me to…they were just so..." She paused. "Yeah, I know." My eyes went wide again. "Thanks, Rose. I didn't say anything either. And Carlisle didn't notice anything, or maybe he just didn't say anything. But I think it had gone away by then." I grabbed both of her hands and swung them up. Can we just keep it between ourselves for now? I don't know exactly how to wrap my mind around this quite yet…." I stopped talking abruptly when I heard the door open. "Here you go, Bella. I know it's not much but I didn't think you wanted a heavy dinner before bed." Alice smiled as she shot a suspicious look at our joined hands. That nosey pixie knew too much. But I played it off as I smiled innocently back at her and took the plate of cheese, crackers and grapes. "Thanks so much, Alice." I said in between chewing. I guess I was super hungry.

"Bella, Bella…." Alice cooed.

_I swear if I hear that voice tries to wake me up again, I will start ripping and tearing. _The voice in my head woke first.

"Huh?" I shot out a breath as I sat up quickly. "Oh, Alice. Morning already?" I stretched and looked over at the clock. "Alice, it's four in the morning." I looked her like she had lost her mind. _Rip and tear. Rip and tear. _"Knock it off." I mumbled unintelligibly through my teeth. "Bella, parade, remember? And hair and uniforms, then later dresses and dance?" Alice looked at me expectedly. I still just looked at her, not responding. "The boys are up, too." She smiled with her mouth open? _Edward's up? "_Ok, I'm up." I got up and padded towards the bathroom to get dressed. "Thought that would get you going. Alice giggled.

Once we all dressed in our uniforms for the parade, Alice carefully took my braids out and gently fingered through the curls. She then sprayed finishing spray all over it. "From this point on, do not let anyone _meaning Edward_ touch your hair." Alice reminded me. "Hell, I don't think it will move after you sprayed it to death." Rose laughed, and then stopped when Alice scowled at her. "No one touches it." She repeated. "Ok, got it, Alice." I sucked in a breath.

"We do look pretty hot, don't we?" Rose was smoothing out her skirt in the mirror, turning from side to side. I looked at all three of our reflections in the mirror. Rose's thick blonde hair was also done up in twisted curls. And she did look pretty damn hot if you asked me. And Alice looked exactly like a porcelain doll with her normally short, dark spiky hair that was smoothed into curls. And we all had red lipstick and blush on to accentuate the 'look' that Alice gave us. She had also instructed the rest of the team on how to do their hair and makeup, with Rose's blessing, of course.

"Knock, knock." Esme's voice carried through the doorway. "Come in, Mom!" Alice called out to her. "Oh, my, you girls look so cute in your curls!" Esme gushed putting her hands on her cheeks. "We were going for 'sexy', Mom. Did you need something?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, honey, don't be like that. I am your mom, so I can say that you are cute. I just wanted to take some pictures." Esme beamed as she took her little camera out of her pocket. "Ok, do a pose for me, and I will count to three." She said as she waited patiently. "Fine, Mother. But don't expect us to say 'cheese.'" Alice grumbled as she then started to smile, putting an arm around each of us and pulling our faces together. "Ok, one…two…three." Esme said as she snapped the picture. "Cheese." I said as I gave the camera a huge grin. "What! It's normal to say it." I said to Alice when she slapped my arm playfully. "Ok, a few more...please?" Esme begged us. "Of course, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled. I knew Alice loved every bit of this, too. She was just trying to be the average teenage girl. Of course, we all knew she was far from average.

We were finally ready to move out of the bedroom, and down to the kitchen. Esme made us spinach and cheese omelets with toast to get us going. I was taking a sip of my coffee when I heard Emmett come in. "Morning Girlies. Morning, Rose." He stopped on his way to get coffee to ruffle Rose's hair. "Touch it and die, Emm!" Rose didn't even look up at him. I took a sip on coffee muffling my giggles when my chair started to shake. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled as I jerked my coffee away from my mouth and my clothes to avoid spillage. I heard Jasper laughing wickedly behind me. "Oh My God, Bella! Quick, we need soda water!" Alice got up and ran to the fridge. "You got coffee on your BOOB!" She shrieked, and gave Jasper a death glare. "I'll deal with you later." She seethed at him. "Promise?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Go!" Alice smiled as she rolled her eyes. Jasper and Emmett both disappeared out of kitchen.

"Oh, you got a spot on both boobs. Jesus! Rose, you take one. I'll take the other. We've got to leave soon." Alice ordered as her and Rose worked in the soda water. So, here we were with me standing in the middle, my arms raised outward and looking down, Alice and Rose on either side of me bending their heads down scrubbing intently on my breasts….and I hear three very unique groans. We all three looked up simultaneously to see a very interested Jasper, Emmett and Edward standing in the doorway. All six of us froze for a moment staring in each direction, at each other, with our mouths agape. "Umm, it's Jasper's fault!" I exclaimed sending Alice and Rose into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but join them in their laughter knowing what this must have looked like to the guys, who were now sporting expanding bulges in their pants.

"Good Morning." Edward was still standing in the doorway looking as hot as ever. He was brushing his disheveled hair out of his eyes so he could just stare at me. His mouth was partially open as he mumbled something low and unintelligible. I smiled at him, and then he cleared his throat and straightened up. He walked over toward me. "Here, Love. Let me get that for you." Edward side stepped around me and got a dry cloth from the kitchen drawer. Alice and Rose smiled at each other and walked over to sit by their men as Edward stood in front of me. He dabbed the wet spots on my chest. His eyes were a smoldering emerald this morning burning right through my own brown eyes. I stared back intently at him while he finished up.

"There, all better." He smirked leaving my chest heaving, and peaks hardening from his touch. "Uh, thanks." I could barely get the words out. _Make him pay later. _My internal voice laughed wickedly. I smiled at that one. He poured some coffee, and then sat down with the others. "Well then." Alice was watching the exchange between me and Edward. I am sure they were all watching actually. "You girls ready?" Alice turned to look at the door. "Sweet Pea, aren't you going to give me a good morning, good bye kiss?" Jasper was theatrically holding his arms out to catch Alice, who turned to run and jump into his arms. "Of course, Honey Muffin!" She giggled and kissed him.

"What about me, Lovekins?" Emmett pretended to pout in Rose's direction. "Coming Baby." Rose sat on Emmett's lap and gave him a dramatically long smooch. I was turning to smile at the two kissing couples when I heard Edward whimper a little. He was right in front of me! "Where did you come from? I didn't even see….." I was stopped by his lips smothering my mouth. I gave in effortlessly and let him pull me to the chair. He pulled me down so I was stradling his lap, all the while, still kissing me. He thrust his groin a little upward to let me know that he was there and very happy at the moment. I could, however, already tell, since my bloomers weren't much of a barrier between my heat and his arousal.

"It's time." Alice was suddenly standing next to Rose by the door. _What did I miss? _Edward softly brushed his fingers down my cheek. "I miss you already. See you there." He helped me up so I could reluctantly leave him.

"How's your head, Bella?" Rose craned her head from the back seat to look at me. "It's….better." I paused. "But not great." She finished. "I'll be ok, Rose. I promise. You know I will…" I continued. "I know you will keep on going even if it bothers you. But please don't. Ok? Please tell me if you need to stop, or step out of our line." She looked genuinely concerned, as I knew she would be. And that's precisely why I wouldn't tell her that I felt like I had been run over by a freight train. She would pull me out of the parade. And then that would lead to me not being able to go to the dance with Edward. _And, to hell, if I wasn't going with him!_ I started to get myself all worked up. _Well, anyway, I will just stay quiet._ I quietly took in a deep breath and blew it out to calm myself.

"We're here!" Alice was jumping up and down in the driver's seat. She could hardly contain herself. "I can hardly contain myself!" She repeated my thoughts. _See? _"What?" She looked at me when I chuckled a little too loudly. "I've never done this sort of thing, and I'm e-x-c-i-t-e-d." Alice vibrated against me as she said the word 'excited.'" We met the other girls where the parade was supposed to start. It was a huge parking lot with floats lined up for days. And all of the groups were practicing their moves for their performances. We heard the program director announce that we were going to start.

"Girls, I just want to say that all of you look totally adorable in your matching do's." Rose started her pep talk like she always did before our performances. "And we are going to have fun today, and kick some ass." She smiled and then got into Sergeant Mode. "Get into formation, Girls!" Rose instructed. "Bella, Alice, Angela. You are on this side of the float with me. Victoria, Jessica, Lauren. You are on the other side..." Rose was motioning our directions. I smirked when I saw Victoria look at me and then look away quickly. I guess I had really scared the crap out of her. At least that was what Angela was telling me. The program director told us to 'start our engines', so we started to walk along with float until we got out into the street. It was so cool. We had some of the football players up on the float with a few of our second string 'red hots'. They were mimicking the models that we had made on the float.

"Ok, Red Hots. Ready to give them all a great show? Let's do this!" Rose gave us the queue to start our parade routine. We started to dance in unison on either side of the float. Then each of took a turn executing a signature move. When my turn came up, I took a deep breath, hoping my head would cooperate with me. And it did. My double front somersault ending with a cartwheel and splits was executed perfectly. The other girls' moves were also fantastic. Even Victoria's front somersault handstand move worked out great, I had to say. I listened to the cheers of the crowd as we marched down the street. And then I heard distinct whistles and cat calls.

"Hey, Alice." I called to her since she was right in front of me. "Hey, Bella!" She laughed. "Do you hear that?" I asked her. "Yeah, I hear that. The boys found us." She answered. I looked to our side of the street and saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Ben all waving and whistling at us. I saw Rose look over and gestured to them to come over to us. I wasn't really sure if it was allowed, but I sure didn't mind Edward getting closer to me. And then I heard more cheers and whistles on the other side of the street. Mike, Tyler and _EWWW! _Freaky AssJames were coming over to meet Jessica, Lauren and Victoria. Apparently Rose had orchestrated this. As the guys got closer, I could see they were pulling out something from behind their backs. They were Blood Red roses.

"Hi, Love." Edward started to walk side by side with me. He flashed his crooked smile and handed me the rose. That smile shot straight through my body, and I stumbled a little. Edward instinctly reached out to grab my arm, but I waved it off. "I'm fine Edward. You just….you just have that effect on me." I smiled, and blushed. "And thank you for this. It's beautiful." I raised the rose up. "You're really beautiful." He was looking intently at me. "I know…Alice did my hair and makeup and…." I stopped talking when he frowned. "No, it wasn't Alice. It's you. You don't see yourself very clearly. You're always so beautiful, Bella. I love you so much." His emerald eyes were burning right into me. I wanted to stop and grab him roughly and take him to the ground. I wanted to straddle him leaving him helpless to desire. I wanted to…never ever let him go.

"Bella! Pay attention! We're going again!" Rose was motioning the guys off to the side so we could do our routine again. We had to do it every so many blocks so everyone could see the show. "Bye, Love. See you soon." Edward gave me a quick kiss and took my rose as he jogged off to the side with the others, still following along. My eyes were locked on his firm ass the whole way. _What is wrong with me. Focus. Bella. Focus._

_You are focusing. On Edward's ass. _My internal ranting started again. "You're right. Priorities." I smiled mumbling to myself. _Great, now I'm talking to myself. _I thought as I started to run along with the group performing simultaneous flips. We were definitely Red Hot!


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to say thanks so much for reading my story, and adding me to your favorites list. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to write, even though I also write because I love it. **

**Bella, despite her setbacks, is dead set on getting through to Homecoming. I will put a hold on most of her secret past drama so they can have a sweet time tonight. And thank God the parade went off without a hitch. Those girls were so adorable with their little curls. And I know that Edward and the other boys have been dying to loosen them a little after the dance. But they know better that to touch the 'do' now, or they will all die by Alice's hand for sure. We all know that she is capable of ripping one's head off.**

**Homecoming is coming up, and the girls will be revealing their dresses. Let the fun begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?...**

"We rocked so hard today, Girls! Great job, all of you!" Rose was so ecstatic about finishing the parade, and winning the trophy for First Place on both the float and performance. She really did live to 'win it all'. "You did great, too, Baby." Emmett gave her a careful kiss on the lips, careful not to smudge anything as per Alice's instructions. We were all standing in a group in the parking lot chatting away trying to come down from our winning high.

"Yeah, your flips turn me on Darlin'." Jasper used his Southern Drawl on Alice as he pecked on the cheek. I could swear I saw Alice shiver as she giggled and playfully slapped him in the shoulder. "Stop. You're turning _me_ on with that accent." She mumbled to him quietly through her teeth. But I heard her. Jasper could always shake the girls up with that accent. But now he only wanted one girl. Alice. It was very apparent. I had never seen him this 'whipped' as I had stated to him before.

"What are you smiling about, Love?" Edward was behind me with his arms around my waist. "You look like you are having quite the day dream inside that pretty little head of yours." He whispered in my ear tickling it and making me shiver like Alice had earlier. He really did know me. He followed my gaze over to Alice and Jasper, and then he chuckled softly. "Oh. You know, I don't think I have even seen my sister this happy. In fact, I don't think I've ever been this happy." He grazed my ear with his lips.

"Edward Cullen. You are going make me attack right here, right now, if you don't stop with the ear." I laughed. "Promise?" He sounded hopeful. "Yeah, promise." I said as I quickly turned around to face him. I grabbed his shoulders for leverage and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He inadvertently wrapped his arms around my butt holding me to him. And then he kissed me. And I fell into the kiss. So much that I forgot that we were in a parking lot full of horny teenagers. "Damn, he's got game." I heard Mike Newton say. "Oh, be quiet, honey. So do you." Jessica reassured him. "Ten buck says he swallows her whole." I heard psycho James say to Victoria. "Whatever. Let's go. I'll show you how I can swallow you whole." She said it loud enough so we could hear her. I think she was trying to make us jealous. Or rather make Edward jealous. _In your dreams, Bitch! _My alter ego was starting to get out of hand. But I would deal with that later. After Homecoming, and after…..Edward. I sighed day dreaming about his lips touching mine. _Oh yeah, they still were. Yummy._

"Get a room!" Emmett boomed in our direction as I heard Rose giggle when he swatted her on the bloomers. I thought I would hear Jasper next but when I glanced over at him and Alice, I just saw them totally sucking face. I think she was actually trying to swallow _him_ whole.

"You know, he has a great idea. Do you want to go back to the house? You know to…continue?" Edward breathed hungrily into my mouth. "What if my dad comes home and finds us. He might shoot you on sight." I joked smirking at him. "No, my house, silly." He laughed as he let me down. "Bella is coming with us, Edward. You can have her later." Alice was suddenly standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. _How does she do that? _"But…" I started to whine, tightly grasping Edward's hand. "Come on, B. Let's go get sexy for our men." Rose said giving Emmett and seductive growl. "Yeah, B. Go, go." Emmett said apparently under Rose's spell. You could tell he was excited to get the night rolling. "Fine. I'll see you later." I spoke directly to Edward giving him Jasper's cocked eyebrow move. I turned away from him and started to walk away with the girls. "Not so fast." He grabbed me and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. "Don't get too sexy, Love. I may not know how to control myself around you." He whispered into my hair. "Good, then don't." I gave him an evil grin. His eyes looked a little shock that I came back with that so quickly. And then he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face to his. He kissed me hard on my mouth with his lips closed. When he let me go, I stumbled back a little. He moved forward to steady me. "I see I have some kind of unbalancing effect on you." He smirked and laughed. "I'm glad I keep amusing you. I'll see you later." I turned and actually was able to get to Alice's car without falling. He was so right in his assumption about having an effect on me.

"You OK?" Alice let out a high pitch and a shrill yelp. "Damn, you guy's are a hot item. It makes me all hot and bothered just to watch." She studied my shocked face. "What? I know it's my brother, but it's still hot." She laughed when I groaned. "Whatever, Alice." I rolled my eyes and she giggled. I noticed her stop abruptly and stare out onto the road before driving off. Her lips turned up into a devilish grin. "What?" I asked her know that she was 'seeing' something. And she could only see it if involved one person. "Um, I need to make a couple stops before going to your house." She answered with an innocent expression. "What do you mean 'my house'? Aren't we going to yours? And I know you saw something. What is he up to, Alice?" I cut right to the chase.

"First, we are going to your house so the guys do not try and spy on us getting ready, and second, calm down, B. It's a surprise. I can't help this you know…with me knowing…things? Besides, now we can find other things to compliment their plans." Alice looked at me with her eyes twinkling. "You couldn't be anymore vague, now, could you?" I scoffed. Rose just laughed at our back and forth mantra. "You said 'their' plans?" Rose was listening also, and she suddenly got very interested. "Ok, Alice, I get that you don't want to spoil their surprise, but you've gotta give us something." Rose was always the reasonable one underneath her tough exterior.

"Ok, I guess I do, especially if we are going shopping for a few key items. Pick a color. Red or White." Alice gave us an impish grin. "Red!" Rose and I both blurted out and then bursted out laughing at each other. "I didn't have to see your future to guess that." Alice rolled her eyes and laughed with us. She pulled into the grocery store parking lot. We followed her into the store and directly to the wine aisle. _Oh, red or white. _I thought as I realized what Alice was saying. Rose and I both trusted her to pick a good wine since we were pretty much clueless. She pulled five or six bottles from the shelf and we moved on the bakery. "We will need some of these, too." She said as she grabbed some cheese bread from the bakery shelf. "Oh and these! I love whoopee cakes!" I saw my favorite little cakes with the cream in the middle. "Smart, Bella. Are you going to get the cream on Edward and then lick it off?" Rose spoke up. "No!" I gasped as I blushed profusely. "Good plan. Let's get a few more of those." Alice grabbed some more whoopee cakes and so did Rose. "Seriously?" I exclaimed with my mouth gaping at both of them. "You never know when the situation will arise, Bella. Besides, don't act all innocent. We know about the piano episode." Rose divulged. "Alice!" I scolded. "What. That was some sexy shit. And I had to share with Rose. We need your creative ideas. You set the bar for us, Bella." Alice said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not the fountain of information you think I am. I mean you know Edward and haven't gotten beyond first and a half base." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we know, but the places you've been. The piano…the beach…." Rose looked off into space. "Are you thinking about someone else right now?" I teased her. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Emmett has me all wrapped up in my thoughts with his big…muscles, you know." She wagged her eyebrows like her brother does. "And what would you know about his big…muscles." I laughed as I cleared my throat. "Probably about as much as you know about Edward's." She giggled. "Ok, well you might know a little something then, at least the PG-13 version." I offered.

"That's not fair, guys. Those are my brothers you are talking about. I can't even get in on the conversation." Alice whined. "Well, neither can I, if you're talking about Jasper." Rose pointed out. "True, well at least we can each talk with Bella about our own men. She's not related to anybody." Alice responded. Rose nodded at her and smiled.

We were still standing in the bakery section talking and laughing when I heard familiar voices in a near by aisle. "Hey, shh, is that…?" I stopped to listen again. "It is. Let's sneak up on them." Alice giggled quietly. Rose followed us as we snuck from aisle to aisle following the voices of our men. They must have been doing the same thing we were. Shopping for tonight's 'surprise'. But we suddenly stopped short and I know all three of our eyes opened up as wide as saucers. "What. Are. They. Doing?" I whispered as we peaked around the corner watching the guys browse through the condom aisle! _Gonna get some tonight. _My internal voice sang. _No, this doesn't make sense. Edward wouldn't just go random condom shopping with out talking to me first…would he? _I was talking back to myself. _Great. I am officially going insane._

"Umm, I not really sure what kind to get." Edward was sounding a little shaky. "Get the ribbed for her pleasure kind. You can't go wrong." Jasper laughed jokingly. "Come on Edward, I told dad I would make sure you are well informed. This is your first big date. And as your older, more experience bother, I reserve the right to guide you when dad can't be here. Beside this is some epic shit. You should see your face right now." Emmett laughed and shoved Edward's shoulder. And was Edward…blushing? He also looked like he wanted to kill Emmett.

"I'm going to kill Emmett. More experienced…I'll give him more experience." Rose rumbled under her breath with her fists clenched. She was apparently going to kill Emmett before Edward would. I put my hand on her arm to calm her, and to remind her we were still spying. She looked at me and then looked on again. "Hey, Emmett, can we call you….Father?" Jasper fell on the floor cackling. That must have renewed Edward's confidence because then he joined Jasper's joke. "Yeah, can you bounce us on your knee and tell us all about your many experienced conquests?" Edward then joined Jasper on the floor. "Whatever, you asshats! Would you rather Dad bring you here? I could just tell him you would much rather have _his_ fatherly advice than mine!" Emmett's face was turning red.

It was then when Alice motioned us to walk out and surprise them, more so to diffuse the escalating situation I think. "Hi, boys. Having a little tif about.." Alice cleared her throat. "Condoms?" She finished, trying to contain her laughter. Edward and Jasper immediately stopped their juvenile actions and stood straight up next to a very guilty looking Emmett. He was staring at Rose. "Hi, Rosie. Missed you." He spoke from his frozen stance and winced a little at her demeanor. "So, tell me, oh experienced one? Exactly how many 'conquests' have you had? You told me it was just one…" Rose reached down and picked up a box of condoms and dangled it in front of Emmett. "Rosie, it was. There was… I was…I was just trying to educate these young men here…my dad told me to." Emmett was looking at her and then looking at the box of protection she still held. I could see his Adam's apple bob up and down when he swallowed hard. It was actually quite entertaining.

Rose then turned and winked at us, letting us know she was just having a little fun now. We both smirked back at her. I decided to step up next. "So, Edward." I kept a serious face. "Hi, my love. I swear I didn't want to come. I wanted to talk to you first, I mean we aren't even…my dad said…." Edward looked like he wanted to crawl under the shelving. "Shhh." I walked over and seductively put my finger on his lips. I could feel his cool breath on my finger and I almost lost the charade right there. "I can't believe you are here buying 'ribbed for her pleasure' condoms, and you didn't even ask me what I preferred." I couldn't believe I was uttering these words in front of the others. And I didn't even blush. Not once! "What? You heard that…wait…what? Shit." Edward was shaking his head back and forth. He apparently couldn't believe I said that either.

It was Alice's turn. She was a phenomenal actress as she sashayed over to fidgeting Jasper. He couldn't even look her in the face as she stood directly in front of him peering up into his bright blue eyes. "Hi, Baby. Missed you?" He sounded unsure that he should even speak. "Yeah, Emmett already said that to Rose. Do you even love me? _Baby?_" She mimicked his calling her Baby. He cleared his throat, but he didn't answer. "Well? Do you?" She raised her shrill little voice making Jasper wince. "Of course I do, Sweetheart." His Southern drawl almost made her falter. Almost. She stepped closer to him and used her finger nail to run from his nose down to his chest. "Then choose wisely, my dear Jazzie. Choose wisely." Alice made a popping noise with her mouth, turned on one heel and walked away. Rose and I were both still in awe as Alice called for us to follow her. We shook off the shock and left with her, leaving the boys still frozen in place.

We quickly made our purchases and ran to the car. It wasn't until we got into the car that our composure crumbled completely. We all just burst out laughing until tears ran freely from our eyes. "Did you see the look on their faces when we stepped around the corner? And I thought Emmett was going to fall over dead when I glared at him." Rose pulled out her compact to check her make up. "I know! Jazzie almost made me lose it with that 'come hither' drawl." Alice sat up straight and smoothed her uniform. "Yeah, did you see that Jasper almost lost it? His pants were looking a little uncomfortable there at the end." I was still laughing, and crying. "Yeah, about that, Bella. You pretty much made Edward cream in his pants when you said 'ribbed for her pleasure' in that sexy as hell voice you do." Rose added. "You think so?" I asked her proudly. "Yeah, I think so." She smirked. "I second that." Alice chimed in.

We finally made our way to my house with a quick stop at Alice's to get our dresses and her 'arsenal' of supplies. Esme had also shoved some sandwiches at us so we could snack as we got ready. We had shown Esme our purchases, so she wanted to make sure we were well nourished before the fact. We had just finished polishing off our sandwiches when Alice sat up straight on my bed. "Bella, what were you planning to wear _under _your dress?"

"Um, panties and a strapless push up bra?" Why did her inquiring mind want to know? Because she was Alice, of course. "I mean what color, and I want details." Alice was getting a little too personal. But, I decided to play her little game. "Virginal white…with lace…and beading…Oh, and crotch less." I smirked. "What?" Rose perked up. "Kidding…but, only about the crotch less part. I don't own any of those." I laughed. "But I thought they would go well with my blue dress…the lace and beads… so…" I waited for a response from Alice. For some reason I needed her approval, and I wasn't sure why. She took a second to answer while she stared _through _my wall. I was positive she was seeing something else. And then a huge smile spread across her face. "That's actually perfect, Bella." She winked at me and moved on to Rose. Rose had opted for a blood red see through thong with a matching strapless push up bra. And Alice chose a sheer little bra and panty set that was hot pink. _Hot _being the operative word.

After dressing in our under 'things', we headed to the bathroom where Alice used our early curly 'do's' to create a whole new look by using bobby pins and gem studded barrettes that matched our dresses to hold up sections of our hair. She brought little tendrils down in the right places so we would have that wispy look if the air hit us just right. She then moved on to me for makeup. "You know, Bella. You don't really need a lot of color since your blush says it all." Alice giggled. She ending up just blotting a little bronzer on me, and then added some mascara and eye shadow. And, of course, some strawberry flavored lip gloss. _Oooh, Edward is going to want to taste you all night. _God, my internal banter was getting annoying, but she was right. _Wait, she? Oh, no._

I worked on putting my dress on while Alice moved onto do Rose's makeup and then her own last. "Wow! Bella! You look hot and sexy!" Rose stated as she stared at me from the bathroom. I gazed at my own reflection in front of the full length mirror. I was surprised to see that I didn't quite recognize the exceptional figure in front of me as I admired the royal blue, form fitting, floor length dress. I was glad for the length so Alice would _allow_ me to wear some really pretty silver, peep toed pumps that I could just slip into instead of some nightmare, waiting to happen, strap on 4 inch spiked heels.

"I do look good, don't I?" I smiled at myself in the mirror. "And these look good, too." I giggled as I pushed my boobs up together with my hands like I was juggling them. There was a sash that wrapped around the top of my dress that had a beautiful Safire stone that attached it, nestling right in between my breasts. It totally accentuated the tops of my mounds that threatened to burst out of the top. _Stay. _I thought to my boobs and smiled. The rest of the long flowing dress was straight and it clung to every curve all the way down to the floor. My toes were painted the same silvery color as my shoes and they shimmered as they peeked out from under my dress.

Rose got dressed next in her also long dark, blood red dress. Like mine, it was strapless, but the top of the dress almost looked like the top of a low cut heart as rounded perfectly around each of her bulging breasts. There were intricate braided designs around her waist, and from there, the rest of the dress just flowed down to the ground. The hem line even danced every time she took a step with her four inch matching sex kitten heels.

Alice was last as she came out of the bathroom with her hot pink lips to match her dress. It was also strapless, and it hugged her very tightly from her exploding mounds to middle of her very toned thighs. It was little different from what the sequins and lace that she had in mind when she first walked into Maggie's. Well, the entire dress was sequined, and it made her ass pop when she walked. _Oh yeah, Maggie. The mysterious woman who had touched my family three times recently. First me in the dress shop and then my dad for dinner. And then again in my dreams._

"Bella? Are you ok? I was saying the guys are here." Alice was staring almost eye level at me She look absolutely adorable in a sweet, but very sexy impish way, with her 5 inch hot pink heels that laced up her calf in ribbons. "Yeah, yeah I am. I was just…yeah I'm great. Let's go." I grabbed my gem studded coin purse and stuffed it in between my breasts. Alice said we needed to powder ourselves every couple of hours, so I only took the necessities to do so.

I followed Alice with Rose following me out into the living room. "There's no one here. I thought you said the guys… Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, you _saw_ before they…" I nodded and smiled at Alice. "Ok, places, girls, we need to make an impact on them that they will never forget."Alice pushed us into the kitchen so we could make the grand entrance after they came in. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened, and they walked in. "Hello?" Edward called. "Coming!" I yelled. All three of us walked out into the living room. And all six of us gasped at the same time. I knew Alice's plan was to make there mouths fall agape when they saw us, but what she didn't plan on is that our mouths would be matching theirs. They looked gorgeous, like each one of them fell straight out of a GQ magazine.

And even though they had on similar pants, suite jackets and ties, each one had a different color to coordinate with our dresses. _Alice. _

Edward wore a charcoal jacket and pants with a royal blue shirt and a charcoal tie to match my dress. Emmett wore black pants and jacket with a black shirt and the same color of blood red tie that matched Rose's dress. And Jasper…well Jasper was being Jasper with dark brown pants and jacket with a dark brown and hot pink swirly designed shirt. His tie was also hot pink to match Alice's dress.

"Oh, Jazzie, I love it!" Alice shrieked. Me and Rose just stood back and watched her fling her arms around Jaspers neck and pull him into a tight hug. "Why thanks, Darlin' I told the guys I knew what I was doin' when I pulled this on-som' together." He smiled brightly surely thanking the stars that Alice approved. And then he held her out in front of him and grinned widely and approvingly of her. "Thanks." She whispered as she went in for another kiss.

"Awe, Emmi Bear! You look great!" Rose sashayed over to Emmett shaking her hips and I believe she made Emmett drool. He wiped the sides of his mouth. "Thanks, Rosie, you look beautiful yourself." He dipped her and kissed her as she giggled and kissed him back.

"Bella." I barely heard Edward as he snapped me out my admiration of the other couples. I looked over at him and he was giving me a look that I never had seen yet. It was feral and animalistic. It was wanting and lusting. I couldn't look away from his piercing emerald eyes. I was frozen where I stood. He suddenly smiled softly at me and crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion. "Edward." I breathed back at him. "You look ravishing." That was the only word that came to mind even though in afterthought, I sounded like a dork. But that's what he did to me. He made me forget the words. "As do you, my Love." He chuckled at me and grabbed both hands and brought them behind my back. He first put his lips on my neck. "Mmm. Vanilla. You taste just like you smell." Then he moved his lips to mine and 'tasted' me again. "Strawberries." He whispered on my lips.

"Ok, we need to get going. I believe there is something waiting for us?" Alice smiled. "Alice, you spoiled the surprise!" Emmett sounded a little upset. "No, I just saw. I didn't say anything, Emmett." She smirked at him and he let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Ali." He smiled and patted her hair. "Ouch! Spikes from hell! Jasper, you better get your gloves on if you're going to dance with her." Emmett mocked in horror. "You just gotta know how to touch her." Jasper rubbed the small of Alice's back and she shivered as we walked outside. "I'll take your word for it since that's my sister, Jasper!" Emmett was making gagging noises. "Oh stop, honey, you definitely know exactly what you are doing with me." Rose grabbed Emmett's butt causing him to yelp. We are all laughing at his reaction when a jet black Hummer Limo pulled up.

"Wow! I've never been in one!" Rose screamed. "Me neither." I confessed. "Things like this just don't exist in someone's normal world." I breathed excitedly. "It does in ours!" Edward guffawed. He actually guffawed! I could tell this was going to be one crazy night.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to say thanks so much for reading my story, and adding me to your favorites list. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They inspire me to write, even though I also write because I love it. **

**Also, I want to apologize for taking so long to post. There are a few things in real life that have me pretty busy right now, but I am working diligently on keeping this part of my routine. I wanted to also let you know that I am almost finished with the next chapter of She's So High. So, I will be posting that soon.**

**We are finally headed to Homecoming. The gang will party hard. But, they deserve it, don't you think? Drama is sure to hit soon again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?...**

"This is so awesome!" Jasper was vibrating like Alice. "I know Jazzie. Here's a little something to calm you down. Alice broke out a picnic basket with the wine in it. "We wanted to add a little something, something to the party." She snickered, and handed him the entire bottle. Emmett and Edward both stared at her questioningly. "What? There's a bottle for each of us. Plus I see they have six bottles of champagne in the mini fridge." She explained on her own behalf. "I also see glasses _for_ the wine and champagne." Edward sounded almost snooty like he didn't want to drink right out of the bottle.

Well, I was going to put an end to that…pronto. "Alice give me a bottle." I ordered as she gave me a huge grin and handed it to me. I popped the cork and took a big swig. I wasn't ready, however, for the dryness of the wine. "Oh My God, Bella! You're all puckered!" Edward howled. "Ok, fine, Alice. I'll take a bottle, too." He was still laughing at my face as he took a big drink from his bottle. "Damn that's tart." He wrinkled his nose, and then quickly took another drink. "But, you get used to it. Great choice, girls." Edward complimented us as we all had our bottles open taking swigs, sips and gulps and giggling more and more.

_Ring, ring, ring. _The phone when off next to Emmett. "Hello, yeah the little place right there. Yeah, stop here. Thanks. Bye. That was the driver. We're here!" Emmett yelled a little too over excited. "This isn't the hotel." I couldn't see out of limo tinted windows very well, but I knew we were not at the dance. "Bella! We are at your favorite little Italian café!" Alice was giving me the 'duh' face. "Oh, Edward! Thank you!" I attacked him with a hug. It must have been the wine because I even felt a little misty eyed that we were going to our first 'lunch date' place. "Yeah, you're welcome. I think we need to feed you." Edward chuckled as he helped me out of the limo. We decided to sit on the patio like Edward and I had the first time we were here together. And we even got the same little twit of a waitress. Her eyes widened as she got closer to the table. "Hello, again! What can I get you to drink?" She was staring straight at Edward. But, he didn't answer. And then I felt his breath on my neck. "I like your hair like this. It gives me more access to your neck." Edward definitely wasn't paying attention to the waitress. I think the wine was affecting him as much as it was me. Or maybe it was him that was affecting me because I was becoming light headed causing my head to lean back giving him more neck to touch with his roaming lips.

"We will all have cokes and water with a lemon twist. Thanks." Alice cleared her throat to distract whatever it was that was going on, as she ordered the drinks for all of us. And I was glad she did because I was well on my way to straddling Edward in his chair. "What nerve of some people." Alice rolled her eyes. "Um, sorry, Alice." I quickly jumped away from Edward making him sigh in discontent from losing connection. "Not you, sweetie. That bitch of a waitress. She is getting pennies for a tip if she doesn't stop gawking in your guys' direction." Alice spat out. "Alice is not one to mess with when it comes to good customer service. She wrote the book." Edward chuckled. "I'm a people person, what can I say." Alice raised both palms up.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. I bit into my favorite dish, savoring the bites of my mushroom ravioli. "God, Bella. Who knew eating could be so sexy." Rose was staring at me not paying much attention to her chicken alfredo. "What? I'm hungry. So?" I stated in defense. "Well, I don't have to ask how your food is because you are moaning with every bite." Alice chimed in. "Gah! It's my favorite!" I smiled as I took another bite. I felt hot breath on my neck. "I thought I was you favorite." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to nearly drop my fork. He was also digging into his baked spaghetti and meatballs. "You are." I stated in my sexy voice as if it was that obvious. "Oh." He sounded surprised at my direct answer. "Edward Cullen, did you just blush?" Alice shrieked in laughter. "Bella made Edward blush? I never thought I'd see the day." Emmett chuckled. "Well at least I don't let my girlfriend dress me." I shot back. "No, you let Alice." Jasper joined in the laughter. "We all let Alice." Rose commented. "We love you, Alice." I added. "Ah guys! I love you all, too." She dove from her chair and hugged whoever she could get a hold of.

We sat at the restaurant for about an hour longer laughing and talking while we shared desserts. This time Edward and I shared a huge piece of chocolate marscapone cake. It was made of thin layers of chocolate cake with white and dark chocolate mousse in between each layer. And it had real chocolate shavings on top. My insides quaked at every bite as I let the morsels of heaven melt in my mouth.

I looked around the table as Alice and Jasper happily shared their raspberry cheesecake, and Rose and Emmett dined on a plate of canoli's drizzled with chocolate and raspberry sauce. I couldn't help but think of us as one big family. And even though the Cullens hadn't been here long, I couldn't remember what it was like without them. I felt that I had known them an entire lifetime, and if my dreams were correct, I probably had. But, I shook my head of those thoughts before the dark memories came as well from my not so pleasant dreams. I wanted to remember my first big date with Edward as a blissful memory. And I wanted so much to believe there were many more to come.

"Bella? Are you going to eat that?" Edward jolted me out of my thoughts as he stared down the last piece of cake that I had my fork pointed at. "Uh, no. Go ahead." I smiled at him. "I think I'm going to burst. I'll be right back." I got up to go to the bathroom as Edward asked for the check. Alice and Rose followed me into the intricately designed Italian bathroom. "Did you see the way Edward looks at you, Bella?" Rose asked me as she fingered her curls. "Yeah, he was totally oblivious to that slut of a waitress. He just kept staring at you." Alice agreed. "That's only thanks to you, Alice, for turning me into this." I said as I did a twirl. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? You are beautiful, always, and my brother is head over heels in love with you." She started putting more lip gloss on me, and fluffing my hair. "Yeah, well, he has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"Just give him a chance. He just has a lot on his mind about…well, you know." She trailed off realizing she was ruining the moment. "Well, I say let's get back into that limo and drink some more and then go and dance our asses off!" Alice screeched. We all ran back out to the tables where the guys were waiting. They each took our hands and led us back to the limo. They poured more champagne into our glasses as we happily drank it down. I was definitely feeling a new kind of high when we pulled in to the hotel parking lot. And I could hear the music pumping as we reached the doorway.

"Looks like Bella wants to dance." Emmett boomed as I started to move my hips to the beat. I suddenly stilled when I felt hands on my hips. "Let's go dance." Edward said in my ear as his hands made my hips sway slowly, and then he pushed my hips in the direction of the dance floor. He stopped us when we were in the center of the dance floor, and then he spun me around to face him. He stared directly into my eyes while his hands stayed on my hips and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. We were flawlessly swaying to the steady beat when I really started to feel the heat radiating from his body directly into mine. I suddenly lowered my face from his gaze and buried it in his chest. "Bella, look at me." Edward's fingers lifted my chin. I looked at him with a lazy grin as he smiled intently back at me. "Your blushing, Bella." He chuckled as he pulled my lips to his and he gave me a sweet kiss. He then lowered my chin and let me rest my head on his chest once more. And he rested his head on mine. We stayed like that swaying to the beat for two more songs before Alice and Rose came looking for me.

"Bella! Do you hear that?" Alice yelled over the music. I stopped swaying and listened for a second. Then I recognized a certain beat. "Yeah, I do!" I confirmed. "Then let's get out there!" Rose was pulling me away from a growling Edward. "Sorry, Edward. It's our song!" Alice yelled as we moved to a more cleared space. It was a song from one of our favorite dance routines. And I totally couldn't pass that up. We all three got in line formation while Rose counted off. "One…two…three…" We side stepped opposite of each other and then slid back. By this time, a crowd was already forming and cheering. I saw Angela, and motioned for her to come and join us. Once she made it over, we started to move our feet. We stepped out of our line and grabbed each others hands. We flipped ourselves over one at a time. Normally we wouldn't have used each other as a brace, but our dresses did create some resistance. We spun in unison and then popped our hips. We used each other again to do more flips and turns. As I was turned by Alice, I scanned the dance floor for Edward. It took me second but I finally saw him and the guys watching us with huge smiles on there faces.

Then I saw Edward scowl and look over at someone that standing next to them. "Ugh! James. Should have figured." Alice yelled and then I knew she saw the same exchange that I did. He was with Victoria who was wearing an Emerald green sequined gown. I had to admit that she wore it flawlessly, but the look of disgust she wore when she glanced in my direction took away any admiration I had for her. And she was fawning over Edward. James didn't even notice, or care because he was smirking in my direction. I mindlessly continued in our routine until the music stopped. We finished the dance huddled together in a professional stance as the crowd cheered again and again. We did our bows and went to join our men.

Before I could reach Edward, I heard the bane of my existence. "Hey, Bella. You look…ravishing as always." James' calm, emotionless voice gave me the chills as he slithered over to me and put his clammy hands on my back. I could have dealt with just that, but then he started to move his hand towards the small of my back. "You feel good, too. Is Edward still keeping you…satisfied?" He whispered in my ear suggestively. I didn't answer him. I just closed my eyes tightly hoping he would just leave. "Well, if he's not then maybe I can…." I could feel his eyes scan my body. I was frozen in shock that he would actually pull this kind of crap with Edward not too far from us. And I expected Edward to save me at any second. Nothing. Victoria was 'conveniently' distracting Edward by standing directly between us and cackling about something he had said. And apparently, no one else could hear him but me because the music was too loud. "Why don't we have a go around, Bella. Let's go dance." His hand moved lower touching the top of my ass. "Oh, hell no!" That woke me right up as I stomped my heel right on top of his foot. He first let out a yelp and gave me a shocked expression. But then he composed himself and grinned evilly at me. "I didn't know that you liked it rough. As I recall, you liked it soft. But I guess a girl could change. Oh well." James shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed my arm much harder than I was ready for. "I said I want to dance with you!" He seethed through his teeth pulling me further away from Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled trying to get his attention yet again. What did Victoria have to say to him that was so interesting? He didn't even notice me being abducted by James. And then the inevitable happened. I turned away from James and tried to yank my arm from his. I heard a loud pop in my shoulder as I over extended my arm. It hurt pretty badly, but it would be worth it to be able to get away from him. Then, instead of freeing myself and running to beat Victoria's ass once again, I felt my self hurling back towards James as he jerked me into him. He pulled me with such velocity, that I rammed my forehead right into his. Blackness engulfed me as I fell to the floor.

_The fog spread making it hard to see where I was. I heard crying again."It's ok sweetie. Don't cry, I'm all done." It was Maggie's voice again as she put a small band aid on the needle hole. I could smell the rust from my blood as the fog dissipated once again. I was back in the lab…great. "How is she doing, Maggie?" Carlisle asked as he lightly rubbed my head. "She seems to be responding well to the serum. There's definitely a change in her strength. Feel this." Maggie pulled Carlisle's hand towards mine. I could actually feel my tiny fingers wrap around his thumb. "M y my, little one, you sure have a good grip." Carlisle sounded excited. "Her mother will be happy to know she's gaining her strength, but her father…well…I think he hates us for what we are trying to do." He sighed. "He is just worried about his little girl. You know he would never sign up for this without Rene's persuasion." Maggie pointed out. "But he's surely bound to be ecstatic about Isabella getting stronger. He almost lost her."_

_I heard babies gurgling next me. And then I felt a tiny hand graze mine. "Oh, will you look at that. Little Edward is grabbing for little Alice and little Isabella." Maggie cooed. "Edward keep them safe." Carlisle whispered._

I woke up to the sounds of beeping. And I knew that meant only one thing. Hospital. "She's awake. She's awake!" I heard Alice jump up and run over to me. "Edward, come here." Alice coaxed through her teeth. "No. Stay away." I said. My throat sounded hoarse. I was so thirsty. "See, she doesn't want me here, Alice. I couldn't…keep her safe." Edward said in an almost whisper. I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I could hear the pain and worry in his voice. Before I caved and let him come to me, the memories from earlier came flooding in, and I knew he was right. He didn't keep me safe. He let me slip through his fingers, and he let James take me from him, all the while flirting with Victoria. _Bitch!_

Bits and pieces of my dream started to come back to me. "Where's my dad? Where's Charlie?"

I said in hysterics. My eyes were now wide open. "He'll be here soon. We called him as soon as we found you." Alice said sounding remorseful. "I'm so sorry, Bella. We should have seen him. I didn't know he would stoop so low. We've known him all our lives. I mean, James is a real ass, but I didn't think…He's just so competitive with Edward." Alice stopped to clear her throat. She was crying. I think I heard Edward quietly sniffling in the corner, but I didn't care to look at the moment.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Charlie came rushing in the door right on queue. He started patting me down to see how bad I was injured. "I'm fine, Dad. I just hit my head. No biggie." I tried to play off the drama as best as I could. It was silent for a moment between us as I searched his eyes, trying to think of a way to talk to him about what I had discovered. I didn't want him to think I was crazy for dreaming the truth, but there was no other way.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew the Cullen's…before?"

My dad's mouth tried to open and speak. But, I was sure he was speechless. "Uh, I think we'll go now…you know…so you guys can talk." Alice felt the tension in the air and tried to give us space. "No. You stay…you, too, Edward. I want you to hear this." Edward looked surprised that I even spoke to him. He nodded and then looked back down at the floor. He didn't come any closer. I made sure I kept my body stiff to show him I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"How did you…who told you?" My dad finally found his voice and shot a threatening look towards Edward. "Did you? You little…" Charlie lunged at Edward and started to shake him. Edward just looked at him wide eyed and inviting. _He thinks he deserves punishment for hurting you. _My inner self spoke to me for the first time in a while. "How could you?" Charlie kept yelling at Edward, but Edward stayed silent. "Stop it, Dad! I dreamt it!" I yelled as loud as I could, making my head start to throb. _Ouch. _"You what?" Charlie removed his hands from Edward and turned to me. "I dreamt about it, Dad. I've been having a lot of dreams actually." I smiled at him to try and ease the crease that was growing more prominent on his forehead. "They said there may be side effects, but your mom wouldn't listen." He mumbled it so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "Edward…I'm sorry for…" He turned back towards Edward and Alice and put his hands up. "No problem. I would have blamed me, too." Edward sounded so defeated, but I stayed strong. It didn't change the fact that he left me earlier.

"Wait, Dad. Side effects? You mean the dreams I have are a "side effect? A side effect of what?" I stared at him intensely waiting for an answer. "Bella, when your mom was pregnant with you, she…" He stopped and put his head down. He took a deep breath and look at me. Tears were forming in his eyes. "We thought we were losing you…and she…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "She sought help from some unorthodox medical resources…and I reluctantly agreed to it." He blurted it out quickly and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh." I whispered. "Is that all you have to say is…oh?" Charlie looked at me in surprise. The big family secret that he just divulged didn't surprise me in the least because in all actuality, I had been dreaming it already. But what I didn't know is the why, what and how exactly. "What was wrong with me, Dad?" It barely came out of my throat. "What's wrong was your mother. When we found out she was pregnant with you, she changed. She refused to let a little thing like being pregnant with our daughter slow her down." Charlie spat those words making me realized why he never spoke of my mother. He calmed himself a little and then started to speak again. "I even tried to take time off of work just to watch her…to make sure she wouldn't do anything too crazy. But I was called in anyway. I only left for a few hours." Charlie started to sob. "Just a few hours, Bella."

"What happened?" I was enthralled with his story. I never knew how hard it had been for him. He calmed himself again. "I got a call on my way home. There had been an accident. Your mom decided she needed "some air." He air quoted with his fingers. "She wasn't hurt, but you were." He shivered at the thought. It was once again silent except for the breathing. That was the only reason I knew Alice and Edward were still in the room. "So, Mom never wanted me. Is that why she doesn't come and see me? But why did she…?" I was so confused. I remember in my dream that it was her idea to have me 'experimented' on…to save me, but did she really just toss me aside like some lab rat instead?

"No, Bella, that's just it. She wanted you very badly, she was just hyper." He smiled, no doubt having a recollection of my stir crazy mother. "She had to stay in the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. I called around to find the best doctors, and found Carlisle and his team. After hearing our story, he flew in to treat your mother. After we got to know each other better, he told us he was working on an alternate project. He mentioned his wife, Esme, was in the program and it seemed to be successful. I was against anything experimental on my baby girl, but your mom wanted to do it. It was like her guilt from the accident just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was consuming her. So, I conceded." He sighed deeply again.

"They said they were going to inject her with a serum similar to what Esme was getting. You started growing at a very healthy rate, and then when you were born, you were so beautiful and glowing. But Dr. Cullen thought you also needed the injections after having gone through it with Esme. He said he was giving similar injections to his twin children, Edward and Alice." Charlie explained as he gestured to two people that I again forgot were in the room. "Even though I fought it the whole way, I could see that the serum was working wonders on you. You were stronger than the normal baby. I finally talked your mother into making them stop with the experiment when you grew into a toddler. I didn't want you to get old enough to remember getting shots all of the time. I thought it would be too traumatic for you. Your own immune system had grown healthily, and you were growing on you own by then. So, there was no reason you should have continued being a 'lab experiment.'" He stopped and took a breath to calm himself.

"Is that when I started having the dreams, Dad?" I shuddered at the thought of him thinking of me as a 'lab experiment.' "Yes, we noticed you would move a lot in your sleep, and you would mumble things, even as a little one. We couldn't understand you, of course, but you have talked in your sleep for years." He smiled at the memories and then continued. "But sometimes you would wake us up screaming about a bad dream, and you would be so afraid it would come true. Your mother felt so guilty for having caused this. That's why she…." He trailed off. "That's why she left us." I confirmed, and nodded in understanding. I knew she wasn't strong like my dad and I were. I had just accepted it over the years.

We sat there with each other in silence for a while before Alice finally spoke up. "I think we're going to go. I'm sure you have something else to talk about. Bella?" She looked at knowingly. _The anger. She knew about the anger. _I watched both Alice and Edward walk out of the room and shut the door. "Dad, I think the side effects go further than some bad dreams. I…get really angry sometimes…and…" I didn't know how to explain that I turned into a red eyed freak. "I know, Bella. I've seen it…once." He shuddered at the thought. "You've…seen it?" I was mortified at the thought. "And you never thought to mention this to me before? So I could be prepared or something?" I started to raise my voice.

"Calm down Bella. I thought that it stopped. It was only once and you were about eight years old." He tried to explain. "What happened?" I needed to know. "Well, like I said you eight and you were playing out in front of the house with Rose. I was inside cleaning my gun, but I was keeping a close watch on the two of you. A neighborhood boy rode up on his bike and started to hassle the both of you. He was trying to take a ball or something from you. You pushed him back, and he retaliated by knocking Rose to the ground. You turned to the boy, and I couldn't see your face yet, but the boy looked back at you in terror and ran away, without his bike even. You turned back around to help Rose up and I could have sworn I saw red…in your eyes. I couldn't move so I just watched you pick up Rose like she was a rag doll. You were much smaller than her, but you were so strong. You carried her to her mom's. I finally regained my bodily functions and took off after you to make sure her mother didn't question anything. I was horrified, Bella. I'm so sorry…I love you so much." He sounded like he felt so guilty. And I was starting to understand why he could never tell me. The guilt he and my mother must have felt…God.

"I love you, too, Dad." I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Bella, tell me what happened. Did _that_ happen again recently?" My father pulled away from me and looked at me worriedly. "Yeah, it did…very recently." I sighed. "What happened? What triggered it?" He was now staring at me intently. "It was after practice. And I attacked a girl. She was…taunting me. Rose pulled me off and took me to the locker room. She told me that my eyes were red so I looked in the mirror and they were completely blood red. Then I…fainted." I stopped there giving him the summarized version. I didn't want to tell him that I went to see Carlisle, and that he drew blood.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" He looked like he was going to cry. My father didn't cry. "Same reason you never told me." I smirked. "Touche." He smiled. "We'll get through this, Bella, together. I'll call Dr. Cullen tomorrow. I think we need to talk." He was basically saying his thoughts out loud. "Yeah, Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something, too." I braced myself. "What is it, Bells?" He looked at me questioningly. "I want to go see Carlisle. I want to be tested again…with Edward and Alice…I'm almost eighteen, so…" I blurted it out and then watched the big vein in Charlie's forehead protrude outward.

**I apologize for the long break between chapters. And thanks to all that have stuck with the story. I will try and get out my chapters and quickly as possible. We had a huge breakthrough between Bella and Charlie. And we had a huge set back between Bella and Edward. But don't worry, with great drama comes great satisfaction. It just might not be immediate. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, everybody! I apologize for not updating sooner. But, here I am. Again, thanks for reading. And thanks for adding me to your favorites list.**

**Also, the big birthday party bash is around the corner. Let's just hope Alice can get Bella there since she is still so hurt by Edward. But first we need some Bella and Charlie time. They just don't get much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**And here we go...**

"Bella, please come over today. I have to go over the decorations for our party." Alice whined. She wasn't going to stop until I caved. In fact, she had consistently hounded me for the past week, since the whole dance and hospital fiasco, to come over to her house. "I can't. I have study group." I mumbled not looking up from what I was writing. "Bella, you are a star student. You don't need study group." Alice giggled. _I do if I want to stay away from… _I couldn't even think _his _name. It hurt to even think about _him_. Hell, I even moved across the cafeteria from our table, at which I was sitting now. Didn't she realize that?

"He misses you, Bella. He's moping around all of the time, and he blames himself all the way…" Her face was only inches from mine when I looked into her tear ridden eyes. "And I miss you, too." She choked out. I shifted so I was facing her and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. "Oh, Alice stop. You're going to make me cry. I miss you, too. But I can't do this right now. And I don't know if I'll be ready for a party. I can't be around _him,_ you know?" I still hadn't released her from my grip. "Ok. I'll give you more time, but you have to promise to think about it faster. Our party is coming up in a few weeks." She ignored my decline for a party, and suddenly perked up. She definitely loved planning for parties especially if she was planning one for herself. Well, actually herself, me…and…I shuddered and went back to my creative writing assignment.

"Bella, this isn't healthy. Look you haven't even eaten your lunch. Come to think of it you have eaten much in the past week, have you?" Rose sat down as Alice scurried off to the _other _table. "I eat enough." I said weakly. "I hate to see you this way, Bella. The last time I saw you like this was…" She quieted when she saw the look in my eyes. It was when my mother had left. "And I got over that, didn't I?" I spat. Rose just sighed in defeat. She knew she wouldn't win this argument. "Look…Bella. I just think that you need some 'you' time. In fact, let's have some 'us' time, just you and me. Come on." She started to pack up my books and pulled me off of the chair. "You mean now?" I asked not really liking where this was going. "Yeah, now. I'll just say it was 'cheer business'." She smiled devilishly. Rose turned to wave goodbye at someone, who I assumed was Emmett. And as I follower her glance, I saw those green eyes penetrating my very soul. I quickly turned around, almost running into the door. And I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been staring. And then I realized he must have heard Alice when she was talking to me about the party. Lord knows what she was relaying to him in her thoughts. _Damn mind reader._

"Where are we going?" I asked Rose as she drove away from campus. "You'll see soon enough." She smirked. It didn't take me long to figure it out as Rose drove down the Pacific Coast Highway. "Seal Beach, right?" I started to get excited. We would go there as kids. There were always so many cool things to do there. "God, we haven't been here in…." I started to say. "I know, since we were a lot younger." She reminisced. I had decided to run away once shortly after Rene left. Rose insisted on going with me. We took bus after bus until we got to Seal Beach. I remember there were so many people, and there was a concert going on. We stayed until dark. My dad had put out a search for us, and of course he found us under the pier. We were doubled over with stomach aches from so much cotton candy.

I was snapped out of my daze from the sounds of the Boardwalk. "We're here!" Rose squealed. She sounded like Alice on a shopping trip. "Here." Rose dug into her bag and shoved a two piece at me. "Prepared are we?" I joked. I already knew that Rose always carried extra clothes and accessories with her at all times. Again, just like Alice. It was haunting how much alike they were on a lot of ways. After I put the emerald green swim bikini on under my clothes, we walked down to the pier. A voice on the loud speaker started yelling excitedly about a castle building competition. "Let's do it!" Rose started heading towards the beach. "Ok, sure. Sounds fun." I agreed. We used to build sand castles as kids, so we knew the basics, right?

After we signed up, we were given numbers and our assigned space. We decided to build something similar to the Disneyland castle even though we were pretty much under qualified for something of that caliber. But when Rose started barking orders about getting more water and more sand like she did on the squad, I knew we had a fighting chance of at least placing. She even produced ribbons and charms from her bag to 'accessorize' our masterpiece. After an hour they yelled 'time' and we stepped back to examine our work. "Amazing." I heard a familiar velvety voice behind me. Shivers ran through my body as it took every thing I had not to turn around and run to him and taste his soft lips. "Oh my God, you guys. What an awesome castle." Alice shrieked as she ran up to me and Rose.

"How did you find us?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Jasper told me." She motioned behind her with her thumb. "Sorry, Alice has a way of…getting answers." Jasper said quietly. "Man, you guys are going to win for sure. Hey baby." Emmett came up and gave Rose a huge kiss. _Great, the whole gang is here. _"Ummm, I need to go. Rose can I have the keys?" She half heartedly handed them to me and I turned to walk away. I needed to get away from…him. I got half way across the beach when I heard him again. "Wait...will you please just hear me out?" Edward pleaded from behind me. "There's nothing to say!" I yelled, not even bothering to turn around. I walked faster until I reached the car. Before I could turn on the ignition, I turned to see Edward sitting in the seat next to me. _God, he's fast."_ "I thought we could get through anything after all the hurdles we…" It sounded like he was trying to guilt me. "Get out!" I spat. "No." He said calmly. "Get. Out!" I yelled in his face this time. "No!" He yelled back. Then I got out of the car and walk to the passenger side. I opened his door and grabbed his arm to pull him out. I knew we both felt the familiar electrical charge that erupted the second I touched him. But I couldn't give in so I pulled him out of the car with all my strength. I could have sworn he hissed in pain as he fell to the ground. "Bella, your eyes!" He gasped. All I could see was red, and I knew he saw it, too, by the look in his eyes. _Oh, those emerald eyes!_ But, I didn't care. I left them there, on the ground, as I jumped into the car and sped off.

I could see Charlie's cruiser as I pulled into the driveway. I hoped he was watching a baseball game or something so I could sneak past him. But there was no such luck. "Alice called." He called from the kitchen when heard me come in. _Why didn't she call my cell phone? _I thought as I checked it. _Oh, ten missed calls. From Alice. _"Yeah, well I guess I didn't have my phone on." I mumbled. "She says she was worried about you, did something happen?" He came around the corner by the front door where I was still planning my escape. "No, Dad. Nothing. Happened." I kept my head lowered trying to hide the residual redness in my eyes. But, Charlie had been paying extra attention to me lately. Actually since the hospital incident, so I shouldn't have been surprise that he tilted his head to look into my eyes. "Bella." He gasped. "What happened?" He asked again. "Nothing." I answered quickly and tried to walk past him to get upstairs. "Don't give me that, Bells." He said as he hesitantly stepped in front of me. "Listen, I want to protect you, but I can't do it if you don't let me in." Charlie wasn't so good at these father-daughter speeches, but he actually had tears in his eyes, so I just decided to put it all out there.

"Dad? I want to get further tested on my...abilities. I think that's the only way that I can figure out…" I stopped when I saw the vein starting to protrude again. _Oh crap, here we go again. _I didn't get very far with him when I had told him the first time in the hospital. He actually turned and walked out on me then. But this time he just stood there staring at me. I could tell the wheels were turning in his thick skull, just like mine. "We are the stubborn two of the family, aren't we?" He let out a deep sigh when he finally spoke. "I just wanted to keep you safe. And apparently this is the only option. I love you, sweetie." He hugged me tighter than the normal Charlie hug. "I love you, too, Dad." I hugged him back just as tight. "I guess I need to make a call." He motioned towards the kitchen where the phone was. And then he walked off. I heard him on the phone having a heated conversation with Carlisle so I went to my room to ponder on the days events.

A little later I heard a knock on the door. "Bells? Can I come in?" My dad asked in a much calmer tone. "Sure." I answered. "So." He sat on my bed and looked at me. "So, what?" I waited. It was so hard for Charlie to get these conversations started. "Carlisle said his children are going through further testing, too. Were you aware of that, Bella?" He looked at me suspiciously. "Slightly." I answered curtly. "He also said that you and Edward had a falling out of sorts and that he was really worried about him." Charlie continued. "Do they have to know everything? Jeese. Dad, he left me alone at the dance. And I got hurt. He wasn't there for me when I really needed him." I started to spew all of my thoughts out. It was a strange feeling to have my dad know all of my secrets. Well, at least most of them. "Wait, why do you care, Dad? I thought you didn't like Edward. Hell, I didn't even think you knew his name." Now I was the suspicious one. "Well, I still think you are too young to be in to a boy like you are…" He started to explain. "I'm not. We're not together now." I interrupted. "As I was saying...I think your young, but Carlisle and I both agreed that you all need each other…especially now that you'll be going though so much together. There's a bond between you and Edward and Alice that formed when you were babies. You need to be strong together. Think about it, ok?" He patted me on the back. "Ok, Dad. I will." I patted him back. _We were such the affectionate family. _I smiled at the thought. "Well, my game's starting…so…" He slowly looked at me making sure I was ok with him leaving. "It's ok. Go, dad." I smiled. "I need to think some more." I lay back down and put my arms under my head. "Ok. Bells." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. I was totally and utterly exhausted, and even though it was fairly early, I decided that I would try and go to sleep. But, I should have known better that to think it would be a sound sleep.

_Drip…drip… drip…_

_I could here the creaking of the door behind me. And was that water? I was in the setting of a bad horror flick. "Hello? Hello!" I cried out. I was started to get freaked out. "Ungh." I heard someone moaning in the distance. "Hello! Is anybody out there?" I yelled again. "Bella." Someone groaned. "Get out of here." The groaning sounded familiar. "E-e-ewdard? Is that you?" I asked shakily. "Please don't let it be you." I whispered in a cry. "Get out of here, Bella." I followed the weakening voice through a long, dark hallway until I reached another door. "Edward? Are you in there?" I whispered. "Bella, I told you to go." He whimpered. I took in a deep breath to regain some courage and opened the door slowly. Drip…drip…drip…I heard the water again. "Oh my God! Edward!" I screamed as I saw him on a gurney. He was tied to it. His clothes were torn and there was blood. Lots of blood! It was dripping from his neck! "That wasn't water." I mumbled realizing it was the blood I heard dripping. I ignored the rusty smelling crimson as I ran over to untie him and pull him up. I needed to get him out of here. "No, Bella. Leave me. It's not safe. I am…" He started to explain as I cut him off. "I am getting you out of here, and I am taking you someplace safe." I was surprised I had enough strength to hoist him over my shoulder. I ran down the hallway with him and made it to the front door. There was thin stream of sunlight peaking through the crack of the continuously creaking door. Before I touched the knob to pull it all of the way open Edward yelled. "Bella, stop! I can't go out there. It's too bright!" And then let out a deep groan and buckled over my shoulder. "Bella, you need to be afraid for your own safety now. Put me down and get away from me." He warned, but I didn't understand. "Edward, there's no one to stop us from getting out of here. I haven't seen anyone to be afraid of. I just need to make sure you are safe." I argued. "Bella, you don't understand, you really need to be afraid of..." He warned me again. "Who is it, Edward? Who are you talking about? Who do I need to afraid of?" I started to realize that I was too stubborn for my own good as Edward groaned louder and rolled off of my shoulder and onto the floor. Then he rose onto his knees still hunched over and just raised his head. His eyes were turning into an onyx color as he peered at me and bared his teeth. "Me." He growled as he lunged toward me…._

I was thankful to be woken up by what I believed was to be my alarm. But when I looked at the time, it showed only 2:00 AM. I was still breathing pretty heavily from that dream I had. What did it mean? Would Edward ever hurt me? Is he ok? My mind was reeling with so many questions? I heard music in the distance. It was probably what woke me up. The sound was so familiar. I was almost calling to me. What was that melody? I was still so out of it, and I was still so exhausted that I couldn't focus. I was also a little chilled, so I pulled on some sweats and went outside, and I listened. I decided to follow the music that was beckoning to me when I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I came to the realization that I was headed towards the Cullen's front door. "Edward. My song. He is playing my song." I said to myself as I crumpled to the pavement. The hole in my chest was spreading to my stomach. I felt so empty again. Then I heard a voice coming up from behind me. "Bella?" It was my Dad. "Bella, what's wrong. Do I need to take you somewhere?" Charlie picked me up from the ground and started to walk back towards the house. "What's that music?" He asked, mostly to himself. "It's Edward." I mumbled. "It's for me." I started to sob. "Oh, Bella. Is that why you are out here?" Charlie sound so worried. He carried me back to bed, and tucked me in like he used to when I was a kid. "Thanks, Dad." "You bet, Bells." He kissed me on the forehead and shut off the light. That was when I noticed that the music had stopped, too.

I had somehow managed to doze off into a dreamless state for a few more hours before I heard my name being called again. "Bella, Bella." Rose whispered while rubbing my forehead. "You need to get up." She whispered again. "Rose?" I sounded horse. I must have been crying in my sleep. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "You have my car. Remember? And I was worried about you. I called you last night, but you didn't answer so I called your house, and you dad said you were sleeping." Rose explained. "How was he…after I left? I had this dream that he was…" I cut myself off. For some reason, I needed to know if Edward was ok. "Do you really want to know, Bella? I don't want to upset you any further." Rose looked worried. "I don't know?" I didn't know if I could here it after her response. "Well, after he walked back to beach, he asked Alice to take him home. I will just say that he looked like his heart was ripped out. You left a pretty big hole, Bella. He looked so empty." She was describing exactly the way that I felt. "Well, at least he knows how it feels…" I spat out, trying not to let my feelings come out. If I did, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed. "Bella…" That's all Rose said before she realized that I was indeed hiding my feelings. She knew better that to push me, so she just hugged me. "I'm here for you, B. Remember that." She squeezed. "I know, sis." I kissed her cheek and then got up to get ready. I wasn't in the mood to worry about what I was wearing so I just through on a vintage game t-shirt and some jeans. I finished it off with my tennis that I practiced in. _Sorry, Alice. No heels today. _I thought as I exited the bathroom. "Cute. Here wear these. You'll need them." Rose just smiled and gave me some movie star looking sun glasses. I examined them in the mirror one time. "They look good on me." I laughed. "Let's get going." She rolled her eyes and led me out to the car.

Jasper was already standing next to the car waiting for us. "What, you're not going with Alice this morning?" I asked him as I took a quick glance across the street only to see nothing. "They're already gone. And I thought you needed some extra love this morning. Hey nice shades." Jasper smirked as he gave me an overly affectionate love. "Ok, I love you, too, Jasper, but I don't think that dry humping me on the sidewalk is really necessary." I laughed. I already felt better just hanging with my 'siblings.' When we got to school, Rose and Jasper walked on either side of me like they guarding me from something. "If you need to bolt from Biology, just text me and I'll be right there." Rose offered. "I'll already be in there, Rose." Jasper reminded her. "Oh, yeah, right." She smirked at him. They were like my own personal bodyguards. "Lets go in." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom. Even though I was still wearing the sun glasses, I looked directly at the floor to entire walk to our desk, hoping that Jasper wouldn't let me crash into something on the way. It wasn't until I sat at the desk that I noticed a very quiet Alice and a very somber Edward. And Edward was wearing sun glasses, too. He looked hot! _Crap. I can't look at him. Or maybe I can because he can't see my eyes. What if he's looking at me? I can't see his eyes either!_

"Hi, Bella." Alice looked at me hesitantly, thankfully interrupting my internal banter. "You look cute today." She managed to give me a half smile. Edward shifted his head towards me when she said that and then looked away quickly. " Hi, Jazzie. I missed you this morning." Alice reached out to grab his hand. "I missed you, too, Darlin'" Jasper instantly turned on the charm. I hoped he would continue to turn the attention towards himself. Edward and I both made it through Biology without saying one word to each other until… "You look nice today…Bella." My name rolled off of his soft, velvety tongue. _It should be a crime to sound like that. _He was directly behind me as I was opening my locker. I swore I wouldn't respond to him today if he spoke to me, but I had to laugh since I threw this on without caring what I looked like. "Are you kidding? Is that the line chose to approach me with?" I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see through my sunglasses. Unfortunately I couldn't see his eyes either. "Um…yeah? I can see _you_ today. You're so natural." He gave me his crooked grin. I didn't…I couldn't respond to that. It was getting too personal, so I got my books and walked away leaving him staring after me.

_What was that? You should have said something witty back to him. You should have told him you heard him play. He was trying to be nice and make up. _My other _self_ spoke to me. _Charlie said he wasn't doing so well, and you needed each other. Listen to your father. _"Shut up." I blocked my inner self out after that and continued through my day. "So, you girls want to grab something to eat after school?" Rose asked me and Alice. She was really trying to keep my mind off of things. "Sure." We both answered in unison.

"Where are you taking us, Rose?" I asked as she drove towards the coast. "I wanted to check out this new seafood restaurant. I thought Emmett could take me here if it was good. "So, we're you guinea pigs?" I laughed. "Something like that. Besides I thought you loved seafood." Rose glared and then her face softened into a smile. "I do, almost as much as Italian. So it's cool. What about you, Alice?" I asked, noticing she had been a little too quiet for the drive. "Oh, umm…yeah. I love it. My favorite is king crab legs." She said quietly. "What's wrong, Alice?" I put my arm around her since we were all in the front seat. "Nothing…everything…Edward…me…you…just everything. My dad said your dad called him. Edward played for you…you didn't come." She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. "What did I miss? Why didn't you tell me?" Rose interjected.

"My dad said I could get tested by Carlisle. He called Carlisle and talked to him. Carlisle said Edward wasn't doing well, and my dad said I should think about talking to him. He said we all needed each other. Edward played the piano for me the other night. My song…" I gave Rose the run down as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Wow. I missed a lot. Wait…you didn't go to him when he played your song? God Bella! He's groveling. Forgive him already!" Rose was falling for Edward's advances. So, why couldn't I? _Because he hurt you, not her. _"Right." I mumbled back to myself. "Are you talking to your other self, Bella?" Alice accused. "What? How did you know?" I said shocked that she caught on. "Because I do it, too. I think it the serum from the experiments. Edward does it, too. You're not crazy, you know. It's just another side effect." Alice explained. "Great, now this is normal? When will this end?" I groaned. "It won't. You have no idea what you may be capable of once we go back, Bella." Alice smiled for the first time on our trip. "This is like some paranormal movie. Why can't I have powers?" Rose clasped her hands together and look to the sky. "Whatever, Rose." I giggled. "Let's go eat." I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, all! Again, thanks for reading. And thanks for adding me to your favorites list.**

**It is quite a turn that Charlie has taken some interest in the relationship between Bella and Edward. You'll have to wait and see if Bella takes his advice. It will be interesting to see how they react to each other during the big birthday party. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?...**

One week left. That was how long I had to prepare myself for Alice's torturous event. The Big Birthday Bash, as she kept calling it, was right around the corner. And he was so devious in her ways when she would try to get me to come over and "assist" her with the party planning. Of course, she would also invite Rose to keep it as _normal_ as possible, but I think Rose was in on it, too. "Ok, the pool will be full of floating lights and we'll string lights along the trees…" Alice continued on as I tuned her out. I was listening intently to the all familiar tune that was coming from the floor below. "That's beautiful. Is that…?" Rose stopped and quickly gave me an apologetic look. It was Edward, and he started to play my song again. I hadn't heard it since that night when Charlie had to carry me back into the house.

"I think I'm going to go…" I said trying to leave Alice's room before I completely lost it. "Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asked as she started to follow. "No. I…want to be alone." I said curtly. "Ok, then." She raised her eyebrows as she sat back on the bed. I turned and started down the stairs. Each step stabbed at my chest as I continued moving toward the painful melody. Just as I was about to walk toward the big door to hopefully relieve some of my agony, I heard the wall slide open. "Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward's voice asked weakly behind me. "Um, I…um…was up with Alice. I thought you were playing because you knew…" I stopped before I spoke too much. "No, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play that…it's the only thing that keeps away the…" He clamped his mouth shut. "The demons." I finished for him. "Yes. The demons." He smiled hesitantly. "Well, see you later." I opened the door as fast as I could so I could escape this all too close proximity with Edward. I didn't even look up as I ran outside. But, I didn't get very far before I hit what seemed to be a big wall.

"Bella? Oh, sorry, Bella!" Emmett exclaimed as he backed away from me to check me out. "It's ok, Emmett. I'm fine." I started to walk forward again. "That's good to know. I didn't want to have to make you my first rhynoplasty patient." He chuckled and then looked at me and then over to Edward. "Was I interrupting something?" Emmett gave me a hopeful grin. "No, you weren't." I slowly responded as I snuck a glance at Edward. He suddenly looked so sad. "I have to go. Bye…Emmett…Edward." I nodded at them both as I made a clean break across the threshold . And as I shut the door, I could have sworn I heard Edward say, "Bye, my love." And that shouldn't have been a shock to me since he had said it before, but it sounded so…final. And why should he love me now? He left me alone that night…didn't he? _He deserves to feel like I did. _I thought to myself. I couldn't let that anger go. _He deserves to be happy, too…with you. _My inner self chimed in. "Stop sticking up for him." I spoke back as if someone were standing next to me. I didn't even realize that I was already in my house with the door closed. And then I heard a chair creak.

"Hey, Bella. Long time, no see. Well, actually I've seen you, but you haven't seen me." A chill ran down my spine as I slowly turned around to see James sitting in my dad's chair giving me the biggest "Surprise!" smirk. "James." My mouth was suddenly dry. I could hardly speak. "Bella." He repeated me. "What are you doing here? Get out!" I had suddenly found my voice and my spine. Who did he think he was, coming into my house without being invited? "I know what you're thinking, Bella." He said as he put his finger to the side of his nose. He got out of the chair and strode over to me, circling me as he spoke. "You are thinking…that I have such nerve even being in your presence. Well, I was prepared for that little assumption so I brought you a gift." He chuckled darkly. I just stared at him in disbelief and didn't answer. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have, but I did. Here, let me put it on." He said nonchalantly as he grazed my wrist with his hand. I looked down to see a small bracelet. "I don't want anything from you. Get out away from me!" I spat as I ripped the bracelet off of my arm and threw it back at him.

He snatch it from the air and a very evil grin formed on his face. "Oh, but Bella, that's how the two of us differ. I want everything from you. Your mind…" He said as he ran his bony finger across my scalp and down my cheek. "You're…body." He said as he reached his hand towards my breast and then stopped to grin even bigger when I gave him the death stare. He then opted to move his cold eyes down my body. "And…your soul. Yes, definitely your soul." He let out a deep breath and his eyes lit up. _What is he talking about? _I wondered inside, so I decided to ask. "My soul?" I stuttered out. He chuckled out loud as I waited for his answer. "You know my father works with Carlisle, don't you? He's always brought his work home with him. Hell, he probably thought I never listened, but I did." He was contemplating to himself. "What are you talking about?" I asked again, trying to piece his thoughts together in my own head. "I've known about you for a long time, Bella. It just took me a little while to figure out that it was you who he always obsessed over. You're very special, Bella. And I want what he wanted. You." He stated as if he always got what he wanted.

His smugness was pissing me right the hell off, so I put my hands on my hips and stood very straight. "Well, I sure as hell. Don't. Want. You!" I poked him in the chest with each word pushing him back into the chair. "Got it? Do you understand what I am saying to you? Because if you don't, I'm sure that Ed…" I stopped suddenly before I said his name. I had no idea where that came from. He wasn't here. Again. When I possibly needed help. _You didn't want him anymore. Remember? _My other self chimed into my thoughts. _Fuck you. And shut up. _I retorted silently. I could tell I was really getting stressed and scared when I started to curse back at myself…er…my other self. "He's not coming and you know it. I know that you haven't been seeing him. That is why I know you do, in fact, want to be with me. That's why you really left him." James thought he knew the truth. "He left me." I mumbled. "Hmmm. Such a pity. Well, then, I guess I will once again have to try and make you forget him." He gave me another big toothy evil grin. And before I knew what was happening, he threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to cart me to my room. _No. No. No. This can't be good. Think Bella. Think. _I couldn't come up with any form of escape. I wasn't even fighting James anymore. All I could think of was my supposed future across the street. Those beautiful emerald eyes.In fact I thought I was seeing things when I saw them in my room as James shut my bedroom door. Even though I was hanging upside down, I could still make out the golden flecks that spread across them. And light was streaming from the now opened window making him look like a guardian angel. _My guardian angel. My love._

"Put her down, James!" A snarling voice came from by the window. "Edward? Ho-how did you get in here? WHY are you here?" I was confused to point of still believing I was imagining all of this. "Bella? Are you ok?" I heard Alice's tiny voice coming from next to the snarling one. "Alice?" I squeaked out. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but became dizzy as I was still draped over James' shoulder. I shook my head again, and suddenly came alive. I kicked, punched and wiggled my way off of James' shoulder. "Ugh!" I heard James say as I also kicked him square in the balls as I fell to the floor with a loud thud. As soon as I was free from James, Edward lunged at him with all of his strength knocking James against my bed. James looked stunned as Edward grabbed James' shirt with both fists and pulled him closer. "Stay away from my girlfriend." Edward growled as he punched James in the nose. Edward then punched him with the other fist, and the other, until it looked like he was beating the living shit out of James.

"Edward! Don't kill him!" I yelled as Alice pulled me towards the door. "Let's go, Bella. Let them have it out. He won't kill James." Alice coaxed me down the hall. I heard a crash in my room, and then yelling. It sounding like James had come to and gotten a hit in. "I can't go now. What if Edward gets hurt?" I cried as I started to pull against Alice and run back to my room. "No, Bella! He'll be ok. Now let's get you out of here. It's not safe for you right now. Trust me." Alice tapped her temple. "I know it will be ok." Alice pulled me out of the door and across the street. I heard glass breaking in my room as she closed us in her house. I crumpled into the middle of the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. And I rocked. I had my eyes closed as tight as I could so the tears wouldn't come until I felt Alice, and then Rose kneel down beside me. They put there arms around me and rocked with me for, it seemed like, forever.

Finally, I heard the front door open. I looked up to see him. But instead I saw the dirty blond hair of the enemy. "Edward!" I gasped. "Where is…?" I started to ask. "Right here, Bella." Edward had a beaten up James in an arm lock, and he was pushing him through the door. "Why did you bring him here? He could hurt Bella!" Rose stood up and placed herself in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt anybody." James grunted out sounding defeated. "And…?" Edward growled through his teeth and twisted James' arm making him wince. "And…" James sighed. "I'm sorry…Bella." He sounded like he meant it only a little bit.

"So, why is he here again?" Rose still stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "He's here to talk with Carlisle. He spilled out a little too much information about his dear father, and it had a lot to do with Bella." Alice interjected. I wondered how long she was keeping this information from me. "His father works with Carlisle…" Alice started to explain. "I know." I stated. "My dream…" I explained when she gave me a questioning look. "Oh." Alice formed a large O with her mouth when said it. "See, you are special." Alice whispered in my ear and then giggled.

We waited for about an hour while I paced the floor, when I heard the garage door opening. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme entered the room to find us all present, including a hunched over James sitting next to Edward. Edward still hadn't let him go. "What is this?" Carlisle looked puzzled. "What did you do to James, Edward?" Esme immediately went to get a wet rag to dab the cuts on James' face. It looked like he was cut with glass that I heard break. "Mom, leave him alone. He tried to hurt Bella." Edward still sounded on guard. "James, is that true? Bella has never done anything…" Esme started to scold James. "Let's just call it like it is, Edward! He tried to rape her!" Rose was always good at calling a spade a spade. "I never touched her." James was still groaning through his pain. "Yeah because Edward stopped you, you scum of the earth!" Rose was up in James' face now. "Rose, let's be calm and discuss this. Please sit back down. Emmett, help Rose calm down." Carlisle, the voice of reason, spoke up. "Oh, dear, what will I tell your mother…" Esme was still standing there in disbelief. "You were always such a good boy, James…Carlisle, take them to the…other…study. I will stay with the girls…"

"I'm going with them." I stood up quickly. Everybody looked at me like they wanted to shield me from whatever it was that James had to divulge. But I already knew. He had already told me. At least I think he told me everything. "I want to make sure everything is said…it's ok." I reassured them causing everyone to relax around me. "Go ahead, Bella. I got this." Jasper winked at me. _Where did you come from? _I thought questioning his sudden appearance. He did always seem to be able to control a room.

I left, following Carlisle, James and Edward to another door in the house that led to some stairs that took us down under ground. "I didn't know you had a basement, Carlisle?" I asked realizing there were probably many rooms I hadn't seen. "This is where I do most of my research when I am away from the lab, Bella. I found it easier to find certain answers when I was closer to my family in the past years…especially when Esme and the kids were going through their treatments. And soon I will be doing more research here again." He smiled and then cleared his throat. "Ok, in here." He put on his stern voice as he pushed us through another door and into his 'lab'. It looked similar to the lab in my dream, but on a smaller scale. I shuttered at the thought of us being put through this again. But, I quelled my feelings and tried to show my bravery. I was glad that I decided to at least look like I was a confident being as I saw Edward studying my every move. He looked worried for me. I tried to return the gaze back through my peripheral vision, hoping he wouldn't catch me catching him, but he quickly looked away when Carlisle started to speak.

"First, let's clear the bullshit in the room." Carlisle looked directly at James, who suddenly looked like the small boy that Esme had originally described, with his head down. "James? What do you have to say for yourself? Why are you so obsessed with Bella? Why do you try and continue to hurt her? This is not how I raised you..." Carlisle cut himself off as he realized that he was not James' father. He only played the part, often in fact, throughout James' childhood. So, in a sense, he did raise him…partially. James still stared at the ground, not saying a word. I only heard him take in a breath and sigh. So I spoke up. "He said his father knew I was special. He was obsessed with my…well me…I guess. At least that's what HE said." I pointed accusingly at James. "What the fuck does that mean, James? Did you know who Bella was…before?" Edward was seething through his teeth when Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "What Edward is trying to ask is…did you meet Bella in person deliberately after having knowledge from your father of who she was? Did you always have harming intentions?"

"Yes…no…I don't know…I heard my father always talking about this mohoganey haired beauty that would blow all of the Cullen's gifts out of the water. He planned on making her his own creation when her overprotective father pulled her out of the program once her mother had left. I have…um…had to have her after that." James was in an unnatural state of spilling valuable information. I was afraid it would for sure get him killed. _Would Carlisle kill someone? Would Edward? _I thought to myself. _They both would for you, Bella. They both would protect their family at all costs, and like it or not, you are part of their family now. _My other self spoke back. I then shuttered and sat back, once again, wrapping my arms around my legs and just listened.

"What are we going to do with him now, Dad? He can't be trusted. What if he goes near Bella again? What if he hurts her badly the next time? I won't be able to live with myself for letting him go." Edward was having a moral battle inside while speaking to his father on the outside. "We are going to let him go home, Edward."Carlisle explained, making James smirk at Edward. "And I will be having a talk with your father, James. You will not be coming near Bella again." Carlisle ordered coldly, causing a shiver to go through James. I could see him shaking in his chair. I couldn't see Carlisle's face, but I thought I saw something in the reflection of James' eyes. It was almost like the black in Carlisle's eyes had spread across the color in them. _Was Carlisle experimenting on himself, too? _I wondered silently. _Maybe. _My other self answered. Whatever it was, it made me see that James saw something that scared him to the point that I believed he would listen to Carlisle's words. At least that's what I hoped for. "What about his father, Dad? Will you tell him not to come near Bella?" Edward was still very upset. "You know I can't do that, Edward. He is a part of this. But, I will be there every step of the way with her, and both you and Alice." Carlisle tried to sound comforting. "But Carlisle!" Edward used his father's name. "That's enough Edward." He shot a glance at Edward making him lean back against the wall. "Fine." Edward folded his arms and blew out a breath.

Edward stayed close to me as we all four walked back up into the foyer. His hand even grazed mine once, but I nonchalantly pulled it back. I could see that Edward wanted to protect me, but I wasn't ready to give myself back to him. And I didn't know if he was ready either. James still looked defeated as Carlisle took him out of the door, still lecturing him on being respectable. Esme followed them out with a 'care package' for James. I felt sick inside to see that they coddled such a devious creature, but I could also see that they loved the once boy they helped raise, and they apparently wanted to see the good through the darkness in him.

As I pondered the relationship between the loving couple and James, something clicked inside of me. Edward and Alice were in my room waiting for us when James carried me in. "Alice?" I stared at her accusingly causing her to stop flirting with Jasper. "How?" I simply asked her. I could tell she knew what I was asking because she didn't answer me. Instead she glanced over at Edward silently asking his permission to tell me. He nodded at her to continue. "I saw you, Bella." She simply answered back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings to all! Thanks for reading. And thanks for adding me to your favorites list. And thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I am very happy that you like the story. **

**I wanted to say that I hadn't originally planned on making any of the characters have 'special' abilities, but the story started to run away with itself. As I write more, it just flows right along. And I am excited to see where this is going. So I hope you are, too. I do have some things up my sleeve for future chapters, but I can't give that away now. (As I laugh evilly.)**

**I will try and update quicker also, but I can't always promise that. So, please be patient. Just know I am constantly thinking of my next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**And here we go!...**

"You…saw me?" I asked incredulously. "I did." Alice stated as she looked directly in front of her. "I didn't know what was going at first. I kept seeing flashes of you, and then of James, and then of the both of you…together!" Alice started to replay the events that I was not wanting to hear again. "Ok, Alice I get it. But I only thought you saw…him." I said as I pointed toward Edward.

"Very good, Alice. It's the bond. It's getting stronger." Carlisle came in to the room, overhearing our conversation. "And it will get stronger as you get closer." He continued as he glanced over at me, and then to Edward. I, all of the sudden started to feel ill. "Um…are we done here? Is James…gone? I need to go home. I need to clean up my room…Charlie should be home soon, and he shouldn't know…" I had my hands on my stomach trying to hold down the bile that was trying to rise up.

"Yes, he's gone. And Esme is with him. She is going to talk with his mother about some things. You can go if you wish." Carlisle looked at me worriedly. "I'll go, too…to help clean up the glass…" Edward started to walk towards me when I stopped him. "No…you won't come." I said flatly, causing him to frown. "Alice? Rose?" I turned my attention towards them and gestured towards the door. "Um…sure…we're ready." Rose looked at me and then to Alice hesitantly. "Ok then." Alice said and she led the way.

I let out a deep breathe when I removed myself from the awkwardness that was Edward. And I held back the cringing feeling as I walked through my doorway into the recently occupied living room where the psychopath was waiting for me. "Hey, Bella? Do you have any soda? Or maybe something else with sugar? You look a little pale. Are you ok to be here?" Alice searched through my pantry with a concerned tone. "Yes." I said as I was snapped out of my trance. "I'm fine." I tried to smile back at her, but failed miserably. "Oh, here I found a Coke. Drink this down." Alice instructed as she shoved the bottle at me. I eagerly twisted open the cap, not caring that it wasn't cold, and downed half of it. "OK. Let's do this." I said as I started up the stairs and went into my room. "Oh… my…god!" Rose exclaimed from behind me as I let out a gasp myself. Everything in my room was literally in shambles. There was a hole in my wall, probably from where an elbow or head went. There was glass, of course, all over the floor. And my bed had a gash in it, and there was stuffing coming out of my comforter.

"How did this happen?" I voiced my question out loud. "James tried to slash at Edward with a shard of glass, and he missed." Of course Alice knew. "You would have been cut with it, if I didn't get you out of here." It was then I remembered her saying that she was taking me out of the house to keep me safe. "I don't know why I saw you, Bella. I think it was because of what my father just said about…you know…the bond between us, but also I think it was because you were going to be hurt." Alice was trying to rationalize her thoughts. "And, don't worry, my mother has already ordered you another bed. And we can clean up the rest. We are going to need Emmett to fix the wall. He's had to patch a few of ours. My dad made him learn how to do it because he was always trying to wrestle Edward in the house when we were younger." Alice was planning out the rest of our day. Luckily, she didn't mention Edward coming over at all.

In a few hours, we had the wall patched, the glass cleaned up and the bed delivered. I was glad that my dad hadn't gotten home yet. Emmett, Rose and Alice went back to the Cullen's, and I snuggled under my new bedding to test it out. Testing it out led to me falling into a deep sleep. And falling into a deep sleep only caused me to dream about Edward…

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it!" Edward took a huge leap backwards, and cringed up against the wall. He had blood on his lips. My blood. It was warm…the blood…as it trickled from my neck down to my shoulder blade, and onto my shirt. I held onto the door to hold myself up, still trying to get my bearings. "Did Edward just bite me?" I asked myself out loud. "I think he did." My other self answered me…also out loud. "Hold on tight, Bella. You're in for a bumpy ride." My other self warned me. "Why?" I asked, and then it started…"Oh shit…it burns!" I screamed, suddenly understanding what my other self was trying to tell me. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. The fire was getting hotter where Edward bit me. "What did you do to me?" I yelled at Edward. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to warn you...he wanted me to bite you…and I tried not to…but you insisted on helping me…and you smelled so good…I'm so sorry!" Edward was muttering these words over and over again. He crawled hesitantly to me and hovered over me. "What can I do?" He cried. "Make it stop! Please?" I begged him as I looked into his empty eyes. They were black, and he was salivating. He looked like he was fighting himself internally. "Let me try and suck it out!" He finally spoke. "Suck out what exactly?" I gasped. "The poison. He injected me with some kind of…poison. He said it was supposed to make us stronger and our senses more alert." He started to ramble as the burning started to get more intense. "Then do it already!" I screamed in his face and wrapped his shirt around my fist and pulled him closer. "Do it, Edward!" _

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Charlie was fiercely shaking me. "No!" I was suddenly no longer in pain or with Edward. I was in my room with my father. "You were worrying me. You woke me up screaming about poison and Edward…and burning. I'm sorry I startled you." He calmed his voice and rubbed my head. "Are you alright?" He asked me with love in his eyes. I just stared at him at first thinking about what just happened. Everything from my dream flashed through my mind. Of course, I was not alright. What did this mean? Why did Edward hurt me in my dream? How will this come true? "I'm fine, Dad. I just need some rest." I lied to him as I snuggled back down into my newly purchased comforter. "You sure, Bells?" He didn't budge from the side of my bed. "Yeah, Dad. I said I'm fine. Please let me get some more sleep?" I gave my best 'Daddy's little girl' smile, and watched him retreat back to his room.

I tried to go back to sleep. I really did, but I couldn't. The events of this latest dream kept replaying in my head. And who was "he"? Who was Edward talking about? I finally decided to stop thinking about it for now, and stop trying to fall asleep. I got up and called Rose.

"Hello?" Rose answered groggily. "Hey, Rose." I replied trying to sound as normal as possible. "Bella? It's…3:30 in the morning. What's wrong?" Rose suddenly sounded alert. "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep. And I need something else to occupy my mind besides my dre…well, besides everything that's been going on. Can you come over?" I half begged. "Did you have another dream, Bella? You can tell Rose." Rose sounded nurturing. "Well, yes, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need you." I whined. "Ok, Bella. I'll be right there." She hung up, and I waited.

A few minutes later, I opened my door to find not only one but two siblings standing there waiting. "Jasper insisted on coming to help a fellow 'sister'."Rose explained as they walked in. "Hey, can't a guy just miss his best friend?" Jasper winked at me. "Aww, that's so sweet. You get a gold star for that." I winked back at him. He smiled at me and then froze for a second and stared at the floor in front of him. "Jasper?" I asked as I slowly moved toward him. He suddenly looked up at me with tears in his eyes and tackled me with a tight hug. "Are you ok, Bells? I mean really ok?" He asked with his voice muffled from my camisole. I breathed in for a second before I answered. "Yes, Jasper. I'm ok. I could be better, but I'm ok." I breathed in again and hugged him back even tighter. "Ok, can't breath." Jasper gasped in a laugh. I let him go and he stepped back. "You are definitely stronger than the last time we hugged each other. What gives? Is it the…" He trailed off when Rose gave him a look. "Sorry, Rose didn't want me to upset you by talking about the…" He stopped again when Rose kicked him in the shin. "Ow, Sis! Sorry, but Bella can take it, you know." He whined as he rubbed under his knee. "I know, but maybe I can't. Maybe I am having a hard time coping with the fact that my best friend, my sister, might not come out of this the same person I have grown up with, or even worse, may not come out of this at all!" Rose burst into tears, and both Jasper and I rushed to give her a hug. We moved as a group into my room and onto my bed, and we huddled there together until we fell asleep.

We ignored the alarm as it blared out into my room, and we ignored the cell phone that was ringing Alice's tone. We decided we were skipping school, and just hanging out as the small group we once were. Rose thought this would be good 'therapy' for me since I had called her to come to my aid in the first place. We had all day to just 'veg out' until this evening when Rose was holding an emergency dance practice. She also thought that would be 'theraputic' for me. "How do you girls like your eggs?" Jasper asked with a mouth full of food as he sat across from us smirking. He insisted on making us breakfast, and it was actually good. "Ok, fine, Jasper, you can cook." I smiled with my mouth also full of food. Rose just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, what's on the agenda today, Oh Wise One?" I asked Rose when were finished cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. "Mmm, I was thinking of just watching some old movies. I brought a few?" She looked at me and smiled, knowing that it was one of our 'things' when we younger to watch old black and white movies when we just needed to regroup from a traumatic time in our life. "Did you bring Casablanca. I love that movie." Jasper spoke up as he walked back into the room. "Where were you?" Rose asked curiously. "Ok, fine, I was giving Alice a heads up as to why I didn't meet her in the Janitor's closet this morning. And said she already knew. She said she saw you again last night, Bella. But she knew it wasn't her place this time so she stayed away." Jasper looked a little confused and stopped talking. "Wow. Janitor's closet, Jasper?" Is all I could say as I shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head. "Really, that's it. I tell you my girlfriend can see you in her head? And all you can say is 'Wow, Janitor's closet?'" Jasper wanted more of an explanation. "Ok, Jasper. It does freak me out a little that Alice can see me, but I we think it's only when I am feeling fear or distressed. But, with all that's happened this year, I am beginning to accept the fact that I am not, nor will ever be, normal. Does that answer your question?" I looked at him and squinted. "Yes, that's a good answer." He nodded. "Ok, good. Now answer me, Jasper as I repeat my previous question. Janitor's closet?" I smirked. He just smiled and started to explain. "Well, Alice and I have this thing about closets, and…" He started to move his hands around showing movements. "Ok, that's enough. I'm sorry I asked." I scrunched my face up.

"Are we ready for movies now, Rose?" I turned to her to see that she was huddled in corner secretly talking on the phone. "I love you, too. I gotta go. Bye." She whispered and turned around and screamed when she saw me so close to her that she could feel my breath. "Jeese, you scared me, Bella." She gasped with her hand on her chest. "I thought it was just us today, but I see you guys miss your other halves." I frowned as I thought of my currently non existent other half. "Nonsense, Bella. I had plans with Emmett today, so I had to call him to cancel so we could be together. You are my main priority today. I promise." Rose looked at me so intently, and I knew she had meant what she said. "Ok. Then. Let's get our movie groove on." I put the first movie in and we all sat to watch it. We did end up watching Casablanca first. I have always loved that movie, but this time the end bothered me. The guy didn't beg the girl to stay with him. Instead he let her go safely to live her life and be happy. But how did he know that she wouldn't be happier with him, even though she could have been in danger? "Are you ready for the second movie? I brought 'The Maltese Falcon'." Rose smiled at me as she put it in the player. I just smiled back and nodded. "This is nice." I said quietly and I rested my head on Rose's shoulder.

"Bella, wake up. We have to get ready for practice." Rose was shaking me lightly as I groggily looked up at her. "Rose? God, I feel like I've been hit by a brick." I struggled to get my bearings and get off of the couch. "You apparently needed the sleep. You haven't been sleeping much lately, have you?" She rubbed my cheek and gave me a concerned look. "Not really. I've been having dreams…well, nightmares really…about Edward. He's…he's not good…he hurt me." I stopped talking as the tears starting welling up. "Shh shh, I know he hurt your heart, Bella. You are probably dreaming about him because of that." Rose pulled me into a tight hug and swayed with me. "Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed even though my inner self didn't.

_You know it was more than just a broken heart, Bella. He tried to kill you, or change you into something else. But then again, he tried to save you. _The voice inside my head chided confusing my thoughts even more. "I miss him." I whispered partly to my other self and partly to Rose. "You two need each other. Alice said that you all need each other." She started in. "You, too, Rose? Stop with the pushing. He doesn't care any more. Just leave it alone." I argued with her knowing full well it was me who was keeping my distance. I could see he was trying to make up for what he did. I just needed more time. Yes, more time was what I needed, and I needed to go to practice today. I needed to put my mind elsewhere. "OK." Rose just kept it at that and pushed us to my room to get changed.

"One, Two , Three…!" Rose counted off the push ups as my arms started to feel like they were going to break off. I think she knew I needed this today. "Okay, now start running laps, girls. Faster, faster!" Rose yelled through her mega phone as she ran right along side me. "Faster!" She yelled into it directly at me and smirked. "Funny." I breathed as I sped up the pace and passed her up along with everybody else.

"Jeese, Bella, you were freakin' fast!" Alice yelled as she ran up to the finish line. "You're faster than last practice for sure." I knew she was trying to point out the fact that I was, in deed, changing. Something was…changing in me. I just hoped it wouldn't end badly. "Hey, Alice. I didn't see you get here." I ignored her comment and just continued the conversation. "Well, I had somebody…I meant some things to take care of." She looked concerned. "Well, at least I tried." She continued in a mumble. "What's wrong, Alice?" I waited for a response, and then she showed me. I followed her glance over towards the bleachers. There was Victoria, Lauren and Jessica laughing at God knows what. They were surrounding something or someone. And then I heard his voice. "Girls, you really know how to make a guy feel wanted." His velvety serpent tongue glided over the words making the little bitches giggle fervently. God, it even made me a little giddy inside.

_Was he directing that at me? _I questioned myself hoping to God he wasn't. _Oh, yes he was. Yes he was, look at him. _My other voice chimed in quickly as I saw Edward's eyes piercing directly into mine. _What an ass, he's being hurtful on purpose. _I started to feel the tears prick my eyes. _Oh, stop it, Bella. You need to toughen up and fight for him before it's too late. _Said my other self. "I think it's already too late. I blew it." I realized as I watched each of the girls give him a kiss on cheek, and he smiled brightly. He didn't even flinch. "I lost him." I huffed in defeat. "Who are you talking to, Bella? Nevermind, what are you saying? He is playing you. He loves you, and he is trying to make you jealous." Alice broke me out of my back and forth banter with myself. I didn't realize I started to speak out loud in the end. "He doesn't look like he is hating the attention, Alice. I screwed up." I felt and sounded so hopeless.

"Nonsense, Bella. The question is, do you want him? Do you love him enough to fight for him?" Rose had just walked up and joined Alice. "I don't think I…" I started to say that I didn't think I could handle anymore hurt in case they weren't right. What if he had moved on, and then I made a fool of myself thinking he still wanted me. Then the hole would just get bigger. It would swallow me up.

"Please just try, Bella. Try and remember why you fell in love with him in the first place." Alice put her arm on my shoulder. I swore she was using some funky voodoo because it was like a surge of memories started to flood my head. I remembered the first time I saw his beautiful face, and then when I fell in front of him showing my ass. _That was actually kind of funny. _The other me spoke up. _Shut up and get out of me head. I'm having an epiphany. _I shot back silently.

I remembered when he professed his love to me, and when he kissed me afterwards. I also remembered his hopelessness when he thought I left him because he thought he was a freak. And how I went to him and we talked, amongst other things, in his room all day. And then….

I snapped out of my daydream when Alice took her hand away. "How did you do that, Alice?" I looked at her in disbelief. She gently wiped a tear that had escaped down my face. "I didn't, you did. I just helped a little. It's the bond, Bella. Don't you see? We need each other. And you need him, and he needs you. Fight for him!" She ordered. I looked over at the continuing of girl on Edward flirting and came to my conclusion. "Ok, I'm ready. Help me get MY Edward back." I confessed. "OK! Practice is over, girls!" Rose yelled in her megaphone as she joined Alice and me in a group hug. We jumped up and down in unison. "Ooh, I can't wait for 'Operation Sex Kitten'." Alice gushed as I cringed at the thought. But I cringed even more when I thought of what was going on over on the bleachers. "Edward Cullen isn't going to know what hit him." I whispered to our circle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings to all! Thanks for reading. Again, thanks for adding me to your favorites list. And thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I am ecstatic that you like the story.**

**We all know that Bella and Edward are meant for each other. I just wish that they knew that. Edward was smart, however, to present a challenge for Bella. She is a competitive girl in nature given her history with the Red Hots.**

**So, we are moving on to the Birthday party where Bella is going rock Edward's world. At least that's the plan. Don't shoot me if Edward or Bella change the rules on the way. They are so pushy sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Moving forward…..**

_How dare him! I mean really. Flaunting his good looks and superior body in front of them like…like…a guy! _I continued my inner ranting as I flew through my closet, yanking everything onto the floor that didn't look like seduction apparel. _He'll go gaga over anything you have here, Bella. You don't need to..._My other half spoke up. "Oh, so now you're the voice of reason?" I laughed at my internal passenger. _I was just saying…_ "Well, shut up with your 'just saying.' I aim to catch him and hold him, get it? So, just…shut up!" I spoke through my teeth.

"Well, well, somebody isn't happy with her other half." Alice suddenly appeared in my doorway holding lots of shopping bags. "Oh, sorry. I am losing my mind, aren't I?" I looked at Alice wide eyed, embarrassed that she caught me…being crazy. "I told you, Bella. It happens. Both Edward and I…heard a second…person…if you will…when we hit about thirteen. My dad says it's from the experimentations." She waited to see how I would react. "I'm fine, Alice. I admit I hear her…often. Even more so when things get more…difficult." I trailed off and started to eye the multiple bags that Alice was still holding. I wasn't sure how she carried so many and didn't feel the need to put them down yet. "You know you're pretty strong yourself, Alice." I told her as I motioned towards the bags. She smiled and sat them all on the bed. "You wanna see?" She asked excitedly. She was vibrating in place waiting for me to reach the same high. "Ok, I give, let's see." I gave her a big smile as she screeched and rubbed her hands together. "Ok, I picked up several things today. I am sure that the perfect 'onsom' is in here. I just can't pinpoint it yet." She eyed me inquisitively and I shook my head at her. "What? I am really trying to see you're normal daily activities, Bella. So far, I have only seen you when you are in danger or very upset. But I am making it my personal challenge to be able to see you like I see Edward. I am focusing a lot on it." She felt the need to explain herself to me.

"Great I hear voices and I have a creepy stocking pixie that is trying to 'see' what I am doing at all hours. My own personal nanny." I kept joking with her. "Whatever, you are going to love every minute of it, and I am not that short." She rolled her eyes. "Alice, just the other day Rose had to grab the mixing bowl for you in Home Ec…from the lower cabinet." I laughed. "Shut up, she was just making fun of me, too. You two are jerks." She smiled.

"Hey, why are talking behind my back? I wasn't even here to defend myself." Rose also suddenly appeared in my doorway with more bags. "Ugh, don't any of you knock first?" I laughed and rolled my own eyes. "Never." Rose walked in and tossed the bags on the bed. "Careful, you don't want to hurt them!" Alice ran her hands over the bags that Rose brought. "They're not alive, like puppies, or anything, Alice. They're just clothes." Rose scoffed. "Just clothes?" Alice looked appalled, but then stood up straight and smoothed her own clothes out. "You know what, this is Bella's day so I will ignore the fact that you have no disregard for the delicateness of fashion." Alice inhaled and exhaled to calm herself and smiled at me. "My day? This party is for all of our birthdays." I explained. "It's your day to get your happiness back." She tapped her finger on her temple. I knew what she meant by saying 'my happiness'. Edward. Edward was my happiness. I suddenly felt the need to drop to the floor and curl up in the fetal position. So I did it. "I hate feeling weak. I am an independent person, and I hate feeling this void." I grunted into the carpet.

"Nonsense, Bella. We all need someone to make us complete. It doesn't make you weak. I need Jasper like the air I breathe." Alice said straight up. "And I need Emmett like I need to dance. I can't imagine life without him." Rose added. And they weren't ashamed to admit it. "Ok, I get it. I am normal then." I sat up and giggled. "Yeah, right. Normal." Alice laughed. Then she got all glossy eyed on me. "Alice? What did you see?" I quickly stood up and looked at her, waiting for her to answer me. "Um, it was nothing important. We just need to step up our game a little. Rose, can you open my bag and pull out those boots?" Alice tried to shake her thoughts by shaking her head. "Wait, what do you mean, 'step up my game'? What are those?" My voice ended in a higher pitch as I saw the 'boots' that Alice had for me. "Alice? Those are hooker boots. Like the ones in Pretty Woman." I ran my fingers over them. Oh, but they are suede." I awed.

"So, you like?" Alice beamed. "Yeah, I definitely like." I nodded and smiled. "But, Alice, what did you see?" I started to get nervous. She must have seen Edward, it didn't sound good. "Do you trust me, Bella?" Alice bore her eyes into mine. "Yes." I said bluntly. "Then don't worry about what I saw, and worry about learning to walk in these boots." She smiled at me knowingly….

I must have tried on at least twenty outfits until we found 'the one' as Alice had put it. I had to admit that it was my favorite, too…especially with those boots. Ah, the boots. They were quite the challenge, but they looked absolutely gorgeous with my skirt and top. Or maybe a half skirt? Either way, it was hot! The crisp white 'top' was actually a wrap that Alice 'wrapped' around my breasts in a criss cross motion and up around my neck. It left quite the cleavage, and even made my breasts look bigger. It also left an upside down 'V' shape above my belly button to accentuate the henna tattoo that she painted around my belly button. The low rise skirt also had a 'V' shaped band to encircle the bottom half of my belly button completing the visual of the tattoo. The matching skirt also resembled a wrap. And it barely covered my ass. And that's where the brown suede 5-inch heeled boots started about two inches below my ass. I hoped that they would at least cover me if I bent over, which I didn't plan on doing because she also made me wear a snow white G-string. And as much as Alice tried to convince me to let her pierce my belly button to complete the look, I refused out of fear of her killing me in the process. So, she adhered little rhinestones within the tattoo.

"Oh my God, we look so hot!" I screamed as I looked at all of us in the mirror. Both Alice and Rose were also sporting some skimpy, sexy as all hell, outfits. And we all had that full on 'sex hair' look going on. "It's time!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed our purses and jackets. "Put these on and I will give the queue to take them back off. Got it?" Alice was instructing us how to tie our long matching coats on. She was planning on making a spectacle of us in front of our guys. But I was ready to try anything to get Edward back, and keep him this time. It was suddenly all so clear. "Alice. You guys go ahead, and I will be over in a moment." I stared into her eyes letting her know I wasn't going to run. "Ok." She looked at me questioningly. "Come on, Rose. See you soon, Bella!" Alice yelled as they exited and sauntered across the street.

"Ok, ok. Don't be a chicken. You can do this." I needed a moment to get my head on straight and breath. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth again. I fluffed my hair. I reapplied my lipstick. "I…can't do this." I put both hands on the bathroom counter to hold myself up. _You can and you will. _My internal voice spoke up. "What if he rejects me all over again? What if I waited too long? What if…" My ramblings only landed on my own ears as I my other voice spoke up again, _What happened to 'it's all so clear'? Quit being a pussy and get over there! _And then I felt like I was being pushed out of the door. _Yeah, I did that. _I heard my other self say proudly as she vanished inside of me. "She actually pushed me. She physically moved my body." I whispered. I made a mental note to mention that to Alice the next time I had a chance. I wondered if her alternate personality had that much control over her. Or even Edward's….

"It's about time. Get in here!" Alice opened the door and pulled me in before I could even knock on the door. The music pulsed as people danced and ate, and there were a ton of people…everywhere. "You look beautiful, girls." Esme said as she rushed around making sure all of the snack trays were filled. I glanced around the room to see if I could find him. But I couldn't. "Esme had them pick up some last minute snacks so we had some more time. We need to get upstairs to make an entrance." Alice was vibrating again as she pushed us up to her room. As soon as we heard the front door open, we got in position. "Whatever happens out there, Bella, just keep breathing…and don't give up." Alice poked me in the chest. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I realized I didn't need an answer. I heard them. The same cackling that I heard at practice. Edward had brought his entourage with him.

"Bella? Bella! Get a grip." This time it was Rose. "Channel your inner self, Bella." Alice joined in. _Channel your inner Zena, Bella. _Zena spoke up. "Great, I just think I named my other voice." I groaned. "No, that's a good thing Bella. What's her name?" Alice looked at me expectingly. "Um, Zena." I mumbled. "Huh?" Rose gaped at me like I had two heads. Well, I actually did. One was just inside of my own. "Zena!" I pronounced, loudly. "Her name is Zena." I repeated. "That's perfect because before you channeled you inner 'warrior princess' without even knowing it was inside all along. Remember, at the park?" Alice reminded me of the park and the see saw…and Edward. "Of course, I remember. You think that was her then, too?" I asked, knowing now that she was trying to get out even then. "Yes, of course." Alice stated. "She made me come over here tonight, you know. She literally…pushed me out the door." I almost whispered the last part, afraid a little of her control. "Bella, really?" Alice jumped up and down. "You are so going to kick some ass tonight!" Alice was really excited for some reason. I, on the other hand was scared shitless. "Don't worry, you'll learn to control it…her…your other self. I did." Alice patted my back when she realized what I was going through at the moment. "Pinky Swear?" I asked her, almost ready to hyperventilate. "Pinky Swear." Alice hooked her pinky around mine.

"Ok, Bella. Get to channeling. We are going." Rose announced as I heard the cackling again. I also heard a new song come on. It was our song of choice to 'show ourselves' tonight. "Ok." I breathed in deeply, silently calling Zena for help. "Remember what we practiced. Alice, you go first, then Bella and then me." Rose instructed in her drill sergeant manor.

Alice stepped out of the room in a sauntering motioned. She looked down the stairs and then smiled at me. "They're all watching." She whispered happily. I focused on her eyes as I also sauntered out of the room. I could sworn I heard and audible gasp. My eyes moved down the stairwell to where our audience stood. Right in front was Edward. He was quickly turning his gaze from me as I caught him looking. But the gasp had matched my own as I took in Edward's appearance from below. He was wearing tight black jeans to accentuate his…asset…and I could see the color of his emerald eyes from where I stood because he also wore an emerald green button down shirt to match. And his hair was in the messy array that resembled the 'sex hair' that I loved. What I hated was that his 'harem' was still surrounding them, and they were putting their hands on him as their fake giggles carried throughout the room. And he played with them in return by hugging each of them. I couldn't believe that he was keeping up this charade. At least I hoped and prayed it was a charade. _What nerve! Show him what you're made of. _Zena spoke up. I still couldn't believe I named the voice in my head.

"Stay in character, Bella. Wait to see their expressions with our next move." Rose whispered as she smiled wide sauntering all the while. Once she was next to us, we shed our long coats, letting them drop to the ground behind us.

It was then that I thought I heard a moan….

We then each did a little turn and put one arm in the air, bringing it back down in a twirling motion. We then grabbed hands and started to walk down the stairwell as slowly as we could to create tension in the room…waiting for our ground floor arrival. I was thankful that I was in the middle, just in case I fell in these boots. My heart was beating so fast as I glanced at Edward to see if he was watching. And he was…until creamy white hands snaked up his chest from behind his body. "That red headed bitch will not ruin this party." Rose said through her teeth as she kept a large smile in place. I wanted to jerk my gaze away from him and run away. _He doesn't want her, he wants you, you stupid girl. Just watch. _Zena spoke to me. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mumbled under my breath as I followed her advice and kept my eyes on them. Edward grabbed Victoria's hands and placed them at her sides. He then looked as if he was quietly scolding her. I sighed in relief. He must have heard me because he glanced over to catch me watching him this time. He quickly and awkwardly leaned over and kissed her cheek making her giggle again. _He is just trying to make you jealous, Bella. _Zena tried to comfort me. "Well, he's doing a fantastic job." I mumbled again as my self doubt grew tenfold. _Confidence, Bella, confidence. _She spat back at me.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice turned to look at me as I noticed I had finished the routine in a daze. "Jasper and Emmett went to get us drinks." Rose informed me. "Here's your drinks, Gals." Jasper drawled as he and Emmett handed us punch in red solo cups. I quickly took a drink because my mouth was dry from my nerves over Edward. "This is really good." I smiled as I licked my lips hoping Edward would be watching. "Work it, girl." Jasper whispered from behind me. "You know it. I am going to beat him at his own game." I whispered looking over to where Edward stood. He was still letting those hussies fawn all over him. I made sure to keep a large smile in place as I tilted my head back to take another drink.

"Darn." I pouted as only driblets ran from the inside of the cup. "I'm out. I'm going to get another one, you guys want one, too?" I asked them as I started to shake my ass over to the punch bowl. "It's in the kitchen, Bella. Follow me." Jasper tried to keep a straight face as he led me to the kitchen. "Why are we in the kitchen? The punch bowl is out there." I told him as I pointed, not so straight, I may add, toward the living room. Jasper tried to hide his chuckles again. "Wait. Exactly what is in this special punch of yours that you have to keep in the kitchen, Jasper?" I made squinty eyes at him as he thought of an excuse. "It was Emmett's idea! There's vodka in it! Lot's of vodka!" Jasper couldn't contain himself anymore as he burst into a fit of laughter. No one even heard him since the music was so loud.

"Funny, I couldn't really taste anything, but I do feel a little…relaxed." I smiled. "That's because of the punch. It's pretty potent." Jasper explained. "So, no one else knows about this, and it's hidden in here just for us?" A thin grin formed on my face. "Yep, just us. But, I don't think Edward knows yet, since we can't break him away from his fan club." Jasper informed me. "Good to know, Jasper, good to know." I hugged him tight. "Thank you for this. I really needed something to calm me down." I kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome. I guess. You sure your ok to have some more?" Jasper studied my face. "Yes, brother Jasper, I can handle this." I laughed and took my newly filled cup back to the group. "Have fun." He called out as he stayed to refill his own cup.

I walked back into main room where everybody was corrugating. Alice waved to me and motioned me to come back over, but I had plans of my own. I decided to make a detour on my way to where Rose and Alice were standing, by walking dangerously close to Edward and his posse. I heard his velvety voice as I swayed my hips as I walked just past him. I stopped and downed my drink and then used the 'drop and bend over to pick up' move. "Oops!" I claimed with a sound a little higher pitch than normal when I dropped the empty cup on the floor. I spread my legs slightly apart so I could bend over without bending my knees and reached down for the cup.

"For the love of God." I heard Edward say as I exposed the G-string that Alice made me wear. She was a smart girl. I smiled as I bent back up and turned to walk toward Alice. I didn't even look back at him, but I could fell his burning stare on my ass. I made sure to walk as seductively and possible, and prayed that I wouldn't stumble. That last drink was starting to make me feel numb.

"He was staring at you the whole way back. Nice move. That wasn't even planned." Alice said, sounding surprised. "I know, Jasper helped me out a little." I said as I glanced at my cup. "Oh, so you like the punch, huh." Emmett guffawed. "Of course, she does, silly. It's alcohol that doesn't taste like alcohol." Rose gave Emmett a kiss. I suddenly heard the bitches cackling again so I looked over to see what they were doing. Edward was trying 'one up me' on my stunt. He was laying on his back while bench pressing one girl at a time. "Hell, little bro's going pull a muscle!" Emmett boomed across the room making me wince. I didn't want Edward to know that I saw him pull that stunt.

"I need another one." I said as I ran to the kitchen. I had to stay strong. I had to get Edward back. So, I poured more punch into my cup and went back out. Alice and Rose were dancing so I joined them in the middle of the room. The music penetrated through my body as I worked it as hard as I could. "Go, Bella!" Alice screamed as I moved every part of my body to the music. All of the sudden I felt hands on my hips. "Yeah, go, Bella." It was Mike's voice. He was attempting to 'dirty dance' with me. "Go away, Mike, I'm dancing with my girls." I said flatly. He then grabbed me harder and grinded his self into my backside. "Come on, Bella. You didn't sound like you hated this." He was probably going to leave a bruise by the way he was still digging into my hips. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I turned around to face him. My plan was to turn out of his hold, but instead I ended up face to face with him. His sickening sweet alcohol breath was right in my face. I could tell he had come to the party drunk. He finally let go of my hips, but the grabbed the back of my head and roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"I said 'let go!" I screamed as I attempted to push him away. Instead, I, of course, lost my footing and fell backwards. I expected to hit the ground as I usually did, but someone caught me. I immediately knew who it was by his smell. "She said to let her go!" A growl irrupted from Edward's throat so deeply that I wasn't sure if I should feel relief or fear. Luckily Mike felt the fear part and ran out of the house, stumbling all the way. And Jessica chased him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Edward spat as he stood me upright. I looked at him confusedly. "I can feel you shaking. I didn't mean to scare you. He was just…hurting you and I lost my temper…again." He calmly explained as he shook his head in shame. "Look, I don't blame you for hating me, especially when I've even acted like an ass tonight." Edward kept talking as he motioned towards the dispersing girls that were previously grouped around him. "Good riddance." He commented as they were slowly finding dance partners.

I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something, but I was in shock that he was apologizing. I knew he apologized before, but something was different this time. "Well, I guess I really screwed up, so I guess I'll…" He put his hands in his pocket and started to turn away from me. "He quickly looked back at me as if he forgot something. "By the way, you look really…good." He complemented me as he eyed me up and down. I just watched him with my mouth agape, but I still couldn't respond.

Then, he gave me that crooked smile. _Damn that panty dropping smile._

_Kiss him, kiss him now! _Zena came alive inside of me. But I was already walking towards him. I didn't hesitate as I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. At first, he just stood there frozen in shock, but then his lips responded to mine. The kiss softened and we melted into each other. We didn't even stop when heard the cat calls from Emmett and Jasper, or when I heard Victoria hiss "whatever" and slam the front door.

"We're all together again!" Alice squealed as she dove into the middle of our embrace. "Jeese, Alice!" I yelled at my and Edward's abrupt separation. "But I love you anyways." I told her as she gave me a Cullen worthy pout. "But wait. Are we together?" I accidentally asked the question out loud. "Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I bit my lip in embarrassment as I inadvertently stared at Edward's feet. I felt his slender fingers as Edward gently lifted my chin to meet his emerald gaze. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Baby." He answered me with a low bedroom voice.

"See, I told you both it would happen." Alice chirped. "Yeah we know. Never bet against Alice." We all said and broke out into laughter. "It's time for cake, everyone!" Esme called out as she brought in the most beautiful work of art I have ever seen. And the best part was that it was edible. And chocolate! Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' as we waited to blow out the candles that littered the cake. The cake had three tiers, and on each tier were our designated candles, placed in order of height, no doubt, since Alice's were on the bottom and mine were in the middle. And, of course, Edward's were on the top. Like, I said, that cake was a monstrosity, and Esme made it herself! She was so awesome.

"Ok, time to blow out your candles!" Esme said excitedly when the song was over. "And don't forget to make a wish!"

"Mine already came true." Edward mumbled as he smiled at me and quickly blew out his candles. We followed suit and blew out ours, and then I stood up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "Mine did, too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Greetings to all again! Thanks for reading. And again, thanks for adding me**

**to your favorites list. And thanks for the reviews I have gotten.**

**I am so glad Edward and Bella decided that it was time to make up. Now we**

**can move on to the holidays in Red Hot land. But don't think it will be all**

**moonlight and roses for the lovebirds. (Well, there will be some). But trouble**

**is brewing in the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she**

**created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Here we go…..**

Eighteen. I thought to myself as I studied my body in the full length mirror. After

finishing my one hundred and eighty degree inspection, I had decided that nothing

had changed except for a glow that encompassed my facial features. I mean I

couldn't stop smiling. I was hopeless. And I knew that being barely legal wasn't

the reason for that.

The brief honk of a car horn outside shook me from my current revelations and

revealed the reason I was reveling about.

Edward.

I opened the bedroom window to tell him I would be right there and saw Adonis

himself. He had gotten out of the car and had his back leaning against the door

frame. He was already raking a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face. By

doing that, he exposed his piercing green eyes. They lit up when they met mine,

and he gave me a smile. "Um, be right there!" The words stumbled out as I quickly

shut the window and ran out side still fumbling with my backpack as I went.

He opened my door for me and watched me carefully as I ducked inside. He

got in and revved the engine. "Hi." He said as he gave me a once over. I knew

what I was doing this morning when I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and my

favorite brown long sleeve thermal. The elongated shirt clung to my every curve

and accentuated my breasts. "Hi…and what are you looking at?" I still blushed

knowing why he was giving me that look. He looked like he wanted to eat me

alive. "Nothing. It's just that you look really nice today and I haven't got you

in my car in so long. And I've missed that." He let out a breath and smiled at

me. "Missed what?" I asked. "Your blush." He stated shyly as he continued

to stare. "I think we need to go, or we'll be late." I interrupted our exchange

as I cleared my throat. "Oh, right. School. Ok, then, fasten your seatbelt." He

instructed as he sped off.

We pulled into the parking lot and were already getting stares. Apparently the

word had spread that we were back together. Not that I minded. "Jessica?" He

asked. "I'm sure." I answered as I saw the gossip queen her self. Well, actually she

and Lauren were like one big gossip queen of the school. They were whispering

and pointing our way as we made our way to our little circle. "Hey, Bella. Hey,

Edward." Rose greeted us first as she took me in. "So, I see you're wearing the

brown thermal?" Rose smirked. "You know me too well." I said quietly through

my teeth and smiled as I felt a small blush creep up into my cheeks. "Oh and I

love those brown chucks." She added as she eyed my converse clad feet. "Can't

be too comfy, you know." I laughed as I saw Alice shake her head at me. I knew

she would have dressed me in four inch heels. "I have to admit. You do look pretty

damn hot, Bella." Alice laughed in return. "Even with those shoes."

"Thanks, Alice." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "So, what are we doing today at

practice, Rose?" I decided to turn the subject to something rather that myself. "You

have practice today? I was hoping we could go somewhere after school…alone?"

Edward whispered seductively in my ear. "Sorry, Eddie." Rose spouted out,

making Edward grimace at Emmett's nickname for him. "Bella's got a 'Red Hot'

date today after school. We have to get ready for our first competition." Rose

smiled at her play at words. "Clever, but when is that?" Edward asked. "In a few

months." Rose answered him. "Why?"

"We go for our first testing in a couple months. Right after the holidays." Alice

spoke up. "But don't worry. It will all work out…I think." Alice looked like she

was trying to see the future. But she couldn't see it for all of us. "Good, then let's

go to class." Rose led the way into the building as the first bell rang.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered to Alice as Mr. Banner turned his lecture away from

our table. "It does when the serum hits your veins, but then it tapers off…a little."

She winced at the memory. I, in turn, shuttered at her words. "But you will be ok.

Trust me." She added to try and ease my worried look. Edward grasped my hand

under the table and rubbed little circles with his thumb to calm me. And I could tell

Jasper was doing the same for Alice.

-0-

"Great, here come the gossip twins and their evil red headed follower." Alice

huffed as we did our stretches out on the field. "I think they are actually following

her." I teased as I noticed that Victoria was taking the 'reins' in that little trio.

"Girls, you're late! Fifty push ups now!" Rose admonished as she shot daggers

at the latecomers. "Whatever." Victoria rolled her eyes as they all three took their

positions as Rose counted. "One. Two. Three…" Rose yelled every number as

loud as she could through her megaphone directed at Victoria's ear. "That'll teach

her to roll her eyes at Rose." Angela laughed beside us.

Angela was right. After the push ups were completed, and the actual dance practice

had started, Victoria kept rubbing her ears and asking Rose to repeat her self

through the mega phone. I couldn't help but giggle every time she did it. "What's

so funny, Bella." Jessica noticed my humor at Victoria's expense. "Just because

you have your claws back into Edward doesn't mean he's totally off the market."

Jessica's nasally voice froze me into place. "The fuck he is." I sneered at her

ready to stomp her bubble ass if she kept pretending like Edward even cared she

existed. "You want to know what he's doing right after practice?" She smirked

as if she actually knew. "Well, do you?" She repeated the question at my non

response. I still didn't answer because I didn't want to hear it. "He's coming over

to help me with my Trig homework." She smiled wide. "What did you say?" I

couldn't believe my ears. I started to feel the heat rise up into my eyes. This slut

wasn't going to get the best of me. Bella, your eyes. Calm down. Zena berated me.

"It's ok Bella." Alice came up and put a soothing hand on my back. I started to

breathe and felt the heat subside. Jessica smirked and walked away. "But I just got

him back, Alice. Why is he doing this? He was just saying he wanted to spend time

with me." I couldn't believe that I was so insecure around Edward. This wasn't me.

This wasn't the over confident Bella that I used to be. I used to be? Get a fucking

grip, Bella. You still are. Just not as much...around him. I ranted in my head until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Are you still with me?" Alice was looking up at me smiling. "Um,

yeah, I was just thinking." I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. "He has no

choice, Bella. He's a tutor. He signed up when we moved here. Jessica just found

out so she requested him to get to you. She's just jealous, Bella. Edward only has

eyes for you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Alice, I understand. I understand that she's going to get what's coming

to her when she least expects it." I huffed and Alice rolled her eyes. Then she

glanced behind me and smiled. Smooth hands with slender fingers covered my

eyes. "Guess who." The most velvety voice whispered. I instantly calmed, but

I still felt a slight irritation. "Mike." I smirked trying to jab at Edward a little

to show I was a little upset. "Would Mike make you feel like this?" Edward

whispered through his teeth into my ear as he brushed his cool lips across my ear

lobe and behind my ear. "No." I answered in a whisper as I shivered against his

chest. "Ok then guess again." He prompted as he toyed with my flushed neck. "I

missed you, Edward." I let out a breath and turned to face him. My eyes focused

on his lips as he grazed his tongue across them. "Can I have a taste, too?" I smiled

as I leaned forward and flicked my tongue across his lips. I started to back away

but he grabbed me and attacked my lips with his. I followed his lead as our tongues

restled. I would have forgotten where we were if it wasn't for Alice clearing her

throat.

"Mmm, Bella? Edward? Can you please stop this public display of indecency

and let us leave now?" Alice giggled. "And I will keep Bella company while you

go and tutor Jes…" She stop abruptly as Edward hissed at her. "God, Edward.

Jessica already told me. Why didn't you?" I stared him down with my hands on

my hips. "I…I…didn't want to hurt you…again. I didn't want you to think that…I

couldn't get out of it and…I love you…" He looked at me with utmost sincerity.

I wanted to cry. He was always so careful and calculated around me. "Edward, I

understand that you have to. But please don't lie to me. And please don't ever keep

things from me. And I love you, too." I grabbed both of his hands and gave him a

chaste kiss on the lips. "Ok." Edward seemed almost speechless as I showed him

my mature side of our relationship. I meant it when I decided that I wanted Edward

back for good. And I was going to work hard at keeping it that way.

"See you later tonight?" I called out as we were getting in Rose's car. "Most

definitely." He yelled back across the field. "So, what do you have in mind,

Alice?" I asked as I saw both her and Rose sport a mischievous smirk. "What." I

asked, totally oblivious to their plans. "We are going to Jessica's." Rose stated as

if this was common practice. "We can't do that. Edward will think that I don't trust

him." I argued. "But, do you really trust him, Bella?" Rose asked with a skeptical

tone. "Of course I do." I stuttered out. "I just don't trust her." I spat. "Did you

know why he was allowed to be assigned to Jessica when she asked for him?

Because not everyone can tutor our team, you know." Rose offered some insight.

"He begged to, and then he used his charm. He wanted to get closer to you." Rose

told me as if she had known all along. "So, after you two got together, he stayed on

as a tutor, and then it backfired on him when Jessica found out. Priceless!" Alice

giggled. "What? That's funny. It's my brother." She explained when we both gave

her a questionable look.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? We can't just walk in without an excuse. Edward

will think I am checking up on him." I stated. "We can and we will. The rules

never stated that he couldn't tutor us as a group. That's why I called Angela." Rose

smiled and waved as Angela drove up behind us in Jessica's driveway. "Ok, fine.

Let's do this." I felt deflated. Majority ruled I supposed. We snuck up to the living

room window before we decided to make our presence know. "I can't believe

the nerve!" I whispered out loud. On the sofa where Edward sat were three blood

thirsty females pawing Edward like he was dinner. I saw the back of his head and

he looked as if he was very uncomfortable and was trying to continue with the

lesson at hand. "Screw this. I am tired of waiting." I said as I rang the door bell.

My inner tigress kicked in as soon as I saw that Edward needed help.

"Well, hello, Bella? Rose? Girls? You must be here for the tutoring session?"

Jessica's mother greeted us as she answered the door. "Cute, isn't he?" She

winked as she looked well aware that Edward was the reason we all wanted to

be tutored. "Jessica, your friends are here." Her mother turned to announce us as

Jessica looked at us shocked. "I didn't expect that there would be a team session."

She grimaced and then gave her mother a fake grin. "Ok, mom, we got it from

here." Jessica rolled her eyes as her mother sighed and walked out. I guess Jessica

was a bitch to everyone, including her own mother.

Edward looked up as we entered the living room and smiled with relief. "Bella."

My name rolled off of his tongue making me melt where I stood. He stared at me

for a second before he shook his head. "Girls." He acknowledged my accomplices.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica spat out. "Yeah. This was supposed to be a

private session." Lauren put her hand on Edward's leg. He grabbed it and gently

placed it on the sofa. "Don't go all cold on us now, Edward. You were just starting

to warm up before _she_ got here." Victoria hissed in my direction.

We all ignored them as we sat down encircling Edward and opened up our books.

Yeah, we actually had our books with us. Trig was a breeze for me as well as

Alice and Rose so we just sat through the lesson and watched out for Edward. He

was family to all of us now. And we watched out for our family.

"You don't have to leave so soon, do you, Edward?" Jessica shook her jiggly hips

up to Edward and put her hands on his chest. Edward could feel me shaking beside

him as he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Yes, Jessica, I do. I am leaving

with my girlfriend. You know my girlfriend, don't you? Her name is Bella, and

she is standing next to me?" Edward seethed keeping his lips in a tight line. And

with that, turned with me and walked out of the door leaving Jessica gasping with

her mouth wide open. When we got into the car, he burst out laughing, helping me

calm a little. "She's such a bitch, isn't she?" He was still laughing. "I mean did you

see her face?"

Rose, Alice and I just watched him in amusement. He wasn't usually so 'mean' to

girls. He tried anything he could to not hurt their feelings. "She just kept pushing,

you know? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she just kept pushing me, and she

was hurting you." Edward gently placed his hand on my back. "It's ok, Edward,

and thank you." I smiled gently, letting him know that I was totally ok with how

he treated Jessica. "Anytime." He responded huskily as leaned in for a kiss. "Will

you please wait until we are out of the car for God's sake?" Rose huffed as she

drove us back to the Cullen's. We ignored her as Edward deepened the kiss, and I

laughed in his mouth at the gagging noises that Alice was making.

-0-

"Dinner's ready, kids!" Esme yelled for us in the family room. She had invited everyone over for dinner tonight, including my dad and Rose's and Jasper's mom. "So, how was the tutoring today, Edward?" Emmett smirked at him. Apparently Rose had filled him in on our earlier activities. "Edward, you're a tutor?" Charlie spoke up. Ever since he realized that this thing, this bond between all of us was an imminent fact, he started to find interest in each of us. "Um, yes sir, I am." Edward almost choked on his food and cleared his throat. "Sounds like you're a pretty smart kid then." Charlie smiled and then looked back down at his food to take a bite. So much for an in depth conversation.

"So, Alice tells us you girls are going to Competition in a few months, soon after holidays." Esme smiled at me and Rose. "Isn't that a little soon after the….?" Esme stopped when Carlisle cleared his throat and glanced at Rose's mother. "They will be fine, dear. Nothing to worry about, right Alice?" Carlisle gave her a knowing looking. He trusted in her _ability _quite a bit when it came to her and Edward…and now me. I looked over at my father and saw that his face was full of concern. I gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to lessen the worry.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Charlie put his arm around me as we all stood chatting by the door. "Um, I was thinking I wanted to stay the night with Alice. Rose is too." I quickly added when I saw him shoot a look at Edward who suddenly was looking at the ground. "We don't mind a bit, Charlie. They are such respectful kids." Carlisle intervened. "Um, ok. Well, get to bed soon. Remember, you have school tomorrow. Be good. I love you, sweetie." He told me as he gave me a quick hug and then left with Rose's mother. "Love you, too!" I yelled after him.

"Do you think they will ever get together?" Rose asked me as she watched them leave as well. "I don't know. He ran into Maggie not to long ago, and it seems they have been meeting for lunch quite frequently." Esme interrupted. "How did you know that?" I asked, only having known my dad to meet up with her a couple of times. "We keep in touch with Maggie. She will be there for your testing, too." Carlisle spoke up.

"Maybe your dad's a player. Maybe he's seeing both of them on the sly." Emmett guffawed. "Your such a goof, and that's my mom. Watch it." Rose punched Emmett in the arm. "Oww, Rosie Bear. That hurt. I'm sorry." Emmett rubbed his arm and gave Rose a kiss on the lips. He was so whipped. She got a kiss for inflicting pain. "It's ok, Emmy Bear. You're forgiven." She slapped him on the ass and giggled.

"Will James' dad be there, too?" I asked Carlisle. A small shiver ran through my body at the mention of the name. "Yes, he will, but I we will be there, too. You will be safe, Bella. I promise." He reassured me with a pat on the arm. "Are you ok, Alice?" Jasper looked a little alarmed when Alice started to stare into space for a second. Her lips were forming more and more into a frown as the vision continued. A few seconds later she gasped and stumbled forward. Jasper caught her before she fell to the ground. "What did you see, sweetie?" Jasper held her gently on his lap as he grabbed a chair. "Not sure, just flashes of faces. It'll be fine. We will be ready." She stared at Edward letting him know what she really saw. I knew she saw something about me because she was avoiding my gaze. "Yes, we will definitely be ready." Edward concurred.


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings to all again! Thanks for reading. And again, thanks for adding me to your favorites list. And thanks for the reviews I have gotten. **

**We are moving on to the holidays. The kids deserve some good times before things get all serious again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or her characters. I am just so happy she created them.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Here we go…..**

"Edward." I breathed as he kissed my neck. "Bella." He repeated, mocking me. We were in his car in front of my house. Charlie wasn't home yet, but he would be soon. So we were getting a quick make out session in while we could. We hadn't had many chances to get our groove on lately due to me either being at practice, or us sitting with Carlisle while he tried to prepare me for the testing. Both were brutal, the practice and the preparations for testing. Rose was even more of a hard ass when it came to getting ready for Competition. She sent us home sore every day. But, thanks to Edward, I didn't stay sore for very long. He worked me over with those magic fingers every chance he could.

"Oh, .! Dad's here!" I yelled as I was torn away from my day dreaming, and scrambled for my top. I didn't even remember him pulling it off. I was always on auto pilot with my Edward. I trusted him fully again, and I would never stop. I tried to get out of the car slowly as if we were doing nothing but talking. "Home early, Bells?" Charlie regarded me thoughtfully as he shook his head as if to shake the thoughts that his daughter might be making out with her boyfriend out of his head. "Um, yeah. Rose let us out early. She'll be over in an hour so we can do some more Christmas shopping." I said excitedly hoping it would change the possible subject of boyfriends. "Sounds…fun." He smirked. "Don't buy the entire mall." He trailed off into the kitchen to grab a beer and slice of left over pizza.

"The guys are meeting us at the mall. Emmett wanted me to help him pick something out for Esme." Rose smiled as she drove with me and Alice in tow. "He just wants to try and catch you in the dressing room at Victoria's secret. He knows how to shop for mom because I taught him how." Alice smirked and rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? Victoria's secret?" I swallow the dry lump in my throat. I was suddenly nervous to have Edward with me. And excited at the same time. "See what you did, Rose?" Alice pointed at me. "You went and told our dirty little secret."

"Whatever. I'm game." I tried to sound nonchalant about it all. "If you have to know the entire secret, I am incorporating tasteful pieces of Victoria's Secret Christmas line into our annual holiday dance performance….with Alice's Fashion expertise, of course." Rose explained as they pounded fists. "Well, thanks a lot for telling me. Where do I fit into to all of this?" I asked feeling a little unneeded.

"Oh, you're going to model it for us….." They both answered in unison. _Oh, Shit!_

We headed towards the food court where the guys were supposed to be when I heard the cackling laugh of Jessica. I looked over to where I heard the piercing noise only to see our boys cornered by a store front. Before I could run over and claw Jessica's eyes out, I saw her, Victoria and Lauren suddenly show fear in their eyes. They backed up enough for me to see Edward give me a little evil smirk. He, along with Emmett and Jasper headed our way leaving the girls frozen in place with their mouths wide open just staring at us.

"What was that about?" I asked trying not to laugh at the site before me. "Oh, nothing." Edward smiled at me as he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. "It sure looked like something, Edward. What did you do?" Alice was now very curious. "Well, it wasn't actually me. It was Jasper." He chuckled. "Jasper?" Alice looked at him amused. "What did you do, Jazz?" Alice asked him as she put her arms around his neck. "Well, Maam, I…um…well…" Jasper stuttered leaving Alice swooning over his drawl. "Let's just say that Jasper here has a way of putting fear into people through his gaze. I swear I could even feel it. He is one eerie little man." Emmett guffawed. "Hey, watch who you're calling little." Jasper interjected.

"Hmm." Alice eyed him curiously. "And just how did you do it?" She asked him. "Well, they are just so irritating, and my irritation just felt like it was coming off of me in waves. So when I looked at them, I guess it showed, and they kind of freaked out. I can't explain it." He explained.

"Jasper has always been a little a suggestive towards people." I told them, thinking of the many girls he had caused to fall for him. Well, that was before Alice, of course. "Well, I always knew you were special, Jazzie." Alice still had her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. "I love you, my little bunny." Jasper told Alice as he kissed her back. "Hey, enough of that PDA. Let's go pick out our 'uniforms'." Rose formed quotations with her fingers as she led us to my utmost certain embarrassment for all time.

I didn't need to see Edward's sultry gaze as we reached the entrance to Victoria's Secret. I could already feel the heat radiating in my direction. "No way, Rosie! We get to come in with you?" Emmett was rubbing his hands together like he had just gotten the biggest present ever. "Um, NO!" I yelled out before thinking. "I mean you should be just as surprised as everyone else when we perform." I tried to get my composure back. _Yeah, stay calm Bella. Don't show fear. They can smell it. _"Whatever, Zena." I mumbled under my breath.

"Please, Baby? I thought I was special. I shouldn't have to wait like everyone else." Edward was breathing this in my ear, and he was making me shiver. "Ok." I squeaked out before my mind went to object. He really knew how to work me. "Alright, we can go in. Thanks, Bella!" Emmett did a fist pump. "Fine, but only if Rose and Alice model, too." I reasoned. "Ok, fine, Bella. We'll do it, too." Alice huffed.

"I like this one." Edward lightly fingered the silky red material of a tiny piece of lingerie on the hanger as we browsed thought the store. "I'm sure you would. Doesn't leave much to the imagination though." I rolled my eyes and pinched his arm. "My thoughts exactly." Edward winked at me and kissed my hair. "Ok, I found our first group to try on. Let's go, ladies!" Rose yelled across the store and ushered us into the dressing room. "Boys, stay!" She harshly instructed. "Fine, fine, fine." All three of them sat in the chairs in front of the dressing rooms looking deflated. "We'll be out shortly." Rose winked at them, causing huge smiles to then form on their faces.

"Seriously, Rose? You want us to wear this?" I looked at my self in the mirror. I had the same red colored teddy on the Edward was rubbing in between his slender fingers earlier. "Yep, sure do. Well, at least this is one of the outfits we are wearing." She reminded me. Right, how could I forget? We have to change during intermission. "Let's go model for our honeys." Alice winked at us. After adjusting and smoothing, we sauntered out in front of the guys. "That, that's beautiful, Rosie." Emmett gasped. "Sweet as honey." Jasper winked at Alice making her actually blush. "Amazing." Edward half whispered. "Thanks." I ducked my head down and also blushed. We did a few turns and walked back into the dressing room.

We tried on several more outfits. Most of them, we would never wear during our performance, but thought the guys would appreciate them. The other out fit we actually chose for our second 'uniform' was a sexy black sheer one piece little number. It had a little cover up to put over it making it fitting for our dance. The guys went gaga over that one.

"Man, that was awesome. Who said shopping wasn't fun with your girlfriend." Emmett beamed. "See, I told you guys would wanna come." Alice grinned.

I grinned, too. But I was thinking about the extra pieces that we secretly bought to wear for our men. Well, eventually, when we got to that level. But, hey a girl's got to be prepared. Right?

Next we stopped at the food court to get some pizza and Chinese food. We were sharing across the table when I heard an unwanted voice behind me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cullen." His icy voice sent shivers down my spine. "James." Is all Edward said. He pulled me closer to him instantly. I could tell he was trying to stay seated by using me as an anchor because I could feel his body start shaking with anger. "What are you doing here?" Edward said through his teeth. James' mouth turned to an evil grin fully showing his teeth. "James, there you are. We need to get back home…" James father started to berate his son when he noticed something else in view. Me. "Well, little Bella Swan. You have sure turned into a ravishing beauty. Edward here is sure lucky to have someone…like you." His icy hand grabbed mine and brought it to his lips. I could have sworn that he was trying taste me as his lips lingered a little too long. I suddenly felt the need to run to the bathroom and wash my hand. "Yes, sir. I sure am." Edward said coldly as he pulled me even closer to his body. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late for dinner. You know how your mother hates that." James' father pulled his arm to get him to turn away from us. James turned away from us with a jolt as if he wasn't quite ready to leave. "I will definitely see you guys later." James' venomous voice sent even more chills through me.

"I don't know why he gets to me so much. I feel so helpless around him, Edward, and I don't know how to change that." I snuggled against Edward's side with my blanket wrapped around us in my bed. Charlie was downstairs watching television so I knew we couldn't start a make out session, especially since he kept pretending he needed something up stairs so he could check on us. It was very endearing.

"Let me tell you something about that James boy's father. That doctor is not a good man. Edward, I want you to watch over Bella when she is near him. I still swear I walked in on him trying to take Bella when she was a baby in that lab. And when he saw me, he claimed to be just moving her to another bed. Covered it up really well when I told Carlisle." Charlie said in the door way. I didn't even know he was listening, but he was a cop after all. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. You guys be good. Edward don't stay after midnight." My dad instructed as he pointed his finger at Edward.

"Yes, sir." Edward was always so polite to my dad. And it seemed to always impress Charlie. "What are you laughing at?" Edward nuzzled his face against my neck as soon as my dad shut his own bedroom door. "You, two are so cute. He loves it when you call him sir." I nuzzled back loving the connection that we had. I didn't even realize I was laughing in the first place. "He likes you, Edward." I grabbed his hand and put it on my bare stomach under my shirt. "He's going to shoot me if he catches me touching you though. Oh…and if could only hear my thoughts…we should be good…like he said." Edward tried to move his hand back on my shirt's fabric. "I can hear him snoring. He won't wake up. Come on, just a PG-13 round? Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that I could muster. Then I took a deep breath making my chest swell. I heard an inaudible moan from Edward as he watched my breasts swell as well. "Oh, I didn't even realize the blanket had fallen from me." I smiled at him seductively. "Sure, you didn't. Come here." Edward grabbed me with both arms and pulled me to him. He started to kiss me fervently moaning in my mouth. "Shhh, what will my dad think if he hears you moaning like that?" I giggled as I kissed him back. "I think I can be quiet enough, but can you?" He chuckled quietly as he suddenly grabbed my ass and pulled me over on top off him making me gasped audibly. "Shhh." He was mocking me now.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Edward." I whispered slapping his arm playfully. "Give me your worst, Bella. I can handle it." He shot back confidently. I stared at him for a second before I made up my mind on what I would do. I wanted to touch him badly and this was as good of time as any since we were in a playful state. At least I thought we playing until I actually put my hand on the growing bulge in his jeans. "So , can you handle this, baby?" I giggled playfully as let my hand start to wander. He didn't say a word. He just froze in place and stared at me with glossy eyes.

"Bella, baby…please…don't…you don't know what you're doing to me…" He was spitting out the words slowly and semi incoherently. "Oh, I know what I'm doing." I kept my playful demeanor so I wouldn't lose my nerve. "Bella, stop!" He whispered loudly as he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his heart. "Or I won't be able to control myself." He was begging me to stop. And he looked like he would cry if I didn't.

"Ok. I'll stop." I said quietly as I looked at his pleading eyes. I then got off of him and stood to walk to the bathroom. I needed a cold shower after that little episode. I looked like he did, too. "Wait!" Edward stopped me from walking away by the urgency in his voice. "What, Edward. I'm a little hot and bothered right now. I need a shower, so…" I huffed as I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. I wanted to explain. See, it's been so long since you touched me...like that. And all I want to do is touch you…everywhere. Feel you…everywhere. And once we start…touching each other, I don't know if I'll be able to stop, Bella!" He was whispered loudly at this point. "Then…don't…stop, Edward." I said to him. "I can handle it." I smirked at him since that is what he said earlier to me. He looked defeated as he sighed and started to get up. "No, Edward, I'm sorry. I just…love you so much." I walked over to him and pushed him back on the bed and lay in front of him. We spooned for nearly an hour just being there with each other not talking. I just kept breathing in his scent as he was mine.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Edward snoring quietly in my ear. It felt good to his arms still wrapped securely around my body. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I dozed back off until my alarm woke us up for school. He didn't seem to care that I didn't wake him earlier as he stretched and pulled me tighter into him. I could feel that he woke up excited to be with me.

"We need to get up for school." It was me this time trying to get him up. "Ok, fine." He whined. My dad was already gone so Edward kissed me goodbye and left through the front door. I met him outside an hour later dressed in my new out fit that Alice bought me the day before. Edward's eyes watched me walk out in my navy blue low cut shirt and my white mini skirt. I also had on white platform shoes that were 'safe for me to walk in" as Rose had put it.

He opened my door for me as I got in and buckled up. "Why are you so quiet this morning?" He gave a tentative grin and then looked back towards the street as he started to drive. "No reason, just…tired." I answered quietly looking at the floorboard. I was really tired, and that was no lie, but he rejected me again last night. He said he was afraid he would lose control. "You know, you're not a monster, Edward." I blurted out. "You're a good person, and I want to show you how good you really are. You would never hurt me." My verbal filter was gone, and I was spilling out all of my thoughts and concerns. "I want you. I love you." I finished with that and shut up.

He didn't respond to anything that I had said. I think he was just letting it all sink in until we pulled into the school parking lot. I sat there in thought until he opened my door bringing me back to life. Before I could get out of the car, he knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hand with both of his. "Bella." His velvety voice was soft and smooth. It was very calming. "I love you, and please believe me when I say that I want you, I…but I just can't…yet. Please just trust me on this?" He looked at me pleadingly. That was when I saw it in his eyes. He looked so sincere. He was genuinely afraid for my safety. What had happened in his life and during those tests that had made him believe that he was so dangerous? It was then that I decided not to push him any further. "I can wait, Edward." I smiled softly at him and put my hand up to his cheek and pulled him towards me. He kissed me so tenderly that I almost started to cry. "Just never stop kissing me. Ok?" I smiled. "I love you."

"I promise and I love you, too. From the bottom of my heart. Now let's get to school." Edward pulled me gently out of the car, and walked me onto the campus with his arm around my waste. We were running late from talking so we hurried to biology where a usual excitable Alice was waiting for me. "So, what did you guys do last night? I know Edward didn't come home until this morning." Alice whispered to me with her eye brows raised. She had scooted over right next to me so Edward and Jasper could continue their conversation about sports or something.

"Nothing extra to report, Alice. Unfortunately. But we still had a nice time." I smiled still feeling a little regret. I tried to remember that I agreed that we would wait to get more 'serious' with our relationship, but all I wanted to do when I was near Edward was attack his beautiful body. "Probably for the best with our testing coming up. We don't really know what we're capable of…together…with our significant others, especially you and Edward. I heard Carlisle say you guys are one powerful dual. Add me and who knows. Well, not in that way, but you know what I mean." Alice giggled and nudged me in the arm.

Little did Alice know that she had shed some huge amounts of light on what Edward was telling me. He knew. So, why didn't he tell me that. I would have understood more. I decided to confront Edward as we were walking towards the practice field. "Is that why you want to wait, because of our abilities?" I stopped dead in front of him and stared him down waiting for an answer. "Yeah, um Carlisle had a little talk with me the other day. It was embarrassing and…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get freaked out and never want to be with me in that way." He looked nervous, and a little uncomfortable. "So, Alice over heard Carlisle talking to you…" I mumbled, but he heard me. "Of course, Alice told you…" He rolled his eyes and put his hand through his hair. "I'm glad she did, Edward. It makes more sense than you not wanting me at all." I huffed. "You thought that I didn't want you?" Edward looked like I had slapped him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I just can't seem to say the right thing, can I? I love you, please believe me." He pleaded as he pulled into a tight hug.

"So, what did Carlisle say would happen if we were to… you know." I chuckled into his chest. "Would we explode or something?" I asked him jokingly. "Yeah, something like that…he doesn't really know for sure." He answered with a serious tone. "Really? I was kidding, Edward, but really? Wow!" I pushed off of him and looked at him with my mouth agape. "Don't worry, Bella. Like I said, he doesn't know for sure, but he said we needed to watch ourselves with each other, just in case. He wants to test our abilities first. You know how he said we were a lot more powerful together."

"Yeah I remember. Hey, let's skip practice. It will give us a little 'together' time before we go and see Carlisle." I eyed Edward closely. "But, wont Rose be pissed?" Edward shivered at that thought. He had learned quickly on how 'pissed' Rose could get. "She'll get over it." I said as I quickly sent her a text. She texted me back and angry face and left it at that. "Yeah, she'll get over it alright." Edward chuckled as he saw the text. I laughed back at him. At least I was laughing until he got a wicked gleam in his eye and threw me over his shoulder and started running with me giggling to his car….


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, I am back. I am so sorry about the delay. RL has been kicking my butt. I will try and update as soon as possible. Maybe ten more chapters and an epilogue. **

**Remember I do not own SM or Twilight. I just wish I did.**

"I don't know, Alice. Isn't this a little too revealing?" I stood there in front of Alice's mirror fidgeting at the royal blue retro micro dress I was currently wearing. "Nonsense, it's perfect." She answered as she circled me smoothing the dress out. "Besides, Edward's not going to know what hit him when he sees this." She smirked. I smirked back knowing that she was right. We were getting ready for the Cullen's annual Christmas party tonight since Christmas was only a couple days away.

Rose was on her way over, and the guys were out picking up last minute decorations for Esme. She was busy making trays and trays of food for tonight's event. My dad was coming to. His only order was to dress nice and pick up Rose's mom.

As we walked down the stairs, I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Esme had decorated the downstairs like a winter wonderland. "Breath taking, isn't it. This is my favorite theme. I do it every now and then." Esme was behind me with her hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, it is." Was all I could muster out as I was taking in all of the intricate designs of the ornaments on the tree. "I get a new one every year from Carlisle and the kids." Esme squeezed my shoulders and sighed. "Well, I need to get ready myself. Alice? Can you show Bella how to assemble the trays while I'm gone?" Esme raised an eyebrow at Alice when she rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother. Come on, Bella, let's get to work." Alice skirted off towards the kitchen and I followed.

While we worked away in the kitchen, finishing the trays, I learned that Esme had practically invited the entire city of Los Angeles. And that included all of Carlisle's past and present co-workers and children. "They are always on their best behavior, Bella." Alice assured me as I gave her a worried look. "Yeah, or else we will pound them into the ground. Don't worry, Bella, we have your back." Emmett interjected as he, Jasper, Edward and Rose walked into the kitchen. "Thanks." I smiled at Emmett.

"I think we are done here. Rose, let's go and get you dressed." Alice ordered as she ushered Rose up the stairs. "Yeah, we need to do the same." Emmett was talking to Edward and Jasper. But only Jasper started to walk with him. "Edward?" Emmett called. No answer. "Hey, lover boy, quit ogling your girlfriend and let's get a move on!" Emmett guffawed. "I'll be right there!" Edward snapped back as he smiled shyly at me. "Bella, you look…." He didn't need to finish. His eyes showed his appreciation at my appearance. "Thank you, Edward." I half whispered as my face heated up. "I love that, you know. You're blushing. The color goes great with your dress." He chuckled as he moved towards me. He had just enough time to give me a quick kiss before Emmett's voice boomed from upstairs. "Come on, Bro!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" Edward yelled back as he rolled his eyes. "See you later." He ran off as he shot me his signature smile. That made my knees weak enough to put my hands on the counter to hold myself up. "Are you ok, Sweetheart?" Esme smiled knowingly as she patted me on the back. "The trays look wonderful!" She beamed. "It was no problem at all, Esme. I enjoy doing this kind of thing." I really meant it. I loved working in the kitchen. I just never got the chance to do it when Charlie and I were never home. "Really, well I've always wanted to add someone to my hobby. So, you are welcome anytime." Esme gushed as she gave me a hug. "Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that." I giggled.

Sooner than later, the guests start to meander into the astonishingly decorated house. I recognized some of them from my stay at the hospital. But most of them were completely unknown to me. "Dad! You made it! You look awesome!" I gushed at Charlie in his 'Dapper Dan' attire. And he had Rose's mom on his arm. She also looked amazing. I could tell Charlie was proud by the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. "Thanks, Bells, you look very nice yourself, even though you might need Alice to add a foot or two to the bottom of you dress." He mumbled that last part, but it made me smile. He would always be my protective father.

"Hi, Mr. Swan." Edward greeted my father as he walked up behind me and laced his fingers with mine.

"Nice digs, Edward." Charlie shook his hand and cleared his throat. "You and my daughter make a handsome couple."

"Thanks, Sir." Edward replied.

Edward tugged my arm and had me walking with him around the room saying hello to everyone. He was quite the charmer as he introduced me as his girl friend to everyone. The word 'girlfriend' coming from his mesmerizing lips made me want to pull him into the coat closet for the rest of the night.

After most of the introductions were made, he pulled me into the middle of the room where people were dancing. "I know I dance, Edward, but this is different, I don't know…" I questioned myself feeling so vulnerable. "Don't worry. I've got you, just follow my lead." His lips grazed my ear as he pulled me closer to him and started to move fluidly through the crowd. "See, you're a natural." He chuckled softly before he suddenly stiffened in my arms. "I didn't think they would actually show up when mom invited them." He seethed through his teeth. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I didn't need to look over to see who he was talking about, especially when I heard her cackle his name. Well, I didn't think I needed to look, but apparently my assumptions were coming up a little short. Not only were James and Victoria standing at the door, but so were his father and Maggie. I thought it strange that his mother wasn't present, but it looked like Maggie was enjoying the attention as she laughed at James' father's jokes. I don't know why I was even surprised to see them, since Esme said she had invited _everybody. _ She had also promised that they would all behave since this was a social gathering of the finest.

"Let's go say hi." Edward coaxed. "Really?" I asked incredulously as he started to pull me across the room. "Yeah. I am the son of the host and hostess, and this is the normal thing to do." "Ok, so now we're normal?" I laughed as we made our way across the room. "Hey James. Victoria. Welcome." Edward shook James' hand and nodded at Victoria. He new how to work a room. "Thanks, glad to be here. This is awesome. " James seemed unusually polite.

_His father probably threatened him. _My inner Zena spoke up. I flinched a little, surprised she spoke up. It's been a while since my inner monolog spoke to me. I had decided that stress brought her on. And I was a little stressed being amongst people that wanted to harm me.

And speaking back again of his father, I could feel a cold stare. "Nice to see you again, Edward. Bella." His father's voice was sinister, and it gave me the chills. "You too, sir." Edward responded. "Oh, please, Edward. We've known each other for how long? Almost eighteen years? I want you to address me by my first name. Call me Aro." He grinned widely at both Edward and I, showing his teeth fully. "Ok, sir..er, I mean Aro." Edward smiled hesitantly, and then he turned to Maggie. "And how have you been, Maggie?" Edward interrupted my thoughts. "I've been…good, Edward. And Bella, you look…beautiful." Maggie gave both of us a nod. She looked as if something was distracting her from being here. In fact, she had a worried look in her eyes. Just then, Carlisle entered the room. I then realized whom she'd been distracted by. Carlisle had a very protective look in his eyes. "Welcome, Aro. I'm sorry your wife couldn't make it. Esme says she's ill." Carlisle didn't miss a beat as he shifted his eyes over to Maggie. "And it's so nice you could accompany Aro to our party, Maggie. I trust he is treating you well?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes." Maggie cleared her throat. "Yes, he is."

I watched the exchanged between Carlisle and his guests and realized that I might not need to worry about James' father as much as I thought. Carlisle had quite the effect on his colleagues. And I think Maggie actually feared Carlisle. _Do we need to fear Carlisle as well? _Zena whispered inside. "No…I mean…well…no." I breathed back under my breath. "You ok?" Edward whispered pulling me close to his side. "Yeah, I am. Can we…dance again?" I looked at him with a big smile. "Sure." He answered giving me a worried look. "Sure you're ok? Do you want to go to my room instead?" He smiled evilly. "No, Edward, I don't think our parents would appreciate us ditching the party to go make out." I giggled. "Who said anything about just making out. I wanted to see that dress of yours on my bedroom floor so I can see what you may or may not be wearing underneath it." Edward growled in my ear making me shiver effectively. "I also don't think you parents, my dad, or your company would appreciate us lighting up your house like the fourth of July if we got too hot and bothered." I managed to squeak out. Then he looked at me like he had suddenly remembered our conversation about what Carlisle had told him what might happen if we were to be too intimate. "You're right. Let's dance." He laughed as he led me toward the middle of the room. Emmett and Rosalie were practicing their ballroom dancing, and Jasper and Alice were doing some sort of jitterbug dance. Edward and I chose to stick with just moving together around the dance floor in a fluid motion. He was flawless. It put my dancing to shame. He was perfect. Almost too perfect. "I love you." I breathed as I put my head on his chest. "I love you, too. More than words can say." He breathed back as he pulled me in closer.

"Hey, you're supposed to be moving around when you dance." Emmett guffawed as he twirled Rose past us. It was then that I realized we had stopped moving. And I was perfectly fine with that. I had never felt more content as I did at that moment. Safe even. _Safe, are you kidding? _Zena huffed as I saw James giving me an eerie look as he danced with Victoria. "Yes. Safe." I said out loud, ignoring my inner thoughts. "Good." Edward mumbled. I guess he was getting used to inner and outer ramblings.


End file.
